Calle Jamaica
by tributoylarcha
Summary: Una simple lección en seducción entre dos amigos puede convertirse en mucho más… A pesar de su actitud extrovertida, Katniss Everdeen es absolutamente insegura alrededor del sexo opuesto. Pero su mejor amigo, Peeta Mellark, se ofrece a instruirla en el arte de ligar y ayudarla a ser más segura sexualmente.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

_Stirling, Escocia. Febrero. _

Cada vez que girábamos una esquina el viento helado nos golpeaba, casi con despecho, como si estuviera enojado cuando se acababa un edificio. Sus dedos helados pinchaban mis rosáceas mejillas, y apreté mis brazos con más fuerza a mi alrededor, mis hombros hundiéndose mientras me abrazaba contra el ataque.

—Por quinta y última vez… ¿adónde nos estás llevando? —preguntó Clove, hundiéndose más contra su prometido, Cato. Él abrió su abrigo de lana para acurrucarla dentro, su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola cerca. Ella llevaba una corta chaqueta moderna con un vestido rojo que le quedaba como una segunda piel. Como todas nosotras, usaba tacones altos. De hecho, lo único que llevaba que la protegía del invierno escocés era una bufanda.

Glimmer y Jo estaban prácticamente en la misma condición, usando vestidos, tacones y chaquetas livianas. Yo estaba un poco más abrigada en un par de pantalones de vestir de color negro, pero mi top de seda y el blazer liviano estilo traje no hacían nada para protegerme. No tan acostumbrada a los tacones como mis amigas, hacía lentos progresos al final del grupo, mientras Jo nos llevaba a nuestro destino misterioso.

—No es lejos —prometió, mirándonos sobre su hombro mientras guiaba el camino a través de la avenida principal del centro. Finnick, su prometido, tenía su brazo envuelto firme alrededor de ella, manteniéndola tan cálida como fuera posible, y detrás de ellos la hermana de Cato, Glimmer, y su mejor amigo, Marvel, se acurrucaban uno contra el otro para buscar calor. También estaban comprometidos. Desde hacía muy poco, en realidad.

Yo, por otro lado, no tenía un prometido que me protegiera del viento.

— ¿No está lejos? —le espeté a Jo. Desde mi llegada a Edimburgo hace poco más de nueve meses, Jo y yo nos habíamos hecho tan cercanas como hermanas, así que sentía que estaba bien espetarla mientras nos arrastraba fuera de Edimburgo sin mucha explicación. De ahí la mala elección de ropas—. Perdiste el derecho a decir "no es lejos" cuando dirigiste nuestros taxis a la estación de trenes Waverley.

La sonrisa de disculpa de Jo se transformó de repente en un ceño fruncido cuando nos detuvo en una intersección.

—De acuerdo, creo que llegamos.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté, mis dientes comenzando a castañear.

—Eh… —Jo miró al otro lado de la calle a una señalización y luego sacó su teléfono—. Sólo un segundo, chicos.

Mis amigos se apretujaron juntos y me mantuve un poco alejada, mirándolos. Me di cuenta que a pesar de lo fría que estaba, realmente no me importaba. Estaba simplemente contenta de estar allí con ellos, aún sorprendida, incluso, por lo cercana que me había vuelto a ellos. Me habían aceptado completamente en sus vidas, en parte por Jo, pero también por Peeta, el amigo de Finnick, y mi recientemente adoptado mejor amigo.

Mientras observaba, Peeta se giró de hablar con Marvel y Glimmer para dirigir su hermosa sonrisa hacia mí.

Parpadeé, distraída por la corriente de atracción que sentí. Me había vuelto tan buena ignorando el sentimiento que me agarró desprevenida. Ese era el problema cuando eres amiga de un chico que te entiende por completo y sucede ser el hombre más atractivo que has conocido en la vida real.

Esas mariposas, esa corriente de sentimiento inesperado, me enviaron de vuelta a la primera vez que Peeta y yo nos conocimos. Honestamente, merecía una medalla por ignorar mi atracción a él…

Siete meses atrás…

La mamá de Glimmer, Elodie Nichols, y su esposo, Clark, nos habían dado la bienvenida a papá y a mí al redil como si siempre hubiéramos sido parte de su familia. Era agradable. Hizo que acoplarme a los amigos de Jo fuera más fácil, y dado que papá y yo habíamos decidido hacer a Escocia nuestro hogar, sería bueno encajar en la vida de Jo. Ella era algo impresionante. También había pasado por cosas realmente terribles estos últimos años. Merecía que alguien la cuidara, y sabía que Finnick era la persona que haría eso por ella.

Había entrado con Cole al apartamento de Finn. Mientras él y Jo estaban en la tienda buscando botanas, había decidido ocuparme de Cole para darles algo de tiempo a solas. Esa noche todos planeábamos pasarla con los amigos de Finnick, Peeta y Tresh, a quienes conocería por primera vez, y creí que sería lindo darle a Finnick y Jo algo de tiempo a solas antes de que sus amigos aparecieran. Tan pronto como abrí la puerta, Cole fue directo a la consola en la sala de estar mientras yo iba al fondo del apartamento. En la cocina vagué un poco, buscando tazones y platos para las botanas. Apenas estaba lavando los platos, cuando una grave, escocesa y muy masculina voz dijo:

—Eh… tú no eres Finnick.

Cuando giré para enfrentar al intruso, cualquier palabra que pudiera haber bajado de mi cerebro a mi lengua cayó de esa escalera y sufrió una concusión.

Oh.

Oh, Dios.

Inclinado contra el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, estaba el hombre más sexy que jamás había visto.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir ridículamente rápido.

Él levantó una ceja ante mi silencio.

—¿Alguien presionó tú botón de MUDO?

Eso fue gracioso, así que logré una media sonrisa mientras lo miraba. Mis ojos lo escanearon de pies a cabeza, y mientras asimilaba toda su gloria, sentí este pequeño hueco en el fondo de mi estómago, tan abajo que estuvo seguido por un golpe de excitado hormigueo entre mis piernas.

Oh.

Oh, de acuerdo.

Eso era algo nuevo.

Tratando desesperadamente de ignorar los hormigueos y fallando, intenté forzarme a través de la excitación y mi timidez para interactuar con el extraño. El extraño que asumí era Peeta. Jo me había dicho todo sobre el amigo súper caliente de Finn, Peeta. No había exagerado.

Hermoso cual estrella de cine, Peeta tenía un bronceado natural que simplemente no esperabas de una persona escocesa, y ojos tan azules como el cielo, aunque justo ahora brillaban con malicia. Sonreía también, mostrando un par de hoyuelos sensuales y perfectos dientes blancos. Todo esto más una derecha y firme nariz, labios que miraba fijamente sin vergüenza porque me recordaban a los de algún actor, y por lo que podía ver a partir de su esbelta musculatura en los bíceps que se revelaban por la camiseta que usaba, el tipo también tenía músculos marcados.

Milagro de milagros, su camiseta de hecho me distrajo de sus músculos.

Tenía las palabras "LA RESISTENCIA ES INÚTIL" impresas en ella.

La timidez paralizante que usualmente me invadía cuando enfrentaba a un hombre tan caliente se derritió en el fondo cuando comencé a reír.

—Te consideras uno de los Borg, ¿no? —Hice un gesto a su camiseta, la cual se refería a la frase de una raza alienígena de Star Trek.

Él miró a las palabras, pareciendo sorprendido. Cuando levantó sus ojos de nuevo, estaban sonriendo.

—¿Entendiste la frase? La mayoría de las mujeres creen que soy un bastardo arrogante.

Me reí aún más, inclinándome contra la encimera.

—Imagino que es un poco de eso también. Y puedes entender su error. No te ves como un fan de Star Trek.

Algo se agudizó en sus ojos, algo intenso. Me estremecí mientras lentamente recorría su mirada por mi cuerpo de arriba abajo nuevamente. Su voz fue más baja, gruesa, cuando respondió:

—Tampoco tú.

Esa intensa mirada se sintió como una lenta caricia. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, hubiera pensado que pretendía hacerme sentir así.

Aún así… me quedé sin aliento. El aire de repente se sintió muy delgado, roto por ésta rara electricidad entre nosotros que no entendía para nada.

—¿Eres una de las amigas de Jo?

Luché contra la timidez que amenazaba con levantarse en mí de nuevo.

—¿No te dijo Cole?

—Tresh fue a ver al hombre pequeño. Yo quería una bebida, así que vine directo a la cocina. —Sus ojos me devoraban de nuevo, y aparentemente mi cuerpo había estado dormido hasta que sus ojos lo tocaron porque hubo mucho hormigueo, escalofríos y calor esparciéndose por todas partes—. Definitivamente la mejor opción que he tomado en mucho tiempo.

Um… ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, bueno, soy Katniss.

Las cejas de Peeta se levantaron y luego aclaró abruptamente su garganta, su cuerpo enderezándose del marco de la puerta. Justo así, el aire en la habitación comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

—¿Eres Katniss? Por supuesto. El acento. Por supuesto.

Asentí, confundida por su reacción.

—¿Supongo que eres Peeta?

Su sonrisa era amistosa. Platónica. Eso tuvo más sentido.

—Sí, ese sería yo.

— Finn y Jo están en camino. Sólo limpiaba para ellos.

—Claro. —Él caminó al otro lado de la cocina y lo miré con abierta fascinación mientras se servía un vaso de soda—. ¿Quieres uno? —Me ofreció el vaso.

—Estoy bien.

Una vez que tuvo su bebida, me sonrió de nuevo y me di cuenta que la razón por la que no era tan tímida a su alrededor no se debía a su camiseta nerd. Eran sus ojos. Eran imposiblemente amables, y me sentía… no cómoda… pero, sí, tampoco incómoda. Eso era definitivamente inusual para mí alrededor de chicos que acababa de conocer. Especialmente los que me atraían.

—¿Juegas videojuegos, Kat? —preguntó amablemente.

—Uh, sí.

—Bueno, deja de limpiar y ven a jugar con nosotros —bromeó.

Reí.

—¿Me estás invitando a jugar? —Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron mi boca, me arrepentí. Yo no estaba coqueteando. ¡No sabía cómo coquetear! Ese era sólo mi sentido de humor, y ahora este tipo iba a creer que estaba insinuándome…

Peeta se rió, interrumpiéndome.

—Sólo porque entendiste la referencia de Star Trek. De lo contrario, las chicas no tienen permitido jugar con nosotros. Son repelentes.

Impávida, crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bueno, los chicos también son repelentes.

Sonrió enormemente.

—Es cierto. —Asintió hacia la puerta—. Vamos, Yank . Si voy a aniquilarte quiero que sea rápido e indoloro. Soy así de misericordioso.

—¿Aniquilarme? —Me reí a carcajadas—. Creo que debes haberme confundido con alguien que no va a patearte el trasero.

—¿Siquiera sabes lo que vamos a jugar?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Importa a esta altura? Voy a derrotarte sea lo que sea. Por lo que, primero provocamos al oponente, luego comenzamos la paliza.

Peeta echó su cabeza hacia atrás riéndose.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Ven, chica graciosa! —Me agarró por el codo y me esforcé en ocultar el rubor por su tacto—. Tengo que presentarte a Tresh.

Lo seguí fuera de la cocina, emocionada por lo rápido que iba a incluirme. También sentí que estaba siendo adoctrinada como uno de los chicos. Sentí esto porque sucedía muchas veces. Estaba bien respecto a eso. Significaba que tenía que aplastar las malditas mariposas en mi estómago cuando mirara a Peta. Y por aplastar, me refiero a que tenía que pulverizar a esos malditos hasta la inexistencia…

—¿Kat? ¿Kat, te encuentras bien?

Parpadeé nuevamente, regresando a la acera, a Stirling, al frío.

A Peeta, quien estaba de pie frente a mí con un fruncimiento preocupado entre las cejas.

—¿Adónde fuiste?

Sonreí.

—Lo siento, creo que el frío me ha entumecido el cerebro.

—Bueno, ven aquí, tú… —Enganchó mi brazo alrededor del suyo, acercándome—, antes de que un dedo se te caiga.

Me relajé con gratitud junto a su fuerte costado.

—¿No podías haberlo hecho antes? ¿Cómo, hace tres calles?

—¿Y perderme la mirada horrorizada de tu cara cada vez que girábamos una esquina? —bromeó, frotando su mano de arriba abajo por mi brazo.

Hice una mueca, pero estaba acostumbrada a sus bromas, así que lo dejé pasar.

—Lo siento, chicos. —Jo lanzó el comentario por encima de su hombro, su rápida mirada llena de culpabilidad—. Debería haberme asegurado de ponernos abrigos.

—S-s-somos esc-o-oceses —castañeó Glimmer, sus dedos enredándose en el abrigo de Marvel—. P-p-p-podemos m-m-manejarlo.

Mi brazo se apretó alrededor de la cintura de Peeta cuando empezamos a avanzar nuevamente.

—Bueno, yo soy americana —les recordé—. Y de Arizona.

—Soy americana y estoy bien —dijo Clove, sonando mucho más relajada de lo que parecía. Su peso se tambaleaba cuando su tacón golpeaba una grieta en la calle adoquinada. Cato la enderezaba mientras ella maldecía al suelo.

—Eso quizás se deba al escudo de un metro noventa contra el que te arrimas —contesté secamente.

Ella se echó a reír, acurrucándose más cerca de su escudo.

—Quizás.

—Tenemos frío también —intervino Peeta—. Estamos acostumbrados a ello, así que no nos quejamos.

—Nadie se está quejando —discutió Cove—. Esta es nuestra manera de advertirle a Jo que si no se apresura y llegamos a nuestro destino, vamos a usarla como leña.

Jo rió.

—Casi estamos allí… creo…

Doblamos hacía una calle que nos llevó a una calle principal, y Jo alzó la cabeza hacia los edificios y frunció el ceño mientras la seguíamos. Era sólo una calle corriente, con camionetas y autos estacionados a lo largo de ella.

Hoy Cam cumplía veintiocho años, y mientras que todos asumíamos que íbamos a vestirnos para salir una noche a Edimburgo a celebrar, Jo tenía un plan secreto bajo su manga. De alguna manera habíamos terminado en Stirling, una bella ciudad con un glorioso castillo y pintorescas callejuelas, pero muy posiblemente la ciudad más pequeña del mundo también.

No tenía idea qué se le pudo pasar por la cabeza a Jo para arrastrarnos hasta aquí.

Repentinamente, una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su cara mientras se detenía en una esquina frente a un bar.

—Llegamos.

Todos miramos el bar y luego compartimos expresiones perplejas. No había nada particularmente glamoroso respecto al bar. Era… sólo un bar.

—¿Adónde llegamos? —preguntó Finnick tranquilamente, su boca torciéndose con diversión.

—Aquí. —Ella señaló hacia arriba y seguimos su movimiento hasta el cartel perforado en la pared de ladrillos sobre la entrada del bar.

Finnickian Place.

Me eché a reír ya que todo empezaba a tener sentido.

—¿Nos arrastraste hasta Stirling por el cartel de una calle? —preguntó Peeta con incredulidad.

Pareciendo insegura, Jo asintió.

—No es cualquier cartel de calle. Es el cumpleaños de Finnick. Se merece tener una bebida en su propio lugar.

Los chicos, salvo Finn, parecieron un poco desconcertados por su manera de pensar. Su prometido, sin embargo, la acercó y la miró fijamente a los ojos de una manera que mi pecho se apretó con emoción.

—Me encanta, cariño. —La besó suavemente—. Gracias.

Una mezcla de felicidad y envidia me arraigaron al lugar por un segundo. Adoraba el hecho de que Jo tuviera a alguien en su vida que adorara el suelo que pisaba, pero a menudo me preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría el día cuando un hombre me mirara a los ojos como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo que valiera la pena mirar.

Arrancada de mis meditaciones por las bromas del grupo hacia Jo, reí con ellos mientras vagamos dentro del bar cálido juntos. Quizás estábamos vestidos con demasiada formalidad para la atmósfera casual, pero ya que éramos un grupo bastante tranquilo, nadie se incomodó realmente por la pequeña aventura de Jo. De hecho, creo que incluso los muchachos pensaban secretamente que era lindo de parte de ella.

Definitivamente así era. Ella era un encanto, así que cuando hacía cosas que eran increíblemente lindas, como arrastrar nuestros traseros a un condado diferente sólo para que Finnick pudiera tener una bebida en la calle de su nombre, nunca estuve sorprendida.

Papá había hablado de ella desde el momento en que lo conocí. Al principio había estado resentida por esta niña que había tenido a mi padre durante los primeros trece años de su vida mientras yo crecía con sólo el espectro de él. Mamá nunca había dicho ni una sola mala palabra contra papá, y siendo de alguna manera una chica precoz creciendo con amigos cuyos padres divorciados eran ácidos mutuamente, se me ocurrió que era extraño que mamá no estuviera enojada con el hombre que no se había quedado cerca cuando yo llegué. Había empezado a investigar, degastando a mi madre por meses hasta que finalmente se quebró.

Recuerdo lo increíblemente furiosa que estuve con ella por ni siquiera decirle a mi padre que yo existía.

Luego de haber conocido a papá mientras estaba estudiando en el extranjero en la Universidad de Glasgow, habían comenzado un intenso romance que mamá terminó abruptamente al regresar a Phoenix al término de su programa. No fue hasta que regresó a Estados Unidos que

descubrió que estaba embarazada de mí. No confesaría hasta muchos años después que la razón para no ponerse en contacto con mi padre fue porque lo amaba demasiado, y no quería que regresara a su vida por obligación. Amaba a mi madre, pero no era infalible. Fue joven y tomó una decisión egoísta. A los trece no pude ver más allá de eso por un tiempo. Nos tomó tiempo regresar a una buena atmósfera.

Tiempo que más tarde lamentaría perder.

El hecho de que papá abandonara toda su vida en Escocia, para venir y ser padre de una niñita que ni siquiera conocía hasta que me acerqué a él fue un testimonio claro de la clase de hombre que era. Desarraigó toda su vida para convertirse en parte de la mía. Pero haciendo eso dejó a Jo detrás.

Cuando Finnick contactó al principio a mi papá para volver a ponerse en contacto con Jo, pensé en cómo mis acciones habían cambiado la vida de ella. Con un padre en prisión y una madre alcohólica, mi papá, que era un viejo amigo del papá de Jo, había sido la única figura paterna estable que tuvieron ella y su hermano Cole en sus vidas. Por supuesto, papá no supo hasta que regresamos a Edimburgo que la madre de Jo, Fiona, se había vuelto una alcohólica grave, dejando a Jo criar a su hermano menor sola. Papá y yo estábamos cargando nuestros propios pesos de culpa debido a eso.

Sin embargo, la culpa fue aliviada cuando pasé tiempo en compañía de Jo y Finn. Después de todo lo que ella había pasado, Jo finalmente encontró un hombre que vio lo increíble que era y la trataba con el respeto y amor que merecía.

Sorbí la pinta de cerveza que Peeta me había comprado, miré a mi alrededor a mis amigos. Aquí me encontraba yo, rodeada por personas que habían atravesado el infierno y salido del otro lado para encontrar a la persona con la que querían pasar el resto de sus vidas.

Estaba rodeada por amor, y no algo cursi, prepotente, falso del tipo en-tucara, sino del real, íntimo, yo-sé-todos-tus-caprichos-y-hábitos-y-aún-así te amo, ese tipo de amor.

—Tienes la prueba final del vestido el lunes, Clove —dijo de repente Glimmer, tomando un sorbo de su mojito.

Estaba sentada junto a Marvel, quién estaba aplastado por Jo y Finn en la única cabina disponible en el fondo de la sala. Clove, Cato, Peeta y yo estábamos de pie amontonados alrededor de la mesa, y me maldecía a mí misma por dejar que Jo me convenciera de llevar los tacones de diez centímetros.

Inclinada en Cato, Clove respondió:

—Gracias por el recordatorio. Voy a tener que prepararme contra los comentarios sarcásticos de Pauline.

Cato frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué le compras un vestido a esa mujer si es una vaca?

—El vestido —contestamos con Jo y Glimmer al unísono.

—Al parecer, el vestido es bueno.

—Estoy entendiendo eso —murmuró—. Aunque, estoy más ansioso por quitártelo ese día, que cualquier otra cosa.

—Cato —se lamentó Glimmer—, no delante de mí.

—Deja de besar a Marvel delante de mí y voy a dejar de hacer comentarios sexuales con mi esposa frente a ti.

—Ella no es tu esposa todavía —le recordó Peeta—. No hay necesidad de apresurarse.

Solté un bufido.

—Peeta, tu fobia al compromiso se está mostrando de nuevo.

Se volvió hacia mí con fingido horror.

—¿Dónde? —Se acarició las mejillas con ansiedad—. Quítamela de encima.

Le aseguré, pasando mi pulgar a través de una imaginaria mota en su pómulo.

—Ahí está. Todo se ha ido.

—Uff. —Tomó un trago de su cerveza y miró hacia la barra—. Nunca voy a echar un polvo con esa cosa a la vista.

—Un encanto —murmuré.

Él me sonrió con picardía y me hizo un gesto hacia un grupo de mujeres de pie en el bar.

—El deber llama.

Paseó casualmente por la sala y se detuvo junto a una chica de pie con sus amigas. Las amigas se corrieron a un lado mientras Peeta y la chica comenzaban a coquetear como si se les fuera la vida en ello. La chica era preciosa, por supuesto, bellos rasgos, cabello largo y oscuro, piel cremosa, extremadamente voluptuosa. Probablemente con un poco de sobrepeso, como yo, pero a diferencia de mí, ella lo llevaba bien. Tenía que cederle eso a Peeta. En realidad, no tenía un tipo, no le importaba si la chica era flaca, gorda, tetona, o atlética. Mientras sea linda y una mujer, se sentía atraído por ella.

Tan pronto como Peeta le sonrió a la morena, estuvo perdida.

No me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Con un metro ochenta, Peeta no era excepcionalmente alto, pero con su combinación de un físico perfeccionado por las artes marciales, una cara hermosa, y el tipo de carisma que simplemente no se puede comprar, a la mayoría de las mujeres no les importaría si lo superaban en altura por los tacones si eso significaba pasar la noche en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, yo no. Peeta nunca me vería de una manera sexual, así que no tenía sentido ni siquiera permitir que mis pensamientos fueran por allí. Creo que sabía más sobre el verdadero Peeta que la mayoría de las personas, así que no era difícil ponerlo en la zona de amigo. Podía apagar cualquier atracción que tuviera por él, porque sabía que nunca iría a ninguna parte. Prefería tener a Peeta en mi vida como un amigo que no tenerlo en absoluto. Aún con todos sus problemas con el compromiso y la mentalidad playboy sin vergüenza hacia las mujeres, era un tipo realmente bueno en el fondo, y un muy buen amigo.

—Bueno, está perdida —comentó Clove en voz baja.

Me volví hacia ella, levanté una ceja cuando la vi sonriéndole a Peeta y a la chica.

—Nunca les hace promesas.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No hay necesidad de defenderlo. Sé que Peeta siempre lo deja claro, pero estamos hablando de chicas aquí. A veces sólo escuchan lo que quieren oír.

—Sí, pero Peeta llevó esto hasta hacerlo un arte. Es como un sexto sentido o algo así. Tan pronto como siente incluso un ligero cambio en su actitud hacia él, está fuera de allí.

—No puedo esperar a que alguien lo amarre. —Glimmer se unió, sonriendo con malicia en dirección a Peeta.

—Yo también. —Jo lanzó una mirada afilada hacia mí antes de apartarla, y fingí que era demasiada estúpida para entender su significado.

Cambié de tema rápidamente.

—¿Vieron el nuevo tatuaje de Finn? Cole lo diseñó —les dije con orgullo.

Cole Manson era el mejor niño del mundo. Jo había hecho un trabajo increíble en criarlo y lo mejor que le ha sucedido a los dos, con excepción de tenerse el uno al otro, era Finnick Odair. Eran muy similares, artistas y nerds geniales, y Finn le había encargado a Cole diseñar su nuevo tatuaje.

Era impresionante.

Una estilizada "F" y "J" se ocultaban en los viñedos dentados y las florituras afiladas del diseño tribal de Cole.

—Oh, veamos —rogó Glimmer con una sonrisa.

Finn sacudió la cabeza.

—Está en mis costillas.

—Oh, vamos, no es que vayamos a desmayarnos ante la vista de tus abdominales —bromeó Clove.

—Son buenos abdominales —dijo Jo con orgullo, dando unas palmaditas en el estómago de Finn.

Cato tomó un sorbo de su whisky.

—Personalmente, no quiero ver sus abdominales. Podrían… provocar mi envidia.

Marvel asintió impasible.

—La mía también.

—Váyanse a la mierda —murmuró Finn, sus labios se curvaron con diversión.

—Oh, si vas a ser un aguafiestas… —me quejé, hurgando en mi bolso. Sintiendo el papel entre mis dedos, tiré de él y lo saqué, revelando el dibujo firmado, del diseño de Cole—. Aquí está, este es el tatuaje.

Mientras los demás miraban, Jo me sonrió.

—¿Estás guardando eso?

—Claro, e hice que Cole la firmara también.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Sólo vas a empeorar su enamoramiento por ti.

Me encogí de hombros, sin preocuparme.

—Merece saber lo maravilloso que es.

—Sin hay argumentos allí.

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra mientras los otros elogiaban el talento de Cole.

Peeta no tardó en volver al grupo, y la morena regresó a sus amigas, pero mantuvo sus ojos en Peeta.

—¿No vas a…? —le pregunté con curiosidad, deliberadamente mirando en dirección a la mujer.

—Oh, sí. —Sonrió infantilmente—. Pero le dije que era el cumpleaños de mi compañero y quería pasar un tiempo con él.

Fiel a su palabra, Peeta se quedó con nosotros hasta el cierre. Todos nos preparábamos para salir, cuando su aliento susurró a través de mi oído:

—Me voy.

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo, espiando a la morena curvilínea con mi visión periférica.

—Está bien. Qué te diviertas.

Me guiñó un ojo y luego me besó en la mejilla.

—Siempre lo hago.

Después de decir adiós al grupo, Peeta tomó la mano de la chica y salió del bar. Los celos me pincharon mientras miraba la puerta vacía. Mi amigo era el maestro de la seducción. Si quería echarse un polvo, podía.

Por desgracia, para alguno de nosotros eso no era tan fácil.

* * *

_**Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta nueva historia a mí me encantó cuando la leí y es una de mis favoritas, por no decir, la mejor hasta ahora La intensidad de los personajes y su relación, espero que le den una oportunidad y la lean. Espero sus reviews! Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Edimburgo _

Papá y yo llegamos a la decisión de quedarnos en Edimburgo no sólo por el agujero negro y vacío que la muerte de mamá nos había dejado en Arizona, aunque eso sí era una gran parte de ello, sino porque yo había perdido mi trabajo, mi camino, y mi entusiasmo por casi todo. Mamá había sido diagnosticada con cáncer cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Luchó contra él, pero regresó tres años más tarde. Cuando tenía veinte años y empezaba la Universidad de Arizona, me tomé unos meses fuera de los estudios para ir a casa y estar con ella.

Falleció dos días después de mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños.

Le tomó mucho a mi padre convencerme de regresar a la universidad, pero lo hice, y me gradué con una maestría en Información y Bibliotecología con algunos años de retraso. Obtuve un trabajo nuevo en Phoenix en la biblioteca pública de nuestro vecindario, pero tres meses antes de que Finnick se pusiera en contacto con nosotros, nuestra pequeña biblioteca cerró debido a la falta de financiación y me quedé sin trabajo.

Era realmente un tiempo de mierda, ya que estaba empezando a volver a ponerme de pie después de perder a mamá. El viaje a Edimburgo no podría haber llegado en un mejor momento.

—Uh, discúlpeme.

Parpadeé saliendo de mi estupor y me incliné sobre el mostrador del escritorio para ayuda de la biblioteca, dándole a la chica exasperada delante de mí una sonrisa paciente.

La biblioteca se divide en dos divisiones: Servicios al Usuario y, Librería y Colecciones. Trabajaba en Servicios al Usuario, en una plantilla de unas cuarenta y cinco personas. Fuera de esas cuarenta y cinco personas, al menos, nueve de nosotros teníamos un título en Bibliotecología. Sólo dos eran bibliotecarios: mi manager, Cinna, y mi supervisor, Jill.

El padrastro de Glimmer, un profesor de historia clásica en la Universidad de Edimburgo, me había dado una referencia para la biblioteca principal del campus que me ayudó a conseguir una entrevista. Por desgracia, había demasiados puestos de trabajo bibliotecario a la esquina; me dieron un trabajo, pero como un auxiliar de biblioteca. No me sentía muy mal por eso. Simplemente estaba feliz de tener un trabajo en mi profesión.

Normalmente me paso la mañana o la tarde en el servicio de ayuda en el escritorio de la biblioteca o en la sección de reserva, y la otra mitad del día en la oficina haciendo el trabajo administrativo. Prefería estar frente a la casa e interaccionar con los estudiantes. Había estado allí sólo ocho meses, pero ya estaba familiarizada con un número de estudiantes, y tenía una gran relación con ellos y mis colegas.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —le pregunté en voz alta, por encima de la charla ruidosa en el fondo.

Más allá de las puertas de seguridad, en la entrada principal de la biblioteca, había un área alrededor de la escalera que los estudiantes habían empezado a usar como un lugar de reunión. En el otro extremo de la sala estaba el escritorio de ayuda, donde podían comprobar manualmente sus libros, y más allá de nosotros estaba la sección de reserva, donde podían revisar el material ya sea por tres horas o una semana, dependiendo de la condición impuesta por la demanda. Las multas que les hacíamos pagar si el material de reserva se vencía eran grandes, por decir lo menos. Estamos hablando de dos peniques por minuto, lo cual es alrededor de tres centavos de dólar por minuto. No suena como mucho, pero si un estudiante no devuelve el material por una semana, o dos, o un mes… sí… ya ven a dónde voy con esto. Mi parte menos favorita del trabajo era decirles a los estudiantes hasta cuánto ascendían sus multas en la sección de reserva.

La chica se acercó más, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Estoy reunida con una estudiante que tiene una sala accesible. Desafortunadamente, no podemos entrar en esa habitación ahora mismo debido a… unos estudiantes y algunas actividades pasando ahí.

Cuando se sonrojó aún más, entendí al instante y miré por encima del hombro a Angus, quien estaba tomando una carpeta de un archivador. Angus, un calvo, bien parecido hombre de cuarenta y tantos años con ojos amables y un agudo sentido del humor, escuchó su comentario, y sus labios se retorcieron de risa cuando dijo:

—Tu turno.

Hice una mueca, pero suavicé mi expresión en perfecta serenidad cuando me di vuelta de nuevo a la estudiante.

—Por supuesto. —Cruzando el mostrador principal, alcancé a la chica, cuyo cuerpo entero estaba rígido por la vergüenza. Dios, esperaba estar caminando hacia una pequeña sesión salvaje de besuqueo y no a una plena escena de sexo. Pequeños bastardos cachondos—. ¿Supongo que tu amiga olvidó cerrar su sala la última vez que la usó?

Las habitaciones accesibles eran pequeñas salas privadas en el primer piso, con puertas con cerradura. Estaban reservadas para cualquiera de nuestros estudiantes con una discapacidad. A los estudiantes le eran asignadas de manera permanente durante el semestre; sin embargo, más veces de las que me gustaría contar, me habían dado la tarea de echar a los estudiantes fuera de las salas, no sólo por usarlas cuando no deberían haberlo hecho, sino por utilizarlas como habitaciones de hotel.

Aunque, después de haber capturado a dos estudiantes yendo a ello en el baño menos que higiénico de los hombres, ya no estaba sorprendida por nada.

Al doblar la escalera, tuve que pasar por alto la fuerza del olor del café flotando hacia mí desde la cafetería de los estudiantes. Me gustaría mucho más haber estado sentada ahí bebiendo un café con leche en lugar de estar representando lo contrario a lo que los chicos llaman madame de un burdel.

—Debe haberlo olvidado. —La chica apretó los labios—. Pero ése no es realmente el punto.

Supongo que tenía que darle eso.

Cuando llegamos a la primera planta, arrojé mi largo cabello sobre los hombros, los enderecé, y entré en la sala principal, caminando a través de las cabinas de estudios, los pequeños espacios de estudio, y un grupo de risueñas estudiantes que se sentaban frente a las personas minusválidas. En intento de parecer que iba en serio, me volví a mirar a la chica.

—¿Cuál?

Señaló a la sala tres.

Respirando profundo marché hacia delante, agarré la manija, y empujé la puerta, apenas absteniéndome de cerrar los ojos.

Una chica chilló cuando un hombre gruñó:

—¿Qué demon…?

Vi con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho mientras él rápidamente se subía la cremallera y ella se enderezaba su vestido. Ella se bajó del escritorio, aferrándose al chico, con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

—Ésta no es una habitación de hotel —les dije con calma—. Y la biblioteca no es un punto de encuentro. ¿Capice?

—¿Qué? ¿Eres Al Capone? —se burló el chico, empujando suavemente a la chica hacia mí y la puerta.

Suspiré pesadamente.

—Sólo tengan un poco de consideración por el público en general, ¿de acuerdo? —Mis ojos rápidamente lo miraron por encima mientras levantaba una ceja impresionada—. Nadie quiere ver eso.

La chica se rió mientras que el tipo bufaba, pasando junto a mí.

Eso haría ya la quinta vez desde que había empezado a trabajar en la universidad que había echado a alguien de una de esas habitaciones por comportamiento inadecuado.

Y dicen que una biblioteca es un lugar aburrido para trabajar.

Regresaba de mi viaje del deber al escritorio de ayuda para trabajar en la sección de reserva. Mientras ordenaba y mantenía un ojo en el escritorio de ayuda, me puse a pensar en qué iba a cocinar esta noche para mí y Peeta, ya que iba a venir a trabajar en mi piso, cuando Gale Hawthorne.

Tratando de actuar de manera tranquila, me deslicé más allá de las estanterías y corrí detrás de la mesa en caso de que requiriera algún tipo de asistencia. Una gran parte de mí esperaba que lo hiciera, mientras que la otra parte estaba aterrorizada.

El tipo era atractivo, y no como la obvia belleza masculina de Peeta, sino en esta ruda clase de belleza de actividades-al-aire-libre, puedo-cortarmadera-con-mis-manos.

Había ayudado a Gale un par de veces. Por supuesto, no había logrado hablar más de unas pocas palabras con él, y había murmurado en voz baja en caso de que salieran en el orden equivocado, lo cual mis palabras tendían a hacer en torno a un chico que me atrajera. Por lo que podía ver por los recursos que Gale tomaba prestado, era un estudiante de posgrado en historia. Por lo general lo veía un par de veces a la semana, y últimamente había empezado a anhelar verlo.

De un metro noventa, Gale Hawthorne era todo anchos hombros, sonrisa torcida y ojos de color azul claro en los que podías nadar. La última vez que lo había visto, fantaseé con follármelo detrás de las estanterías de libros. Se me ocurrió después que se fue, que había desarrollado un pequeño flechazo con él. Estaba tratando de trabajar a través de mi timidez, con la esperanza de tener una conversación real con él.

No sé de dónde se originó mi insuficiencia con la especie masculina. Debido a que mamá estuvo enferma por una buena parte de mi adolescencia, no tuve el mismo tiempo libre que los otros chicos, ya que tendía a cuidar de mi propia madre bastante seguido. Además, era tímida con los chicos en la escuela. Tuve dos citas en la escuela secundaria y sólo una de ellas terminó en una sesión de besos que fue memorable sólo por su torpeza absoluta.

Durante la universidad fue más o menos igual hasta después de mi segundo año. Estúpidamente decidí deshacerme de mi virginidad al conseguir emborracharme y dormir con una persona mayor que apenas conocía. Fue horrible. Dolió, fue torpe, y una vez que terminó, él salió de mí y se fue. No podía recordar un momento en que me sentí más humillada, más vacía, o más intrascendente, y eso fue un golpe severo a mi confianza. En serio, simplemente tuve tanto miedo de intentarlo de nuevo después de eso, que no lo hice. Y luego, en mi primer año se hizo evidente que mamá no estaba mejorando, así que me fui a cuidar de ella.

En el momento en que volví a la universidad estaba tan consciente de mi falta de experiencia con los hombres que simplemente me transformé de una mujer extrovertida a una preadolescente con discapacidad del habla. Por otra parte, el hecho de que era tan cohibida de mi cuerpo jugó un papel muy importante en mi falta de habilidades de seducción también.

—Hola.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco cuando Gale se acercó al escritorio, arrastrando su mochila hacia arriba, sus bíceps flexionándose deliciosamente por debajo de su camisa azul mientras lo hacía.

Me sonrió, esa sonrisa de medio lado adorable.

—Parece que tengo una multa por pagar. —Pasó una notificación hacia mí y yo la tomé mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Puedes hacer esto.

Para ponerme en marcha iba a tener que mirar hacia otro lado. Era como mirar al sol durante mucho tiempo.

Con dedos temblorosos, examiné el material y luego me estremecí ante la multa que apareció en la pantalla.

—Ouch. Tan mal, ¿eh?

¿He mencionado que tenía este acento escocés divino que me daban ganas de lamerlo?

Tomé una respiración profunda, empujando a un lado ese pensamiento.

—Es un retraso de tres días, por lo que son ochenta y cuatro libras.

Hizo una mueca.

—No pueden hacer eso otra vez. ¿Qué tipo de tasa cargan?

¡No es mi culpa! ¡Son los dioses de la biblioteca!

—Dos peniques por minuto —contesté en voz baja.

—Ah, está bien. —Sonrió de modo tranquilizador mientras me entregaba su tarjeta bancaria—. Es mi propia culpa por ignorar las reglas de la sección de reserva.

Le tomó menos de un minuto pagar la multa, pero esos cuarenta segundos fueron cuarenta segundos durante el cual podría haberle preguntado cualquier cosa. En lugar de eso trabajé en silencio y ni siquiera pude mirarlo a los ojos cuando le devolví el recibo y la tarjeta.

—Bien, gracias.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en su barbilla mientras me encogía de hombros. ¿Me encogí de hombros? ¿Qué demon…?

—Adiós.

Mi propia barbilla se levantó ligeramente en reconocimiento.

Y luego se fue.

Esto en cuanto a todo ese asunto de la conversación.

Dándome la vuelta con un gruñido profundo, poco a poco me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared, atrás y adelante, atrás y adelante.

—Uh, Kat, ¿estás bien? —La voz de Cinna vino detrás de mí.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por haber sido capturada en el acto, y me giré rápidamente para enfrentar a mi jefe.

—Sólo comprobando la estabilidad del edificio. Todo está bien.

Cinna levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué hay de tu estabilidad mental?

—Eso es definitivamente lo siguiente en el orden del día.

Cada semana mi papá, Jo, Finnick, Cole y yo tratamos de encontrarnos para cenar juntos y esa noche fue en mi restaurant italiano favorito, D'Alessandro, en India Street, justo a la vuelta de la esquina de mi piso. Finnick y papá con frecuencia peleaban por la cuenta, pero papá tenía el peso y la edad por encima de Finn, así que usualmente ganaba.

Amo esas cenas. No sólo porque amo la comida de D'Alessandro, sino porque realmente Jo, Finn y Cole se han vuelto parte de la familia para mí y papá, y nosotros para ellos.

—¿Has leído algún libro que me pueda gustar? —preguntó el objeto de mis reflexiones mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

—Sí, en realidad. Cinna recomendó ésta novela de ciencia ficción sobre una sociedad subterránea distópica. Te va a encantar.

—Genial. ¿Puedo conseguir el e-book?

—Síp. Te mandaré el link.

—Bien, salud. Por cierto ya terminé War of the Worlds.

Alcé una ceja.

—¿Elaborado? ¿Qué piensas?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Fue muy realista para su tiempo y como fue escrito. Bastante sombrío. Me gustó.

Pasando mi mirada a través de la mesa, Finn sonrió a la reseña de Cole.

—Sigue con lo sombrío.

Puse dos dedos en mi frente y lo saludé.

—Entendido.

Cole puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es algo emo o lo que sea. Los libros con finales infelices o sombríos simplemente… te hacen… no sé. Se siente más, o algo…

Lucía avergonzado de tener que admitir que tenía sentimientos (¡el horror!), y sentí la necesidad de tranquilizarlo.

—Entiendo. Los finales infelices y agridulces tienen una tendencia a permanecer contigo, te afecta mucho después de que haya terminado la historia.

—Glimmer puede debatir contigo sobre eso —murmuró Jo, intercambiando una sonrisa con papá.

—Ni lo menciones —espeté—. Sin embargo, tengo que mantenerme firme sobre ello. A pesar de que me encanta un buen romance con un final feliz, tengo que admitir que los finales tristes tienen un impacto mayor en mí.

Sentí la mirada de mi papá y me giré para verlo frunciéndome el ceño.

—Guarda eso. —Fruncí el ceño, señalando el surco entre sus cejas—. Estoy perfectamente bien.

—Prefieres los finales tristes a los felices —discutió.

—En literatura. No en la vida real. Li-te-ra-tu-ra.

Papá se inclinó en la mesa hacia mí.

—Me dirías si hubiera algo al respecto.

—Oh Dios mío. —Di una mirada suplicante hacia Jo.

—Por supuesto que está bien —dijo Jo, rescatándome—. Es exitosa, es hermosa, tiene su propio piso, un montón de amigos, y un papá sobreprotector que la ama. Ahora déjala en paz.

Papá estaba ceñudo mientras Jo se burlaba de él. Después de unos segundos pareció procesar sus palabras y sus hombros se relajaron. Se volvió hacia mí.

—Me preocupa que estés sola en ese piso, es todo.

—Difícilmente estoy sola. Peeta colocó su oficina allí.

Por alguna razón esto hizo que mi papá frunciera el ceño. Esto fue seguido de inmediato por Jo atragantándose de la risa. Le di una mirada rápida, y se ahogó más.

Honestamente, no sabía lo que hacía falta para que se diera cuenta de que Peeta y yo éramos completamente platónicos. Cuando nos conocimos, nos llevamos bien. A veces te encuentras con gente con la que simplemente estás cómoda, y Peeta era una de esas personas. Ambos nos sentimos libres para ser quiénes éramos alrededor del otro, y que habíamos conectado en dos cosas. Uno de ellos era el sentido del humor. Los dos estábamos un poco locos. Lo segundo era nuestro friki interno. Ambos abrazamos nuestros friki internos.

Peeta era un reportero gráfico como trabajador independiente, pero tenía otra buena entrada como crítico de películas y videojuegos para una revista internacional de cine y entretenimiento. Mientras que mucha gente lo miraba y pensara que era una estrella de cine, en realidad estaba más cerca de mi especie geek. Había comenzado un blog cuando tenía diecinueve años, reseñando películas, libros y videojuegos. Este blog se hizo tan grande en los últimos años que para el momento en que cumplió veinticinco años tenía miles de seguidores. Esto y sus comentarios inteligentes, divertidos, con personalidad infundida llamaron la atención de la revista y le ofrecieron un trabajo. Por suerte para mí había llevado las películas para ver a mi piso, y podía ser muy divertido. Era conocida por tener mis momentos también. Algunos de mis comentarios incluso habían llegado hasta sus reseñas.

—Entonces, Katniss, ¿alguna historia divertida de biblioteca esta semana? — preguntó Finn, cambiando de tema por mí.

Sonreí agradecida.

—Tuve que echar a otro par de tortolitos de las salas accesibles.

—Jesús, realmente…

Pero no escuché el resto de lo que Finn tenía que decir, porque la puerta de D'Alessandro se abrió y el mundo se desvaneció a mí alrededor mientras él entraba.

Gale Hawthorne.

Mi respiración se detuvo mientras caminaba hacia el podio de la anfitriona con una pareja mayor junto a él. ¿Sus padres quizás?

No lo sabía. Francamente, no me importaba. Lo único que importaba era que estaba allí y podría verme. Si me veía, me podría reconocer y tratar de hablar conmigo. Por otra parte, podría verme y no reconocerme. No sabía qué era peor. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería que mi familia y amigos fuesen testigos del colapso horroroso de Katniss Everdeen. Topándose con un Hombre Guapo.

—Kat, ¿de verdad estás bien? —preguntó Jo, apartando mi mirada de Gale a ella. Sus ojos verdes estaban amplios de preocupación—. Luces… sorprendida.

—Lo siento, Finn —me disculpé rápidamente por ignorarlo, mi mirada yendo de nuevo hacia Gale.

¡Mierda! La anfitriona lo llevaba por delante de nuestra mesa.

—Debo haber… —Deliberadamente resbalando mi codo sobre la mesa, golpeando mi cuchara de postre hacia el suelo—. Vaya. Disculpen. — Empujé mi silla hacia atrás y caí pesadamente al suelo, agachando la cabeza bajo el mantel. Mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho, me quedé allí, mirando las botas familiares caminando a zancadas junto a la mesa.

Él estaba fuera de alcance. O, más precisamente, yo lo estaba.

El mantel se levantó y la cara rugosa de mi padre apareció delante de mí.

—¿Has estado fumando la hoja loca?

Apreté mis labios para evitar explotar en una carcajada. Negando con la cabeza, extendí una mano temblorosa a mi cuchara de postre. Iba a necesitar un reemplazo, ya que no había manera de que no comiera postre. El tiramisú de D'Alessandro era para morir. Por supuesto quizás podía morir de vergüenza antes de que tuviera que hacer responsable al postre por mi muerte.

—Sólo recuperando los cubiertos caídos.

—Estás actuando más extraño de lo usual.

Bufé y el movimiento hizo que chocara mi cabeza contra la mesa.

—¿Podemos no tener esta conversación aquí abajo?

Su cabeza desapareció y rápidamente salí después de él, estirando el cuello para buscar a Gale.

No había ni rastro de él mientras me ponía de nuevo en mi asiento, y me dejé caer con alivio cuando me di cuenta que la anfitriona los había llevado a la otra habitación del comedor.

Me instalé absolutamente feliz ahora que se había ido, sonriendo mientras levantaba mi cuchara a una camarera que pasaba.

—¿Puedes traerme una cuchara limpia, por favor?

Cuando asintió, sonreí y me volví a mi compañía.

Todos me estaban viendo. Me estremecí por su evaluación.

—¿Qué?

—Plutarch tiene razón. —Finn alzó una especulativa ceja—. Estás más extraña de lo normal.

Miré a Cole por ayuda, pero sólo se encogió de hombros, y lo tomé como que estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Sin querer que nadie se enterara de mi flechazo sin esperanzas con el Chico de la Biblioteca, busqué una explicación. Finalmente elegí el creativo: "me tomé tres Red Bulls hoy."

Tan carente de creatividad como pudo haber sido, funcionó, y pronto la conversación fue desviada de mí y mi absurdez.

Muy a mi pesar, antes del postre llegó el desastre.

Necesitaba hacer pis y necesitaba hacer pis muchísimo.

Por desgracia, los baños estaban en el pasillo, frente a la otra sala del restaurante, poniéndome en la posible trayectoria de Gale.

Sin embargo, cuando mi vejiga no pudo aguantar más, tuve que dejar mis preocupaciones a un lado y apelar al alivio.

En el momento en que llegué al baño me pregunté por qué me estaba alterando. Me estaba moviendo tan rápido para llegar al baño a tiempo que era un borrón. Gale nunca reconocería mi borrón explosivo inducido por mi vejiga. Hmm, di eso cinco veces rápidamente.

A pesar de mi creciente calma, tenía toda la intención de convertirme en un borrón en mi viaje de regreso a mi mesa.

Lamentablemente, no había tomado en cuenta la colisión con un muro cuando salía del baño.

Tropecé hacia atrás, parpadeando rápido, mientras mis ojos se daban cuenta de la pared de color azul oscuro. Mi cerebro muy rápidamente procesó que no era una pared… sino un pecho. El ancho pecho de un hombre.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en mi propio pecho mientras mis ojos se dirigían hacia arriba, mis latidos un escalando, el sudor picando en las palmas de mis manos mientras la belleza familiar y masculina de Gale empequeñecía mi mundo.

Estaba bastante segura de que mi boca estaba abierta de manera poco atractiva mientras él sonreía, sus ojos encendidos en reconocimiento.

Oh, cojones.

—Trabajas en la biblioteca de la Universidad, ¿cierto?

Tragando, ensayé la respuesta en mi cabeza. Luego logré asentir.

—Auxiliar Asistente. —No, eso no era correcto—. Quise decir Asistente Auxiliar.

Demasiado para ensayar.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y se acercó un poco más, cortando el suministro de oxígeno a mi cerebro ya jadeante.

—Bueno, siempre eres muy servicial.

Y entonces, de alguna manera, Maggie Smith me poseyó.

—Es lo que hago —respondí solemnemente con un acento escocés.

Un maldito acento escocés.

Afortunadamente uno muy bueno.

Pero ése no era el punto.

Mis mejillas ardieron de vergüenza mientras Gale se rió suavemente.

—Seguro.

Tenía que salir de allí. ¡Tenía que salir de allí ya!

—Bueno, mi mesa me está esperando con mi familia.

Dándome una sonrisa incómoda e ignorando el regocijo en sus labios, me apresuré por delante de él, por el pasillo, hacia el otro lado del comedor.

Platos y vasos tintineaban mientras me dejaba caer sin gracia en mi silla y anunciaba en voz alta.

—Creo que deberíamos tomar el postre para llevar y pasar el rato en mi casa. Como ahora mismo. —Asentí alentadoramente—. ¿Sí?


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Estaba frustrada.

Habían pasado unos días y todavía no me había recuperado totalmente de mi mortificación. El objeto de mi flechazo había hecho acto de presencia en la biblioteca, y en cuanto vi su cabeza rubia flotando a través de la zona principal de recepción, me escabullí a la oficina de administración y convencí a mi colega Rachel de que, sí, lo haría, de hecho, prefería actualizar el código HTML del sitio web y responder las quejas de correo electrónico en lugar de pasar un rato en el divertido escritorio de ayuda.

Basta con decir que no estaba de muy buen humor cuando terminé el trabajo ese día, pero cuando giré la esquina en Jamaica Lane y vi una figura familiar inclinada contra la puerta de mi edificio, mi paso aligeró junto con mi estado de ánimo.

Peeta sonrió, sus hoyuelos apareciendo mientras levantaba una bolsa de plástico blanco.

—Comida china y una película de invasión alienígena con algún actor chico-bonito que probablemente hará que me den ganas de enterrarme un bolígrafo en el ojo.

Le sonreí con confusión, el olor de la comida para llevar haciendo que los pequeños gruñones codiciosos en mi estómago despertaran.

—¿No tienes una cita esta noche? —pregunté mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y nos llevaba a la oscura, escalera húmeda.

—Ella me llamó por teléfono esta tarde para preguntar si estaba bien con que fuéramos a la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana en vez de la cena. Al parecer, la fiesta fue "improvisada". —Su expresión para nada impresionada me dijo que no lo creyó ni por un segundo. Lo mismo hicieron las comillas en el aire.

—¿Un evento familiar en la primera cita? —Di un grito ahogado con fingido horror—. ¿Cómo se atreve?

—Eres graciosa.

—Lo sé. —Le dediqué una rápida sonrisa y entramos en mi pequeño apartamento de un dormitorio. Pequeño como era, me encantaba.

La cocina y el salón formaban una sola habitación. La cocina tenía la forma de una L y ocupaba la mayor parte del lugar, dejando espacio para un sofá, un sillón y un televisor. Afortunadamente, la habitación era de buen tamaño y pude entrar en ella un par de estanterías, pero la mayoría de mis libros estaban esparcidos por todo el apartamento. Además, no tenía cuarto de baño. Tenía una sala de baño/ducha.

Funcionaba para mí.

Era acogedor.

Quitándome el abrigo, vi como Peeta se paseó a la cocina y comenzó a sacar platos y colocar la cena para nosotros.

—Tengo tu pollo a la naranja, nena. ¿Eso está bien?

Me llamaba "nena" con esa profunda voz suya todo el tiempo. Traté de no temblar cada vez. Fallé. Mucho.

—Mi favorito —le grité mientras me dirigía a mi habitación para quitarme mi abrigo y zapatos—. Hay cerveza en la nevera si quieres una.

—Lo tengo. ¿Quieres una o te sirvo una copa de vino?

—Vino, por favor.

—Traje un bote de Rocky Road también para más adelante. Voy a meterlo en el congelador.

En serio, podría casarme con este hombre. Paseando de regreso a la sala principal, sonreí con gratitud hacia él.

—Te estoy promoviendo a mejor amigo.

Él frunció el ceño mientras me servía una copa de vino rosado.

—Pensé que conseguí esa promoción años atrás.

—Fuiste promovido a mejor amigo con el mismo estatus de amigo que Glimmer y Clove. Acabas de graduarte a nivel de Jo.

—¿El cual es más alto?

—Sí.

Peeta pareció considerar esto.

—¿Hay ventajas para esta promoción?

Le respondí seriamente.

—Sí. Tienes la oportunidad de traerme comida china y helado Rocky Road todo el tiempo.

Me miró sin comprender.

—No te preocupes. Puedes manejar la situación. Ya lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Le froté el hombro cariñosamente mientras rodeaba la encimera de la cocina—. ¿Quieres un café primero?

—Yo lo haré.

—No, no, ve a sentarte, coloca la película. Yo lo llevaré.

Peeta colocó mi plato en la mesa de café junto a él y fue a poner la película. Se acababa de acomodarse en el sofá con su plato en la mano cuando salí de la cocina con el café.

—¿Preferirías morir después de ser experimento de extraterrestres, o ser comido por caníbales? —preguntó Peeta casualmente, llevando un bocado de carne y arroz hasta su boca, sus ojos nunca dejando la pantalla de televisión.

Reflexioné sobre su pregunta mientras colocaba su taza en la mesa y luego me acurrucaba en el rincón del sofá con mi propio plato.

—¿Me darían anestesia?

—¿Qué más da?

—Bueno, sí. Si me dieran anestesia, entonces no importa cuál eligiera porque no voy a ser consciente de lo que me está pasando.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza.

—No es cierto. Sí importa. Si los extraterrestres experimentan en ti podrían encontrar algo de su investigación que podrían utilizar para destruir a toda la raza humana. O infiltrarse entre nosotros como en La Invasión de los Ladrones de Cuerpos. Los caníbales, por otro lado… bueno, supongo lo único que quieren es… sólo comerte.

No pude criticar su lógica. Ondeé mi tenedor hacia él en un gesto de asentimiento.

—Buen punto.

—¿Y? ¿Aliens o caníbales?

—Aliens.

—Yo también. A la mierda la raza humana… los caníbales son bastardos espeluznantes.

Me eché a reír a carcajadas, casi ahogándome con el arroz mientras inhalaba fuertemente con diversión.

Peeta se rió de mí, sus ojos azules claros brillando con afecto.

—Tienes una gran carcajada, ¿lo sabías?

Tenía una carcajada muy impropia de una dama, pero si él pensaba que era genial no iba a discutirlo. Me encogí de hombros un poco tímidamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando él soltaba un piropo al azar, y luego hice un gesto a su bolsa para cambiar de tema.

—¿No vas a sacar tu lápiz y papel?

Asintiendo hacia su teléfono sobre la mesa de café, Peeta respondió:

—Grabación de voz.

¿Él estaba grabando nuestra conversación?

—Entonces será mejor sacudir mi agudo ingenio.

—Sólo bastarán los comentarios habituales.

Haciendo caso omiso de la leve insinuación de que no era ingeniosa, tomé otro bocado de pollo y gemí a su alrededor.

—Dios, esto es bueno.

—¿Sí?

—Es tan bueno.

—¿Te gusta eso, cariño?

—Oh, sí.

—¿Qué tan bueno es?

—Creo que este es el mejor que he tenido, en realidad.

—¿Así de bueno?

—Dios mío, sí. —El pollo estaba tan tierno y la salsa de naranja tenía ese equilibrio perfecto de dulce y amargo—. Mmm.

—Eso es correcto. Toma más, nena.

Había cerrado los ojos para saborear mi cena, pero ahora se abrieron de golpe para encontrar a Pddgz temblando en una risa silenciosa. Mis ojos se clavaron en su teléfono y yo mentalmente reproduje lo que acababa de decir y cómo sonaría en la grabación.

Haciendo una mueca, sostuve mi plato en una mano y le lancé un cojín del sofá con la otra.

—Muy gracioso.

Peeta se reía en voz alta ahora, alejando el cojín, mientras sostenía su plato fuera de la trayectoria.

—Lo haces demasiado fácil.

—Eres un hijo de puta. —Golpeé su cadera con el pie—. Será mejor que lo borres.

Volvió a mirar a la pantalla, sin dejar de sonreír.

—De ninguna manera. Se quedará.

Resultó que Peeta tenía razón. El actor niño bonito de verdad te hacía querer meter un bolígrafo en tu ojo.

—Eso fue horrible —opiné mientras él quitaba el DVD del reproductor—. Pero supongo que no todas las películas pueden ser el Mago de Oz. —Mi película favorita—. O El Padrino. —La película favorita de Peeta.

Su labio se alzó en las esquinas.

—¿Esa es tu opinión experta? Recuerda, estás siendo grabada.

—Esa es mi opinión experta. —Bostecé y recliné mi cabeza contra el sofá—. Armé algunas frases durante toda la película. Por la presente, tienes mi permiso para robarlas.

—Bueno, cuando se trata de las habilidades de actuación del niño interpretando al hermano moribundo del héroe creo que definitivamente voy a utilizar: "Se supone que morir es triste. Me siento tan triste como un virgen de secundaria en un hotel barato japonés con una prostituta y un fajo de billetes".

Pddgz casi se había ahogado con un camarón cuando dije eso. Arrugué la nariz mientras él me citaba.

—Realmente tengo que trabajar en mi edición. "Virgen con una prostituta", habría sido suficiente.

—Y sin embargo no hubiera sido tan gracioso. Tus divagaciones son lo que te hacen graciosa.

—No divago.

—Divagas, nena.

Decidiendo dejarlo ir, le sonreí con cansancio.

—¿De verdad vas a escribir eso en tu reseña?

—¿Qué? ¿Que divagas?

Correspondí su torpeza deliberada con una expresión en blanco y él negó con la cabeza, sus magníficos mechones suaves y rubios balanceándose con el movimiento. Tenía el cabello más largo de lo normal, pero se veía bien. Realmente bien. Genial, incluso.

—Una gran cantidad de adolescentes leen la revista.

Mientras se ponía la chaqueta, me acomodé en el sofá y le entregué su celular.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitabas?

—Lo suficiente como para aniquilarlo con palabras. —Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla, el olor caliente y picante de su colonia reconfortándome—.Buenas noches, Kat.

Sonreí y di un paso atrás para dejarle pasar, a continuación, lo seguí hasta la puerta.

—Gracias por la cena, y mi Rocky Road.

Peeta me sonrió de nuevo.

—Gracias por las citas.

La puerta estaba casi cerrándose tras él cuando de repente agarré la manija.

—Peeta.

Girando en el segundo peldaño de mi escalera, levantó dos cejas cuestionadoras hacia mí.

Mirando su cabello, me encogí de hombros y me apoyé contra la puerta.

—No te cortes el cabello, ¿de acuerdo?

Su sonrisa fue lenta, descarada, y muy linda, por lo que traté absolutamente fingir no sentirla en mis olvidadas partes femeninas.

—Te gusta lo que ves, ¿verdad?

Riendo, me eché hacia atrás, preparándome para cerrar la puerta.

—Sólo ayudo a un compañero. Sé que te gusta verte lo mejor posible para las damas.

Casi había cerrado la puerta cuando él dijo:

—Kat.

Me asomé hacia él.

Sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

—No dejes de olvidar tu ropa interior roja mojada en el piso cuando tienes un hombre alrededor. Nos gusta eso. Sólo ayudando a una compañera, ya sabes.

¿Qué?

Mis ojos salieron desorbitados de horror cuando me di vuelta para mirar alrededor de mi apartamento. Algo rojo llamó mi atención y la mortificación se hundió en mi interior. Mi sujetador de encaje y bragas estaban sobre el radiador, secándose.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto?

—Mátame, mátame ahora —me lamenté, mis mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza mientras hacía una mueca al oír el sonido de la risa de Peeta resonando por el hueco de la escalera.

Después de que cerrara mi puerta me puse a limpiar, disparando esporádicamente miradas letales a la ropa interior secándose, como si de alguna manera la culpa fuera de la ropa interior al estar enojada por el hecho de que Peeta ahora supiera que tenía gusto por la ropa interior sexy.

Finalmente puse los ojos en blanco y me dije que me comprara un sentido del humor.

Mientras me desvestía en mi habitación, sacando mi pijama gris de la cómoda, alcancé a verme en el espejo. Llevaba mi conjunto de lencería verde esmeralda de satén favorito hoy. En el fondo de mi armario y en una caja de mimbre en mi armario, había mucho más de donde vino este. Me gustaba la ropa interior bonita, pero no me gustaba mirarme en ella. Simplemente me gustaba la sensación de ella.

Congelada, vi mi expresión con los ojos abiertos mientras daba una larga mirada en el espejo. Lo que vi me hizo querer encorvar los hombros otra vez. Lo que vi robó el buen humor en el que Peeta me había puesto, y me recordó por qué nunca iba a terminar con un tipo como Gale.

No es que fuera fea, lo sabía. Era sólo que cuando me miraba en el espejo no veía nada especial. Veía una cara plana, con la excepción de los pómulos altos que mamá me dio y los inusuales ojos grises de mi padre. Vi brazos flácidos. Odiaba esos brazos flácidos. Con mi metro setenta no era baja, pero no era lo suficientemente alta como para que mi altura luciera mis caderas cada vez más amplias, un trasero bastante enorme y un pequeño estómago redondeado. Por suerte no tenía una cintura gruesa, pero no podías decir lo mismo de esa pequeña bolsa en mi bajo vientre que se negaba a ser plana.

Después de perder a mi madre por el cáncer, sabía y creía que tener un cuerpo sano era mucho más importante que tener uno delgado y a la moda. Lo sabía.

Lo sabía.

Pero de alguna manera todavía no me sentía sexy o atractiva. Era más que frustrante, era doloroso, saber que estaba bien, pero sentir que estaba mal.

Entristecida de que yo, una inteligente, semi-divertida, loca, leal, y buena mujer, podía sentirme tan negativa sobre mí bajo toda la sonrisa y el humor, sentí el aguijón de las lágrimas en mis ojos. La forma en que me sentía por mi apariencia física era mala. Realmente mala.

Mis puños se apretaron a los costados mientras miraba mi figura corriente.

Definitivamente haría Pilates por la mañana.

El olor de la cena flotando en la habitación estaba causando una sobreproducción de saliva excesiva bajo mi lengua.

Después de tres días de dejar la comida que era mala para mí y dolorosamente soportar un DVD instructivo de Pilates, estaba más que lista para devorar un delicioso asado de domingo de Elodie Nichols.

—Juro por Dios que voy a roer un dedo —murmuré, examinando mi mano.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Glimmer distraídamente mientras miraba las fotografías de los arreglos florales que Cato y Clove habían elegido para su boda. Los arreglos habían sido seleccionados hace meses, como todo lo demás. Después de un comienzo desastroso con Glimmer como planificadora de boda (no porque no pudiera hacerlo, sino porque ella y Clove tenían unos gustos tan diferentes), Cato se había hecho cargo de la organización de la boda y Clove había ayudado con la toma de decisiones.

—¿Por qué estás mirando esas fotos? ¿Otra vez?

—Yo habría escogido las rosas.

—Bueno, yo voy a escoger los lirios —disparó Clove desde el otro lado de la habitación, sentada en el brazo del sillón donde Cato se relajaba. Él estaba hablando de algo con Marvel. Clark estaba en el otro sillón junto a la televisión, consiguiendo de alguna manera corregir exámenes entre toda nuestra charla. Su hijo, Declan, un geek de los ordenadores de doce años y medio, estaba acurrucado en el suelo con Cole, jugando con la Nintendo DS, mientras que Mick y Cam se sentaban en el otro extremo del sofá en el que Glimmer y yo estábamos. Jo había desaparecido arriba con la medio hermana de dieciséis años de edad de Glimmer, Hannah. Eran muy cercanas y tendían a desaparecer en la habitación de Hannah para charlar antes de la cena.

Glimmer le sonrió a Clove.

—Siguen siendo muy bonitos. Voy a ir con las rosas en mi boda.

—¿Te gustan las rosas, Marvel? —preguntó Clove, sonriéndole con picardía a Glimmer.

Marvel parpadeó cuando fue sacado de su discusión con Cato.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Rosas? ¿Para tu boda? Glimmer las quiere.

—Glimmer puede tener lo que quiera.

Pareciendo un poco desconcertada, Clove preguntó:

—¿No tienes nada que decir en esto?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Nop. Mi único trabajo es llegar y decir: "Sí, quiero".

Clove le hizo una mueca a Cato, quien parecía estar tratando muy duro de no reírse.

—¿Cómo es que Marvel hace el trabajo que yo quería en nuestra boda?

La boca de Cato se crispó.

—¡La cena! —llamó Elodie desde el comedor, y todos salimos disparados como si nos hubiésemos estado muriendo de hambre por días.

Nos metimos en el comedor, aspirando el aroma de la buena comida. Tan sólo hace tres meses, Elodie y Clark habían invertido en una mesa de comedor más grande, ya que sus cenas de los domingos había crecido rápidamente de tamaño desde la llegada de Clove a sus vidas.

—¿El trabajo va bien? —me preguntó papá mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestras sillas una junto a la otra.

—Ujum —respondí distraídamente, sosteniendo el plato caliente de puré de patatas como si estuviera hecho de oro puro.

Papá resopló.

—Tienes un poquito de baba en la comisura de tu boca.

—No, no lo tengo. —Golpeé el puré en el plato con regocijo y le pasé el cuenco, entonces alcancé inmediatamente la salsa.

—¿Qué pasa con esos ojos hambrientos de dibujos animados que tienes? ¿No has estado comiendo bien?

—Estoy en una estúpida dieta —murmuré.

Sentí que papá se tensó a mi lado.

—¿Para qué diablos?

—Para torturarme. Soy masoquista ahora.

—Kat, ya sabes que no me gustan esas modas. No hay nada de malo en ti.

Oh, no. Probablemente, mi confesión sólo me había conseguido uno de los famosos viajes de compras comestibles de mi padre. Cuando estaba en la universidad, él aparecía en los dormitorios de vez en cuando con bolsas de papel cargadas con comida, aunque yo no tenía dónde ponerlas.

—Tengo una nevera llena en casa, papá. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

—Hmm, ya veremos.

Tomé un buen bocado de puré untado con mantequilla y cerré los ojos con dulce alivio, diciendo:

—Tan bueno que ni siquiera me importa. —Excepto que lo dije con la boca llena de patatas, por lo que salió más como—: Mu muu uu mmmu mmm mmu.

—Mick, ¿va a ir Fulvia a la boda contigo? —preguntó Elodie desde el otro extremo de la mesa—. La última vez que hablamos, me dijiste que no estaba segura.

Miré a mi padre, queriendo saber la respuesta a esa pregunta también. Tenía que admitir que, aunque era una mujer adulta de veintiséis años hecha y derecha, todavía era raro ver a mi padre con alguien que no fuese mi madre.

—Mamá, Arnie Welsh sigue llamándome geek. Lo dice como si fuese algo malo. ¿Ser un friki es algo malo?

—Claro que no, Soda Pop. Y no hagas caso a las etiquetas. No importan.

—¿Qué son las etiquetas?

—Es una pegatina imaginaria que las personas pegan en ti con la palabra que ellos piensan que has escrito en ella. No importa lo que ellos piensen que eres. Importa lo que tú creas que eres.

—Creo que podría ser un geek.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Entonces sé un geek. Sólo haz lo que te haga feliz, Soda Pop, y yo seré feliz también.

Dios, la echaba de menos.

—Se suponía que Fulvia estaría visitando a unos familiares en el sur, pero lo ha cancelado, así que podrá ir a la boda. —La respuesta de mi padre a la pregunta de Elodie me trajo firmemente de vuelta al presente.

—Oh, eso es bueno. —Sonrió Elodie—. Realmente la necesito como respaldo para las bebidas. Y creo que podría tener otro trabajo para ella. Una mujer en el trabajo está buscando hacer un mural en su invernadero. Quiere convertirlo en una sala de juegos para sus nietos.

—Se lo diré.

—¿Vas a llevar una cita, Kat? —Me preguntó Clark casualmente, sinceramente sólo haciendo conversación.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, la pregunta me aguijoneó. Estaba en un lugar extraño en mi largo período de soltería. Aun así, eso no era culpa de Clark. Pegando una brillante sonrisa, negué con la cabeza.

—Peeta y yo decidimos renunciar a la molestia de las citas y sólo ir juntos.

Vi a Jo sonreír ante su pollo.

—No —le advertí en voz baja.

Ella levantó la vista hacia mí, sus ojos todos inocentes y saltones.

—No he dicho nada.

—Tu sonrisa lo ha dicho todo por ti.

—Simplemente creo que es bueno lo cercanos que Peeta y tú se han vuelto.

Suspirando pesadamente, miré a Finn por ayuda, con la esperanza de que no estuviese de humor para burlarse de mí también.

—Finn, por favor, díselo.

Finnick le deslizó a su prometida una sonrisa pesarosa.

—Nena, son sólo amigos. Déjalo ir. No va a suceder. Ni en un millón de años. Nunca. Jamás.

Ouch. Eso fue enfático.

—Peeta es caliente. —De repente Hannah tomó la palabra, y cuando la miré vi a la bonita hermana de Glimmer frunciéndome el ceño—. ¿Por qué no sales con él? Quiero decir él es muy, muy, muy caliente. Yo lo haría.

—Por favor, díganme que ella no acaba de decir eso —suplicó Marvel a la mesa, luciendo enfermo.

—Ella tiene un nombre. —Hannah levantó una imperiosa ceja hacia él.

Clove parecía estar tratando de no ahogarse con la comida.

—Oh, sí que lo ha dicho.

—Me están sangrando los oídos. —Cato miró a Clove por ayuda—. Se sienten como que están sangrando. ¿Están sangrando?

Hannah puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo dieciséis, casi diecisiete años, tengo senos, un montón de hormonas, y encuentro a los chicos atractivos. Lidien con ello.

—Bueno, ahí va mi apetito. —Clark empujó su plato a un lado, con un aspecto tan abatido que sentí pena por él.

Al ver su expresión, y muy probablemente entendiéndolo mejor que nadie en la mesa, mi padre señaló con un dedo amonestador a Hannah.

—Eso fue cruel, Hannah Nichols.

En lugar de dejarse intimidar por papá, Hannah desató en su rostro una implacable, hermosa y fresca sonrisa que hizo que una risa baja se derramara de los labios de papá.

—Bueno —dijo Elodie con un suspiro—, ya que Hannah ha arruinado con éxito los apetitos de sus familiares varones, eso significa más postre para nosotras las chicas. Tenemos pegajoso pudín de caramelo y helado.

—Oh… bueno… saben, me siento mucho mejor de repente. —Marvel le hizo un gesto a Cato, cuyas mejillas se habían calentado ante la mención del postre—. Podría ir por un poco de pudín.

Cato asintió solemnemente.

—Curiosamente, yo también.

Decidida a abastecerme de una buena comida antes de regresar a mis alimentos de dieta de vuelta en el piso, no estaba segura de querer compartir el pudín con los chicos. No, no estaba segura en absoluto. Miré a Hannah y le pregunté maliciosamente:

—¿Qué era eso de los senos y las hormonas?

* * *

**Bueno estos primeros capítulos son más de presentación para que vayan conociendo la historia, como verán Katniss y Peeta tienen una relación de amistad muy linda, aun que Kat siente algo más. Veremos qué pasa en los siguientes…espero sus comentarios! Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

The Proclaimers me cantaban a todo pulmón que caminarían quinientas millas y luego quinientas más sólo para ser el hombre que cayera a mi puerta. Francamente, estaba conmovida.

—¿Ves? —Gesticulé ampliamente—. ¡Esos justo ahí son dos hombres que saben de qué va todo esto!

Peeta tomó mis caderas mientras tropezaba un poco contra la mesa. Su apuesto rostro se veía medio borroso, pero aun así pude distinguir su sonrisa.

—¿Y de qué va todo esto?

Descansé mis manos en sus hombros e incliné mi cabeza hacia él.

—Amor, Peeta. De eso va todo. De eso se trata absolutamente todo. —Me encogí de hombros, triste y, sí, muy ebriamente—. Lo que significa que tengo un montón de nada.

—Uh-oh. La ebria alegre se ha transformado en la ebria molesta. Creo que es hora de que te llevemos a casa, nena. —Se puso de pie, llevándome con él.

—¿Qué hay de la chica en el bar? —Me tropecé contra él, por lo que envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, sosteniéndome firmemente.

Después de besar mi nariz, Peeta se apartó y me dio un apretón.

—Puedo tener sexo en cualquier momento, cariño. Ahora mismo, me aseguraré de que llegues a casa a salvo.

—¿Cómo lo haces, Peeta? —pregunté en un suspiro, la recepción un borrón de sonidos y colores detrás de mí.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Tener sexo todo el tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sólo… —Hice un gesto hacia el bar, pero en lugar de eso, lo golpeé en la barbilla—. Uups, lo siento. Siempre consigues números. No sé cómo hablarle a un hombre, mucho menos conseguir sus números. O tener sexo. Se-e-e-exo.

—¿Quién tendrá sexo?

Me giré y casi golpeo a Clove en la cara con mi brazo volador, pero ella se alejó a tiempo.

—¡Buenos reflejos, linda! —Le sonreí estúpidamente.

Clove rió, volviéndose formas y giros frente a mí.

—Peeta, creo que es hora de que lleves a mi dama de honor a casa, ¿quieres?

—Estoy en eso.

—¡Fue una boda tan hermosa, Clove! —Arrojé mis brazos a su alrededor y la apreté firmemente—. ¡Pero no conseguí acostarme con alguien!

Su cuerpo tembló de risa mientras gentilmente se desprendía de mi agarre.

—Bueno, eso no parece bueno en absoluto. Los hombres en mi boda deben estar ciegos.

—Aww —dije, imitando a mi padre—, ¡sólo lo estás diciendo por decir! —La empujé juguetonamente pero obviamente más fuerte de lo que pretendí, porque se tropezó hacia atrás, riéndose de mí.

—Peeta, haz que tome mucha agua antes de ponerla en la cama.

Su cuerpo cálido se presionó contra mi espalda.

—Cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes.

—Amigo… —Giré mi cuello para mirarlo a la cara—, antes tienes que enseñarme a cómo tener sexo.

_Nueve horas antes. _

Un guitarrista y violinista tocaban una versión instrumental de la canción de Paul Weller "You Do Something to Me" mientras caminaba hacia el altar. Le envíe una sonrisa alentadora a Cato, quien se veía alto y apuesto en su kilt. Él, Marvel, Clark y Declan usaban la llamada chaqueta Prince Charlie gris y chalecos a juegos de tres botones. Sus corbatas de seda color champagne estaban elegantemente anudadas contra sus camisas gris oscuro, y como los Carmichael estaban asociados con el Clan Stewart, todos usaban el tartán Stewart Grey. Se veían fantásticos.

Cato me sonrió de vuelta, sin un atisbo de nervios a la vista. Sonriendo a Marvel, quien estaba junto a Cato como el padrino, tomé mi lugar al otro lado del altar junto a Hannah, Jo, Rhian y Glimmer.

La música pareció flotar mientras Clove llegaba a la mitad del camino, sosteniéndose de Clark, quien se había sentido honrado de entregarla, a medida que los ojos de ella se fijaban en Cato. Estaba hermosa, y cuando moví mi mirada de ella para posarla en su futuro esposo, casi me desmayo allí mismo por la mirada en sus ojos.

Guau.

¿Existía algún hombre más enamorado que Cato Carmichael?

Observaba a Clove en su vestido marfil y blanco, como si ella fuera la única cosa en el mundo que podía o importaría en toda su vida. Contuve el aliento, sintiendo mi nariz picar con entupidas emociones de chica.

Miré a Glimmer, quien tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y ello me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Sonriéndole, la vi sorber, sus mejillas sonrosándose.

La música se detuvo y la ceremonia comenzó. No podía apartar mis ojos de Clove y Cato, y me sorprendería que alguien más pudiera hacerlo. Por supuesto, era su boda, y la mayoría de la gente estaría enfocada en la novia y el novio, pero había algo en el modo en que estaban juntos que te llevaba a otro lugar.

Era épico lo que tenían.

Todos deberían tener lo que ellos tenían.

—¿Te recuperaste de los discursos? —le pregunté a Clove cuando se acercó a nuestra mesa. Los discursos y la cena habían terminado. Marvel nos había hecho reír a todos con su discurso de padrino, manteniéndolo divertido y real y nada sentimental. Clark fue totalmente apropiado y dio un discurso en nombre del padre de Clove, pero fue sentimental, y muy amable y compasivo, y cuando Clove bajó la cabeza para luchar contra las lágrimas y Cato apretó su nuca para tranquilizarla, no creo haber sido la única mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Finalmente Cato se puso de pie y dio su discurso y, bueno, si alguna mujer en la habitación no terminó enamorándose de él un poco, entonces mi nombre no era Katniss Everdeen.

Clove se veía radiante, y absolutamente relajada.

—Casi —dijo respondiendo mi pregunta sobre los discursos—. Siento que el discurso de Cato será su tarjeta de "Sal Libre de la Cárcel" por lo menos por el primer año de nuestro matrimonio.

—Fue un buen discurso.

—Dímelo a mí. —Sonrió, su mirada volviéndose introspectiva de un modo que me hizo sospechar que tenía pensamientos traviesos sobre su esposo.

—Así que, ¿cómo se siente? —preguntó Jo, sus ojos brillando mientras inconscientemente frotaba su propio anillo de compromiso—. ¿Llamar a alguien esposo?

—Raro —respondió Clove abruptamente.

Peeta resopló y Finnick rió.

—¿Así lo llamas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es la primera palabra que se me vino a la mente.

Yo reí ahora también.

—¿Ni "genial", ni "maravilloso", ni "correcto"? Sólo "raro".

—"Raro" definitivamente gana.

—El matrimonio para mí ya es raro. Es bueno saberlo. —Cato se detuvo detrás de su esposa, una sonrisa irónica en las esquinas de su boca.

—Bueno, yo no querría normalidad —replicó Clove.

Di un afilado asentimiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Lo normal es aburrido.

—Cómo si fueras a saberlo. —Me sonrió Peeta—. No reconocerías lo normal aunque te mordiera en el trasero.

—Oh, ¿y tú sí?

—Yo no dije que no fuera raro. Sólo soy mejor ocultándolo que tú.

—¿Por qué habría de ocultarlo? —pregunté al grupo, mi expresión atónita—. Soy increíble.

—Nadie lo discutiría. —Los ojos de Peeta brillaron con asombro.

Clove rió.

—Si nos disculpan, tenemos más rondas que hacer.

Nos despedimos de Clove y Cato, y nos acomodamos en conversaciones al azar.

—Hola, chicos. —Papá se acercó, viéndose apuesto con su traje gris oscuro. Su brazo estaba envuelto firmemente alrededor de la curvilínea cintura de Fulvia. Ella se veía espectacular en un suave vestido maxi color azul claro, su largo cabello rubio cayendo en ondas sobre sus hombros—. Fulvia y yo vamos a ir a bailar. ¿Les interesa unirse a nosotros?

—Tal vez en un rato —respondió Jo, con sus ojos suaves mientras miraba a la pareja mayor. Su expresión decía que estaba feliz de que mi padre hubiera encontrado a Fulvia, y cuando asimilé lo relajado que él estaba, supe con certeza que yo lo estaba también.

—Diviértanse —dije, y les sonreí.

Fulvia me sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa, Katniss. —Sus ojos recorrieron la mesa—. Todos ustedes lo hacen.

—Bueno, tú también —contesté, e inmediatamente sonreí felizmente bajo la sonrisa de aprobación de mi padre.

Los vi caminar a la pista de baile, sintiendo que algo cambiaba dentro de mí.

—¿Quieres otro trago? —Peeta hizo un gesto hacia mi copa vacía de champagne.

—Sí. Cerveza.

—Entendido.

Lo vi caminar a través de la multitud de la recepción nupcial, tan a gusto consigo mismo. Se había quitado la chaqueta, quedándose con su camisa y chaleco. Las mangas de su camisa estaban arremangadas y había aflojado su corbata. Podía ver a la mayoría de las mujeres siguiéndolo con sus ojos, así que no estuve sorprendida cuando una hermosa mujer joven en un vestido corto a la medida de color azul claro se presionó a su lado en el bar y se presentó.

Tuve que esperar veinte minutos por mi cerveza.

Si tuviera la confianza de Peeta no habría tenido que esperar veinte minutos por una cerveza. Podría haberme acercado a un chico atractivo, comenzar a coquetear, y él me habría conseguido una. Si pudiera creer en mí misma como sabía que debería, podría levantar mi trasero y hacer precisamente eso.

De hecho, iba a hacerlo.

Busqué en la habitación por hombres atractivos y fingí no poder encontrar ninguno.

Hundí la espalda contra el asiento, me di patadas mentalmente en la espinilla, una vez más frustrada conmigo misma.

Después de que Peeta terminara de coquetear atrevidamente, volvió a la mesa y arrastró su silla junto a la mía mientras me entregaba mi cerveza.

—Ella era atractiva —opiné.

El lado izquierdo de la boca de Peeta se levantó, su hoyuelo me parpadeó.

—Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo.

—¿Conseguiste su número al menos? ¿O sólo una promesa para enrollarse al final de la noche?

Su mirada decía: ¿Qué crees tú?

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un momento, mirando alrededor de la habitación a todos los invitados. A penas conocía a algunos de ellos.

—¿Qué preferirías? —Peeta se volvió hacia mí de repente para entablar una conversación—. ¿Estar perpetuamente atascada en la recepción de la boda de alguien más o en el velorio de alguien que no conoces tan bien?

Reflexioné sobre esto.

—¿Conozco bien a la persona de quien es la boda?

—No.

—¿La recepción y el velorio son dentro o fuera?

Peeta tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

—¿Es esto un problema de tiempo?

—Sí.

—Vamos a proporcionar igualdad de condiciones a ambos. Dentro.

Me di vuelta poco a poco hacia él, lista para darle una respuesta.

—Muy bien, voy a ir por el velorio. En la boda tendría que fingir ser feliz continuamente, y es mucho más agotador fingir felicidad que fingir tristeza. Además, no conozco a las personas de la boda muy bien, así que no voy a conocer a muchos de los invitados tampoco. En una recepción de boda eso es incómodo. Por otra parte, hablamos de una perpetua banda sonora de música cursi, por lo que hablamos de una migraña perpetua. No gracias. En el velorio de alguien que no conozco puedo al menos pasar parte de la eternidad escuchando las historias sobre la persona de cada uno de los invitados. Quién sabe, tal vez el fallecido era un aventurero increíble que vivió hasta la gran edad de los cien. Hablamos de muchas historias que de seguro serán interesantes. No habría música horrible. Podría ser miserable si quisiera, pero si no pudiera fingir miseria entonces nadie me culparía ya que no conocía al fallecido tan bien. Por lo general hay un bufet en un velorio, así que tengo más probabilidades de encontrar algo que comer que de hecho va a gustarme. Además, la muerte siempre hace que las personas actúen raro, así que podría haber un tipo caliente y afligido que quiera tener sexo arriba en el baño conmigo. En eso pasaría el tiempo.

Peeta había estado sentado con su cerveza congelada en sus labios todo el tiempo que había estado hablando, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos de par en par mientras divagaba mi explicación. Finalmente dijo:

—Pensaste bastante en eso.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Tienes que pensarlo bien cuando se habla del para siempre.

—Buen punto.

—Entonces, ¿qué elegirías?

—La boda.

Arrugué la nariz.

—¿Por qué?

Su sonrisa era engreída mientras sus ojos revisaban la habitación. Su mirada se detuvo en la chica del vestido azul.

—Porque siempre hay mujeres sintiéndose triste de ser solteras, y están más que felices de acabar con esa tristeza con el primer hombre elegible en los alrededores.

—Eres vil.

—Oye, no soy el que está planeando aprovecharse de un pariente en duelo por sexo en el baño en un velorio.

—Sí, bueno, al menos tendría el baño para ir a hacerlo. ¿Dónde diablos llevaras a esas tristes y solitarias mujeres si estás atascado en la recepción?

—Creo que el baño podría funcionar para mí también.

—¿Un baño público? —Le arqueé una ceja—. ¿Has hecho eso antes?

—No hagas preguntas de las que no quieres una respuesta.

—Oh, quiero la respuesta —contesté, mirándolo con curiosidad.

Peeta me ignoró, mirando la pista de baile.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Con un suspiro de decepción interno, lo excusé y sacudí mi cerveza hacia él.

—Consigue un poco más de estas para mí y entonces tal vez.

Sonriendo, se levantó.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

De repente la habitación se movió y el suave colchón de mi cama estaba bajo mi espalda, el techo de mi habitación en mi línea de visión. Un toque de plumas en mis pies me hizo empujarme hacia arriba en mis codos y vi a Peeta quitándome los zapatos. Después de casi tumbar a Clove con una grave falta de coordinación, Peeta había sido fiel a su palabra y había metido mi borracho trasero en un taxi y prácticamente me cargó por las escaleras hacia mi piso.

—No he tenido sexo en siete años —dejé escapar, sin importar si Peeta sabía este embarazoso hecho sobre mí.

Su cabeza se alzó de golpe ante mi confesión mientras quitaba mi zapato derecho.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Sacudí la cabeza, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—¿Siete años?

—Siete años. Sólo me he acostado con un chico, Peeta, una vez. Fue horrible. Yo fui horrible. Soy una mierda en el sexo, no puedo coquetear. Soy una perdedora. —Sentí las lágrimas picar en mis ojos y me dejé caer hacia atrás contra la almohada.

Peeta terminó la tarea de quitarme el otro zapato. Sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado cuando él se sentó.

—Ven aquí. —Me levantó y me derretí en sus brazos, su barbilla apoyada suavemente en mi cabeza. Sus cálidas manos frotaron mi espalda con dulzura y en respuesta mis lágrimas de borracha cayeron en silencio.

—No eres una perdedora —me dijo con voz ronca—. Nunca podrías ser una perdedora, Kat, y no quiero escucharte llamarte a ti misma perdedora de nuevo.

—Está bien —murmuré.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un rato y luego decidí que ya que él sabía tanto bien podría saberlo todo.

—Hay un chico en la biblioteca. Un estudiante. De postgrado. Me gusta, pero sueno como Rain Man cada vez que intento hablar con él.

Peeta hizo un sonido ahogado en el fondo de su garganta.

—¿Te estás riendo?

Se la aclaró y respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Nunca.

Por supuesto que se estaba riendo.

—No es gracioso —le dije con gravedad y retiré con poca energía sus brazos, para caer hacia atrás contra mi almohada, mis ojos finalmente a la deriva hasta cerrarse—. Voy a morir sola, Peeta.

Y mientras la inconsciencia me empujaba hacia ella, creí escucharle susurrar:

—No bajo mi custodia, nena.

Cómo se me habían pegado las bolas de algodón a la boca?

Relamiéndome los labios, empujé la lengua contra los dientes e intenté librarme de la sequedad. Tan pronto como mis labios se separaron, mi cabeza volvió a caer contra la almohada y el dolor se disparó a través de mi frente, alrededor de mi sien y por la parte posterior de mi cráneo.

Mi aliento no olía bien.

Mientras valientemente forzaba mis piernas a moverse, el dolor y la oleada nauseosa que se elevó desde mi estómago fueron sólo dos piezas más que señalaban a una única conclusión:

No tenía sólo una resaca.

Tenía la gran jodida resaca.

Ugghhhhhh. Gimiendo, me giré hacia un lado y gentilmente rogué que se abrieran mis ojos. La esperanza era que yo hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente ayer por la noche como para haber dejado un vaso de agua junto a mi cama antes de haberme desmayado. Tan pronto como mis ojos se encontraron con el vaso supe que lo inteligente habría sido dejar una jarra de agua junto a la cama. Ya había vaciado el vaso.

Durante algunos minutos alterné la mirada entre el vaso y la puerta de mi habitación, esperando un milagro cada vez que mis ojos se enfocaban de nuevo en mi mesita de noche.

Pero no. Parecía que tendría que levantar mi borracho y apestoso, y conseguir mi propia bebida. Me arrastré hasta sentarme, con lo que la habitación repentinamente giró, y con el giro un recuerdo estalló en mi cabeza, golpeándome de vuelta contra el cabecero.

Peeta trayéndome a casa y metiéndome en la cama.

Ese recuerdo fue como una llave desbloqueando el resto, y mientras todo lo que había dicho fluía de vuelta con pelos y señales, mis mejillas ardieron con mortificación. Agarré mi teléfono esperando encontrar algo que probara que mi cerebro estaba inventándose todos esos recuerdos, pero sólo encontré un par de mensajes de Jo y Glimmer, preguntándome si había vuelto a casa bien.

Cerré de golpe el teléfono sobre mi mesita de noche y entonces me estremecí de dolor por el ruido.

Santos. Cojones.

Le había admitido a Peeta que no había tenido sexo en siete años, que sólo lo había hecho una vez, que había sido una mierda, y que tenía un enorme enamoramiento con el Chico de la Biblioteca.

—Eres. Una. Idiota, Katniss Everdeen. Idio. Ta. —Miré hacia el techo y sentí el pinchazo de las lágrimas en mis ojos. Le dije a Peeta algo que no le había dicho a nadie. Con mi trasero borracho, había derramado mis entrañas sobre el jugador más grande que jamás había conocido. Ahora cada vez que lo viera, recordaría cómo me había desnudado ante él.

Era una herida andante y le había dado a Peeta Mellark completo acceso para lanzarme sal y cualquier otra cosa que quisiera.

Apretando los ojos, ignoré las lágrimas calientes bajando por mis mejillas y traté de asegurarme la lealtad de Peeta. Incluso aunque me hubiera expuesto completamente, todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con él y hacerle prometer que no se lo diría a nadie, o que hablara sobre ello. Nunca más.

Era Peeta. Era mi amigo. Mi buen amigo. Podía contar con él para simplemente dejar esto detrás de nosotros.

El timbre de mi apartamento cortó a través de mi cráneo y gemí, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Después de algunos minutos mi teléfono sonó.

A ciegas, alcancé el móvil, lo abrí, y lo puse contra mi oreja.

—¿Qué? —pregunté en mi almohada, por lo que fue más un gruñido que una palabra.

—Abre la puerta —demandó Peeta suavemente y después colgó.

El calor subió a mis mejillas de nuevo. Había pensado que al menos tendría la oportunidad de estar sobria y, ya sabes, limpia, cuando lo enfrentara de nuevo. Aún en mi vestido de dama de honor, rodé por la cama, me caí, y luego encontré mi camino sobre mis pies desgarbados. Peeta empezó a hacer sonar el timbre de nuevo y juro por Dios que el sonido me estaba haciendo vomitar la deliciosa cena que había tenido en la recepción de Clove y Cato.

—¡Muy bien! —grité mientras tomaba el intercomunicador de la entrada y presionaba el botón para dejarlo entrar.

Para evitar la irritación de escuchar más golpes, aparté el cabello de mi cara y abrí torpemente la puerta, escuchando los pasos de Peeta a través del hueco de la escalera mientras la abría. Vi su rostro aparecer a través de las hebras negras de mi cabello salvaje.

—Pareces hecha una mierda —observó alegremente, pareciendo demasiado sobrio y feliz para alguien que había estado bebiendo la noche anterior.

Con la piel picando con vergüenza, le gruñí.

Él levantó una bolsa.

—Te he traído aspirinas, zumo energético y donas.

Debí haberme vuelto verde, porque suspiró, pasó por delante de mí a la cocina y me advirtió:

—Tienes que comer algo.

Gruñí otra vez y me volví al baño. Al ver a la mujer con cabello de loca, pegotes de rímel alrededor de los ojos, pastosa palidez y manchas de pintalabios alrededor de la boca, di un pequeño chillido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Peeta con cautela.

Mis dedos temblaban por la resaca mientras me inclinaba sobre el lavabo.

—Parezco la Novia de Frankenstein con una resaca masiva.

—Yo también tendría resaca si tuviera que follarme a Frankenstein.

A pesar de mí misma me reí y luego gemí cuando el sonido pasó a través de mi coco, como mi padre lo llamaba. Tomé un par de respiraciones profundas y luego luché a través de los temblores de la resaca y las náuseas para lavarme rápidamente, cepillarme los dientes, peinar el cabello fuera de mi cara, y cambiarme de ropa por unos pantalones y una camiseta.

Peeta me sonrió desde detrás de la mesa de la cocina mientras me acercaba.

—Ahí estás.

Incapaz de encontrarme con su mirada, bajé los ojos al vaso de zumo de naranja, la botella de bebida energética, la aspirina y las donas que me había traído. Murmurando mi agradecimiento, me tragué la aspirina y senté mi trasero sobre un taburete para tragarme mi dona. Después de cinco minutos de completo silencio, Peeta finalmente se inclinó sobre el mostrador y forzó que mis ojos encontraran los suyos levantando mi barbilla.

Todo lo de la noche anterior pasó entre nosotros.

—Por favor —susurré, con mis labios temblando mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas y la vulnerabilidad—. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, Peeta.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron un poco.

—¿Así que es cierto?

En lugar de responder, mi mirada se agudizó.

Peeta suspiró.

—¿A quién se lo voy a decir?

—Peeta.

Levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Te lo prometo, está bien.

Volví a masticar mi dona, mi piel ardiendo por la atención de Peeta.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible, Kat? Eres una mujer atractiva y extrovertida… ¿Cómo…? —Parecía estupefacto. Honestamente, eso era un poco agradable. Halagador.

Lo cual era probablemente la razón por la que pude mirarlo a los ojos mientras respondía:

—Siempre he sido tímida alrededor de los chicos que me atraen, pero más que eso, no estaba realmente en el juego. Nunca lo he estado. Mi madre estaba enferma cuando era adolescente. Cuando las otras adolescentes estaban experimentando con los chicos y los besos, las citas y el sexo, yo estaba ocupada encargándome de mi madre. Entonces, ella se enfermó de nuevo mientras estaba en la universidad. —Mis ojos ardían en los suyos—. Tú lo sabes, Peeta.

Y él lo sabía.

Un excéntrico sentido del humor y un geek interno no eran las únicas cosas que nos habían unido a Peeta y a mí inicialmente. Nos unió una tercera cosa: la Gran C.

Cuando yo perdí a mi madre, Peeta perdió a su amor de la infancia por el linfoma. Tenían sólo dieciocho cuando ella murió.

No mucha gente sabía eso de Peeta, y tenía la sensación de que yo era una de las pocas privilegiadas que había conseguido toda la historia. Eso explicaba mucho de él.

—Eso te consume —susurré—. No te preocupas por nada más. Nada más importaba excepto pasar cada segundo que podía con ella.

Tragó saliva con fuerza, dejando caer sus ojos sobre la mesa.

—Lo entiendo, Kat.

—En el momento en que dejé la universidad estaba, estoy, limitada por mi inseguridad. —Aparté la mirada—. Tener tan poca experiencia… ha destrozado un poco la confianza que podría haber tenido.

Estuvimos en silencio un momento mientras Peeta parecía procesar esto. Finalmente giró mi cara otra vez, así que tuve que mirarlo a los ojos. Encontré su expresión solemne y pensativa.

—Estuviste realmente triste anoche, Kat. Te conozco por aproximadamente un año y tú me conoces probablemente mejor que la mayoría de la gente, y aun así, anoche sentí como si estuviera viendo una enorme parte de ti que habías escondido de mí. De todo el mundo.

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, mi garganta ardiendo mientras trataba de contenerlas.

—No quiero ser una persona que se mira en el espejo y odia lo que ve, o una persona que se queja sobre cómo no puede interactuar con un hombre el tiempo suficiente para conseguir una cita. No es una buena persona para ser, Peeta. Sólo quiero ser como todos los demás. Tener una relación con el sexo opuesto. Pero no puedo. Es patético. Pero al menos no soy lo suficientemente patética como para quejarme sobre ello.

—No es patético —espetó, con los ojos brillantes—. Kat, has pasado por mucho. No puedes esperar ser normal. Y al infierno con lo normal. Lo normal es aburrido. Y tú, cariño, eres todo excepto normal.

Sonreí débilmente, agradecida de que estuviera intentando animarme, pero sin sentirme realmente animada.

—¿Y este chico? —continuó Peeta con brusquedad—. Este chico de la biblioteca. ¿Te gusta?

Asintiendo, enterré la cabeza en mis manos y gemí por mi situación de mierda.

—Sí, me gusta.

Peeta contempló esto, y cuando parecía que no iba a decir nada, levanté la cabeza de mis manos y lo miré interrogativamente. Me sonrió.

—¿Qué?

—Tú estás cerca de no tener experiencia, y yo tengo mucha.

Mi boca se torció con disgusto.

—En realidad no es un buen momento para presumir de esta mierda, Peeta.

Me sonrió.

—No estoy presumiendo, estoy ayudando.

—¿Ayudando?

—Ayudándote.

—¿Ayudándome cómo?

—Ayudándote a tener sexo.

Mis mejillas se pusieron aún más calientes.

—Uh… ¿qué?

Pareciendo bastante contento consigo mismo, Peeta se apoyó en el mostrador, cruzando un tobillo sobre el otro y los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Conozco el sexo. Tú no. Te voy a enseñar.

Sintiendo una oleada de… algo… me sonrojé hasta las raíces.

—¿Cómo es… Cómo esto…?

—Primero, trabajamos en tu confianza. Después trabajamos en tu flirteo. Llegaremos a un punto dónde sientas la suficiente confianza para acercarte a ese chico que te gusta y lo invites a salir.

Mi corazón latió a toda marcha con el pensamiento.

—Creo que no entiendes la magnitud de mi ineptitud hacia los hombres.

—Bueno, esa es la actitud equivocada para empezar. —Sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó, con las palmas hacia abajo, sobre el mostrador, con nuestros rostros tan juntos que nuestras narices casi se estaban tocando—. Puede que no haga lo de las flores, chocolates y toda esa mierda con las mujeres, pero eres mi amiga, y me considero la clase de persona a la que un amigo siempre puede recurrir. Los amigos son importantes para mí, Kat. Y anoche una amiga lloró en mis brazos y me dijo que era infeliz. —Acarició mi mejilla afectuosamente—. Te mereces felicidad, nena. ¿Qué hay de malo en dejar que te ayude a obtenerla?

—Peeta —susurré con voz ronca, con la garganta obstruida por la emoción. Eso estuvo bastante bien ya que estaba a segundos de estallar en lágrimas.

—Vamos a ir paso por paso. Empezaremos por tratar de averiguar por qué no te sientes lo suficientemente segura para hablar con los hombres que te atraen.

Asentí, y luego hice una mueca cuando el movimiento provocó un fuerte golpe de dolor a través de mi cabeza.

—Pero no hoy, ¿verdad? Porque podría vomitar sobre ti.

Sonrió y se enderezó en toda su estatura.

—Sexy. Pero no. Sin embargo, prepárate. —Me guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se preparaba para irse—. Las clases empiezan mañana.

Mi mente estaba zumbando por el giro que la conversación había tomado, por lo que no fue hasta que estaba casi saliendo por la puerta que no me di cuenta de lo que estaba ofreciendo.

—Peeta.

Paró, con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

—¿Sí?

Mi sonrisa fue lenta pero llena de aprecio.

—Gracias.

Peeta sonrió y abrió la puerta.

—Lo que sea por ti, nena.

Durante todo el trabajo había sido un desastre nervioso, yendo toda despistada como resultado del segundo día de mi resaca épica. Cinna fue simpático y me dejó pasar la mayor parte del día en la oficina trasera haciendo trabajo administrativo, pero eso no me detuvo de estropearlo, y más temprano que tarde, la simpatía se desvaneció.

Peeta iba a venir para empezar con nuestras clases y yo ya estaba lista para vomitar todo lo que había comido sobre él.

Unos veinte minutos antes de la hora que él iba a llegar, mi padre llamó. Había terminado en casa de Fulvia y me invitaba a cenar.

—Me encantaría, papá, pero no puedo. Peeta va a venir.

—Peeta siempre va a venir —replicó papá, sin sonar feliz sobre ello.

—Peeta es mi amigo.

—Ujum.

—Papá.

—Es un jugador.

—Sólo somos amigos —le prometí, aunque mi piel hormigueaba por la anticipación de las posibilidades de esta noche. ¿Qué demonios iba a ser realmente capaz de enseñarme? ¿Y cómo lo haría? Iba a morirme de vergüenza. Simplemente lo sabía. Peeta era todo sexo y carisma. Probablemente era un fanfarrón. No, yo sabía que era un fanfarrón. ¿Podía esperar que hablara con los chicos de la misma forma que él hablaba con las chicas?

Mis ojos se desorbitaron ante la idea.

—Kat, ¿estás ahí?

—Sí, papá.

—¿Fulvia se está preguntando si te gustaría venir para la cena el miércoles en la noche en lugar de hoy?

—Suena genial. Estaré ahí.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Todavía tienes resaca? Estuviste bastante destrozada en la boda.

Nerviosamente pasé mis dedos a través de mi cabello mientras trataba de pensar de vuelta en la recepción.

—¿Dije, eh, dije algo vergonzoso?

Papá se rió.

—No. Fuiste una borracha graciosa, cariño. ¿Quién te llevó a casa, por cierto? Nunca me dijiste cuando te mandé un texto ayer.

—Peeta me trajo a casa. Él es así de respetable —señalé, recordándole.

—Sí tú lo dices.

Mi timbre sonó y me estremecí.

—Tengo que irme, papá. Peeta está aquí.

Nos despedimos rápidamente y colgué mientras me apresuraba a la puerta para dejar entrar a Peeta. Estaba de pie golpeteando mi pie impacientemente mientras lo esperaba. Los sonidos de sus pisadas en el descanso de la escalera parecían coincidir con el ritmo de mi corazón, y para cuando apareció en la entrada de mi puerta yo estaba casi a punto de desmayarme.

Peeta retrocedió al mirarme.

—Cristo, te ves como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte.

Tragué saliva. Ruidosamente.

—Nerviosa por aquí.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Por qué demonios? Sólo soy yo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—De acuerdo. Ponte nerviosa. —Caminó a zancadas más allá de mí, quitándose su chaqueta. La lanzó hacia el sofá y entonces entró en la cocina para tomar dos cervezas del refrigerador. Atrapé la que lazó hacia mí. Destapando su cerveza, hizo un gesto hacia mí con la botella—. Para calmar tus nervios.

Cuando no dijo nada por cinco minutos, cinco muy largos minutos, me senté en el brazo de mi sofá y tomé un sorbo de la cerveza.

—De acuerdo, háblame de esto —dijo Peeta repentinamente y casi escupí en mi cerveza por la aparente resonancia de su voz en mi pequeño piso—. ¿Qué pasa exactamente cuando un chico al que estás atraída te habla?

Tratando de no ser más tonta de lo que ya era, luché contra el rubor que estaba determinado a manchar mis mejillas.

—Me quedo sin palabras.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy muy tentada a insertar una réplica sarcástica aquí, así que sólo iré con un simple encogimiento de hombros. —Y lo hice, me encogí de hombros.

—No me des esa tontería de: "No lo sé, y si lo supiera, no te necesitaría". ¿Por qué te quedas sin palabras?

Estaba realmente intentando no enojarme con él. Ese no sería un buen comienzo. Apretando mis dientes, contesté como si fuera obvio… y si lo era.

—No tengo mucha confianza.

Peeta me consideró un momento.

—¿En ti misma? ¿En cómo te ves? ¿En tu experiencia sexual? ¿Qué?

—¿Sabes cuán mortificante es esto? —Le fruncí el ceño.

Claramente fastidiado, Peeta entrecerró sus ojos hacia mí.

—No estoy aquí para burlarme de ti. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Nos quedamos callados otra vez mientras reunía la confianza para ser honesta. Después de tomar un tembloroso sorbo de mi cerveza, miré hacia el piso y le dije en voz baja:

—Ya sabes de mi falta de confianza por mi mínima experiencia sexual, pero… también es sólo que no… no me siento sexualmente atractiva.

Su silencio arrastró mi mirada hacia él. Me estaba mirando incrédulo otra vez.

—¿Qué?

Bajó su cerveza y plantó sus palmas en la encimera como si estuviera en modo negocios.

—Vamos a empezar en cómo es que no te sientes sexualmente atractiva.

Tragué.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Estás jodidamente bromeando conmigo?

Retrocedí con su maldición, confundida por el tono enojado de su pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Levántate —replicó bruscamente—. Vamos, levántate. —Rodeó la encimera de la cocina y caminó pasándome por el frente.

Me puse de pie lentamente, preguntándome qué demonios había hecho mal.

—Sígueme.

Seguirlo… está bien. Mis piernas temblaron cuando me di cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo a mi habitación. Con los latidos de mi corazón pulsando en mi garganta, fui incapaz de hablar mientras me detenía en la entrada y lo miraba.

Se paró frente a mi espejo de cuerpo completo y lo señaló.

—Dime qué ves.

Me tragué mi nerviosismo.

—Peeta… —Retrocedí un paso y mi movimiento lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente. Rápido como un rayo, me sujetó y me estaba jalando de vuelta en la habitación con él hasta que me movió frente al espejo, mientras se quedaba de pie mirando sobre mi hombro.

—Dime. Confía en mí.

Tomando una profunda respiración, dejé que mis ojos se enfocaran en mi reflejo, pasándolos sobre mi rostro, hacia abajo a mi cuerpo y de vuelta a mi rostro.

—¿Kat?

—Veo… veo a una mujer promedio con… —Me encogí de hombros, tan avergonzada que no era divertido—. Con brazos fl-flácidos, una panza, y trasero gordo.

Cuando mi respuesta se encontró con el silencio finalmente reuní el valor para levantar la vista en el espejo hacia el reflejo de Peeta. Me estaba fulminando con la mirada otra vez.

—¿Algo bueno?

Miré otra vez mi rostro. Mis ojos eran, como siempre, lo único que me gustaba. Eran ojos llamativos, heredados de mi padre. Inusuales, de color gris. Ambos teníamos oscuras pestañas que hacían resalta el color. Nos han dicho en más de una ocasión, y por algunos amigos, que nuestros ojos eran exóticos. En mi papá se veían bien. Eran duros y perceptivos en su fuerte rostro atractivo. En mi rostro promedio eran lo único que avivaban mis rasgos.

—Mis ojos —susurré suavemente.

—Es verdad, nena. ¿Qué más?

Nerviosa, busqué una respuesta y entonces dije cuidadosamente.

—De acuerdo, mi piel. Tengo buena piel.

Peeta me sonrió alentándome.

—Tienes una hermosa piel. —Lanzó un suspiro atormentado—. Vamos a atacar las otras cosas. —Estaba bastante segura que había murmurado debajo de su aliento: "Jodida mujer loca", antes de que sujetara mi brazo—. Entonces, ¿dónde están esos brazos flácidos tuyos?

Mi piel sonrojándose del color de las frambuesas, presioné la grasa que rodeaba mis tríceps.

Fui recompensada con una mirada de: "¿qué demonios?" de Peeta.

—Eso no es flacidez. Es piel, no tienes nada de definición, pero tampoco tienes flacidez. Regla número uno…

Asentí hacia él para que continuara, mis ojos amplios, ansiosos de aprender.

—… no uses la palabra "flácido" cerca de un tipo al que quieras follar. Ahora, si es un tipo como yo, él podría pasar por alto la inseguridad y pensar que es lindo, pero hay un montón de tipos allá afuera que no piensan que es lindo. Ellos quieren a una mujer segura en sus camas. No sé si este tipo de la biblioteca es uno de ellos, así que iremos a lo seguro. No hablemos de la flacidez.

Por alguna razón eso realmente me hacía querer soltar una risita, pero también quería que Peeta supiera que estaba tomando esto seriamente, así que apreté mis labios y asentí.

—De acuerdo. Lo siguiente.

Parpadeé confundida otra vez.

—¿Lo siguiente?

—¿El supuesto trasero gordo?

El toque de su mano en mi trasero me hizo brincar como tres metros, pero no lo soltó, pasando su mano suavemente sobre mi trasero y dándole un leve apretón.

Vaya, de acuerdo, entonces.

Mi piel estaba picando, y hubo una suspicaz llenura en mis pechos y mi vientre bajo que firmemente traté de ignorar.

—No es gordo. —Peeta se inclinó cerca de mi oído, hablando en una voz baja que no hacía nada para reducir mi respuesta física en mi cuerpo—. Curvilíneo. Y te dejaré saber un pequeño secreto: Todavía hay hombres allá afuera que les gusta que una mujer sea suave debajo de sus manos, que tenga curvas, caderas, tetas y culo. —Azotó mi trasero suavemente con la palma de su mano—. Es un buen culo, nena. No quiero escucharte referirte a él como algo más.

El aturdimiento me arraigó al piso. No sólo eran las cosas muy geniales que estaba diciendo; era la descarga de cosquilleos que me hacían estremecer mientras acariciaba mi trasero y movía su mano hacia arriba, deslizándola debajo de mi camisa, y alrededor de mi cintura para acariciar mi estómago. Tomé una profunda respiración.

No había duda del hecho que él me estaba excitando. Realmente necesitaba que no supiera que me estaba excitando.

Peeta inconscientemente me salvó. Su mano se hundió hacia abajo, sacudiéndome de mi pequeña neblina sensual en la que me había metido cuando me di cuenta a donde se estaba dirigiendo.

¡A mi vientre!

Agarré su mano para detenerlo, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron en el espejo su expresión me reprendió. Me dio una pequeña sacudida de su cabeza.

—Suéltala, nena.

Sacudí mi cabeza de vuelta a él.

—Kat.

—Peeta…

Su expresión instantáneamente se suavizó con el pánico en mi voz.

—Confía en mí.

Temblando, dejé ir su mano y tomé otra respiración mientras se paraba aún más cerca de mí, el calor de su parte frontal rozándose contra mi espalda. Y repentinamente estaba respirando aceleradamente por una razón completamente diferente mientras las ásperas yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban lentamente abajo de mi estómago.

Nunca había estado más agradecida por traer puesto un sostén que en ese momento. El toque de Peeta me estaba excitando tanto que mis pezones se habían endurecido en pequeños puntos.

Oh, chico.

Él no necesitaba saber que sus lecciones estaban causando esa clase de reacción en mí. Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos conocido, realmente deseé que mi amigo no fuera tan condenadamente sexy.

Extendiendo su mano, Peeta la pasó suavemente sobre mi vientre, de un lado a otro, aprendiéndose mi silueta, hasta que mis mejillas podrían haber guiado a un marinero perdido a casa, estaban muy rojas.

—¿Es ésta la pancita que dices?

Asentí, incapaz de hablar, segura de que si lo hacía saldría toda Greta Garbo y sexo. Eso definitivamente revelaría mi estado hormonalmente cargado.

La mano de Peeta se deslizó de vuelta sobre mi estómago a mi cadera, donde se quedó. Me dio un apretón tranquilizador.

—Se siente bien. Suave. Sensual —murmuró en mi oído otra vez, traté y fallé en no estremecerme en respuesta—. Tu piel es como la seda.

En mi cabeza yo estaba jadeando y en la realidad estaba realmente cerca de jadear, así que cuando se alejó abruptamente fue casi como si hubiera lanzado una cubeta de agua fría sobre mí.

Gracias. Necesitaba eso. Me sacudí a mí misma, dándole a mi mejilla una bofetada interna. ¡Espabílate!

—Ahora —comenzó Peeta, su voz toda controlada y otra vez normal—, soy un hombre, y como sabes, no digo mierda que no quiero decir. Así que, aquí está lo que yo veo.

Oh, Dios.

—Cabello genial, ojos impresionantes, hermosa piel, una sonrisa jodidamente sensacional, buenas tetas, buen culo y, largas piernas sensuales. Follable. Muy, muy follable.

Mis labios se crisparon con una carcajada, y tenía que admitir haber sentido una descarga de verdadero placer extendiéndose sobre mí con su análisis.

—Breve.

Peeta se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba mi expresión resplandeciente.

—Sólo trato de llegar al punto a través de eso que no hay muchos hombres quienes no quisieran follarte. Y esto viene de un hombre que muchas mujeres encuentran atractivo. —Destelló una rápida sonrisa arrogante.

Le puse los ojos en blanco. Él sabía malditamente bien lo apuesto que era. Me imaginaba que cuando te veías como una estrella de cine era casi imposible no saber lo bien parecido que eras.

—Claro que eres atractivo.

—¿De verdad? —Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, apoyándose contra el estribo de mi cama mientras sus cejas se hundían en consternación—. ¿Pensé que te quedabas sin palabras cerca de los hombres que encontrabas atractivos?

¿Aguijoneé su vanidad?

Por dentro estaba alegremente riendo a carcajadas con la idea. Por fuera fui mucho más agradable.

—Tú bastardo arrogante, ya sabes que cada mujer heterosexual en el planeta te encuentra atractivo.

Me recompensó con otra sonrisa arrogante, sus hoyuelos apareciendo en esa manera deliciosamente sexy que podía ser realmente distractora.

—Así que, ¿no te quedas sin palabras todo el tiempo?

—Eres diferente. Tú y yo somos amigos, así que trato de no pensar en ti de esa manera.

—Lo mismo te digo, nena.

Mmm. Genial. Inmediatamente caí en picada desde la altura donde había estado. No sabía qué decir a eso.

Peeta se veía como si quisiera reírse.

—Eso no quiere decir que no lo haga.

—¿No qué? —Fruncí el ceño.

Sus ojos vagaron lentamente sobre mi cuerpo de tal manera que me tenía apretando mis piernas negándome a aceptar.

—Pensar en ti de esa manera.

Mi corazón golpeó contra mi pecho.

—¿En serio?

Resopló.

—La última vez que revisé, yo soy un hombre y tú una mujer atractiva. Sólo porque nosotros no follemos no significa que no he pensado en eso. Así es como los hombres funcionan.

Fallando en ocultar mi sonrisa, asentí casualmente.

—Lo mismo te digo. Pero… —Me apresuré a explicar—, debido a que eres mi amigo… no lo sé. Sólo estoy cómoda contigo. No hay presión sexual, así que puedo ser yo cerca de ti.

Peeta procesó eso y entonces se enderezó desde su posición contra el estribo.

—Voy a trabajar los próximos días, pero el jueves en la noche regresaré y continuaremos.

Subí y bajé mi cabeza estando de acuerdo.

—Espero que te sientas más confiada. —Me disparó otra sonrisa arrogante.

Suspirando, miré otra vez el espejo.

—Es agradable saber que hay chicos allá afuera quienes podrían pensar como tú, Peeta. Pero no todos los chicos son como tú. Te he visto. —Le devolví una sonrisa triste—. Encuentras a las mujeres, en general, atractivas. No es algo malo. Es algo genial. Desearía que todos los hombres fueran tan fáciles de complacer.

Peeta sacudió su cabeza, mirándose un poco impaciente.

—No me siento atraído a todas las mujeres. Créeme. —Dio un paso más cerca de mí, tan cerca que tuve que inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar sus ojos, ojos que ahora ardían de una manera que hacían que mi aliento se atascara en mi garganta—. Si fueras sólo alguna mujer en un bar, te escogería de todas ellas, te llevaría a casa, y te follaría tan duro que no serías capaz de caminar derecha en la mañana.

Tragué.

De hecho, creo que podría haber tenido un pequeño mini orgasmo.

—¿Katniss?

—Lo capto. —Me las arreglé para susurrar—. Piensas que soy atractiva.

Sus labios se crisparon otra vez, sus ojos oscuros brillaban con diversión.

—¿Pero y tú?

Con ojos amplios, asentí rápidamente.

—Oh, estoy definitivamente llegando ahí.

Sonriendo enormemente, Peeta azotó mi trasero juguetonamente antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Bien. Te veo el jueves, nena.

* * *

_**Wow, wow, que les pareció el capítulo? Bastante largo e intenso. Lleno de confesiones... En mi opinión me encantó cuando Peeta le puso frente al espejo y cuando le dijo todo lo que pensaba de ella. La follaria, mmmm. Veremos que pasa.**_

_**Espero sus reviews para saber que tal.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

"_Cabello genial, ojos impresionantes, hermosa piel, una sonrisa jodidamente sensacional, buenas tetas, buen culo y, largas piernas sensuales. Follable. Muy, muy follable." _

La voz de Peeta continuó resonando en mi cabeza durante los momentos de tranquilidad. Había sido así desde el lunes en la noche. Cada vez que recordaba sus halagos me ruborizaba de placer, sonriendo bobamente, y después sobre-analizaba si lo decía o no en serio. Algo de lo que estaba segura que él se enojaría de saber. No podía evitarlo. No era como si mi confianza en mí apariencia fuera a crecer repentinamente de la noche a la mañana porque el guapísimo Peeta Mellark me había encontrado atractiva.

Está bien, no estaba mintiendo cuando le dije que ayudaba.

Definitivamente ayudaba.

O al menos me puso de buen humor por los siguientes días.

—¿Escuchaste que Jude y Mari de Colecciones Especiales se van a casar? —me preguntó Tresh, uno de mis colegas, mientras comíamos juntos en el salón del personal.

Personando en esa bruja de Mari, contesté a secas:

—Qué bien por ellos.

—Jesús, puedes guardar más rencor. —Se rió él, masticando su sándwich ruidosamente mientras le enviaba mensajes a su esposa. Sabía que le estaba enviando mensajes a su esposa porque los dos eran adictos a enviarle mensajes al otro durante la jornada laboral. Habían estado casados por cinco años y aún actuaban como recién casados.

Mi boca se abrió de la indignación.

—Ésta no es una biblioteca pueblerina, señorita Everdeen. —Me miró con desagrado por encima de sus lentes—. Y aún si lo fuera, ¿qué méritos encontraría una provinciana como usted en Colecciones Especiales?

Tresh bufó mientras le recordaba lo que ella me había dicho.

—Tienes que darle puntos por usar la palabra "provinciana" en la oración.

—Oh, sabes que quiso decir: "Americana". Elitista…

—¿Elitista qué?

—Nada —mascullé, agachando mi cabeza a mi e-reader de nuevo—. Mi mamá siempre decía si no puedes decir algo lindo, no digas nada.

—Mi madre siempre decía si no puedes decir algo lindo, di algo memorable.

Me reí.

—Creo que me robaré esa.

La puerta del salón del personal se abrió y nuestra colega Wendy entró tranquilamente. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Otro estudiante me acaba de invitar a salir. Este lugar es genial para mi autoestima. No puedo creer que no pensé en venir aquí antes. —Se encogió de hombros mientras agarraba un vaso de plástico del dispensador de agua—. Por supuesto, el hecho de que sea la tercera vez que una mujer ha intentado ligar conmigo es un poco confuso.

Mirando de reojo a Tresh lo vi esforzándose por no reír, lo cual por supuesto me hizo reír. Una vez que perdí el control, también empezó a reír. Wendy era una esposa de treinta y tres años y madre de dos. Ella era atractiva, amigable, divertida, y muy agradable. Y aparentemente un éxito con las mujeres.

Nos observó reír con una sonrisa amable en su cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Creen que estoy haciendo algo para fomentarlo?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No lo sé, sólo tómalo como el cumplido que es.

—Tú deberías saber. —Tresh me sonrió—. Siempre están ligando contigo.

Mis cejas se fruncieron juntas.

—Por chicos que apenas han dejado la adolescencia que follarían cualquier cosa siempre y cuando tenga pechos y una vagina.

—¿Estamos usando la palabra "vagina" en el trabajo ahora? —La voz de Cinna hizo que girara rápidamente mi cabeza.

Mi jefe estaba inclinado contra la entrada, observándonos con descarada diversión.

Sonreí avergonzadamente.

—¿Estamos hablando de revistas médicas?

Cinna ignoró eso y deambuló hacia la cafetera.

—Conocí a Michael aquí, saben —comentó de repente, lo que nos dijo que había estado parado en la puerta por un rato y sabía exactamente de qué habíamos estado hablando—. Fraternizar con los estudiante no es fomentado, pero tenía veintitrés y él era un estudiante de postgrado de veinticinco años. —Él me sonrió por encima de su hombro—. Algunas veces cuando congenias con alguien es así… no puedes evitar con quién va a ser. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado eso con alguien, Kat? ¿Un estudiante, tal vez?

Mi pulso palpitaba rápidamente en mi cuello ante su pregunta incisiva. Oh, Dios mío… ¿Cinna sabía sobre mi flechazo con Gale? Sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza.

—No.

—Hmm. —Me sonrió con suficiencia, apoyándose en el mostrador—. Bueno, he notado a uno o dos chicos de postgrado mirándote… en la sección de reserva.

¿Estaba diciendo que había visto a Gale mirándome?

—¿En serio? —chillé.

Cinna contestó, riéndose.

—Posiblemente eres la persona más distraída que he conocido en mi vida.

—¿Mirándome? —pregunté para aclararlo.

—Sí. A ti. —Me frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas como si fuera imposible?

—Um… —Uh-oh. No quería que mis colegas supieran que cualquier autoestima que tuviera se estaba aferrando a mi personalidad con un agarre mortal.

Cinna me dio una mirada que sugería que pensaba en mí como algo más que una pequeña loca (él me daba esa mirada muy seguido), agarró su café, y anduvo a zancadas hacia la salida.

—Traten de no usar la palabra "vagina" fuera del salón del personal.

Tresh y Wendy se rieron, pero yo apenas estaba escuchando, sumergiéndome dentro de mi propia cabeza.

"_Si fueras sólo alguna mujer en un bar, te escogería de todas ellas, te llevaría a casa, y te follaría tan duro que no serías capaz de caminar derecha en la mañana." _

La exquisita voz de Peeta se estaba haciendo eco en mi cerebro una vez más, junto con los comentarios de Cinna. Tal vez Peeta estaba siendo cien por ciento honesto conmigo. Era posible que los hombres, hombres reales, no adolescentes o jóvenes universitarios, podrían encontrarme atractiva… podrían en realidad gustarle una mujer con un poco de sobrepeso, con curvas y un trasero en ella.

Y yo que había pensado que Sir Mix-A-Lot escribió "Me Gustan los Traseros Grandes" sólo porque era pegadizo.

—Huh.

—¿Qué? —Las cejas de Tresh se levantaron en cuestión.

—Nada —murmuré—. Sólo estoy teniendo una epifanía posiblemente épica aquí.

—¿Quieres compartir?

Sacudí mi cabeza con una sonrisa y me puse de pie.

—Mejor vuelvo al trabajo. —Limpié el pequeño desastre que había hecho, levanté mi taza y me dirigí a la puerta, cantando inconscientemente en voz alta.

Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de mí, escuché a Tresh suspirar pesadamente.

—Genial, ahora tengo a Sir Mix-A lot pegado en mi cabeza.

Mientras Peeta se apoyaba en el mostrador de mi cocina, bebiendo una soda, me permití realmente mirarlo en una manera en que no lo había hecho desde que consolidé una amistad cercana con él. Era un jueves en la noche y él acababa de llegar para continuar nuestras lecciones. Usando una camiseta simple negra, jeans negros, botas negras y un reloj deportivo, se veía glamoroso sin siquiera intentarlo. Sabía que él me odiaría si supiera que estaba pensando en esa palabra, pero simplemente encajaba con Peeta. En cualquier minuto parecía listo para caminar por la alfombra roja o posar para los paparazzi. Cuando había estado usando su traje de tres piezas para la boda de Clove y Cato, había estado absolutamente hermoso. Él podría poner en vergüenza a los actores de Hollywood.

Y Peeta no era simplemente hermoso por fuera. Debajo del mujeriego había un hombre más leal que la mayoría, sencillo, compasivo, y, afrontémoslo, generoso. Aquí estaba él, tomando tiempo de su vida para ayudarme con una situación muy vergonzosa. Hasta ahora, se había esforzado por asegurarse que la experiencia no fuera humillante para mí. ¿Cuántos chicos eran así de amables y pacientes?

Él era hermoso de principio a fin, y sólo hasta ahora estaba entendiendo que un hombre así de hermoso me encontraba a mí atractiva.

—Entonces, ¿se te ha pegado algo? —preguntó Peeta cuidadosamente después de tomar el primer trago de su Coca Cola.

—He estado cantando "Me Gustan los Traseros Grandes" por las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Su risa llenó mi pequeño apartamento y chocó contra mi vientre en una manera que no había pasado en un largo tiempo. Tercamente aplasté esa sensación y continué.

—En serio, he captado un poco. Al menos me puso de buen humor, y me ha hecho pensar que tal vez tengo una percepción ligeramente retorcida de mi apariencia física. Sin embargo, no me va a hacer sentirme confiada de la noche a la mañana. La idea de flirtear con Gale, hacer algo con Gale, me pone demasiado nerviosa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes que ser paciente. Llegaremos ahí. Sólo quiero saber que al menos estás pensando en lo que dije. No quiero que esto sea una total pérdida de mi tiempo.

Me esforcé por no estremecerme ante su comentario. Peeta era directo. Así es como él era. No censuraba sus palabras, y si te sentías un poco sensible, era fácil malinterpretarlo.

—No estás perdiendo tu tiempo —le prometí.

La comisura de su labio se alzó y un hoyuelo apareció rápidamente en su mejilla derecha.

—No, no estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Tratando de no quedar hipnotizada por su hoyuelo, exhalé un poco temblorosa y pregunté:

—Entonces, ¿qué sigue?

—Primero flirtear. Después la ropa.

Parpadeando rápidamente, intenté procesar las palabras en una manera en que las hiciera tener sentido. Pero no podía.

—Uh… ¿ropa?

Peeta recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada explícitamente.

—¿Tienes una falda? ¿Un vestido? ¿Algo que muestre escote?

De repente sabía exactamente a qué se refería. No era que no estuviera a la moda, al menos eso esperaba, pero era un poco conservadora en mi elección de atuendo. Aun así, tenía que tener algo que mostrara escote…

Me tomó demasiado tiempo pensar porque Peeta dijo con suficiencia:

—Exactamente.

—Mi ropa no está tan mal.

—No, no lo está. Pero la única vez que te he visto en un vestido fue con el vestido de dama de honor que usaste para la boda. Tampoco te he visto con una falda corta.

Observándolo tomar otro sorbo, mis ojos quedaron pegados al movimiento de su fuerte garganta. Me encogí de hombros con descuido.

—Nunca he sido tan confiada mostrando piel.

—¿Por qué?

Mis ojos se levantaron para encontrar los suyos e hice una mueca.

—¿Realmente tienes que preguntar eso?

Su respuesta fue un silencio exasperado. Y sí, el silencio podía ser exasperado. Me ericé frente a Peeta mientras esperaba impacientemente que contestara la pregunta.

—Está bien, está bien. —Me encorvé sobre el mostrador, empujando mi propio vaso con Coca Cola fría—. Eso implica la posibilidad de hombres mirándome fijamente, y si me están mirando, me están juzgando.

Peeta contempló esto por un momento antes de contestar.

—¿Fuiste acosada de niña?

—Un poco. No de una manera que podría haberme causado un daño permanente. ¿Por qué?

—Sólo trato de averiguar por qué te da miedo exponerte ante los demás.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

—¿Esto ahora es una sesión de terapia?

—¿Es necesario que lo sea?

—Peeta —mi voz sonó tan seria que él lo dejó pasar—, no hay ninguna historia dramática en esto. Ojalá la hubiera. Realmente, me haría sentir menos idiota. Fui víctima de burlas en la escuela como lo son la mayoría de los niños, pero nada grave. Mi mamá siempre me hizo sentir especial, y cuando mi padre entró a mi vida se mató trabajando para asegurarse de que me sentía extraordinaria. —Le di una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo ahogarme un poco por la emoción—. Era tímida. Eso fue todo. Y con el cáncer de mi mamá, y las mínimas oportunidades, pasé por alto el sexo y el romance. Cuanto más mayor me hacía, más complicado se ponía, y creo que sólo perdí la confianza que podría haber tenido en mi sexualidad. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que hay que saber.

Él suspiró fuertemente, recorriendo una mano a través de su rubio cabello desordenado.

—Lo siento, Kat. Sólo quería estar seguro que no me estaba perdiendo nada. Realmente quiero que superes esto. Quiero que veas lo preciosa que eres.

Le sonreí.

—Sigue diciendo mierdas igual de dulce como esa, y probablemente tendré que ascenderte a primer mejor amigo.

Sonriéndome de regreso, Peeta rodeó la encimera de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Cuando se sentó, palmeó el asiento al lado suyo.

—Ven, siéntate junto a mí.

Curiosa, hice lo que me pidió.

Su sonrisa ahora era burlona.

—Más cerca.

No quería acercarme más. Él olía bien, algo de lo que siempre estaba vagamente consciente, pero ahora estaba muy consciente del hecho de que yo estaba muy, muy consciente de lo bien que olía.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que ibas a enseñarme a coquetear.

—Lo hago. Parte del coqueteo es el lenguaje corporal. Si te sientas a tres pies de un hombre, va a suponer que te tiraste un pedo o que crees que él lo hizo. —Me reí y él continuó—. Si estás interesada en un hombre, empieza por acercarte. Sin embargo, no te metas en su cara… en caso de que él no esté interesado.

Sintiéndome afectada y probablemente pareciéndolo, le pregunté, con los ojos abiertos y en pánico.

—¿Cómo sabré si él no está interesado?

—Él podría dejarlo claro.

—Pero no sé nada. ¿Qué pasa si yo no pillo sus señales? —El signo revelador de los labios crispándose de Peeta me hizo gruñir con irritación—. No te atrevas a reír. ¡Hablo en serio!

—Está bien. —Él se rió de todos modos, levantando sus manos en rendición—. Cálmate. Te voy a mostrar exactamente lo que quiero decir. Primero, me coquetearás y yo reaccionaré. Tú me dirás si estoy interesado o no.

Mi pulso había comenzado a correr, y mis palmas ya estaban sudorosas ante la mera mención del coqueteo.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo coqueteo?

Creo que él oyó el temblor en mi voz porque dejó de sonreír y me dio una pequeña y reconfortante sonrisa.

—Cariño, lo haremos fácil. Siéntate cerca de mí. Empieza a hablarme de una manera que me diga que estás interesada en mí.

—Pero…

—Kat, sólo hazlo.

Respirando profundamente, me deslicé cerca a Peeta, decidiendo que mi muslo casi tocando el suyo era buen lugar para detenerme. Levanté la mirada hacia su expresión plácida y…

Estallé en risa.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, a Peeta le dio una rabieta de diversión.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no lo hagas eso a un hombre.

Luego empecé rápidamente a agitar mi mano frente a mi cara con la esperanza de que el aire fresco me calmara y que la risa idiota disminuyera.

—Lo siento —me disculpé en torno a un trago difícil de risitas—. Voy a intentarlo otra vez. —Con un par de respiraciones más profundas me recompuse.

—¿Lista?

Tirando mis hombros atrás, le dije:

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, adelante.

Tomándome un momento, construí la fantasía en mi cabeza. Ya no estaba en casa, en mi apartamento con Peeta. Estaba en un bar con un chico que nunca antes había conocido, y se parecía mucho a Gale.

—Hola, Soy Kat.

Su mirada vaciló rápidamente sobre mí antes de retirarla al otro lado de la habitación.

—Peet.

Mmm, eso pareció frío, pero Peeta sólo podría estar probándome.

—¿Es el diminutivo para Peeta?

¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Peeta sólo asintió, sin mirarme.

—Eso significa que no estás interesado, ¿cierto? —Me estremecí, olvidando que esto era una lección y tomándomelo un poco muy personalmente.

Como si él lo sintiera, Peeta se rió.

—Te dije que serías capaz de darte cuenta. Los chicos lo hacen bastante fácil.

—Jesús, eso sería vergonzoso en la vida real.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia mí.

—Nena, si un hombre te responde así, no vale una mierda, ¿de acuerdo? Te levantas y buscas a alguien que no sea un completo idiota.

Sonriendo con gratitud, pregunté.

—Está bien. ¿Y ahora qué?

Sonrió, perversa y seductoramente.

—Ahora voy a devolver el coqueteo. Te dará algo para devolver, así que esta vez te resultará más fácil.

—Qué persona tan optimista.

Dándome otra sonrisa, me empujó con su rodilla.

—Empieza otra vez.

Pensando que debería haber practicado cómo sonreír seductoramente, probablemente habría un tutorial de "cómo hacerlo" en YouTube, antes que Peeta llegara, rápidamente traté de igualar ese tipo de expresión en mis labios. Tuve la sensación de que salió rara, pero Peeta sólo siguió adelante.

—Hola, soy Katniss.

La sonrisa que me dio casi me derritió en el sofá. A través de las pestañas bajadas, los divinos ojos azules mágicos de Peeta viajaron desde mis piernas hacia arriba, permaneciendo durante más de unos pocos segundos en mis pechos, y luego desplazándose hasta mi cara. Me miró a los ojos, pareciendo paralizado, y estaba bastante segura de que si él me arrojara contra el sofá y me tomara salvajemente me encontraría increíblemente lista para él.

—Hola, Kat. Soy Peeta.

De alguna manera, a través de la sensación de hormigueo y niebla sexual que había lanzado sobre mí me las arreglé para devolverle la sonrisa. Hice un gesto a su soda y pregunté:

—¿Bebiendo sólo esta noche?

—Toma una copa conmigo y no lo estaré.

—Ooh, eso fue genial.

—No rompas el personaje.

Enderecé mi espalda, escarmentada.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, sólo sigue adelante.

Luchando por pensar en una respuesta, decidí que ya era demasiado el tratar de imaginar a Peeta como Gale, así que dejé ir eso, recordándome que esto éramos sólo Peeta y yo. Nosotros pasando el rato todo el tiempo. Relajándome un poco, dije:

—Voy a tomar una bebida contigo si puedes adivinar mi bebida favorita.

—Bien. Juguetona. —Sonrió de nuevo, volviendo al personaje—. Déjame pensar. —Sus ojos vagaron sobre mí—. Americana. Casual. Relajada… estoy pensando en una cerveza.

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de no sonreír, ya que cerveza era lo que yo bebía en realidad. Pero eso era demasiado fácil para él.

—¿Whisky?

—Nop.

Él me dijo con sus ojos que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero preguntó con paciencia:

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Ron y Coca-Cola —mentí.

—Supongo que mis habilidades para leer a las personas no están a la altura después de todo.

—No, creo que sólo significa que no eres psíquico. Por ejemplo… —Le di una pequeña sonrisa y me arrastré más cerca de manera que mi pierna estaba ahora presionada contra el suya. La colonia de Peeta golpeó todos mis sentidos y mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido a medida que continuaba—. ¿Qué te están diciendo tus habilidades para leer a las personas ahora?

Los ojos de Peeta bajaron a donde nuestras piernas estaban presionadas juntas, y de repente mis palmas sudaban nuevo. ¿Estaba empezando demasiado agresiva? ¿Todo esto estaba mal?

Oh, mierda, nunca iba a ser buena en esto.

Cuando su mirada se levantó para encontrarse con la mía de nuevo, me sorprendió por un momento el ver cuánto calor había en sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando contestó:

—Que debería comprarte ese ron y Coca Cola. —Me acordé de que él sólo estaba actuando.

Me relajé y dejé que mis ojos brillaran mientras me metía en ello también.

—Parece que tus habilidades para leer a las personas están intactas.

La esquina derecha de su boca se inclinó hacia arriba con sexy diversión.

—No son mis únicas habilidades, sabes. Me han dicho que logro maravillas con mis manos… así como con otras partes de mi cuerpo.

La insinuación sexual flagrante provocó un sonrojo visiblemente extenso por mis mejillas. Peeta se quejó en voz alta, dejándose caer contra el sofá.

—Lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

Traté de enfriar mis mejillas con el poder de mi mente.

—Lo siento. Simplemente no esperaba que saltaras directamente a lo del sexo.

—No lo entiendo. —Giró la cabeza para mirarme—. Vemos comedias brutales juntos, nos reímos por completo con las bromas sexuales… te ríes, te unes. Nunca hay sonrojos involucrados.

—Pero ésas no son dirigidas a mí —argumenté.

—Así que, ¿la idea de coger con un tipo te vuelve tímida?

—Uno, ¿no hemos pasado ya por eso? Y dos, no digas "coger" Peeta.

—Tengo que decir palabras obscenas si vamos a llegar más allá de esto.

—Y no seas condescendiente. No soy una mojigata. Es sólo que no me gusta la palabra "coger". Prefiero "follar".

Tan pronto como lo dije los ojos de Peeta brillaron con humor. Podía ver las comisuras de sus labios inclinándose hacia lo que yo sabía que iba a ser una sonrisa enorme.

—Ni siquiera… —Lo golpeé con un cojín mientras él se echaba a reír a carcajadas hacia mí—. Deja de ser inmaduro.

Después de lo que parecieron al menos cinco minutos de morirse-de-risasin-rodeos de mí, Peeta finalmente se calmó, secándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Tenemos que trabajar en hablar sucio —dijo, todavía un poco ronco de toda esa diversión a mi costa—. Algunos chicos son sutiles, pero algunos chicos te dirán lo que quieren hacerte.

No me voy a sonrojar, no voy a sonrojar.

—Como tú.

—No soy exactamente un tipo sutil.

—¿Qué pasa si no me gusta ese tipo de conversaciones?

—Si no te gustan, entonces él no es el hombre para ti. Sólo retírate de la conversación y encuentra un tipo que sea sutil. —Peeta se inclinó hacia mí, sus ojos cuestionando—. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que no te gusta? Después de todo, es sólo el juego previo.

No me voy a sonrojar, no me voy a sonrojar.

Maldita sea, me estoy sonrojando.

Peeta me sonrió de nuevo.

—Mira, quizás podemos simplemente hacerme conseguir pasar el sonrojo ante las insinuaciones antes de que veamos si puedo manejar hablar sucio.

Él me contempló un momento.

—Muy bien. Es tu decisión.

Le di un gesto decidido y luego sólo me quedé allí sentada.

Peeta me levantó una ceja.

—¿Deberíamos volver a esa parte en la que dijiste que eras bueno con las manos?

Se estaba riendo de mí otra vez, pero esta vez sólo con sus ojos.

—Suena como un buen lugar para empezar.

* * *

_**Bueno primero que nada GRACIAS por dejar su review, seguir y poner en favorito la historia. Realmente es muy importante para el que escribe o en este caso adapta, yo leo varios fics acá y en cada capítulo dejo un comentario, si puedo me explayo sino simplemente unas palabras, porque está bueno recibir ese "empujón". **_

_**Otra cosa, las clases ya empezaron mmm…que creen que siga en el próximo capítulo? **_

_**Saludos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Después de tres horas de insinuaciones finalmente llegué a un punto en que no me sonrojaba. Era aún capaz de proporcionar una réplica bastante descarada. Esto no me convenció de poder ser capaz de acercarme a Gale y empezar a coquetear con él. Sólo me convenció de que me sentía tan cómoda con Peeta que mis inseguridades tomaban un salto del ángel de la Montaña de la Baja Autoestima, uno por uno, mientras me encontraba a su alrededor.

Aun así, me sentía mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, no sólo porque Peeta había empezado a minimizar el peso de mis inseguridades físicas, sino porque me sentía como si estuviera agarrando la vida por las bolas y haciendo algo por una parte de mi vida con la que no estaba contenta.

Peeta estaba ocupado sin parar el viernes dado que tenía tres sesiones de fotos reservadas para el periódico, una de ellas era una entrega de premios que lo tendría ocupado justo hasta la medianoche. En cuanto a mí, tendría mi cena semanal habitual con papá, Jo, Finnick, y Cole.

Esto significaba que no habría lecciones.

El sábado fue demasiado, considerando que Peeta, Finn, y Cole tenían clase de judo en la tarde y generalmente saldrían juntos después. Sin embargo, todavía vería a Peeta.

Jo llamó para preguntarme sobre esa noche, y cuando llegué allí encontré que los chicos estaban ahí, incluyendo a Tresh. La prometida de Tresh, Rue, no estaba con ellos y no esperaba que lo estuviera. Las pocas veces que nos habíamos reunido, había pensado que era agradable, pero nunca salía a pasar el rato con los amigos de Tresh. Ella tenía su propio grupo, y a los dos le parecía bien con eso.

Peeta y Cole jugaban un juego de guerra que Peeta estaba en medio de hacerle un review, mientras Tresh y yo esperábamos pacientemente nuestro turno. Finn se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio, revisando algunas cosas de trabajo, mientras que Jo estaba medio dormitando sobre la alfombra delante de la chimenea.

Me senté junto a Peeta, tratando de no sentirme rara por pasar el rato con él en una situación normal, con nuestros amigos después de haber pasado toda la noche del jueves coqueteando con él. A pesar de ser lecciones amistosas, todavía había algo un poco travieso sobre el hecho de que ninguno de nuestros amigos tuviera idea que Peeta me había dicho que pensaba follarme, o que había pasado cuatro horas seguidas coqueteando ligeramente hasta que había empezado a sentir un hormigueo entre las piernas.

—Estoy repensando mi plan para convertirme en un artista del tatuaje — anunció Cole, su pulgar moviéndose rápidamente sobre el controlador cuando un objetivo enemigo apareció en la pantalla.

Jo se agitó y parpadeó adormilada a su hermano.

—¿Por qué? Has parloteado sobre ello durante meses.

El juego se pausó mientras Cole la miraba con una expresión un tanto testaruda en su rostro.

—Yo no "parloteo".

Finn gruñó desde la esquina de la habitación y murmuró sin levantar la vista de sus dibujos.

—Tiene razón, nena.

—Muy bien. —Jo bostezó y se incorporó lentamente—. Has hablado de ello. Para ti eso es "parlotear".

Cole se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero el trabajo de Peeta ahora.

—Quédate con los tatuajes, compañero —respondió Peeta—. Uno, este es un trabajo de medio tiempo. No paga todas las cuentas. Y dos, he visto el tatuaje que diseñaste para Finn. Deberías quedarte con eso.

—¿Sí? —Cole trató de no parecer demasiado complacido—. Podría diseñarte uno nuevo.

—¿Uno nuevo? —Jo no pareció adormilada en absoluto ahora mientras apartaba el cabello de su cara. Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad. Sabía a ciencia cierta que ella encontraba a Peeta un poco misterioso, porque había tratado de sacarme respuestas sobre él antes. Por mucho que confiara en ella, la historia de Peeta no era mía para contar, así que ella permanecía en la oscuridad durante la mayor parte del tiempo—. ¿Tienes un tatuaje, Peeta?

En esto, al parecer, yo también lo estaba.

No tenía idea de que Peeta tuviera un tatuaje.

La sala se tornó extrañamente tensa ante la pregunta de Jo, y la respuesta de Peeta fue tensa y abrupta.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es?

—Nada. —Se encogió de hombros y reinició el juego.

—Bueno, tiene que ser de algo.

—Te dije que no es nada.

—¿Cuándo lo conseguiste?

—Jo…

—¿Dónde está…?

—Cristo, dije que no es nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Peeta la interrumpió secamente y lo miré con sorpresa. No era propio de él ser malhumorado o cortante con la gente. Eso significaba una cosa. El tatuaje tenía algo que ver con ella.

Sin embargo, Jo no sabía lo suficiente sobre ella para entenderlo, así que se veía un poco herida.

—Nena, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar algunos aperitivos? —preguntó Finn en voz baja, de pie en el mostrador.

Ella lo miró y una conversación silenciosa pasó entre ellos.

—Claro. —Ella tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y la ayudó a levantarse. Incluso después de que salieron de la habitación todavía permaneció llena de inquietud.

Cole se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a jugar de nuevo.

—Creo que el tiempo de reacción de esto es un poco lento, por cierto — ofreció, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Peeta asintió con gratitud hacia él.

—Creo que tienes razón, hombrecito.

Comenzaron a discutir el juego con Tresh. Durante todo el tiempo, miré a Peeta, esperando que la tensión a lo largo de la parte posterior de sus hombros desapareciera. No lo hizo. Mi pecho dolía por él. Necesitaba saber si él estaba teniendo un mal rato, estaba allí para él al igual que él estaba allí para mí. Me arrastré más cerca de Peeta mientras Tresh discutía con Cole por los gráficos.

—¿Un tatuaje? —le pregunté en voz baja al oído, insegura si se enojaría como con Jo.

Peeta se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos suave mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—Más tarde, nena —murmuró—. No debería haberle hablado a Jo así.

—Está bien —le aseguré. Dándole a su rodilla un suave apretón, me levanté con la intención de ir a ayudar a Jo. Cuando salía de la habitación, Finn regresaba y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

Él me dio un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Ella se siente mal por presionarlo.

—Él se siente mal por hablarle bruscamente, así que no le des un sermón — murmuré.

Finn miró a su amigo y luego susurró:

—Te olvidas de que sé, Kat. No iba a darle un sermón. Pero a veces me pregunto si alguien debería.

Insegura de cómo responder a eso, le di una sonrisa triste y me retiré. Encontré a Jo en la cocina, vertiendo bolsas de patatas fritas o patatas a la inglesa, como ella y papá las llamaban, en tazones. Vi paquetes de cacahuetes y cuencos vacíos, y empecé a ayudar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va la semana? —pregunté en voz baja—. ¿Papá te ha explotado?

Jo me sonrió por encima del hombro.

—Estamos muy ocupados. Pero eso es bueno.

—¿Y los nuevos empleados?

—Bien. Creo que Finn estaba un poco preocupado por eso, por cómo me tratarían los chicos, pero Plutarch ha elegido cuidadosamente. Son, literalmente, dos tíos Plutarchs más, así que ahora tengo tres de ellos para lidiar.

Sonreí.

—Lo supuse perfectamente al hablar con papá.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Su ceño se frunció mientras miraba hacia mí—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces… no sé… Ayer por la noche en el restaurante estuviste realmente callada. ¿Es Plutarch y Fulvia? ¿Estás bien con eso? Realmente no hemos hablado de ello y definitivamente parece serio.

Ayer por la noche había estado callada, pero sobre todo, era porque estaba recordando todos los cumplidos y cosas un poco subidas de tono que Peeta me había dicho durante nuestras lecciones de la noche anterior.

—Honestamente, sólo ha sido una semana agotadora. Creo que Fulvia es genial. No hay problemas con eso.

—Todavía puedes sentirte extraña con ello, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, pero sentí ese dolor presionar sobre mi pecho mientras respondía:

—Papá adoraba a mamá y sostuvo su mano a través de todo. Pasó gran parte de su matrimonio enferma. Demasiado enferma. Tan enferma que eran más como compañeros que amantes, pero papá no se quejó. No creo que siquiera le importara, la amaba mucho. —Sonreí a través de mi visión de repente borrosa—. Se merece la felicidad ahora. Fulvia es realmente genial y lo hace feliz. Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

No me sorprendí al ver las lágrimas brillando en los ojos de Jo. Ella tenía una tendencia a llorar cuando sus amigos lo hacían porque se preocupaba lo suficiente para sentir lo que sentían.

—Siempre puedes hablar conmigo, Kat, si tienes dificultades por cualquier cosa.

Por supuesto, sabía que esto era verdad y sabía que Jo estaría allí para mí en cualquier momento que la necesitara, aunque sólo fuera para escuchar. Sabía que podía hablar con ella si tenía un mal momento acerca de mi madre, pero la última vez que pasé por un momento difícil sobre eso fue en Acción de Gracias del año pasado. Peeta pasó a ser la persona que estuvo allí para verme atravesarlo.

En cuanto a los problemas que estaba teniendo ahora…

No podía hablar con Jo acerca de ellos.

Comenzar de nuevo en Escocia, empezar de nuevo con Jo, fue un borrón y cuenta nueva en más de un sentido. No tenía un grupo cercano de amigos en Estados Unidos, pero esos pocos amigos que dejé detrás de mí sabían lo suficiente como para conocer mi historia, o la falta de ella, con los hombres. Ellos nunca lo dijeron directamente, pero siempre me hablaban de chicos con este toque de piedad, a veces incluso de superioridad, que me hacía sentir aún peor conmigo misma.

Pero Jo… Jo no sabía nada de esto.

Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez estaba pasando cosas muy difíciles con su mamá y papá. Durante mucho tiempo, creo que pensaba que el abuso que sufrió a manos de ellos de alguna manera era su culpa. Conocerla en un momento tan emotivo para ella aceleró nuestra amistad.

Me convertí en una confidente para ella, y de alguna manera encontré las palabras correctas para que se sintiera mejor consigo misma. Debido a eso y mi sentido del humor a veces arrogante, Jo me veía como ésta mujer segura de sí misma, fuerte, confiada y atrevida. Lo sabía porque me lo decía todo el tiempo. Ella me dijo que me admiraba. Con Jo, me agradaba ser yo misma mucho más de lo que solía hacer. Ella era el único espejo en que me gustaba mirar.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado esos momentos cuando me sentía por mí misma en la forma en que debería. Decirle la verdad, acerca de todas estas inseguridades que Peeta me estaba ayudando a atravesar, pondría fin a eso. Quería seguir volviéndome la persona que quería ser, y entonces serle sincera. No confiar en ella no era una reflexión sobre lo buena amiga que era. Porque ella era la mejor.

—Sé que siempre puedo acudir a ti. —Tomé su mano y la apreté cariñosamente—. Eres la mejor hermana no hermana que he tenido.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa y placer ante mi anuncio, y sus labios se entreabrieron como si estuviera a punto de decir algo a cambio cuando de repente oímos un golpe fuerte del piso de arriba. La sonrisa se fue inmediatamente de la cara de Jo mientras miraba hacia el techo. En un profundo suspiro, murmuró:

—Mejor voy a ver cómo está.

—¿Quieres compañía? —ofrecí, sabiendo que lidiar con Fiona era a menudo desagradable para mi amiga.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Sabes lo que piensa de ti.

De hecho lo sabía. Cuando conocí a Fiona había sido mala conmigo, porque siempre había sentido algo por mi padre y estaba celosa de mi mamá y me odiaba por eso. Me había dicho que me parecía a mi madre, como si eso fuera una cosa mala. En realidad, era una de las cosas más bonitas que jamás podría haber dicho de mí.

Sintiendo mi mirada, Cole me observó y sonreí con suavidad.

Él me dio una pequeña sonrisa, pero no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Sándwich? —pregunté, caminando hacia él con el plato. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, me senté junto a él y empujé el plato debajo de su nariz.

Cole aceptó lentamente un sándwich.

Permanecí en silencio.

Él me miró, como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo.

En su lugar le di una descarada sonrisa lenta. Cole se quedó mirándome como si fuera una especie nueva. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír bajo. Todo su cuerpo se relajó y mordió el sándwich.

Levanté mis ojos sonrientes. Y chocaron con los de Peeta y la sonrisa casi vaciló ante su expresión. La expresión de su rostro era tan tierna que me sentí sin aire. Sentí el ya familiar, dolor placentero en mi pecho mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

No creo que alguien pueda guiñar sin verse estúpido o cursi.

Estaba equivocada.

Peeta podía.

Peeta hacía que guiñar fuera ardiente al estilo "baja-bragas".

Oh, chico, mejor ten cuidado, Soda Pop.

—No tienes que acompañarme a casa, Peeta —dije cuando llegamos a Leith Walk.

Después de que Jo se hubo ocupado de lo que estuviese pasando con su madre, ella y Finn regresaron al apartamento y cambiamos los videojuegos para ver una comedia. Peeta recompuso su error al inclinarse para besar la frente de Jo cuando se levantó para ir al baño, y la tensión entre ellos se desvaneció. El tatuaje, sin embargo, todavía rondaba mi mente porque… bueno, yo era así de entrometida. Sobre todo, estaba preocupada por la reacción que había suscitado en Peeta. Pasé toda la película sin molestarle al respecto, pero cuando Tresh se fue, tomamos nuestra señal y anunciamos que teníamos que irnos también.

Peeta vivía en Marchmont, una zona densamente poblada por estudiantes detrás de Meadows, un gran parque público detrás de la Universidad de Edimburgo. Estaba al suroeste del apartamento de Jo y Rinn en London Road, mientras que el mío estaba justo al oeste. Había una buena caminata de cuarenta minutos desde mi apartamento al de Peeta.

—Es más de medianoche —respondió en voz baja—. No voy a dejarte caminar sola a casa.

—Soy una niña grande. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

—Eso podría ser cierto si alguna vez decidieras venir al judo conmigo.

Arrugando la nariz ante la idea, le dije:

—Me gusta verlo, pero no hacerlo.

—Espero que esa no sea tu actitud hacia el sexo. —Él sonrió con descaro hacia mí—. Por otra parte, el voyerismo es caliente.

Le di un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Eres tan inmaduro.

—No puedo hacer nada si no piensas las cosas antes de decirlas — respondió con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

—Colega, no había nada sexual en lo que he dicho. Sólo tienes una forma de hacer que todo suene sucio.

Me sonrió.

—¿Tú, una mujer adulta de veintiséis años de edad dice "colega", y me llamas a mí inmaduro?

—Eso no viene al caso —contesté con arrogancia, haciendo caso omiso de su risa. E ignorando su risa, decidí estúpidamente arruinar su estado de ánimo. Aclarándome la garganta, le golpeé con mi hombro—. Así que, ¿el eh… eh, tatuaje?

Peeta permaneció en silencio mientras cruzábamos la calle hacia Union Street. Para el momento en el que giramos y bajamos por Forth Street todavía no había dicho nada. No iba a presionarlo. No era mi asunto. Pero estaba preocupada por su reacción al tatuaje y lo que significaba.

—Es una pequeña "A" tatuada en la parte superior de mis costillas, a través de mi corazón. —Su voz se elevó de repente.

—Una "A" —susurré, y lo comprendí al instante—. Por "Annie".

Peeta asintió, sus ojos clavándose en los míos, como si estuviera esperando mi reacción.

—¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

—Justo después de su muerte. —Esos ojos profundos y oscuros estudiaron mi cara con más atención—. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en hacerte un tatuaje por tu madre?

La presión familiar en mi pecho acompañó mi respuesta.

—No lo necesito.

—Me alegra tenerlo. —La voz de Peeta fue baja, casi inaudible—. Hay momentos en los que puedo pasar un día entero sin recordarla. Entonces, me sorprendo con la vista del tatuaje en el espejo. Así recuerdo.

Quería decirle que estaba bien vivir su vida, tener días que no fueran afectados por su pérdida, pero me hubiera sentido como una hipócrita si lo hiciera. Si pasaba algún día sin pensar en mamá, la culpa era casi paralizante.

Peeta sabía eso. Él lo sabía y yo sabía su historia. Al recordar todo lo que me dijo tras encontrarme en mi apartamento el noviembre pasado, no iba a ser yo la que le dijese que era hora de seguir adelante…

_Última Acción de Gracias, Edimburgo. _

El pavo estaba en el horno y también las patatas asadas. Las patatas para el puré estaban hirviendo y las cebollas estaban cortadas, listas para ser mezcladas con las patatas, justo como mamá lo hacía. La salsa de arándanos estaba hecha. Las verduras humeaban.

Ya que no pude encontrar una tienda en ningún sitio en Edimburgo que vendiese pastel de calabaza, tuve que hacer uno desde cero. Me sequé el sudor de la frente, porque el calor de la cocina había llenado el pequeño apartamento hasta el punto de la ebullición. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, pero aun así había tenido que cambiarme a una camiseta de tirantes en un día de otoño en Escocia.

Después de pasar una emocional mañana con mi padre, le había dicho que sólo necesitaba algo de tranquilidad. Noté que no quería dejarme, pero era una mujer adulta y me dio mi espacio. Y estaba utilizando mi espacio para hacer lo que mamá habría estado haciendo si la vida fuese justa.

Terminando el pastel, abrí el horno para ver si podía hacerle espacio. El humo se elevó.

—¿Qué demonios? —grité, alejando el humo para descubrir que el pavo estaba ardiendo.

¿Por qué estaba ardiendo? ¿No lo había puesto el tiempo correcto? Eché un vistazo al reloj y sentí una oleada de mareo sacudirme. ¿Cómo se habían hecho las siete de la noche? El reloj tenía que estar equivocado. Sentí las lágrimas pinchar mis ojos mientras miraba al pavo chamuscado.

Lo había arruinado.

—¡Lo he jodido! —grité, agarrando un guante de cocina y sacando el pavo. Sintiendo el calor ardiente de la bandeja en mi mano grité con indignación y arrojé su pesada carga en el fregadero.

El timbre de mi puerta sonó y me detuve, tomando aliento.

¿Y si era papá?

Me apresuré al intercomunicador de la entrada.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté tentativamente.

—Peeta. Déjame subir.

—Uh, no es un buen momento.

—Acabo de oír tus gritos desde la ventana abierta. Si no me dejas entrar, voy a forzar la puerta.

Pasándome una mano por el cabello, me estremecí ante la humedad en mi línea del cabello. Era un desastre sudoroso.

Le abrí el portal y dejé mi puerta abierta con molestia, luego pisoteé hasta la cocina para comprobar mis patatas rostizadas.

—Las he jodido también —gemí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Kat?

Me di la vuelta para ver a Peeta, y sea lo que sea que él vio en mis ojos lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—Kat, ¿estás bien? —preguntó suavemente, dando un lento paso hacia mí.

—¡Lo he arruinado! —grité, señalando con mi brazo el pavo—. ¡Está destrozado! ¿Qué sentido tiene que hornee el pastel de mierda si se jode el pavo? He perdido mi tiempo cortando cebollas para el puré porque no tiene sentido ya que las patatas asadas se han quemado. No se puede tener una cena de Acción de Gracias con un solo tipo de patatas, Peeta.

—Nena, ven aquí. —Se acercó a mí como si yo fuera un animal herido. Estaba tan confundida por su comportamiento que le dejé enroscar una fuerte mano alrededor de mi brazo y arrastrarme a la sala de estar. Al comprender que me estaba sacando de la cocina, una rabia mal dirigida surgió de mí.

—¡No! —grité, intentando alejarme de él.

—Jesús, Kat, cálmate —me ordenó entre dientes, sosteniendo mi otro brazo para un mejor agarre—. Cálmate y dime qué está pasando.

—¡No! —Tiré de mis brazos, y cuando eso no funcionó, traté de forzarlo lejos de mí, traté de hacerle perder el equilibrio—. ¡Fuera! ¡Tengo que arreglarlo! ¡Tengo que arreglarlo!

—Kat —susurró, con miedo en su voz. Me sacudió con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que paré, con los ojos abiertos, mientras sus manos aflojaban y gentilmente acunaba mi rostro. Miré fijamente a sus ojos azules y lo que vi en ellos me asustó.

Estaba actuando como una loca.

Mi rostro se arrugó mientras la familiar agonía atravesaba mi pecho. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, duramente, mientras sollozaba.

—Ella no está aquí para arreglarlo. —Caí contra él, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Sus brazos se deslizaron a mí alrededor mientras lloraba y en ese momento sentí que sus brazos eran lo único que impedía que me desmoronase por dentro.

—Ella se esforzó —susurré, tomando una respiración profunda, intentando encontrar la calma a través de las lágrimas—, luchó contra ello. Cada Acción de Gracias. —Me relajé con sus palabras de consuelo, mi cabeza moviéndose con el suave ascenso y descenso de su respiración. Dejé que el ritmo se apoderase de mí, y poco a poco mi propia respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando finalmente me di cuenta de lo que me rodeaba de nuevo, descubrí que estaba acostada en el sofá con Peeta. Se había tumbado en él, arrastrándome consigo, de modo que estaba acomodada en su costado, con la cabeza todavía apoyada en su pecho y mi mano derecha agarrando su mano izquierda.

—Lo siento —dije, con la voz ronca, los ojos hinchados, las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza por mi crisis nerviosa. A decir verdad, había estado entrando y saliendo en una crisis nerviosa las últimas semanas, a medida que Acción de Gracias se acercaba. Gran parte de la tensión que tenía se había estado formando firmemente mientras trataba de esconder mi crisis de mi padre.

—No lo sientas —me tranquilizó Peeta—. ¿Por qué hoy, Kat?

—Es Acción de Gracias en casa —dije en voz baja, de alguna manera temiendo que si hablaba más alto me pondría histérica otra vez—. Sin importar cuán enferma estaba mamá, siempre luchó contra ello en Acción de Gracias, tratando de hacer que todo fuese normal cuando no lo era. — Mi boca tembló mientras nuevas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas—. Era mi mejor amiga. Mi alma gemela.

—Nena. —Oí la empatía dolida en su voz y tomé el consuelo en ella.

—Hoy hace cinco años que murió, en Acción de Gracias. Es el primer año desde su muerte que no he visitado su tumba. —Lloré más fuerte—. No quiero que piense que la he olvidado.

Me abrazó con más fuerza mientras yo seguía llorando, empapando la tela ya mojada de su camisa.

—Kat… —Peeta apretó su brazo a mí alrededor—. Nena, ella no pensaría eso ni por un segundo.

—Estuve con ella a través de todo, Peeta. —Me pasé la mano por la nariz mocosa—. No salí cuando fui una niña, dejé la universidad, hice todo lo que pude para ayudarla en su lucha. Y no ganamos. Su vida… se fue. Mis años de adolescencia… se fueron. Debería haber significado algo. Debería significar algo.

—Sí significó algo. Te enseñó a luchar sin importar cuán desesperanzadas parezcan las cosas. Esa es una lección que no muchas personas pueden impartir a sus hijos, pero ella lo hizo. Te enseñó a ser valiente, Kat, y te enseñó que la vida es frágil. La gente lo dice todo el tiempo, pero nunca lo entienden realmente hasta que un minuto están riendo con un ser querido y al siguiente están llorando sobre su tumba. Yo lo entiendo. Lo entiendo porque Annie me lo enseñó. Pienso en ella todos los días, y ella sabe que yo pienso en ella todos los días. No tengo que visitar su tumba para que ella se dé cuenta de eso.

Confundida y preocupada, con mi corazón latiendo más fuerte que antes, limpié mis mejillas a medida que levantaba la cabeza del pecho de Peeta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Annie?

Un dolor como nunca antes había visto en sus ojos, hablando de una pérdida tan profunda que sentí que se filtró de él a mí, oscurecía el negro puro de sus ojos. Cómo se las había arreglado para ocultármelo todos estos meses, nunca lo sabría.

—¿Te ha dicho Finn que somos de Longniddry?

Asentí.

—Es sólo un pequeño lugar a las afueras de Edimburgo. Un bonito lugar en la costa. Finn, Tresh, Annie y yo crecimos juntos. Todos éramos los mejores amigos hasta que cumplí los trece años y un chico que no me gustaba le pidió a Annie que saliese con él. Me enfadé mucho con ella y nos peleamos. —Él sonrió suavemente, recordando—. Odiaba pelearme con ella. Era la chica más dulce que conocía. Si discutías con ella, lloraba, y eso te hacía sentir como la mierda. Así que nos peleamos, ella lloró y yo la besé para decirle que lo sentía. —Se encogió de hombros, luego se rió vacíamente—. Eso fue todo. Estuvimos juntos. Novios de la infancia.

Tragué el nudo enorme que se había formado en mi garganta, el dolor en mi interior expandiéndose por Peeta.

—La amabas.

Lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos, haciendo que mi aliento se atascase en mi garganta.

—Sí. Era mi mejor amiga.

—¿Qué pasó?

Se quedó en silencio un momento y luego sus ojos capturaron los míos, y nuestra conexión sólo se intensificó cuando él contestó:

—Cáncer. Linfoma. Estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete años. —Él miró hacia otro lado y su brazo se apretó alrededor de mí otra vez—. Estuve con ella a través de cada etapa. Cada pizca de esperanza, cada tratamiento fallido. Realmente creí que íbamos a combatirlo. Como si tan sólo yo pudiese mantenerme respirando para que ella lo hiciese. —Escuché el nudo en su garganta y me tensé contra él—. Era especial, Kat. Puro. Al final, la única cosa que me ayudó a superarlo fue la creencia de que era demasiado buena para este lugar. Cuando murió dos días después de cumplir los dieciocho años, eso fue todo lo que me ayudó a seguir adelante. Ella era demasiado buena para este lugar.

—Oh, Dios, Peeta. —Dejé caer la frente contra su pecho y envolví apretadamente mi mano alrededor de su brazo—. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento, nena.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente conseguí la valentía para decir algo que realmente no quería decir.

—Voy a levantarme. Dejar que te vayas.

Sentí sus labios en mi cabello y luego dijo en voz baja:

—Si te parece bien, estoy bastante a gusto para pasar la noche aquí.

Me relajé al instante.

—Me parece bien.

Pasamos el apartamento de papá en Heriot Row y bajamos por Howe Street. Estábamos a menos de un minuto de mi apartamento y todo el camino a casa se había llenado de un silencio cómodo que nace de la conexión tan profunda que habíamos logrado el pasado en Acción de Gracias. Sin embargo, había un peso en el silencio de Peeta que me hacía sentir incómoda.

Finalmente, cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi edificio, habló:

—Tengo un par de plazos que cumplir esta semana, por lo que podría no ser capaz de dejarme caer por aquí hasta después de la clase de judo del miércoles en la noche.

Sacudiendo la extraña sensación que se sentía como algo muy parecido a la decepción, dije:

—No hay problema. —Le di una sonrisa arrogante que realmente no sentía—. Practicaré mi coqueteo con mi espejo.

Me sentí gratificada por la risa baja que difundió de él, una luz cálida se extendió a través de mi pecho a medida que parte de la oscuridad se levantaba de sus ojos.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos pronto, nena. Dulces sueños.

—Buenas noches. —Entré en el edificio y le di una última sonrisa por encima del hombro antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirme hacia las escaleras de hormigón. Aunque entendía perfectamente por qué estaba así, una pesadez creció en mi interior mientras me ponía el pijama. Sabía que esta noche Peeta no iba a necesitar mirarse en el espejo como un recordatorio para pensar en Annie.

No. Ella estaba dentro de él esta noche; había una mirada atormentada en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes. Algo le estaba molestando, y tenía miedo de que si presionaba demasiado, simplemente me convertiría en otra mujer cualquiera en su vida y me bloquearía por completo.

* * *

_**Hola, muy pronto no? Pero es gracias a los comentarios que pedían más, realmente iba a esperar y subir cada tres días pero bueno solo por que estoy feliz (mi equipo de futbol acaba de salir campeón de la sudamericana) y por eso, además por que sus reviews y follows, favs me pusieron muy contenta. Yo amo esta historia, ya dos veces la leí y cada vez que subo capitulo vuelvo a leerlo como si fuera la primera vez por que es mi debilidad. Todavía no pasa nada, pero acá pueden ver un poco que hay detrás de Peeta y su historia fuerta, ya que la de Katniss ya la conocíamos. Mmm, esperen el próximo. Gracias a Pat que me recomendó en su adaptación y su propia novela Mentiras Verdaderas (es mi preferida, y lo mejor que la escribe ella). **_

_**Saludos!**_

_**PD: Hubo un error con respecto a la adaptación de Tresh. Él es el amigo de Peeta, no el compañero de trabajo de Katniss.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Mi preocupación por Peeta me mantuvo despierta por horas hasta que finalmente me dormí, mi cuerpo suficientemente exhausto para callar a mi cerebro. Preocuparse nunca era divertido, especialmente cuando una solución parecía tan imposible, lo que significaba que estaba agradecida por el almuerzo de domingo en lo de los Nichols al día siguiente.

Clove y Cato, de luna de miel en Hawái, estaban ausentes, por supuesto, pero no tuve oportunidad de realmente sentir esa ausencia por el drama. Por "drama" me refiero a que Glimmer estaba como loca, todo porque Hannah había tenido una cita la noche anterior.

Mientras papá, Finn, Marvel, Cole y Dec estaban en el piso de abajo, Elodie trabajaba en la cocina con la ayuda de Clark, y yo me reclinaba contra el vestidor de Hannah viéndola sufrir por la emoción de Glimmer, a menudo mirando a Jo por ayuda.

—No entiendo. —Glimmer levantó sus manos exasperada—. Recuerdo haber estado absolutamente emocionada con mi primera cita. Por supuesto, Marvel y Cato la arruinaron y volví a casa llorando, pero de seguro tu primera cita estuvo mejor que la mía.

Estaba demasiado ocupada riéndome de Glimmer y preguntándome qué demonios habrían hecho Caro y Marvel para arruinar su primera cita para notar que Hannah se ponía más y más incómoda.

—¿Glimmer, puedes parar? —Su tono suplicante giró mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño ante su expresión triste.

Oh, Dios. ¿Había pasado algo? ¿Él había…?

—No sé tú, Glimm, pero estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

Oyendo la seriedad de mi tono, Glimmer se enderezó, su amplia mirada azul volando a Hannah.

—Hannah, ¿ese chico te hizo algo?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. —Jo cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y le dio a Hannah una mirada impaciente—. Sólo diles.

—Jo. —Hannah la miró—. No.

Jo miró a Glimmer, aparentemente lista para ignorar la molestia de Hannah.

—Ella tiene esta extraña creencia de que si más personas saben de ellos, de alguna forma lo arruinarán. Pero, cariño —se giró de vuelta a Hannah—, después de lo de anoche no creo que eso sea un problema.

Glimmer cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿De qué está hablando Jo?

Esperamos pacientemente, o al menos Jo y yo lo hicimos, para que Hannah finalmente nos confiara cualquiera fuera el secreto que estaba ocultando.

—Sólo… no le digas a mamá.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Estás haciendo algo ilegal? —resopló Glimmer—. Estoy comenzando a preocuparme.

Conocía a Hannah lo suficiente para saber que estaba conteniéndose a fuerza de poner sus ojos en blanco.

—No es nada como eso. Es sólo que no quiero que todos lo sepan. Es demasiado deprimente.

—Bien, no le diré a mamá. Ahora escúpelo.

Exhalando pesadamente, Hannah se inclinó contra sus almohadas y miró al póster en su techo. Era una fotografía en blanco y negro del sexy cantante de una de las bandas de rock más famosas del mundo.

—Hace dos años conocí a este chico, Marco. Es un buen chico. Es un año mayor. A muchas chicas les gusta, así que dije que sí.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Espera por ello —murmuró Jo, su boca torcida con molestia—. Es asquerosamente típico. Hombres —resopló.

—Marco se mudó aquí de Chicago. Está viviendo con sus tíos. Son los dueños de D'Alessandro.

—Oh, Dios, amo ese lugar.

—Kat. —Glimmer me asesinó con sus ojos—. No cambies de tema.

—Oh, lo siento —chillé—. Continúa.

_(...)_

—Supongo que no estás reorganizando los libros de historia, ¿cierto?

La suave voz familiar me sorprendió abruptamente, mientras levantaba de golpe mi cabeza para mirar a Gale sentí a mi lengua enredarse en un nudo de inmediato.

Era el mediodía del lunes y había tomado un momento del escritorio silencioso de recepción para reorganizar libros devueltos. Gale se había acercado mientras estaba en cuclillas, poniendo unos libros en el estante más bajo de la última estantería de la habitación.

Sus ojos azules, casi grises lucían amigables e interesados.

—-Estoy buscando un libro en esta sección.

Tomando una profunda respiración, traté de recordar todo lo que Peeta y yo habíamos repasado, y aún sentada a los pies de este hombre me sentía completamente inadecuada. Este se suponía que sería mi momento. Se suponía que comenzaría a coquetear y sería el primer día del resto de mi vida.

En cambio me las arreglé para desatar mi lengua mientras me paraba, mi mano alcanzando el carrito de libros y artículos mientras me impulsaba arriba.

—¿Qué estás buscando?

Él observó un pedazo de papel en sus manos y luego miró directo a mis ojos.

—Crímenes Sexuales, Honor, y Ley de España en la Edad Moderna.

Tan pronto como la palabra "sexuales" salió de su boca, sentí mis mejillas encenderse.

Sus labios se curvaron ante mi reacción, y bajé mi cabeza a los libros en el carrito, humillada, y comencé a buscar entre ellos.

—Um —mis manos temblaban del horror de que aún era tan incompetente socialmente como lo había sido dos semanas atrás—, aquí tienes. —Tomé el libro encuadernado en cuero y rápidamente se lo di, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias —exhaló—. Creí que no iba a ponerle las manos encima.

No dije nada, sólo asentí.

—De acuerdo. Bueno, gracias.

Asentí de nuevo y esperé que su sombra se fuera. Tan pronto como sus pasos se alejaron, levanté mi cabeza y miré el espacio donde había estado.

Era oficial. Era una perdedora.

Y Peeta estaba perdiendo su tiempo por completo.

Por los días siguientes evité escuchar mis propios pensamientos. En el trabajo eso era bastante sencillo porque me mantenía ocupada, y estaba constantemente frente a Cinna pidiéndole más tareas. No me hubiera sorprendido si él pensara que había empezado una dieta basada sólo en Red Bulls… o crack. Considerando que no había hecho una revisada sorpresa de casilleros, creo que iba por el lado del Red Bull. O ya sabes… simplemente locura.

Esa noche cené con papá y Fulvia y no fui a casa hasta que estuve tan cansada que prácticamente colapsé en mi cama tan pronto como entré. La noche del martes hice unas compras después del trabajo y compré un par de comedias en DVD. No quería nada deprimente, triste o angustiante. Quería sacar mi mente de cualquier cosa que podría llevarme a ese minuto de absoluta desesperación en la sección reservada con Gale.

Para cuando Peeta llegó a nuestra lección del miércoles justo pasadas las ocho, estaba lista para renunciar.

Hablando de tomar el toro por las astas.

Sabiendo que Peeta era capaz de comerse un supermercado entero después de las clases de judo, había puesto varios bocadillos en la mesa y tenía una película de Steve Carell reproduciéndose de fondo. Cuando entró, su cabello aún húmedo por la ducha que obviamente había tomado antes de venir, estudié su postura confiada mientras caminaba. Peeta no sólo caminaba; se pavoneaba. Este era un hombre confiado en su cuerpo que sabía cómo usarlo.

Dios, lo envidiaba.

—Nena. —Le sonrió a la comida que le había preparado y se sentó rápidamente en el sofá para estar cerca de ella.

—¿Cerveza?

—Por favor.

Le llevé la cerveza y me dejé caer a su lado.

Peeta al instante alzó una ceja en cuestionamiento, como era de esperar, extendiendo la mano para tomar una mini dona de chocolate primero. Tenía un poco de gusto por lo dulce.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Viéndolo deleitarse con la dona, me debatí en decirle o no. Antes de que hubiera entrado había estado lista para mantener mis manos en alto, pedir disculpas, y explicar que todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora que estaba aquí, sin embargo, empecé a preguntarme si se decepcionaría de mí. No decía mucho de mí, sí me daba por vencida tan rápidamente, sobre todo cuando Peeta se negaba a hacerlo.

—Gale entró a la biblioteca el lunes.

Me hizo un gesto para continuar mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza.

—Fue un desastre, Peeta. Preguntó por un libro llamado Crímenes Sexuales, Honor, y Ley de España en la Edad Moderna y me sonrojé desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies hasta la raíz del cabello.

Peeta hizo una mueca.

—Intentó hablarme, y estaba tan avergonzada de haberme sonrojado que seguí mirando mis pies como una enamorada de cinco años de su vecino de diez.

—Mierda, ¿qué es lo que te pasa con este tipo? —preguntó Peeta, acomodándose en el sofá.

—No lo sé. —Me encogí de hombros—. Creo que es un bloqueo mental.

—¿Un bloqueo mental?

Efectivamente, un bloqueo mental. No era tan difícil entender por qué no podía coquetear con Gale. La causa era la razón por la cual había estado evitando pensar acerca de todo esto en los últimos días. Era demasiado deprimente.

—Un bloqueo mental —repetí—. Es la parte que viene después del coqueteo lo que está provocando mi bloqueo mental. —Bajé la mirada, retorciendo nerviosamente mis dedos—. Si el coqueteo funcionara y de alguna manera me las arreglara para tener una cita con Gale… estaría aterrada.

—¿Aterrada?

—Es lo de la no experiencia, Gale. Me hace sentir insuficiente, poco atractiva. No importa lo mucho que me digas que soy atractiva, o lo mucho que trabajemos en el estúpido coqueteo, esa inexperiencia siempre está ahí, burlándose de mí. Me impide hacer cualquier cosa. — Sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer, me preparé para explicarle lo mala que era la situación—. He besado a dos chicos, Peeta. Dos noches de besar. Eso es todo. Y una de esas noches estaba espectacularmente borracha y perdí mi virginidad. Dos chicos en todos mis veintiséis años en este planeta. Ni siquiera sé si soy una buena besadora o no.

El departamento se quedó en silencio, excepto por el murmullo de la película. Le había bajado el volumen cuando Peeta avivó la discusión, y ahora era sólo una molestia en un momento de tensión.

—¿Peeta?

Se movió un poco más cerca, estudiándome cuidadosamente.

—Es bastante fácil de descubrir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bésame.

Me eché hacia atrás de un tirón.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Sonrió.

—Intentaré no tomármelo personalmente.

—No. —Me apresuré a apaciguarlo—. No es que no seas besable, sabes que lo eres, cabrón atractivo, es simplemente que tú eres Peeta. Somos amigos. Podría ponerse raro.

Él sonrió ante mi respuesta.

—Kat, somos adultos. Creo que podemos manejar una sesión de besos experimental sin enloquecer y platicar sobre ello con todos nuestros amigos.

Le hice una mueca.

—Divertido.

—Bueno. —Me dio una mirada de: "qué estas esperando"—. Bésame.

El pulso en mi cuello comenzó a palpitar.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Completamente.

Mis ojos cayeron a su boca. Tenía una gran boca. El tipo de boca perfecta, de hecho.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

Temblando, me deslicé por el sofá para que nuestras rodillas se tocaran.

—¿Sólo te beso?

Vi el destello de un hoyuelo pero ignoré el hecho de que estuviera riéndose de mí. Estaba demasiado ocupada hiperventilando sobre si estaba a punto de darle a Peeta Mellark el peor beso de su vida o no.

Mi pecho empezó a subir y bajar rápidamente mientras me peleaba por capturar una respiración adecuada.

—Tranquila —murmuró Peeta.

Ante su consejo, tomé un enorme aliento y con ello el aroma afrutado del champú de Peeta. No estaba usando su fuerte colonia de costumbre, y en su lugar olía a fresco y limpio.

Por alguna razón me hizo pensar en él desnudo.

Oh, Dios, Peeta desnudo.

Sintiendo mi piel caliente, vi la pregunta en los ojos de Peeta, como si supiera que había tenido un pensamiento indecente y quería saber que había sido exactamente.

Para acallar su pregunta, me incliné y presione mis temblorosos labios en los suyos.

Su cuerpo se tensó por un momento, pareciendo querer que yo tomara la iniciativa.

Sus labios fueron cálidos y suaves mientras rozaba los míos tentativamente contra ellos. Al darme cuenta que no iba a hacer ningún movimiento hasta que de verdad lo besara, me incliné más cerca, con mis pechos rozando su pecho, y presioné mi boca con más fuerza contra la suya, mi lengua corriendo suavemente por la comisura de sus labios cerrados.

Su boca se abrió, dejándome entrar. Moví rápidamente mi lengua contra la suya, y de repente, no estaba sola en ello. Movió sus labios contra los míos, lamió suavemente mi lengua hasta que todo lo que pude saborear fue azúcar, cerveza, y Peeta. Nuestro beso se profundizó.

La piel de gallina subió por mis brazos, y mis pechos se hincharon contra él.

Él gimió, el sonido vibrando en mi boca.

Mis dedos se apretaron en su cabello. Ni siquiera podía recordar ponerlos ahí.

Mi pecho estaba presionado contra el suyo. No podía recordarlo poner su brazo a mí alrededor para tirarme más cerca.

Dios, él podía besar.

Y su lengua. Vaya. Podía usar su lengua. La idea de él usando su lengua en otras partes de mí agregó más leña al fuego ya creciendo rápidamente fuera de control en mi interior. Mi piel estaba en llamas. Me sentía como si fuera a estallar por ello en cualquier momento, y no podía importarme menos. Todo lo que me importaba era el sabor de Peeta.

La presión creció entre mis piernas, y la frustración creció junto con ella. Necesitaba más. Más de alguna manera. Juntando las manos alrededor de su cuello presioné la rodilla entre la suya para llevarme un poquito más cerca. Esperando un sabor más profundo, le chupé la lengua.

Un gruñido salió del fondo de la garganta de Peeta y de repente, fui apartada de él. La ausencia de su boca fue casi dolorosa. Me tomó un minuto salir de la niebla de deseo para darme cuenta que Peeta me estaba mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, jadeando.

La realidad se instaló a mí alrededor.

Por un momento me había olvidado de por qué nos estábamos besando en primer lugar.

Apreté mis manos en puños para detener el temblor en mis dedos.

—¿Estuvo… eso estuvo bien? —pregunté, con mi voz baja y ronca.

La expresión de Peeta cambió, mientras sus cejas se levantaban en incredulidad. ¿De qué había hecho la pregunta? Sin decir una palabra, tomó mi mano, desenroscó mi puño, y luego la colocó en su muslo.

Atrapada por su mirada oscura, mi corazón aún palpitante, dócilmente lo dejé rozar mi mano por su pierna. Me quedé inmóvil en estado de shock cuando deslizó mi palma sobre su erección forcejeando contra la cremallera de sus jeans.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó él, con su voz ronca por la excitación.

Mis cejas golpearon la línea de mi cabello.

Sentirlo duro bajo mi mano y saber que yo lo había puesto en tal estado envió un torrente a través de todo mi cuerpo. No solo estaba completamente excitada, me sentía un tanto liberada de saber que podía besar. Que de hecho, mi beso podía poner duro de deseo por mí a un chico tan maravilloso y tan experimentado como Peeta Mellark.

Por reflejo, apreté mi palma contra él y sus ojos se volvieron entornados, su aliento trastabilló. Sentí ese movimiento delator en el fondo de mi vientre. Quería su mano en mí. Quería…

_I BELONG WITH YOU. YOU BELONG WITH ME… _

—¡Mierda! —jadeé cuando los Lumineers resonaron por toda la habitación desde mi teléfono y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Arrancando la mano del regazo de Peeta, no pude mirarlo a los ojos cuando derribé la caja de mini donas intentando llegar a mi celular—. Es mi papá —murmuré, y levanté el teléfono a mi oído.

No tenía que responder, pero papá siempre se preocupaba cuando no lo hacía, y honestamente, ahora mismo necesitaba un escape.

—Hola —respondí, sonando sin aliento, que era como estaba. Mis mejillas ardieron incluso más ante el pensamiento de hablar con papá después de haber estado toqueteando a Peeta.

—¿Estás bien? Suenas sin fuerzas —preguntó papá, con preocupación en su voz.

Lancé una mentira.

—Me pillaste en medio de Pilates.

Un golpecito en mi rodilla llevó mis ojos de mala gana de nuevo a Peeta. Hizo gestos hacia la puerta y se puso de pie.

—Me voy a ir —articuló.

Busqué en sus ojos por cualquier pista sobre cómo estaba reaccionando a lo que acababa de pasar, pero si tenía algún pensamiento sobre el asunto, estaba escondiéndolo muy bien. Le di una pequeña despedida a medias con la mano, apenas escuchando a mi papá hablando sobre la televisión que había visto en venta que sería mejor que la de segunda mano que actualmente poseía, mientras veía a Peeta salir de mi apartamento.

No había manera de que pudiera concentrarme después de eso. Intenté ver otra película y comer los bocadillos que Peeta había dejado atrás, pero mi cuerpo todavía estaba tenso por ser dejada en la estancada, y mis emociones estaban por todo el lugar. Sobre todo, no obstante, estaba preocupada de haberle hecho daño a mi amistad con Peeta.

Finalmente, cedí y le envié un mensaje mientras me metía en la cama.

_¿Las cosas se pusieron raras? _

Estaba mirando hacia el techo en la oscuridad cuando los Lumineers comenzaron a cantarme "hey-ho" otra vez, y levanté mi celular para ver que Peeta estaba llamando. El alivio se mezcló con el miedo cuando lo contesté.

Peeta estaba riendo al otro lado de la línea.

—Un poco —contestó mi mensaje sin preámbulos—. Pero no tiene que serlo. ¿Especialmente si ayudó?

Todo mi cuerpo se relajó en el colchón ante la respuesta de Peeta. A pesar de todavía sentirme un poco ansiosa acerca de todo, decidí que era lo correcto. Sólo era raro si lo dejábamos que fuera raro, así que resoplé en su lugar y respondí:

—No me preocupa que no pueda besar, si eso es lo que estás preguntando.

—Oh, nena. —Su profunda voz retumbó en mi oído y estaba bastante segura que mis pupilas se dilataron mientras el cosquilleo empezaba a subir entre mis piernas otra vez—. Puedes besar. Créeme.

—Bueno, desde luego le creo a tu polla.

Su estallido de sorprendida risa no hizo nada para calmar mis mejillas repentinamente en llamas. ¿De verdad dije eso en voz alta?

Soda Pop, ya no estás en Kansas.

—¿Te sonrojaste cuando dijiste eso? —preguntó Peeta, y pude oír su amplia sonrisa en sus palabras.

—Quizás —dije entre dientes, presionando una mano fría en mi inflamada mejilla.

Su respuesta fue otra caliente y baja risita que le hizo cosas divertidas a mis entrañas. Mientras yacía ahí escuchándolo respirar, no podía creer lo mucho que mi estado de ánimo se había transformado desde temprano ese día. Había sentido que perdía contacto con la vida. Me había sentido sola, patética, y sin experiencia. Me había sentido derrotada.

Está noche me sentía excitada, me sentía viva, sentía una agitación de energía en mi interior, y no quería que se fuera. La única manera que conocía de cómo sentirlo otra vez… era pedirle ayuda a Peeta. Pero eso era realmente cruzar una línea, y no sabía si él lo haría, y no sabía si yo estaba dispuesta a arriesgar nuestra amistad sólo para que pudiera sentirme sexualmente capaz.

—¿Kat?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué está pasando por tu mente? Casi puedo sentirlo en el extremo de esta línea.

Cerré mis ojos, mis latidos acrecentándose mientras me preparaba para pedírselo.

—¿Kat?

—Um… —El teléfono realmente se sacudió en mi mano—. Um… me estaba preguntando…

—¿Sí?

—Me estaba preguntando… —Me desplomé cuando la valentía me abandonó—. ¿Qué pasa después?

—Bueno, estaba pensando que podrías practicar coqueteando en una situación de verdad.

Alerta ahora, le pregunté en voz baja:

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Vamos a salir por tragos con todos el sábado en la noche, ¿cierto?

—¿Sí? ¿Y? —No sabía si me gustaba el sonido de adónde se dirigía con esto.

—El sábado en la mañana antes de mi clase de judo, vamos a ir a comprar un vestido. Te vas a poner algo sexy, para que te sientas sexy, y luego cuando estemos afuera en la noche, te vas a probar a ti misma que eres sexy coqueteando con un chico y consiguiendo su número.

Me quedé en silencio mientras asimilaba esto, ya sintiendo las mariposas en mi estómago.

—¿Katniss?

—¿Ajá?

—Nena, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Lo prometo.

Intentando ser valiente otra vez, puse mi fe en él.

—Está bien. Confío en ti.

* * *

_**Uffff ufff, el primer beso se hizo presente, que les pareció? Al amigo de Peeta le encantó...mmmm. Gracias a todos por los reviews, subí hoy y seguro lo haga el domingo. Voy a estar complicada en la semana por que rindo finales el viernes y lunes (quiero morirrrrrr). Pero voy a intentar el miércoles volver a subir así no desesperan. Gracias por sus lindos comentarios! **_

_**Saludos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

Bostezando, negué con la cabeza cuando Peeta levantó un ceñido número rojo.

Su mandíbula se tensó mientras lo volvía a poner en el estante.

—¿Hay algo que te guste? ¿Y puedes, por favor, despertarte de una jodida vez?

Estábamos de pie en medio de una tienda de alto diseño de la calle junto a Princess Street, tratando de encontrar algo sexy que ponerme esa noche. Habíamos estado intentándolo durante dos horas y media y aunque lo estaba retrasando deliberadamente para torturarlo, desafortunadamente me estaba torturando a mí en el proceso. Puse mis manos en mis caderas.

—Me has levantado a las siete y media de la mañana un sábado. Estoy cansada. Estoy aburrida. Odio ir de compras. Soy una de esas mujeres que realmente no pueden soportar los vestuarios, y los maniquís me asustan. Tengo una camiseta que pone: LAS COMPRAS ONLINE SON MI SALVADORAS. ¿Comprende?

Peeta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, separando sus piernas. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros azules oscuro, botas negras, una camiseta blanca ajustada, una chaqueta deportiva negra y un gorro. Estaba increíble y despierto, y a todos lados dónde íbamos, las mujeres lo miraban a escondidas, sus ojos se llenaban de anhelo… hasta que volvían su atención a mí, y el anhelo se convertía en envidia mientras asumían que estábamos juntos.

Tenía que admitir que ésta parte de la salida de compras era divertida.

—¿Crees que yo quiero estar aquí? —preguntó Peeta, con irritación tiñendo sus palabras—. Odio jodidamente ir de compras.

Sonreí burlonamente mientras le daba un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo.

—Entonces vamos a saltarnos este punto, ¡nene!

Apareció un hoyuelo y sabía que estaba tratando no reír y así arruinar su semblante atormentado. Lo mantuvo.

—Kat, tenemos que hacer esto.

Haciendo pucheros, junté las manos.

—Por favor, sólo vámonos.

Sus ojos cayeron a mi boca por un momento antes de que él los levantara para buscar mi cara.

—¿Te quieres sentir sexy esta noche?

Hundiéndome con su pregunta, exhalé, miré a mí alrededor y respondí afirmativamente.

—¿Y tienes alguna cosa que te haga sentir ligeramente sexy?

—Sólo ropa interior —admití con un encogimiento de hombros.

Él se quedó en silencio con mi respuesta, así que le devolví la mirada. Estaba sonriendo.

—Es bueno saberlo. De todos modos, no creo que estés planeando ir tan lejos, así que vamos a encontrarte un conjunto. Tengo clase en un par de horas.

—Disculpe. —Una joven dependienta se acercó, sus ojos sonrientes comiéndose a Peeta, quién era al menos diez años más mayor—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Peeta me levantó una ceja y le respondí con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento antes de girarme hacia la chica.

—Estoy buscando un vestido. Nada ceñido —dije enfáticamente, con los ojos en mi amigo—. Tengo barriguita —le recordé a él, y luego me volví otra vez hacia la chica—. ¿Tienes algún vestido ciruela?

—Eh… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Tenemos tops ciruela, pero no vestidos.

—¿Tienes faldas de tubo que combinen?

—Oh, sí. Por aquí. —Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a dar zancadas distanciándose de nosotros.

Peeta me estaba mirando con sospecha.

—¿Tops ciruela? ¿Faldas de tubo?

—¿Qué? Te he dicho que odio ir de compras. No he dicho que no sé cómo vestir.

—Voy a matarte —murmuró en mi oreja mientras seguíamos a la chica—. Has estado arrastrando los pies durante dos horas y media.

Me detuve y le agarré del brazo para detenerle.

—Cariño, me has despertado a las siete y media. Un sábado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que las últimas horas han sido una venganza?

Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso.

—Aquí estamos. —La chica nos llamó y me apresuré hacia ella para escapar del gruñido frustrado de Peeta. Sentí su calor en mi espalda cuando me detuve en frente del perchero en el que ella se encontraba—. Tenemos tres tipos diferentes de tops ciruela y aquí hay algunas faldas de tubo que pueden ir con cada uno.

—Perfecto. —Peeta palmeó mi trasero con ganas, tan fuerte, de hecho, que el sonido retumbó en las paredes de la tienda. Y picó. Como, realmente picó—. Mi nena estará preciosa con esto.

La chica parpadeó con tanta sorpresa como yo antes de que le murmurara excusas para que nos dejara. Una vez que ella estaba fuera del alcance del oído, giré lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué. Coño. Ha. Sido. Eso?

Acarició la dolorosa picazón con dulzura.

—La venganza por la venganza —murmuró con una sonrisa sin arrepentimientos. Sin decir una palabra, tomó algunos tops de mi talla junto con algunas faldas y me los entregó—. Pruébatelos.

Agarrando la ropa con una mano mientras me frotaba mi dolorido trasero con la otra, le susurré:

—Pagaras por eso.

Pasé los siguientes veinte minutos probándome fríamente trajes para su aprobación. Finalmente nos decidimos por un top negro de corte bajo con escote de corazón y un cinturón de cuero azul zafiro con un lazo en la cintura, una falda de tubo ceñida que me llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas y tenía un bonito pliegue por detrás, unos zapatos de ante azul con tacón de aguja y un bolso que conjuntaba. Peeta estaba muy feliz con el conjunto. Yo, por otro lado, estaba demasiado ocupada planeando mi venganza por la palmada en el trasero para prestar realmente mucha atención.

No fue hasta que llegamos al mostrador y la chica me dijo el coste total que giré hacia Peeta y le pregunté dulcemente:

—¿Cariño?

Me levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—He olvidado mi cartera.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—No, no lo has hecho. —Señaló la bolsa que colgaba de mi hombro—. Está justo ahí.

—Ese es mi bolso. Mi cartera no está dentro —mentí.

—Te he visto poner tu cartera dentro esta mañana, cariño —me recordó con los dientes apretados.

—Bueno, ahora no está, cariño —respondí con mis propios dientes apretados.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un rato. Hasta que gané.

Mirándome con el ceño fruncido todo el rato, sacó su propia cartera y su tarjeta de crédito. Mientras la chica estaba poniendo mis cosas en la bolsa de compra, descansé una mano sobre el pecho de Peeta y le di un suave beso en la mejilla, luego arrastré la boca hasta su oído.

—Venganza —murmuré, inclinándome hacia atrás mientras él giraba la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Los suyos ardían con vehemencia, y por un momento perdí el aliento. Haciendo caso omiso de la ola de deseo que se juntó entre mis piernas por su expresión, susurré—: Mi nalga está palpitando.

Una sonrisa rompió su tensa actitud.

—Suficientemente justo. Sólo lo llamaremos un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños. —Tomó las bolsas y envolvió mi mano alrededor de ellas.

—No. —Sacudí la cabeza, siguiéndolo fuera de la tienda—. Es venganza.

—Regalo de cumpleaños —gritó por encima de su hombro.

—Venganza —insistí con firmeza, casi tropezando con mis propios pies mientras me apresuraba a alcanzarlo en la calle—. Colega, es una de las cosas más geniales que he hecho nunca. No vas a quitarle valor como algún sinsentido regalo de cumpleaños. Es venganza. —Extendí las bolsas para enfatizar mi punto.

Peeta negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Cariño, era lo más genial que habías hecho alguna vez hasta que admitiste que era lo más genial que habías hecho. —Se rió de mi expresión testaruda—. Bien —concedió—. Ha sido venganza.

A medida que nos dirigíamos por Princess Street permanecimos en silencio entre la multitud de peatones que se iba espesando lentamente, hasta que finalmente mis buenos modales ganaron y dije en voz baja:

—Gracias por el regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.

Un montón de mujeres giraron sus cabezas para ver a Peeta Mellark reír fuertemente antes de pasar su brazo por encima de mis hombros para abrazarme a su lado.

Tenía que admitirlo… era un lugar bastante bueno dónde estar.

El gorila del Club 39 me miró de pies a cabeza y luego murmuró un coqueto "Buenas noches, cariño" mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar por la puerta. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no ruborizarme por el brillo apreciativo de sus ojos. En su lugar, mis piernas temblaban mientras mis tacones resonaban contra el suelo de piedra de la entrada. Era un desastre, tan nerviosa por esta noche que había acabado llegando tarde y teniendo que mandarle un mensaje a Jo para hacerle saber que simplemente me encontraría con ella, Glimmer y los chicos en el bar. Era el bar en el que Jo y Clove solían trabajar, y solíamos ir allí porque todavía conocían a la mayoría del personal y casi siempre podíamos conseguir una mesa.

Honestamente, no era mi sitio favorito donde pasar el rato. Era oscuro y estaba abarrotado, y como era un bar en el sótano, era un poco claustrofóbico. El mobiliario era escaso e incómodamente moderno, y la pista de baile era del tamaño de mi pequeña cocina. Había un indicio de pretensión en el Club 39 que me repugnaba, y honestamente estaba preocupada de que no pudiera encontrar a nadie aquí con el que realmente quisiera flirtear lo suficiente como para pasar la última prueba de Peeta y ganar por mí misma un número de teléfono.

Si el pensamiento de la meta de esta noche no era suficiente para quererme hacer vomitar, lo que estaba llevando y las miradas admirativas que estaba recibiendo de los chicos definitivamente lo hacían.

Peeta tenía razón. Me sentía sexy con esta ropa. Tenía una buena cantidad de escote que mostrar, mi cintura parecía delgada y mis caderas muy curvas. El top y la falda acentuaban todos los aspectos positivos de mi figura y escondían los negativos. También había pasado mucho más tiempo del habitual maquillándome, resaltando mis ojos con sombra de ojos negra y engordando mis labios con un brillo de labios húmedo. Mi cabello había sido fácil porque realmente tenía un buen cabello. Caía por mi espalda en sensuales ondas castañas que realmente eran perfectas para el conjunto.

En total, me sentía muy Marilyn Monroe. Eso no significaba que sabía cómo ir de conservadora a súper zorra.

Ignoré la atención que mi conjunto estaba recibiendo, algo por lo que Peeta estaría enojado, teniendo en cuenta que debía estar lanzando sonrisas coquetas, y mi mano se apretó alrededor de mi bolso nuevo mientras buscaba a mis amigos en la barra.

Los encontré en la esquina, ya sentados en el extraño sofá de cuero de forma cuboides. Glimmer lucía su habitual elegancia sofisticada con un vestido suelto rosa pálido y zapatos de tacón de aguja plateados, y Jo estaba con su usual glamour sexy con un vestido azul eléctrico que abrazaba su figura y sandalias de tacón alto que combinaban. Estaban sentadas con sus prometidos, riéndose de algo que Peeta estaba diciendo mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre las rodillas, sosteniendo una cerveza en la mano. Marvel llevaba un traje de diseñador que le quedaba perfectamente, mientras Finn llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta de los Ramones. Peeta llevaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros.

Todos ellos eran dignos de babear.

Mientras me acercaba a la mesa me mantuve esperando que levantaran la vista, sonrieran y me dieran la bienvenida. En cambio, Glimmer, Johanna y Finn levantaron la vista, miraron a través de mí y miraron lejos antes de volverse bruscamente hacia mí con reconocimiento repentino. Los ojos de Marvel y Peeta pronto los siguieron.

La cara sorprendida de Jo rompió en una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh, Dios mío, Katniss, estás… increíble.

Me inquieté, completamente incómoda bajo su examen.

—Uh, gracias. Continuemos. —Sonreí tontamente, y estaba a punto de ir sentarme al lado de Glimmer cuando Peeta me agarró la mano y me llevó junto a él. Le sonreí y luego, al instante, me estremecí por la forma en que me estaba repasando. Finalmente nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—Estás increíblemente follable.

Reí, intentando no ruborizarme.

—Como siempre, me dejas encantada, Peeta.

—Tienes un talento con las palabras, Peet —dijo Glimmer, acordando con sequedad.

Marvel gruñó.

—Es peor que Cato.

Peeta se encogió de hombros y bebió un trago de cerveza antes de responder con pereza:

—Lo digo como lo veo.

Intentando permitir que el franco cumplido de Peeta reforzara mi valor, comencé a buscar por la barra a mi víctima.

¿Objetivo?

Bien, eso no suena mucho mejor.

Necesito una bebida.

Señalé sus vasos.

—¿Otra ronda?

Marvel inmediatamente se levantó y pasó junto a la pequeña mesa alrededor de la que estábamos.

—Yo pago. ¿Corona y lima?

Normalmente esa era mi bebida, pero esta noche decidí que necesitaba algo un poco más fuerte.

—Talisker y ginger ale. Con hielo.

Se encaminó hacia la barra, y sentí los ojos de Jo sobre mí.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí. ¿Tú lo estás? ¿Whisky?

—Simplemente me apetece algo un poco diferente esta noche. —Aparté la vista de nuevo, buscando. Tenía que haber algún chico que provocara algún tipo de reacción visceral en mí. Lo suficiente, de cualquier manera, como para que quisiera entablar un flirteo con él.

El olor de la colonia de Peeta flotó sobre mí mientras se inclinaba para murmurar en mi oído:

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

Me tomó una gran cantidad de autocontrol detenerme de girar hacia él, pasar mis ojos sobre él intencionalmente y ronronear como respuesta: "Definitivamente, nene".

Sin embargo, no tenía las suficientes agallas o era lo suficientemente fría como para hacerlo. Tal vez después, con algunos tragos de whisky en mi torrente sanguíneo, sería valiente.

—Estoy buscando —le dije tranquilamente—. Siento que voy a vomitarlo todo sobre mis zapatos nuevos.

—Por favor, no lo hagas. Sé lo mucho que cuestan.

Sonreí, mis ojos vagando por el bar.

—Intentaré no hacerlo, por tu bien.

—Lo aprecio.

Por mi vida no podía ver a nadie, pero realmente no estaba demasiado concentrada. Con el muslo de Peeta presionado contra el mío, y su colonia flotando en el aire a mí alrededor, me encontraba distraída por la forma en que estaba consciente de él. Por supuesto, siempre estaba consciente de él, pero ahora estaba consciente de él de la misma manera en la que lo estaba siempre de alguien por quien me sentía atraída.

Me puse rígida por la súbita comprensión.

Oh, Dios.

—¿Qué? —Los dedos de Peeta se envolvieron alrededor de mi muñeca, dirigiendo mi mirada a su cara de nuevo. Estaba tan cerca, probablemente podría contar todas y cada una de las largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus seductores ojos.

Busqué algún motivo que explicara la repentina tensión de mi cuerpo, mis ojos volando de vuelta hacia el bar. Se detuvieron en un alto chico rubio que tenía un leve parecido con Gale.

—Lo encontré. —Incliné la cabeza en dirección al chico. Estaba de pie justo al lado de la barra, bebiendo una cerveza y riéndose con dos de sus amigos mientras revisaban a las chicas de su alrededor. No era increíblemente hermoso, pero tenía una sonrisa atractiva y unos agradables hombros anchos.

—Bien. Ahora, ve allá arriba hacia el bar a recuperar tu bebida de Marvel, y comienza a coquetear con el chico que has escogido.

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Jo estudiándonos a los dos cuidadosamente mientras Glimmer y Finn platicaban ruidosamente sobre la música. Sintiendo la sangre caliente en mis mejillas cuando pensaba en Jo, o cualquiera, descubriendo lo que traíamos entre manos, en vez de pedirle a Peeta un consejo de cómo empezar con el coqueteo como en realidad quería hacer, sólo asentí silenciosamente y me puse de pie.

Les sonreí a las chicas mientras las pasaba, ignorando sus ojos inquisitivos. Me abrí paso a través de la multitud, tratando de poner un balanceo en mis caderas como Jo cuando ella usaba los tacones. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que la sangre retumbaba en mis oídos, y estaba bastante segura de que si decía una palabra saldría como un tembloroso embrollo. Con piernas temblorosas, me acerqué a Marvel, quien estaba parado cerca del final del bar y cerca de mi objetivo.

—Hola. —Me deslicé a su lado y vi el vaso de whisky en la barra—. ¿Para mí?

—Sí, te lo iba a llevar.

—No hay necesidad. —Lo agarré y vertí su contenido por mi garganta, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con el ardor. Palmeé mi pecho y tosí un poco—. ¡Whoo! —El ardor comenzó a disiparse, dejando un agradable calor que creció en mi pecho. Inclinándome sobre la barra e ignorando a Marvel, quien estaba mirándome como si jamás me hubiera visto, toqué con mi dedo a Alistair, ex-colega de Jo y Clove, en el hombro. Se volvió de servir una pinta y me sonrió cuando me reconoció.

—Katniss, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Otro Talisker y ginger ale en las rocas. —Azoté el dinero en el mostrador— . Conserva el cambio.

Tomó el dinero con una mano mientras deslizaba la pinta hacia su cliente.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —Marvel me frunció el ceño.

Asentí rápidamente.

—Nunca he estado mejor. —Eché un vistazo hacia mi objetivo por el rabillo de mi ojo para asegurarme de que él todavía seguía ahí.

Sip.

Bien.

Tomé una profunda respiración, tratando de asentar el enredo de nervios en mi vientre.

Girando mi cabeza como si estuviera casualmente echándole un vistazo al club, dejé que mis ojos pasaran sobre él y entonces de regreso. Él atrapó el movimiento y me miró con un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

Eso era bueno.

Sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Eso estaba mejor.

Inclinándome sobre el mostrador de tal manera que mi escote se volviera en cierto modo el punto de enfoque, pregunté:

—Te he visto por la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

El rubio dio un paso más cerca de mí y lejos de sus amigos, todavía sonriendo mientras me echaba un vistazo. Su mirada cayó en mi pecho por unos segundos más de lo que era educado y entonces de vuelta a mi cara.

—¿Biblioteca?

—En la universidad. Soy una bibliotecaria ahí. Eres de postgrado, ¿verdad?

Su sonrisa se amplió.

—No, pero ahora desearía que así fuera. No recuerdo que las bibliotecarias fueran como tú cuando estuve en la universidad. —Tenía un sexy acento inglés y definitivamente parecía interesado.

Podría en realidad pasar la prueba.

—Aquí tienes, Katniss. —Alistair deslizó mi bebida hacia mí mientras lo hacía encontré los ojos de Marvel. Estaba mirando entre el chico y yo como si estuviera inseguro de si había atraído su atención o no. Para tranquilizarlo sonreí, le di un coqueto encogimiento de hombros, y deliberadamente me volví hacia mi objetivo.

—Entonces, ¿es Katniss? —Apoyó un codo en la barra, acercando nuestros cuerpos. Tan cerca que incluso en mis tacones estaba inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, ¿y tú eres?

—Brutus. —Extendió una mano para estrechármela, lo cual hice, totalmente gustándome la sensación de su fuerte mano envuelta en la mía.

Sí, definitivamente podía hacer esto.

—¿Es ese un acento americano? —Sus ojos buscaron mi cara con interés.

—Sí. Fui criada en los Estados Unidos, pero mi papá es escocés, así que me mudé de regreso recientemente.

—¿Qué te parece?

Sonreí y respondí honestamente.

—Ha estado bien hasta ahora.

Brutus bajó su cabeza, sus ojos azules brillando con intenciones sexuales que me sorprendió. No debí hacerlo, aunque eso es lo que estaba esperando, pero aun así… no me sentía tan cómoda si era honesta conmigo misma. No conocía a este chico y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a un coqueteo inofensivo. Para algunas personas había una línea delgada en sentirte como si estuvieran coqueteando contigo y en sentirte como si estuvieras siendo engañado sexualmente. Especialmente si en realidad eras sólo un experimento… y ciertamente estaba siendo engañado.

—Esto va a sonar realmente entrometido y cursi, ¿pero alguien te ha dicho que tienes los ojos más increíbles del mundo?

Sí.Peeta Mellark. Y sonó mucho mejor viniendo de él.

Bajé la mirada y entonces lo miré de vuelta debajo de mis pestañas.

—Gracias —murmuré y entonces casualmente giré mi cabeza para ver hacia mis amigos.

Peeta estaba parado cerca de la mesa, pero una bajita, esbelta y bien formada rubia estaba prácticamente presionada contra él, y él bajó su cabeza hacia su oído para ser escuchado por encima de la música, sus labios rozando su piel.

Me estremecí, sintiéndome fría, y los nervios en mi estómago se volvieron cenizas.

Ni siquiera estaba consciente de que estaba haciéndolo bien en su prueba. Había una bonita rubia con delgadas caderas y hermosa cara presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, ¿por qué estaría dándose cuenta de lo que yo estuviera haciendo? Calor, y esta vez estaba bastante segura que era el calor del dolor y la ira, quemó debajo de mi piel, y aparté la mirada, sólo para atrapar la mirada de Jo. Ella me miró fijamente por un segundo entonces miró de vuelta a Peeta. Cuando puso su atención otra vez en mí, pude ver la preocupación en su expresión, así que le sonreí como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo y me volví hacia Brutus.

Él estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Genial.

—¿Es ese tu novio? —preguntó, inclinando su barbilla en dirección a Peeta.

—No. —Me apresuré a asegurarle—. Son sólo mis amigos.

Relajándose, dijo:

—Entonces, ¿estás soltera?

—Estoy soltera. —Tan soltera que era gracioso—. Tú también, ¿verdad?

—Difícil de creer, pero sí. —Soltó una pequeña risa auto despreciativa, y también me relajé, gustándome su respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que haces, Brutus?

—Soy un ingeniero.

Intrigada, tomé un sorbo de mi whisky, saboreándolo ahora que me sentí más tranquila.

—Cuéntame sobre eso.

Y resultó que ese era más o menos el camino al corazón de un chico. O al menos al de Brutus. Por los siguientes treinta minutos le pregunté sobre él, sus intereses, su trabajo, sus hobbies, todo el tiempo sonriendo y dándole la impresión de que todo lo que decía era fascinante.

Lo tenía comiendo de mi mano.

Aunque, si no hubiera sido una prueba me hubiera dado por vencida hace unos diez minutos entonces. Seguí esperando que Brutus me hiciera preguntas sobre mí, pero la mayor parte él pareció feliz de disfrutar de mi atención.

Aburriéndome, me encogí de hombros con simulada renuencia.

—Realmente debería volver con mis amigos… pero… —Sé valiente, Soda Pop—. ¿Puedo… puedo tener tu número?

Brutus sonrió y extendió su mano.

—Dame tú teléfono.

Abriendo mi bolso de mano, saqué mi celular y sentí el alivio abrumador mientras Brutus tecleaba su número en él. Cuando me lo devolvió, envolvió su mano alrededor de la mía y suavemente me jaló hacia adelante, sosteniéndome hacia él, mientras su cabeza descendía.

Me quedé congelada mientras presionaba su boca en la mía.

Entonces Peeta y su rubia aparecieron en mi cabeza y con rabia abrí mis labios.

Brutus me besó, su lengua ligeramente tocando la mía.

No fue un beso malo. De hecho, técnicamente él era un buen besador.

Pero no sentí nada.

Retrocediendo, sonreí un poco tímida, lo cual pareció gustarle, y dije:

—Te llamaré.

Una vez que me dejó ir, ignoré las sonrisas que sus amigos me lanzaron y me volví en mis tacones para dirigirme de vuelta a mi mesa.

Peeta, quien ya no estaba con la rubia, me estaba mirando con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Mis ojos rápidamente se movieron de él hacia los otros. Finn y Marvel me estaban sonriendo de manera juvenil, Glimmer estaba mordiendo su labio para contener su propia pequeña sonrisa inmadura, y Jo se veía confundida.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, mirando hacia mi teléfono.

Lo ondeé, y llené mi voz con diversión y despreocupación mientras respondía.

—Conseguí por mí misma un número. —Mis ojos vagaron hacia Peeta y él levantó su barbilla hacia mí, silenciosamente haciéndome señas de que fuera hacia él.

Me senté a su lado y esperé, pero no dijo nada hasta que los otros comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos buscando los míos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pasé tu pequeña prueba.

Sus ojos vagaron hacia el bar, donde Brutus todavía seguía parado con sus amigos. Esperé por algún tipo de reacción, pero su expresión estaba en blanco cuando se volvió hacia mí.

—Yo no dije que tenías que besar a un extraño.

—No. Pero lo hice.

—Parece que he conseguido a un estudiante destacado en mis manos.

Me encogí de hombros.

Estuvimos callados por el resto de la noche. Creo que más que nada porque yo estaba perdida en mis propios pensamientos. Cuando era tiempo de irme a casa, como de costumbre Peeta insistió en acompañarme. Abracé a las chicas despidiéndome y les di las buenas noches a los chicos, entonces seguí a Peeta por George Street en los hermosos tacones que estaban empezando a pincharme.

—Así que… —Traté de parecer casual—. Pareció que conseguiste un número esta noche.

—La rubia.

Resoplé.

—¿Es ese su nombre?

Me dio una "mirada".

—Es el único nombre que necesito saber.

En ese momento realmente tuve que tratar de recordar por qué él era de la manera que era, para así no tener que decirle que se comportaba como un patán. Esta noche me botaría en mi apartamento y luego llamaría a la rubia, se encontraría con ella donde sea, la follaría, la dejaría, y entonces borraría su número de su celular.

No era una buena manera de vivir, pero era la que él escogió vivir, y yo tenía que respetar sus decisiones. Sí fuera sólo un viejo jugador regular le daría un sermón hasta que sus oídos sangraran, pero cada vez que pienso en eso ahora, pensaba en el tatuaje que tenía inscrito a través de su pecho.

Entre más cerca estábamos de mi apartamento, más inquieta me ponía, y mientras recordaba que el dolor y la ira me habían desgarrado cuando lo vi coqueteando con la rubia, se me ocurrió que tal vez no era que estaba inquieta por sus elecciones, pero sí el pensamiento de él dejándome para ir a follar con alguna extraña.

Ni siquiera quería analizar eso.

Sin embargo, mientras nos deteníamos fuera de mi edificio, me encontré diciendo su nombre silenciosamente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Mirando su rostro atractivo, busqué en algún lugar dentro de mí el coraje que necesitaba para preguntarle lo que había estado quemando dentro de mí desde que nos besamos. Continúe con:

—Cuando nos besamos, eso ayudó.

Volvió su mirada hacia mí, esperando silenciosamente que yo llegara al punto.

Aclaré mi garganta, dando un golpe mental al enjambre de mariposas que habían erupcionado en mi vientre.

—Me sentí mejor —dije, intentando explicarme—. Me sentí… más segura.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Kat?

¿Dónde estaba otro whisky cuando lo necesitaba?

—Um. —Mojé mis labios repentinamente secos—. Quiero que… quiero que me enseñes cómo ser… buena en el sexo.

El enfoque de Peeta se intensificó y preguntó con una sorprendente calma.

—¿En teoría o en la práctica?

—En la práctica.

El silencio entre nosotros se estiró tanto que mis mariposas se estaban multiplicando en un increíble índice. La mortificación y el arrepentimiento se mezclaron mientras comenzaba a sentirme horrible por siquiera preguntar, por ponerlo en esa posición.

—Peeta…

—¿Cuánto has tenido que beber?

Un poco insultada por la insinuación, sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente.

—Sólo he tomado algunos whiskys. No estoy borracha. —Di un arrepentido paso hacia él—. Mira, lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómodo. No quise hacerlo. Podemos…

Peeta presionó un dedo silenciador contra mis labios y abruptamente me callé.

—Eres una de mis más cercanas amigas. No quiero hacer nada que podría arruinar eso.

Ignorando ciertos sentimientos, y por "ignorar" quiero decir empujándolas en las oscuras profundidades de mi ser, me concentré simplemente en mis propios pensamientos mientras me apresuraba a tranquilizarlo.

—Si te prometiera que no sería así, ¿pensarías en eso? Yo sólo… quiero sentir como que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Si lo hago, siento que sería capaz de acercarme a Gale con confianza, sabiendo que si él dice que sí a una cita y lo que viene después, si la cita fuera ahí, no sería una experiencia traumática y angustiosa para mí. Confío en ti, Peeta. Y no sería exactamente una dificultad —añadí con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual devolvió con una propia.

—Entonces, vamos a dejar esto claro. ¿Quieres que te folle en orden de enseñarte cómo follar a otro tipo?

—Lo haces sonar tan sórdido.

Con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un beso en mi cabeza.

—Vete a la cama, nena. Si todavía te sientes de la misma manera en la mañana, pregúntame de nuevo.

—Fue lo suficientemente difícil preguntarte la primera vez —murmuré debajo de mi aliento mientras me volvía para abrir el pestillo la puerta del edificio.

Peeta escuchó y sentí su fuerte mano en mi cadera, su calor en mi espalda mientras su aliento susurraba sobre mi oído:

—Eso fue valiente, Kat.

Me volví para mirarlo, con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida en mis labios.

—Valor de borracho o valor real, supongo que lo averiguaremos en la mañana —dijo Peeta.

Y entonces se había ido, y el frío viento se precipitó sobre mi piel mientras me dejaba desprotegida en la puerta. Me apresuré para entrar, mi corazón revoloteando como si un millar de mariposas en mi estómago hubiera escapado en mi pecho para causar caos ahí también.

Esas mariposas me hicieron compañía todo el maldito tiempo que luché por quedarme dormida esa noche.

* * *

_**PERDON! No pude agarrar la computadora por que rindo dos finales, ya los últimos. Prometo el viernes subir el próximo y el lunes ya, después voy a actualizar más seguido. Perdon por no responder los reviews, gracias por comentar! Es muy importante...que les pareció este paso de Kat?**_

_**Saludos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Sí, me quedé dormida, despertando después del mediodía, justo a tiempo para una ducha, vestirme y esperar que papá pasara por el apartamento y me acompañara al almuerzo del domingo de Elodie y Clark.

Sin embargo, en las horas antes de dormir, tuve tiempo para pensar, como Peeta había sugerido.

Llegué a una conclusión: quería seguir con esto. Incluso sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero… lo que no había considerado cuando le solté mí pedido a Peeta era nuestros amigos.

Éramos un grupo muy unido, y aunque estaba segura que Peeta y yo podíamos contenerlo, me preocupaba el impacto que esto tendría en la dinámica de nuestro grupo. También me preocupaba más que estuviera excesivamente confiada en mi creencia de que Peeta y yo deberíamos involucrarnos en este acuerdo y todo estaría bien.

Pero realmente quería llevar a cabo esto. La verdad era que no creía que estuviese destinada a ser una persona insegura, y eso era porque no lo era en casi todo. Creía en mi propia inteligencia; creía en mi sentido común; creía que mi personalidad; aunque extravagante, era buena; creía que era capaz; creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga. Quería creer que si no le gustaba a alguien, entonces ese alguien no valía mi tiempo.

Creía en mí.

Creía en todas las cosas escritas dentro de mí, era sólo que de alguna manera en el camino había dejado de creer en mi ser. No sé por qué. Pero no creo que eso estuviera destinado a pasar. No creo que estuviera destinada a ser el tipo de persona que cuestiona su propia capacidad; que permite que alguien le haga pensar que le falta algo.

Pero ahí estaba. Así era como me sentía.

Y estaba cansada de gimotear, llorar y quejarme de ello conmigo misma. Había visto a mi hermosa joven madre batallar el cáncer y perder esa pelea. La vida era corta. Demasiado corta para pasarla odiando una parte de ti misma, y no hacer algo para recuperar tu confianza. Demasiado corta para no vivirla.

El sexo era una gran parte de la vida y vivir. No me sentía apta en ello y había alguien que podía darme un poco de experiencia práctica para construir mi confianza y llevarme más de cerca a la mujer que creía que estaba destinada a ser.

Así que, después del almuerzo, tenía toda la intención de llamar a Peeta y preguntarle de nuevo. No tenía el fuego del whisky para mantener en llamas mi coraje. Era sólo yo y mi determinación para convertirme en una mujer que gustara de sí misma… en todo sentido.

Resulta, que no necesité esperar hasta después del almuerzo para hacer mi pregunta.

Elodie no solo tenía una persona extra que alimentar, sino que Peeta había ido antes a la casa de Finn ese día para pasar el rato, y además terminó con una invitación para la barbacoa del domingo. No es que le importara a Elodie. Con la familia Nichols siempre era: "cuantos más, mejor".

Significaba, sin embargo, que me encontré parada afuera en la pequeña terraza de Elodie y Clark en la parte trasera de su casa. Disfrutando de un cálido día de primavera con Jo mientras los otros estaban dentro.

Estaba esperando a Peeta, y mis nervios estaban saltando por todo el lugar. Pensando en el momento en que tendría que repetirle mi petición, me tomé nerviosa una copa entera de vino a largos sorbos.

—¿Estás bien, Kat?

Miré, con los ojos abiertos como platos, a Jo. Ella me estaba observando, pareciendo preocupada.

—Luces agitada.

Dado su expresión ansiosa, de repente quería decirle todo. Las palabras treparon por mi garganta y se atascaron mientras mi corazón latía fuertemente.

—¿Kat?

Por toda mi determinación, me volví insegura mientras miraba a mi amiga. ¿Y si Peeta y yo empezando esto era en realidad una mala idea para todos nosotros?

—Tengo este amigo —balbuceé—. Del trabajo. Me presentó este dilema y tú sabes cómo soy, me gusta tener la respuesta correcta.

Jo se puso seria.

—Está bien. ¿Cuál es el dilema?

—Él tiene este grupo de amigos. Todos son cercanos, pero hay una chica en ese grupo que le gusta y ambos se quieren pero con sus pasados no saben a dónde los podría llevar algo entre ellos. También les preocupa cómo afectará eso a su grupo.

Me puse tensa cuando terminé de hablar, tratando de pretender que Jo no parecía creer ni por un segundo que el dilema fuera el de un colega. Esperé que me lo reprochara.

—Bueno —suspiró—, creo que si a tu amigo le gusta esta chica debería intentarlo.

Me inundó el alivio y me calmé. Jo no iba a descubrirme.

Genial.

—¿Lo crees?

Una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante jugó en sus labios.

—Si realmente quiere hacerlo y siente que es lo correcto para él, entonces debería. Nadie nunca sabe a dónde lo llevará una relación. Entramos en estas cosas ciegos y mientras progresa, mientras se conocen el uno al otro, la luz empieza a entrar. En cuanto al grupo de amigos… bueno, si son tan cercanos como dices que son, entonces lo entenderán. Estarán de acuerdo y manejarán, lo que sea que pase.

Tomé un respiro mientras Jo se estiraba para tomar mi mano. Sus ojos me decían que ella veía a través de mi treta, y el reconfortante apretón que me dio me dijo que me apoyaba.

Yo en cierto modo, más o menos, la quise mucho en ese momento.

—Ahí están —dijo Finn mientras abría las puertas francesas y salía al patio, seguido de Peeta.

Sonreí saludándolo, mis nervios arrancaron de nuevo ante la vista de Peeta, y dejé a Peeta, Jo, y Finn llevar la conversación mientras daban sorbos a vasos de Coca Cola.

—Tresh y yo estábamos hablando sobre ir a casa por un largo fin de semana en unas pocas semanas —dijo Finnick a Peeta—. Pensamos que todos nosotros —nos señaló a todos—, podríamos ir. Podríamos rentar una casa, dividirla en seis partes.

—¿Seis? —Peeta frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, Jo, yo, tú, Kat, Tresh y Rue. Por supuesto Cole irá con nosotros también.

Peeta se volteó hacia mí.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Una sofisticada reunión con mis viejos?

Dentro de mi cabeza había una pequeña versión de mí saltando de alegría y emoción ante la idea de conocer a los padres de Peeta, ver de dónde venía, e indagar más en el pasado que había creado al hombre que había llegado a conocer. Por fuera asentí despreocupadamente y sonreí amenamente.

—Suena bien.

—Genial. —Jo trató de alcanzar las puertas corredizas—. Empezaré a buscar algún lugar para rentar.

Ella y Finnick entraron al comedor vacío, Finn sosteniendo la puerta abierta para nosotros. Peeta sacudió su cabeza.

—Entramos pronto.

Eso significaba que quería hablar a solas conmigo.

Contuve el aliento mientras Jo y Finn desaparecían.

Peeta no dijo nada.

Pasó un minuto.

Dos.

Finalmente resoplé.

—¿Me vas a hacer decirlo?

—Depende. —Me sonrió con suficiencia, pero noté que había algo cauto en sus ojos, algo como recelo—-. ¿Qué es lo que vas a decir?

Echando un vistazo hacia atrás a la puerta, me aseguré que estuviéramos definitivamente solos antes de hablar.

—No estaba ebria anoche.

No había ni un toque de diversión en la cara de Peeta mientras contestaba:

—Confías en que haga esto contigo, pero tengo que confiar en que no tratarás de transformar esto en algo más que un amigo ayudando a otra amiga.

Está bien, en el fondo en ese oscuro lugar donde lo había empujado anoche había una pequeña cosa llamaba celos que había levantado su fea cabeza cuando Peeta tomó el número de esa chica. Pero eso era sólo un problema pasajero y podía manejarlo. Me atraía Peeta, sí, y sí, me preocupaba por él, pero tenía un antiguo enamoramiento por Gale, no Peeta, y Gale era la meta aquí.

Tratando de aligerar un poco la conversación, dije:

—Estoy segura que de alguna manera lograré no enamorarme de ti.

Su hoyuelo izquierdo apareció rápidamente.

—Estoy seguro que eso será fácil para ti.

—Me gustaría señalar algo.

—Dilo.

—Sé que estás acostumbrado a tener sexo. Pero te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tener sexo complemente libre de problema. No puede ser una miseria.

—No. —Sonrió sugestivamente—. No es para nada una miseria. —Por un momento estuvo en silencio mientras contemplaba mi proposición. Se volvió a mirar a la puerta, asegurándose que estábamos solos—. Bueno, si vamos a hacer esto, haré que me revisen y prometo no andar jodiendo con nadie más durante… nuestras lecciones. —Supe que no escondí mi sorpresa ante su oferta porque frunció el ceño inmediatamente—. Nena, si vas a empezar tu vida sexual, sé inteligente. Me examinan cada tres meses, y cuando llegue el momento para ti y este chico Gale, asegúrate de que esté limpio antes de que empieces algo. No estoy programado para un chequeo hasta dentro de unas semanas, pero lo adelantaré por ti. Tal vez deberías pensar en seguir con la píldora.

Ahora que estábamos discutiendo datos personales mi corazón se había unido a la conversación y latía fuerte. Golpeaba, latía, tronaba con fuerza detrás de mi caja torácica, determinado a dejarme saber que estaba ligeramente asustado. Quería que se calmara.

—Ya estoy en ella. Regula mi… ya sabes. —No pude evitar sonrojarme.

Peeta cerró la distancia entre nosotros de modo que su pecho rozaba el mío.

—No estás reconsiderando tu proposición tan pronto, ¿verdad?

Uh…

—No. —Obligué a mi coraje a volver al frente—. Sólo quiero establecer que entiendes en qué te estás metiendo. Quiero decir, sé que estabas siendo arrogante al decir que tenías sexo regularmente y que eso no era una miseria, pero la verdad es que esto no es un casual arreglo sexual. Esto es sobre ti… enseñándome… cosas.

Los ojos de Peeta se iluminaron con alegría y repitió en voz baja:

—¿Cosas?

Mis mejillas quemaban.

—Cosas.

—¿Cosas?

Miré alrededor de nosotros, buscando oídos atentos. Al no encontrar ninguno, volví a mirarlo a los ojos, ignorando la sensibilidad que hormigueaba a través de mi cuerpo mientras nuestros pechos rozaban.

—Como… como complacerte —murmuré en voz baja.

Un brillo ardiente apareció en sus ojos mientras bajaban a mi boca. El aire alrededor de nosotros cambió. Sentí como mis pechos se hinchaban, y esa excitación ahora tan familiar entre mis piernas.

Mi respiración se aceleró.

Al igual que la de Peeta.

Sentí su cálida mano en mi cadera y me dio un fuerte apretón antes de retroceder, permitiendo que el oxígeno fluyera libremente dentro de mis pulmones de nuevo.

—Este no es lugar para provocarte. —Su voz era baja, cargada con… ¿sexo?

Él estaba tan excitado como yo lo estaba.

Sorprendida, asentí, apartando mi cabello lejos de mi cara.

—Sí. Deberíamos… deberíamos entrar.

—Ve tú. —Señaló la puerta—. Entraré, en un segundo.

Mi mano estaba en la perilla y estaba a punto de entrar cuando su voz, envuelta alrededor de mi nombre, me detuvo en seco.

—¿Sí? —Lo miré sobre mi hombro.

—Empezaremos esta noche. —La expresión de Peeta estaba llena de promesas sexuales que enviaron un temblor bajando por mi columna como si hubiera arrastrando su dedo por mi espalda desnuda—. Estaré en tu casa alrededor de las nueve.

Apenas pude comer en la comida.

Y ahora eran las ocho y cincuenta de la noche y Peeta iba a estar en mi apartamento en diez minutos. Estaba esperando que tan pronto como él entrara por la puerta parte de los nervios darían lugar a la anticipación, porque todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era ansiedad.

Por suerte fue un gran progreso del miedo que sabía que estaría sintiendo si fuera Gale a quien estuviera esperando que entrara por la puerta. Con Peeta había un elemento de seguridad porque lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que nunca me lastimaría o me haría sentir estúpida o fea o cualquier cosa negativa. Era el perfecto mentor para guiarme en esto porque confiaba en él complemente.

Me había duchado cuando llegué a casa y después me puse una ligera capa de maquillaje. Debajo de mis pantalones y camisa estaba usando mi set favorito de lencería. Era de satín blanco con bordes de encaje y se veía lindo contra mi piel olivácea. Estaba esperando que lo distrajera de mi ombligo y muslos flácidos.

—No uses la palabra "flácido" —me reprendí, recordando la advertencia de Peeta.

Realmente sin saber cómo actuar o qué hacer, me apresuré por el apartamento tratando de poner en orden las pilas de libros y copias de reseñas de revistas de Peeta que había puesto en todas partes. Me pregunté si tal vez necesitábamos algo de música ambiente, y encendí la radio. Inmediatamente después, decidí que era una mala idea ya que no era yo, y Peeta sabría que no era yo y supongo que lo mucho que me estaba volviendo loca por la situación. Así que encendí el televisor en su lugar. Cinco minutos más tarde decidí que esto sugeriría indiferencia y no quería que él pensara que yo era indiferente tampoco.

Estaba tan ocupada correteando por ahí como un idiota que cuando Peeta tocó mi timbre terminé tropezando con una pila de libros, me puse de pie sólo para deslizarme a lo largo de mis pisos de madera en los calcetines que llevaba puestos, y me estrellé contra el intercomunicador. Al final apreté el botón de entrada. Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y respiré hondo.

Sintiéndome sudorosa y asquerosa, y no en lo más mínimo atractiva, fruncí el ceño hacia mis calcetines y me pregunté por qué diablos los llevaba puesto en primer lugar. No eran sexy. Me agaché para quitármelos, pero el derecho quedó atrapado. Tiré repetidamente, maldiciendo el pequeño bastardo a medida que brincaba en un pie. Acababa de arreglármelas para quitar la maldita cosa cuando me golpeé el tobillo izquierdo con la mesa de café, recibiendo el golpe en un hueso, cayendo derrumbada, golpeando mi cabeza contra el cojín suave de mi sofá.

—Jesús, ¿estás bien?

Empujando hacia atrás mi cabello, levanté la vista con los ojos plenamente abiertos a Peeta, quien estaba de pie en mi puerta.

—Estoy bien —le dije, sin aliento.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, sus ojos vagando por mi cuerpo, probablemente en busca de signos de lesión.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto —le dije alegremente y luego me di cuenta que tenía un par de calcetines sudados en mis manos. Nada sexy. Los metí rápidamente bajo el sofá y me puse de pie, balanceándome un poco por el movimiento brusco.

La risa curvó la comisura de su boca mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de cuero.

—¿Estás segura que estás de acuerdo en hacer esto? No tenemos que hacerlo.

Me pasé una mano temblorosa por el cabello.

—Estoy bien. En serio.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, Peeta apoyó firme las piernas y me estudió cuidadosamente. Finalmente llegando a una especie de conclusión, me dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

—Muy bien. ¿Sabes cómo deseas iniciar esta cosa?

—Bueno… —Me moví un poco más cerca de él, encontrando algo de calma en su presencia—. Estaba pensando que podríamos trabajar a través de las bases. Ya hemos hecho la primera base y en cierto modo la segunda base…

Sonriendo ante mí, Peeta se rascó la mandíbula mientras pensaba.

—Esa es una cosa americana. Tendrás que explicármelo mientras vamos a ello.

¿Decirlo en voz alta? Uh…

Desesperadamente tratando de no parecer avergonzada, ¡este era Nate, por el amor de Dios! Di otro paso hacia él.

—La primera base es besarse. Un beso francés. La segunda base es tocarse, y la tercera… —Señalé a su entrepierna.

Él estaba luchando por no reírse de mí. Apreciaba el esfuerzo.

—Kat, vamos a tener relaciones sexuales. Creo que necesitas acostumbrarte a hablar de ello.

La terquedad me hizo sobresalir la barbilla.

—Bien. —Puedes hacer esto. No son más que palabras—. La segunda base consiste en tocar mis pechos por encima o por debajo de la ropa y… entre las piernas. —Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío—. O yo tocándote a ti.

Los párpados de Peeta descendieron y dejó caer los brazos a los costados. Dio un paso hacia mí de modo que estábamos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Tocándome en dónde?

Es sólo una palabra.

El rubor tiñó mis mejillas mientras lamía mis labios y pronunciaba:

—Tu pene.

Sus ojos destellaron fuego y noté sus respiraciones superficiales cuando él preguntó:

—¿Y la tercera base?

—Oral —respondí al instante, apretando mis piernas juntas ante la idea de la cabeza de Peeta entre mis muslos. Nunca había recibido o dado sexo oral. Estaba a la vez intrigada y nerviosa con respecto a esos actos particulares. De acuerdo con la literatura y el cine, era una delicia.

—Ya puedo adivinar lo que es un jonrón. —Inclinó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaba en la información—. Hmm, es un plan. Pero creo que lo más importante en este momento para ti es quitarte lo que llevas puesto.

Sentí los temblores empezar en mis dedos ante la idea de estar desnuda delante de Peeta.

—¿Ahora? —chillé.

Él me dio una mirada sin sentido.

—Vas a tener que estar delante de este tipo desnuda. ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de hacer eso si no puedes hacerlo conmigo?

—¿Completamente desnuda?

Después de un momento de silencio, Peeta me ofreció una mirada paciente y amable.

—Muy bien, vamos a ir paso a paso. Desnúdate hasta tu ropa interior.

Un escalofrío me recorrió ante su demanda, pero me encontré respondiendo:

—Podrías pedirlo amablemente, sabes.

Sus labios temblaron.

—Katniss, cariño, ¿podrías por favor desnudarte para mí?

—¿Era eso tan difícil? —resoplé en voz baja a medida que empezaba a desabrochar rápidamente mi camisa.

—¿Es esto una carrera?

Detuve mi dedo en el tercero al último botón.

—¿Qué?

Peeta se rió entre dientes.

—Estás desnudándote para mí. Apresurarte de ese modo lo hace sentir como una molestia en lugar de excitación.

Mis brazos cayeron a los costados y apunté con un hombro hacia la parte posterior del apartamento.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a mi habitación.

—Si estarás más cómoda.

Exhalando, luché contra el revoltijo en mi vientre y me moví hacia mi habitación. Me detuve al final de la cama y esperé hasta que Peeta cruzó el umbral y luego, en lo que consideré un momento valiente para mí, lo miré directamente a los ojos y poco a poco empecé a desabrocharme la camisa. Peeta se quedó inmóvil a medida que la sacaba por mis hombros y la dejaba caer al suelo, quedándome de pie en mi sujetador y pantalones. No me importaba mucho esa parte. Era la siguiente parte lo que me temía, pero mantuve la voz de Peeta en mi cabeza, llenándola con sus elogios. Con suerte él todavía creería todas esas cosas agradables una vez que lo pantalones estuvieran fuera.

Temblé un poco en el primer botón de mis pantalones, pero Peeta no hizo comentarios sobre ello. El sonido de mi cremallera fue increíblemente ruidoso en la habitación tranquila, y sentí la tensión entre nosotros aumentar. Con una respiración profunda puse mis manos a cada lado de mis caderas y empujé hacia abajo los pantalones, dejando caer mis ojos con la incertidumbre repentina mientras salía con cuidado de ellos. No sabía qué hacer con mis brazos.

—Nena. —A través de mis párpados entornados vi a Peeta dar un paso hacia mí—. Kat, mírame.

Con los brazos colgando torpemente a mis costados, lentamente levanté la barbilla. Su expresión me dejó sin aliento.

El calor y la sinceridad brillaban a través de él a medida que me decía en voz baja y retumbante:

—Eres hermosa.

Mi mano automáticamente, tímidamente, cubrió mi vientre, y me inquieté al pensar en mis muslos estando exhibidos. Peeta tomó tres pasos decididos hacia mí hasta que tuve que inclinar un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Tomó la mano que cubría mi vientre y suavemente la movió de nuevo a mi lado.

—No te escondas de mí. —Inclinó la cabeza para susurrar sobre mis labios—. Nunca.

Miré hacia abajo a su camisa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tal vez podrías quitarte algo para que así no me sienta como que estoy a la deriva por mi cuenta en esto.

Él me sonrió y dio un paso atrás para levantar casualmente su camiseta sobre su cabeza. Me quedé sin respiración.

Esta era la primera vez que veía a Peeta sin camisa y me estaba pateando mentalmente por no ir a esas clases de judo con él como me había pedido. Él no era el chico más alto, ni el más voluptuoso; de hecho era bastante compacto, pero cada centímetro de su torso estaba acordonado con músculos. Entre las clases de judo y las visitas semanales al gimnasio, Peeta se hacía cargo de su cuerpo, y yo estaba disfrutando de cada segundo de ese cuidado.

Hasta que mis ojos se dirigieron por la estilizada "A" un poco bajo de su pectoral izquierdo.

Annie.

Un fantasma en la habitación.

Agaché la cabeza, fingiendo que no había sido afectada por la visión de ese tatuaje, y luego lo miré desde debajo de las pestañas con una falsa sonrisa descarada.

—He visto cosas peores.

Peeta se rió y tiró su camisa a un lado.

—Sabes cómo hacer que un hombre se sienta bien.

—Oh, vamos, sabes que eres ardiente.

—Sin embargo, es bueno saber que tú piensas que es así.

Ocultando mi sorpresa ante su admisión, me reí ligeramente y respondí:

—Entonces me aseguraré de mencionarlo a menudo.

Su boca bajó hacia mí de nuevo.

—Lo apreciaría.

A medida que la piel de gallina se extendió a través de mis hinchados pechos, hice un gesto alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Quieres empezar conmigo o contigo?

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

—¿Por qué deberíamos empezar conmigo? Yo sé lo que quiero. Esto es sobre aprender lo que tú quieres, aprender a ser buena en hacértelo a ti.

Peeta inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, el ceño fruncido estropeando su frente.

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que quieres cuando sólo has tenido relaciones sexuales una vez, Kat? No sólo quieres estar segura de que puedes hacerlo correrse, quieres estar segura de tu propio placer. —Sus dedos se movieron a los botones de sus pantalones y comenzó a desnudarse. La sangre se apresuró a mis oídos mientras veía—. Aprende lo que se necesita para conseguir que te corras y luego hacérselo saber. Si él no quiere saber cómo conseguir que te corras, entonces hazlo hacer que te corras.

Ante eso mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a su rostro y resoplé, relajándome un poco.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Asegúrate de hacerlo. El sexo es una calle de doble sentido.

—Muy bien.

—Así que… ¿tú o yo?

—Uh…

—Vamos a empezar contigo. —Pateó sus pantalones a un lado. Yo admiraba su cuerpo atlético. Era con mucho, el chico más atractivo que había visto en la vida real y estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con él.

—Esto es un poco surrealista —murmuré sin pensar.

—Está a punto de ponerse muy real. —Su respuesta fue profunda y seductora.

—Oh, Dios.

Se rió de nuevo y dio un paso de nuevo en mi espacio, la parte posterior de sus nudillos rozaron la curva de mi cintura y enviaron un escalofrío encantador ondulando por mi espina dorsal.

—Voy a quitarte la ropa interior —susurró, su aliento cálido danzando a través de mi boca—. ¿Estás lista para eso?

Ya había estado de pie delante de él en mi escasa ropa interior y de alguna manera había conseguido pasar a través de ello sin sentirme como una cría. De hecho, sorprendentemente, Peeta me había hecho sentir un poco… caliente. Asentí, un poco cohibida, mis ojos elevándose a los suyos a medida que sus dedos rozaron alrededor de mi espalda en busca del broche de mi sujetador.

—Realmente tienes los ojos más impresionantes que existen —susurró mientras expertamente desabrochaba mi sostén, sus hermosos ojos azules penetrando los míos.

Casi ronroneé, mi pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente ahora al sentir sus dedos acariciar mis hombros antes de caer sobre los tirantes de mi sujetador.

Mientras deslizaba los tirantes por mis brazos trazó pequeños círculos en mi piel.

—Como seda —susurró.

Mi sujetador cayó de mi cuerpo y la mirada de Peeta cayó a mis pechos desnudos. Ellos se hincharon bajo su atención, mis pezones frunciéndose en el aire frío.

—Nena —dijo con admiración, y yo me estremecí ante la sensación de su cálida mano ahuecando mi seno derecho, su pulgar deslizándose por el pezón—. Maldición, eres hermosa.

Una luz se encendió dentro de mí, su luminancia brillando desde lo más profundo de mí, sabía que Peeta captó esa luz, porque cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo se quedó muy quieto.

—Gracias —me las arreglé para forzar a salir. Por hacerme sentir hermosa.

Yo no tenía que decir las palabras en voz alta. Peeta lo entendió.

En respuesta, él aplastó su boca sobre la mía en un beso profundo y duro, y acunó mis dos pechos, sus pulgares deslizándose sobre los pezones fruncidos. Jadeé en su boca mientras el calor se disipaba a través de mi vientre en dirección a mi sexo. Queriendo tocarlo pero todavía sin estar segura, arrastré mis manos tentativamente sobre su pecho, aprendiendo la sensación de tenerlo bajo mis dedos. Él era cálido, su piel lisa, y sentí su fuerza en los enroscados músculos duros de su cuerpo. Temblé ante la sensación de tenerlo bajo mis manos.

Él rompió el beso y mis labios hinchados hicieron un puchero en decepción.

Su sonrisa era perversa mientras acercaba lentamente su cuerpo al mío y siguió avanzando hasta que tuve que moverme con él. La parte posterior de mis piernas golpearon los pies de la cama.

—Sube a la cama —ordenó con voz ronca—. Recuéstate.

Hice lo que pidió, levantándome en mis codos, esperando ansiosamente por su siguiente movimiento. Mis ojos bajaron a sus bóxers cortos de color negro y mi respiración se atascó ante la vista de su erección embravecida.

Hice eso.

Una sonrisa triunfante curvó mis labios y mi vientre dio vueltas ante su risa baja y complacida. Dio vueltas incluso más fuertes cuando sus manos recorrieron el exterior de mis muslos y sus pulgares se engancharon en el ribete de encaje de mis bragas.

Me congelé, mis ojos se precipitaron a los suyos.

—Kat… —Su tono era tranquilizador.

Asintiendo, levanté las caderas para ayudarle y no pude evitar que la sangre calentara mis mejillas mientras él poco a poco bajaba mis bragas por mis piernas y las dejaba caer en el suelo.

Se tomó su tiempo devorándome con los ojos.

—Me gusta la ropa interior, pero tengo que decir que no creo que alguna vez hayas lucido mejor de lo que lo haces justo ahora.

Oh, guau. Eso es tan agradable. Sin embargo, decirle que pensaba eso podría haber estropeado el humor, en su lugar, todavía sonrojada, mascullé:

—¿Ahora qué?

—Recuéstate y confía en mí. Quiero que me digas si no te gusta algo que haga y que me hagas saber cuando en verdad te guste algo que esté haciendo.

El aliento salió zumbando de mí mientras me recostaba, mirándolo mientras él subía a la cama y ubicaba sus rodillas en cada lado de mi cintura. El calor de su cuerpo alcanzó al mío y no estaba ni siquiera tocándome. Su colonia se mofaba de mí, su aroma embriagador afectando no sólo mi sentido del olfato, sino también mis papilas gustativas. Quería encontrar el origen en su cuerpo y quería lamer, chupar y besar su piel hasta que él estuviera gruñendo debajo de mí.

Parecía que Peeta tenía una idea similar en mente.

Sus manos se reforzaron en el colchón a cada lado de mi cabeza, se agachó para rozar los labios sobre los míos. De un lado a otro, de un lado a otro. Provocando. Estremeciendo. Frustrando. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quejarme impacientemente, me besó más duro. Moví los labios debajo de los suyos, nuestras lenguas acariciándose en un profundo apareamiento que me trajo una nueva compresión de la promesa sexual de un beso. Los besos que tuve antes habían sido mecánicos, un poco como el de Brutus en el Club 39, y no había sentido nada, no dándome cuenta que un beso con alguien al que estabas atraída, un beso sensual, era un preludio a lo que estaba por venir.

Agarré la cintura de Peeta y el beso se volvió más rudo y ansioso; suspiré en su boca con placer ante su erección que tocaba mi vientre. Gimió, sus labios moviéndose por mi boca, mi mentón, mi mandíbula. Hizo una camino de besos por mi cuerpo, su boca caliente, hambrienta, y yo resistí, acariciando su espalda musculosa, deslizando las manos arriba hacia sus omóplatos mientras él se movía hacia abajo.

Cuando esa boca caliente suya se acercó a mi pezón izquierdo, mis caderas golpearon contra él en reacción.

—Oh, Dios. —Mis muslos lo sujetaron mientras lo animaba a acercarse, mi espalda arqueándose por más a medida que primero me lamía y luego chupaba duro, todo el tiempo pellizcando el otro pezón entre su pulgar e índice.

Sentí una humedad surgir con rapidez entre mis piernas.

—Peeta. —Mis dedos se enterraron en sus hombros—. Oh, Dios…

Levantó la cabeza, sus ojos azules a medida que se movía contra mí, su pene ahora presionando entre mis piernas, sólo la tela de sus bóxers protegiéndome de su calor palpitante.

—¿Te gusta eso, Kat? —preguntó, su voz tensa—. ¿Te gusta que chupe duro tus pezones?

Me sonrojé ante su pregunta grosera, pero me encontré a mí misma asintiendo con rapidez.

—Sí, me gusta.

Gruñó y enterró su cabeza otra vez, ahora lamiendo mi otro pezón. No había tenido idea de que mis senos fueran tan sensibles. Mientras continuaba chupándome, provocándome y atormentándome, sentí el bucle de tensión apretarse en mi vientre bajo.

—Peeta… —Estaba jadeando duro, apretando su cabeza en mis manos mientras él hacía círculos con la lengua alrededor de mi areola—. No puedo… No…

De repente se estaba moviendo, deslizándose abajo por mi cuerpo, sus manos acunando y moldeando mis senos mientras descendía, sus labios trazando besos húmedos por mi estómago. Me estremecí ante la sensación de su lengua por mi ombligo y luego me tensé cuando me di cuenta que su destino era el vértice de mis muslos.

Peeta acarició mi estómago de un modo tranquilizador, y miró a mis ojos.

—Ábrete, cariño.

Mordiéndome el labio, lo miré medio en asombro y medio en ansiedad mientras dejaba a mis muslos abrirse. Peeta se colocó entre mis piernas. Su mano se deslizó a lo largo del interior de mi muslo y preguntó:

—¿Nunca has hecho esto?

Negué con la cabeza, demasiado excitada para hablar.

Una chispa de travesura apareció en su expresión.

—Estoy deseando esta reacción.

Me besó allí.

Me estremecí. Era agradable.

Y luego sentí sus dedos deslizarse dentro de mí y un maullido de deliciosa sorpresa se escapó de mis labios, trayendo la mirada de Peeta a mi cara. Sus ojos eran intensos, la travesura se había ido y fue reemplazada por la intención sexual. Sus dedos se resbalaron fuera de mí y luego entraron de vuelta. Mis caderas presionaron contra ellos, tratando de seguir su ritmo.

—Estás empapada, Kat —gimió—. Estás tan húmeda y lista para mí.

—Sí. —Me ahogué, levantando mis caderas—. Dios, sí.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción, Peeta enterró su cabeza otra vez. Sus dedos se salieron de mí, pero antes de que pudiera lamentar la pérdida, abrió mis labios vaginales y casi me salgo de la cama por la sensación de su lengua en mí.

Hizo círculos en mi clítoris, provocando, presionando… y luego lo chupó.

Grité, sintiendo mi orgasmo construirse más rápido de lo que jamás había experimentado, antes de que continuara lamiéndome, presionándome de vuelta hacia el clímax.

Cuando presionó los dedos dentro de mí, exploté en pedazos, gritando su nombre como una súplica mientras mis ojos se cerraban. Me retorcí contra su talentosa boca, mis dedos se curvaron en las sábanas debajo de mí. El orgasmo rodó a través de mí en olas y latí y pulsé contra su boca, hasta que al fin era una muñeca de trapo lánguida.

Lo sentí moverse hacia arriba por mi cuerpo y cuando al final abrí los ojos, tenía sus manos reforzadas en cada lado de mi cabeza de nuevo, la parte inferior de su cuerpo presionado al mío. Estaba usando esa sonrisa complacida y engreída en su rostro. Rozó los dedos por mi pómulo con cariño, sus ojos estudiándome.

—Tomaré eso como que fue bueno.

Eso era quedarse corto.

La primera y única vez que había tenido sexo, no me vine. Sin embargo, me había estado suministrando mis propios orgasmos desde que tenía dieciocho y gané un vibrador en una rifa estudiantil. Aquellos orgasmos habían sido buenos. Unos cuantos incluso habían sido geniales.

Ninguno de ellos había sido sensacional.

Hasta ahora.

Perezosamente, levanté las manos y las estreché alrededor del cuello de Peeta, mis pulgares acariciando su mandíbula con ternura.

—Voy a dejarte mantener esa mirada petulante en tu cara. La ganaste.

Peeta se rió y me besó, permitiéndome sentir su risa contra mis labios en una forma que era increíblemente caliente. Sonreí debajo de él, pero mientras aumentaba el calor, mientras me saboreaba a mí misma en su lengua, las sonrisas y carcajadas desaparecieron, curvé los dedos más fuerte en su cabello.

Rompí el beso antes de que él dijera sin aliento:

—Tu turno.

Había un destello de algo en sus ojos, algo que no entendía por completo, pero lo que sabía era que estaba hambriento. Se removió, moviéndose fuera de mí para acostarse en su espalda, sus brazos cruzados casualmente detrás de su cabeza.

—Soy todo tuyo.

Las mariposas regresaron a mi vientre, no tantas como antes, pero estaban allí, animándome cuando me preparaba para bajar en un chico por primera vez.

—Nunca he…

El semblante de Peeta se suavizó y estiró un brazo para colocar mi cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras contestaba:

—Lo sé, Kat. Y no tienes que hacerlo. Jamás. Sólo haz lo que te haga sentir cómoda.

Mi mirada osciló a su regazo y a su pene erecto.

—Quiero al menos intentar.

—Entonces te explicaré —contestó. Más rápido que unos parpadeos, empujó sus bóxers abajo por sus piernas y los pateó para sacárselos.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

Cuando perdí mi virginidad, en realidad, no tuve tiempo para observar el pene del idiota de mi pareja elegido. Él sólo se bajó la cremallera y lo metió dentro de mí.

El pene de Peeta estaba tenso hacia su ombligo. Era largo y grueso, y estaba pulsando. Suponía que era impresionante. La idea de él dentro de mí desencadenó una nueva ola de excitación, pero mientras me imaginaba envolviendo mi boca alrededor, comencé a sentirme recelosa.

—¿Cómo…? —Le miré de vuelta con los ojos amplios—. Yo…

—¿Kat? —Sus cejas se fruncieron—. Sólo dilo.

Salió volando en un estallido geek.

—Su tamaño es un poco problemático debido a que a pesar de mi tendencia a divagar, mi boca es muy pequeña y no encajará todo y tengo un reflejo nauseoso que podría ser un problema así que no sé cómo…

—Kat… —Peeta estaba ahogándose en una carcajada—. Respira profundo. —Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, manteniendo sus pensamientos íntimos para sí mismo. Me preocupó por un momento que mi inexperiencia fuera de repente un cortarrollo. Pero cuando sus párpados se elevaron sonrió, así que tomé eso y a su erección aún embravecida como buenas señales—. Tómame un tu boca y a medida que me chupas, bombea la base con tu puño. El secreto es apretar duro con el puño, pero no demasiado duro. Chupa duro. Dientes cubiertos.

Asentí, esperando que pudiera hacer esto.

—Kat, en serio no tienes que hacer est… ahh —siseó cuando lo interrumpí al envolver mi boca alrededor de él.

Al principio me paralicé por la extrañeza de tenerlo en mi boca, saborearlo, sentirlo como si estuviera todo alrededor de mí, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo excepto él. Lo sentí raro. Lo sentí extraño. Y temía que no estuviera hecha para esta parte de la intimidad sexual.

Hasta que levanté la mirada a su rostro desde debajo de mis pestañas.

Este era Peeta.

Reuní mi coraje.

Comencé a hacer todo lo que pidió, y al hacerlo lo observé; vi el color elevarse en sus mejillas; vi la forma en que su pecho ascendía y descendía en respiraciones rápidas; vi sus puños curvarse en las sábanas alrededor de él; vi su boca abrirse en jadeos; vi la capa de sudor construirse por su piel; vi sus abdominales ondularse. Y eso me excitó demasiado. No esperé que me gustara hacer una felación a un chico, pero amaba el poder sensual que me atravesó ante el conocimiento de que podía hacer que Peeta se sintiera tan excitado que decía mi nombre entre resoplidos en tonos de gozo.

—Me voy a correr —jadeó, deslizando su mano en mi cabello, y me levanté justo a tiempo para observarlo estremecerse a través del clímax.

A medida que su cuerpo se relajaba, arrastró las manos sobre su rostro y por su cabello, sus ojos cerrados para mí y por consiguiente su reacción oculta para mí.

Esperé, insegura.

Lentamente Peeta abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente.

¿Bueno?

—¿Disfrutaste eso? —preguntó con aspereza.

—Sí —susurré en respuesta.

—Bueno, porque sin duda me gustaría una actuación repetida en algún momento. —Resopló aire entre sus labios y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, antes de que sus ojos brillantes regresaran a mí—. Joder, chica.

Riendo en voz baja con alivio, me acosté de vuelta en la cama y miré el techo.

—Tomaré eso como que llegué a un puntaje alto en mi primera lección de seducción.

—Como dije antes… eres alguien que supera los límites.

La cama se movió y giré la cabeza para ver a Peeta sentarse y deslizar las piernas fuera.

—¿A dónde vas?

Me miró sobre el hombro.

—Creo que hemos tenido suficiente por esta noche. No quiero abrumarte.

Fruncí el ceño, infeliz con este giro de los eventos.

—¿Eso no depende de mí?

Peeta estaba buscando su ropa interior, pero podía ver sus hombros sacudirse con diversión. En lugar de contestar, salió a zancadas de la habitación, su musculoso trasero tan mordible que tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no perseguirlo.

Escuché el agua fluyendo en mi baño y unos minutos después, Peeta volvió, limpio y usando sus bóxers. Alcanzó sus vaqueros y comenzó a ponérselos. Una vez completamente vestido, me miró, me admiró embelesado, en toda mi sonrojada desnudez.

Extrañamente, no me sentí retorcerme.

Esperé, preguntándome en qué estaba pensando. Muriendo por saber, de hecho. Antes, le habría preguntado, pero de algún modo la intimidad que compartimos había cambiado eso. Ahora si le preguntara que estaba en su mente, podría sonar como alguna novia pegajosa y principiante. En ese momento, odié mi decisión de pedir su ayuda.

Como si sintiera mis pensamientos oscuros, cruzó la habitación y se agachó para presionar un beso dulce en mi boca. Sentí sus dedos en mi cabello mientras se echaba atrás y murmuraba su promesa sexual:

—Mañana follaremos.

* * *

_**Hola! Quiero pedirles perdón, tuve dos finales, les cuento uno me fue bien y otro mal pero bueno ya VACACIONES. Mañana les subo otro capitulo en modo de disculpas. Vieron lo que es? Mmmm se pone caliente...y el próximo capitulo ni les cuento. Espero sus reviews para saber que les pareció.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

El lunes bien podría haber sido devorado por la bruma. Estaba caminando, hablando, haciendo mi trabajo, y sin embargo, estaba cubierta por esta eufórica niebla que no permitía que nada de eso se asimilara en realidad. En su lugar estaba consumida por pensamientos de la noche anterior, de lo que Peeta me había hecho y lo que yo le había hecho a él.

Estaba consumida por la anticipación de la noche por venir.

Cuando Peeta llamó a mi apartamento esa noche no me molesté con la ropa. Me puse otro bonito conjunto de ropa interior, verde esmeralda esta vez, y me puse una bata encima.

Abrí la puerta después de tocar el timbre para dejarlo subir, y sus ojos se avivaron mientras vagaban sobre mi conjunto. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y de inmediato se quitó la chaqueta.

—Me gusta desvestirte —dijo sin siquiera un hola, dejando caer su chaqueta sobre el taburete de mi cocina—. A tu chico Gale puede no importarle, pero dado que es a mí a quien estás a punto de follar en el futuro inmediato… me gusta desvestirte.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con eso excepto que me gustaba, respondí:

—Está bien, no me desvestiré la próxima vez.

Peeta se mordió el labio inferior, estudiándome.

—La lección de esta noche es todo sobre descubrir lo que te excita. ¿Te gusta estar en el asiento del conductor, te gusta él en el asiento del conductor, te gusta el control absoluto, la sumisión absoluta, o dar y recibir?

Tenía la esperanza de estar entendiendo lo que quería decir y que él no estuviera por revelarme que tenía algo por las cruces de San Andrés y los flageladores. Mejor enterarnos ahora para así yo poder correr un millón de kilómetros en dirección opuesta.

—Uh… ¿qué prefieres tú?

—Ambas cosas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Depende de adónde nos lleve el estado de ánimo. —Comenzó a merodear hacia mí y con mi mente todavía en sus gustos sexuales retrocedí hasta que golpeé la pared. Peeta se presionó contra mí, sus manos alcanzando los lazos de mi bata.

—Cuando dices control… no estamos hablando de látigos y cadenas, ¿cierto?

Se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No, nena. Sólo una buena follada a la antigua. —El cinto se soltó y mi bata se abrió, revelando mi ropa interior—. ¿Te he dicho que tienes un gusto condenadamente sexy en ropa interior?

—Es bueno que finalmente sea apreciado.

Empujando la bata fuera de mis hombros, los dedos de Peeta permanecieron a lo largo de la parte superior de ellos mientras la tela se agrupaba a mis pies. Mirando sus manos todo el tiempo, él acarició la piel a lo largo de mi clavícula mientras yo estaba parada temblando de impaciencia.

Sus dedos bajaron por mi esternón y sobre las turgencias de mis pechos. La piel de gallina estalló a la estela de su toque y mis pezones se apretaron en expectativa. En lugar de ceder a sus claros ruegos por atención, Peeta dejó que las puntas de sus dedos fueran a la deriva de nuevo sobre mi pecho y suavemente a lo largo de mi cuello, tocando un punto justo debajo de mi oreja que me hizo estremecer de deseo.

La reacción lo hizo sonreír e inmediatamente bajó la cabeza para rozar sus labios a lo largo del punto. Sentí el contacto húmedo de su lengua y el escalofrío se propagó de nuevo por mí.

—Dulce lugar —me susurró al oído, rozando allí sus labios y esparciendo besos apenas existentes a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Cuando se detuvo, cerniéndose sobre mi boca, me miró profundamente a los ojos—. Dime lo que quieres esta noche.

Parpadeé, preguntándome exactamente lo que quería decir.

—No pienses en ello —me instó—. Sólo dime lo que quieres.

Mis ojos cayeron a su boca, tan cerca y sin embargo no lo suficientemente cerca. Ronca por la excitación, dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza:

—Tú dentro de mí.

Mis palabras lo afectaron. Lo supe porque él apoyó las manos en la pared a cada lado de mi cabeza y presionó su erección contra mi estómago.

—¿Quieres mi pene, nena? —murmuró, dejando que su labio superior atrapara mi labio inferior antes de alejarse infinitesimalmente cuando asentí. Sus pestañas bajaron sobre sus ojos—. Quiero oírte decirlo.

Toda la evidencia apuntaba a que a Peeta le gustaba hablar sucio. Lo había mencionado en nuestras lecciones anteriores, pero yo realmente no lo había procesado. Claramente, sin embargo, hablar de lo que queríamos hacernos el uno al otro lo excitaba.

Yo estaba aprendiendo. Y no sólo sobre él, sino sobre mí.

Porque hablar de lo que queríamos hacernos el uno al otro también me excitaba.

Incliné mi boca más cerca de la suya, besándolo ligeramente mientras contestaba emocionadamente:

—Quiero tu pene dentro de mí.

—Este es el punto… —Me besó suavemente, su lengua sólo tocando la punta de la mía—, donde preguntaría… —Me besó de nuevo—, si lo quieres lento o rápido, suave o duro… —Otro beso—, pero esta noche vamos a tomar las cosas con calma.

—Ha pasado un tiempo —concordé, suspirando felizmente cuando comenzó a esparcir besos por mi cuello de nuevo.

Sus labios se movieron sobre mis pechos, por mi estómago, y sus manos la siguieron apretando mis pechos suavemente antes de pasar rozando hasta mi cintura. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y bajé la mirada hacia él, sin aliento por la anticipación cuando dulcemente besó mi vientre antes de abrirse camino a besos hasta el borde de mis bragas. Sus labios se apretaron contra la tela de seda y gemí, aplastando mis palmas en la pared cuando mi cuerpo se hizo cargo, mis piernas separándose. Peeta continuó besándome por encima de la tela de mi ropa interior, sus manos curvadas alrededor de mis muslos. Era un tormento, una provocación, mi cuerpo vibrando con necesidad.

Mi respiración tartamudeó cuando sentí su lengua empujar la tela contra mi clítoris.

—Peeta —gemí, mi mano derecha moviéndose para enroscarse en su suave cabello—. Por favor…

Él cedió, echándose hacia atrás para quitar las bragas. Traté de ayudar, pero mis piernas estaban temblando. Después de que las quitó poco a poco, Peeta pasó sus manos alrededor de mis dos pantorrillas y deslizó los dedos hacia arriba.

—Tienes piernas fantásticas —me dijo en voz baja—. Recuerdo una noche cuando estábamos viendo una película y estabas usando mallas. Era la primera vez que te había visto en algo que mostraba tu figura. —Besó la parte interior de mi rodilla y volvió a mirarme con una fiereza que me hizo palpitar—. Las estiraste, con los pies sobre la mesa de café, y yo no podía dejar de mirar. No podía creer que hubieses estado escondiendo esas piernas largas y hermosas. Soñé con tus piernas esa noche, Kat. Soñé que estaban alrededor de mi espalda mientras te follaba hasta la inconsciencia.

La necesidad dio un tirón en mi vientre ante su admisión.

—Dios… Peeta…

—Eso es correcto, nena —murmuró mientras levantaba mi pierna derecha por encima de su hombro y me las separaba—. Te voy a llevar directamente al cielo.

—Cielo. Infierno —jadeé, mis dedos rastrillando la pared—. A quién le importa, siempre y cuando llegue hasta ahí en un orgasmo.

Fue una extraña pero no desagradable sensación sentir el resoplo de su risa en mi sexo.

Sonreí.

Y entonces grité de alivio cuando su lengua se deslizó dentro de mí al mismo tiempo que su pulgar se presionaba contra mi clítoris.

Me trabajó hábilmente. Llegué rápido y duro.

Apenas consciente me desplomé contra la pared mientras Peeta se ponía de pie.

—Maldita sea —susurré finalmente mientras él se desnudaba—. Tu boca debería ser ilegal.

Su respuesta fue un profundo beso conmovedor que me hizo balancearme contra él. Cuando se retiró, mi sujetador se fue con él y lo tiró por encima de su hombro.

—Cualquier otro día probablemente sólo te follaré contra la pared, pero creo que vamos a iniciarte en esto con cuidado en la cama.

—La pared está bien para mí. —Le di unas palmaditas perezosamente, todavía elevada en mi orgasmo.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza, sus labios retorciéndose.

—Esto podría ser un poco incómodo para ti, Kat. Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma. —Suavemente agarró mi mano en la suya y me encontré sonriendo tontamente mientras caminábamos desnudos a través de mi apartamento. Peeta miró por encima del hombro y pilló mi mirada—. ¿Qué?

—Estamos desnudos. —Sonreí.

Soltó una breve carcajada y se volteó, halándome contra él de modo que nuestros cuerpos chocaron. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me aferré a sus hombros con fuerza para no caer con el repentino movimiento. Peeta inutilizó esa acción infructuosa al girarnos rápidamente y empujarme sobre la cama, cayendo conmigo pero soportando su cuerpo sobre el mío para así no aplastarme.

—Mierda —murmuró, volviendo a sus rodillas.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?

—Los condones están en mi cartera. Todavía no he sido chequeado. —Se levantó de la cama antes de que pudiera decir nada y el aire frío se movió sobre mi piel mientras él abandonaba la habitación.

Me quedé allí, mirando a mi techo, sintiendo de nuevo su boca debajo de mi oreja y su suave murmullo: "Dulce lugar".

Habíamos empezado esto debido a mi inexperiencia, pero incluso para mí, la inexperta, esto se sentía como una seducción, no como una enseñanza en seducción. Me mordí el labio y miré fijamente la puerta esperando a que volviera. Tal vez estaba equivocada. Tal vez esto era lo que era: todo parte de la construcción de mi confianza sexual y experiencia.

Soñé que estaban alrededor de mi espalda mientras te follaba hasta la inconsciencia.

¿O tal vez era una excusa para ceder a la atracción que siempre había estado allí? Atracción que negábamos debido a nuestra amistad.

Peeta apareció de nuevo en la puerta, con los ojos devorando cada centímetro de mí mientras merodeaba hacia mí.

Tal vez. Tal vez. Tal vez.

A medida que se arrastraba por mi cuerpo, arrancaba el envoltorio del condón con los dientes y lo rodaba en su impresionante erección, yo enérgicamente empujaba los "tal vez" hasta el fondo de mi pozo de negación. En ese momento no me importaba por qué estábamos haciendo esto. Sólo me importaba el hecho de que lo estábamos haciendo.

Su mano se deslizó por mi torso y arqueé la espalda ante su toque, una llamarada de calor encendiéndome desde adentro hacia afuera cuando él frotó el pulgar sobre mi pezón mientras su otra mano se deslizaba entre mis piernas.

Mientras que él persuadía a mi clítoris con su pulgar, su erección se distendió, y yo no pude dejar de mirarlo.

—Ahora. —Incliné mis caderas contra su toque—. Peeta, ven dentro de mí. Por favor.

Él gimió ante mi invitación, empujando suavemente mis piernas más separadas antes de apoyarse sobre mí. Su beso fue largo y profundo.

Lo sentí frotándose contra mí y para mi sorpresa me tensé.

La última vez que un chico se empujó dentro de mí me había dolido.

—Sssh —susurró a través de mis labios, su mano deslizándose entre nuestros cuerpos de nuevo, su pulgar encontrando mi clítoris—. Nena, todo irá bien. Sólo sigue mirándome.

Me relajé, mis ojos trabados con los suyos. Y entonces él estaba empujando dentro de mí, con las manos sobre el colchón a un lado de mi cabeza para sostenerse a sí mismo. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron mientras se empujaba a través de la ceñida resistencia de mi cuerpo, mis músculos apretándose a su alrededor. Ahogué un gemido. Era incómodo. No doloroso como la última vez, pero tampoco estaba segura de sí era agradable.

Peeta cerró los ojos por un segundo, jadeando. Sus brazos temblaban un poco.

—¿Peeta? —Apoyé mis manos en su cintura.

—Yo sólo… —Sus párpados se abrieron y mis músculos internos lo apretaron de nuevo en respuesta al calor sexual que vi en sus ojos—. Te sientes… increíble —susurró, con los ojos brillantes—. Tan apretada. Estoy tratando de ir suave, pero te sientes jodidamente increíble.

Complacida, acaricié su espalda tiernamente y me di cuenta que el malestar estaba comenzando a disiparse. De repente me sentía ansiosa por aprender más. Mis caderas se levantaron automáticamente, buscando movimiento, y Peeta gruñó, retirándose de mí. En vez de retirarse por completo como yo pensaba que iba a hacer, se introdujo de nuevo. Grité mientras sentía la agitación de una hermosa tensión.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en su rostro, hipnotizada por su expresión, por la mezcla de lujuria y dulzura en sus ojos, por la tensión de su mandíbula que me decía que estaba aferrándose a su control.

Y lo hacía por mí.

Era lento y tierno, sus manos agarrando mis muslos ligeramente mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de mí, cada caricia una subida gradual hacia el clímax.

Sus ojos se empapaban de mí, viéndome jadear debajo de él, mirando mis pechos agitarse suavemente contra sus embestidas, y de repente él estaba empujando un poco más duro, moviéndose un poco más rápido.

—Kat, córrete para mí, nena —ordenó, su voz gutural—. Tienes que correrte para mí.

—Lo haré —prometí, levantando mis caderas contra el bombeo de las suyas, el espiral apretándose, tensándose, oprimiendo…

El pulgar de Peeta se presionó en mi clítoris.

Me hice añicos. Fuertemente. Mis ojos revolotearon detrás de los párpados mientras la parte inferior de mi cuerpo se estremecía incontrolablemente, sacudiéndome con fuerza contra Peeta mientras aferraba mis caderas con fuerza a las suyas y me seguía hasta el clímax.

Cuando por fin dejé de correrme, mis músculos se relajaron hasta volverse gelatina. Creo que me fundí en mi colchón, apenas capaz de levantar el brazo y curvar una mano alrededor de la nuca de Peeta mientras se desplomaba sobre mí, con la cabeza enterrada en el hueco de mi cuello.

Me deleité en la sensación de su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente contra el mío, de su cálido aliento resoplando contra mi piel. Los dos estábamos resbaladizos por el sudor y no me importaba. Era maravilloso.

—Entonces, así es como es el verdadero sexo —dije en voz baja, impresionada por ello e impresionada del placer que él había sacado de mi cuerpo apenas tratado.

Los labios de Peeta se presionaron contra mi cuello húmedo antes de que levantara la cabeza y se empujara hacia arriba. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me quedé inmóvil. Había algo volviendo a la vida en su mirada, algo importante, posiblemente profundo. Aparte de cuando habló de Annie, nunca lo había visto tan serio. Tan reservado. Se me quedó mirando un largo rato hasta que… echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si le hubiese dicho algo.

—¿Peeta?

Su nuez de Adán se movió con un trago duro antes de que él me besara rápidamente y saliera de mí.

No podía decir nada. No sabía qué decir.

En su lugar me quedé allí mientras él salía de la habitación. Escuché mientras oía correr el agua en el baño y luego la descarga del inodoro. Hubo susurro en la sala de estar y oí un ruido sordo, como una bota contra mi piso de madera.

Eso me levantó.

Tiré de mi sábana, la arrastré fuera de la cama y la envolví a mí alrededor.

Vagando fuera de la habitación, lo encontré poniéndose su chaqueta.

—¿Peeta?

Él me sonrió, pero había algo falso en ello y mi corazón inmediatamente comenzó a latir más rápido.

—¿Peeta?

—Yo voy a, eh… mandarte un mensaje de texto cuando esté libre de nuevo.

Algo raro, sólido y frío, se asentó en mi estómago, pero intenté no demostrarlo mientras me arrastraba en mi sábana hacia el tazón de vidrio donde mantenía mis llaves. Levanté mis llaves de repuesto y se las ofrecí a él.

—Para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Para nuestras lecciones —enfaticé.

Él las contempló un momento y luego eventualmente, justo mientras mi mano estaba empezando a temblar, se acercó para tomarla. Él me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla como si fuera a quemarse si se demoraba.

—Buenas noches, nena.

Al verlo apresurarse fuera de mi apartamento, no pude forzar una respuesta a través del nudo de aprensión en mi garganta.

He estado preocupada todo el día. Preocupada de que algo hubiera sucedido en mi habitación la noche anterior que había hecho a Peeta repensar todo el asunto de la lección. O peor aún, toda nuestra amistad. Cuando él no envío mensajes de texto en la mañana, me mordí el labio. Cuando él no mandó mensajes de texto por la tarde, le espeté a un estudiante grosero que de alguna manera me culpó por su multa de cincuenta libras, y cuando Peeta no mandó un mensaje de texto mientras estaba caminando a casa del trabajo comencé a desquiciarme que había seriamente jodido nuestra amistad.

La alegría que debería haber sentido después de nuestra primera lección, el alivio al darme cuenta que temía tener sexo sólo para descubrir lo fácil y natural que se sentía, fue abrumado por el pesar que esperaba tras bastidores sólo esperando para apresurarse al centro del escenario por la prolongada ausencia de Peeta.

Ignoré un texto de Glimmer y no respondí una llamada de Jo mientras recogía la cena, me cambié en una camiseta extra grande que usaba para dormir, cuando el clima se ponía un poco más cálido, y me senté en frente de la televisión para no tomar en cuenta una palabra de la película que se estaba reproduciendo.

Fue una sorpresa total entonces, cuando una llave giró en mi cerradura y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Peeta llevando un DVD, una computadora portátil y una pluma.

No sabía qué hacer con eso.

Me sonrió, con una sonrisa de verdad esta vez, como si nada hubiera pasado ayer por la noche, y caminó con pasos largos, tirando sus cosas en la mesa de café.

Yo tenía mis pies en el sofá, con mis brazos cruzados alrededor de mis rodillas dobladas.

La mirada de Peeta parpadeó sobre mis piernas desnudas mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Y se sostuvieron.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—La lección primero y luego tengo una película que reseñar.

Una parte de mí realmente quería cuestionarlo y su extraño comportamiento errático. Pero una mayor parte de mí tenía miedo a las respuestas. O las consecuencias.

—¿La lección de esta noche?

Él se quitó los zapatos.

—Esta noche es sobre la confianza. Tomar el control.

Y sólo así me di cuenta que estaba enojada con él por la forma en que se había ido anoche. Realmente, jodidamente, enojada.

Me sobrepasó, convirtiéndome en otra persona.

Dejando caer mis pies en el suelo, me extendí y agarré su cinturón, tirando de él más cerca de mí.

—Siéntate —demandé, mi voz fría incluso para mis oídos.

Una chispa de incertidumbre apareció en sus ojos por mi tono. Pero él accedió, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a mí.

No perdí tiempo en hacer mi movimiento.

A horcajadas sobre él, agarré su cabello en mis manos y lo besé con fuerza. Sus brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor y tan fácil como eso, Peeta tomó de nuevo el control del beso.

Bien, nada de besos.

Apartándome, lo presioné suavemente de vuelta con una mano en el pecho.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó él, su voz baja, con sus ojos cuestionando—. ¿Y ahora qué?

En respuesta empecé a desabrochar su cinturón, desabotonando rápidamente sus pantalones para que pudiera deslizar mi mano dentro. Peeta siseó mientras lo empuñaba.

—¿Se siente bien? —ronroneé sobre su boca, una parte de mí flotando en exterior de esta pequeña escena y preguntándose quién demonios pensaba que era.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —Peeta entrecerró los ojos, acariciando mis piernas con sus manos hasta mis muslos y tomando el dobladillo de mi camisa de dormir con ellas.

Lo solté para así poder quitar sus manos de mí. Sacudiendo la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua hacia él.

—No toques.

El desagrado oscureció sus ojos. No le gustó eso.

Bien.

Tiré de sus vaqueros y levantó sus caderas, ayudando a liberar su erección. No me molesté en tirar de ellos todo el camino hacia abajo. En su lugar, empujé hacia abajo mis bragas, retirándome de él para poder patearlas antes de montarlo a horcajadas de nuevo.

—Quítate el camisón —insistió Peeta. Cuando no me moví, él arrastró una mano por mi muslo, su expresión se suavizó—. Kat, quiero verte.

Me quedé quieta, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras lo estudiaba cuidadosamente.

—¿De verdad?

Había mucho más en mi pregunta de lo que yo quisiera que estuviera ahí.

Y justo así, Peeta lo entendió completamente.

—Te deseo a ti. Quiero que montes mi polla y quiero que la montes duro. Y luego después de todo, quiero sentarme con mi amiga, comer algo de comida, y ver una película con ella. No voy a ninguna parte. —Su agarre se apretó—. Ahora quítate el camisón.

Su confianza hizo que la ira poco a poco decayera y justo así volví a mis sentidos. Me sonrojé por mis acciones, mis exigencias y mi fría confianza. Peeta se relajó también, con una expresión de suficiencia en sus ojos cuando echó un vistazo a mi rubor.

En un esfuerzo irónico por ocultar mi autoconciencia renovada levanté el camisón por encima de mi cabeza y lo tiré detrás de mí. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decir o hacer algo antes de sentir la mano de Peeta en mi espalda alta entre los omóplatos, junto con el poder de su cuerpo mientras me abrazaba a él, sus labios chupando mi pezón.

Me arqueé contra él, suspirando mientras el placer instantáneo corría a través de mí.

Jugó conmigo por un tiempo, pensando en hacerme dócil, pero todavía tenía sus lecciones en mente. Él quería que yo aprendiera confianza sexual, y aunque no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que mi enojo se incrementara de nuevo, tenía toda la intención de volver a probar sus aguas.

Como Peeta ya había señalado, era una rápida aprendiz sobresaliente.

Me moví hacia él, presionándolo de nuevo en el sofá.

—Ponlo dentro de mí.

Sus labios se curvaron en las esquinas.

—Tú ponme dentro de ti.

Y así lo hice.

Gemí contra su boca mientras sorbía una respiración profunda.

Y luego me moví.

Traté de ir lento, de tomarlo con calma, de construirlo, pero estaba demasiado impaciente, demasiado desesperada por ello.

Demasiado codiciosa.

Demasiado inexperta.

Sin embargo, Peeta me dejó controlarlo.

Y al hacerlo, ambos llegamos duro, pero demasiado rápido.

Me apoyé contra él, curvando mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me sostenía cerca.

—Creo que todavía estoy aprendiendo —admití sin aliento.

Al escuchar mi incertidumbre, Peeta me levantó suavemente, su expresión sincera mientras confesaba:

—Ninguna mujer me ha cabalgado alguna vez tan duro. Créeme, nena, no me estoy quejando.

Sonriendo a través de mi vergüenza, le pregunté:

—¿En serio?

Peeta sonrió mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—En serio.

No fue hasta que me levanté saliendo de él, que el estado de ánimo cambió dramáticamente. Una única palabotra salió de los labios de Peeta.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, con los ojos abiertos, mirando hacia abajo a su regazo para asegurarme que no le había hecho daño.

—Sin condón —espetó.

—Está bien, estoy tomando la píldora.

Él frunció el ceño mientras jalaba su ropa interior y jeans de nuevo hacia arriba.

—Kat, sólo fui a la clínica ayer. Todavía no he recibido los resultados.

Ante eso, me subí mis bragas y corrí alrededor de la cama para ir a limpiarme en el baño.

—Estoy segura de que estás bien —dije por encima de mi hombro, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Esperaba que se encontrara bien. Mierda. Cerré la puerta del baño y me apoyé en el lavabo, mirando fijamente el espejo frente a mí. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mis ojos tenían un brillo dorado. Me veía verdaderamente follada. Y lo estaba. Había estado en tal prisa por obtener un bocado de lo que claramente se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción que me había olvidado de la protección.

Ahora, si yo tuviera hijos, sería para siempre un hipócrita cuando les diera conferencias sobre el tema.

Me reprendí hasta el infierno y de regreso, y luego se me ocurrió que no era sólo mi culpa. Peeta se había olvidado también. Miré hacia la puerta y al instante hice un mohín. Podría argumentar que se suponía que él debía ser la experiencia aquí, pero eso realmente no funciona cuando tienes veinte y seis años y lo sabías mejor.

Al oír el ruido de la televisión, me paseé fuera del cuarto de baño para encontrar que Peeta había puesto el DVD mientras estaba en la cocina haciendo unos bagels. De repente, mi estómago gruñó.

Peeta levantó la vista hacia mí.

—Siento que se me olvidara el condón.

—Lo olvidé también. Pero va a estar bien, ¿verdad?

—Nunca he olvidado la protección antes de esta noche, así que deberíamos estar bien. Pero realmente necesitamos tener más cuidado.

Él lamió la crema de queso de su pulgar y se volvió a la nevera por un poco de soda.

Decidiendo que no quería otro final extraño para nuestra noche, pensé que era mejor no decir nada más, así que cambié de tema.

—¿Qué estamos viendo esta noche?

Peeta me entregó mi bagel y le di las gracias, luego lo seguí hasta el sofá. Para mi sorpresa, se sentó más cerca de lo usual, poniendo sus pies encima de la mesa y poniéndose cómodo a mi lado.

—Es un musical.

Me atraganté con un bocado de bagel y rápidamente lo tragué para que pudiera preguntar incrédula:

—¿Estás bromeando?

Sonriendo, él negó con la cabeza.

—Es un musical satírico.

—¿Eso lo hace mejor?

—Esperemos que así sea.

Al final resultó que, el musical fue bastante divertido al principio, pero pronto comenzó a ir cuesta abajo. Claramente aburrido, Peeta tomó un sorbo de su Coca y con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, preguntó:

—¿Preferirías vivir en un musical o en un mundo post-apocalíptico?

Inmediatamente sonreí, tan increíblemente aliviada de estar pasando el rato con mi amigo, simplemente como siempre y respondiendo sus preguntas extrañas.

—¿Qué clase de mundo post-apocalíptico?

—Piensa en El libro de Eli.

—Duro.

—Sí.

—Así que, ¿qué tipo de musical, entonces?

Él giró su cabeza en el sofá para sonreírme.

—Grease 2.

Farfullé en el sorbo que acababa de tomar, y me tomó un minuto para respirar con libertad suficiente como para preguntar:

—¿Has visto Grease 2?

Algo de la chispa salió de Peeta mientras se encogía de hombros y se giró de regreso hacia la pantalla.

—Annie me hizo verla.

Oh. El fantasma en la habitación.

Empujándolo con el hombro, traté de pasar sobre el momento y recuperar su buen humor.

—Definitivamente voy con el mundo post-apocalíptico. Sobre todo si hay hombres que se parezcan a Denzel.

Su hoyuelo izquierdo apareció.

—Me voy con el mundo post-apocalíptico también.

—Debido a Mila Kunis, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, está eso, pero sobre todo es porque soy anti-violencia.

Arrugué la nariz confundida.

—No lo entiendo. Los mundos post-apocalípticos, lamentablemente tienden a ir de la mano con la violencia.

—Sí, pero es mucho más probable que sea el que muera en un mundo post-apocalíptico. Sin embargo, si tengo que vivir en Grease 2, hay más del noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidad de que le dispararé el próximo idiota que estalle en una canción. —Él me miró, todo inexpresivo—. Es sólo la vida equivocada para un pacifista.

Riendo, balanceé mi cabeza en acuerdo.

—Vamos por lo distópico, entonces.

Él asintió y luego preguntó con una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas:

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás en contra de vivir en un musical?

Negué con la cabeza, mirando a la pareja en pantalla hacer una toma bastante repetida en el musical.

—No es que esté en contra de vivir en un musical en sí. Simplemente me gusta más la idea de vivir en un mundo post-apocalíptico. Creo que sería ruda.

No estaba viendo hacia él, pero podía sentir sus hombros temblando.

Le dirigí una mirada nada divertida.

—Deja de reírte de mí. Sería muy ruda.

—¿Ruda, cómo?

—Yo… yo… eh… bueno, soy inteligente. E ingeniosa. Sería, como, tú, peculiar, extraña e intelectual secuaz mientras tú vas por ahí pateando el culo de todos los cuerpos y dándoles golpes derribadores de judo.

Riendo, Peeta cedió.

—Muy bien, eso podría funcionar. —Sus ojos se posaron sobre mí con interés antes de regresar a la pantalla—. Sin embrago, podrías ser un bocado de distracción.

Tratando de no mostrar lo encantada que estaba por el cumplido, respondí:

—Eso podría trabajar a tu favor.

—Sí, si cubrimos tus piernas hasta arriba.

Le di un golpe con mi rodilla y él casualmente puso su mano en mi pierna, curvándola en ella.

—Creo que a alguien le gustan mis piernas.

Él acarició mi piel, casi distraídamente.

—Son unas piernas geniales, nena. —Se extendió por el bloc de notas a su lado—. Esto se está deteriorando rápidamente.

—¿La película?

—Sí, ¿qué más? —murmuró, garabateando algo en el papel—. ¿Algún comentario ingenioso, o secuaz?

Reflexionando, me quedé mirando la pantalla.

—Hay un cierto parecido a la disfunción eréctil en algún lado de esto.

Él resopló divertido.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Bueno, el argumento y las canciones empiezan bien, cada una mejor que la anterior, hasta que llegas a la mitad y te das cuenta que no va a ninguna parte. Esto resulta cierto hacia la mitad del final, donde empeora la trama, las canciones hacen sangrar tus oídos, y toda la anticipación sólo… —Levanté una mano y la dejé derrumbarse para hacer mi punto.

—Dis-fun-ción E-rec-til —dijo Peeta lentamente mientras lo escribía en su bloc. Él miró de nuevo hacia mí con una sonrisa—. ¿Algo más?

* * *

_**Hey hola, feliz navidad! Perdon por no haber subido, es que estoy preparando las valijas y además las fiestas...todo se complicó. A la noche subo otro capítulo más y voy a cargar uno en mi celular (me voy una semana de vacaciones). Que les pareció? A mi me encantó, tuvieron su primera vez y Peeta se sintió un poco raro pero..mmm..que le pasó? Después Kat le hizo saber que le había molestado al otro día. Bueno, a la noche vuelvo a subir (ya me puse la alarma)**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ :)**_

_**Saludos! Y FELIZ NAVIDAD.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Después que pasamos el resto de la noche bromeando como en los viejos tiempos, me sentí mucho más ligera cuando Peeta se fue a su casa. A pesar de que no hemos hecho planes para reunirnos de nuevo la siguiente noche, no me encuentro muy preocupada sobre eso. Peeta parecía estar bien. Sabía que yo estaba bien. Todo estuvo bien.

Cualquier inquietud insignificante fue empujada con fuerza de nuevo en mi pozo de la negación.

En el trabajo al día siguiente mis colegas comentaron sobre mi buen estado de ánimo, y no sólo porque había estado en un inusualmente mal humor el día anterior, sino porque yo estaba de buuuuen humor.

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que tuviste sexo anoche —bromeó Mesalla mientras permanecía de pie junto a mí en el escritorio de ayuda.

Afortunadamente, la mirada de asombro en mi cara se atribuyó al hecho de que él había hecho su jugada en frente de un estudiante, el cual ahora se moría de risa.

—Divertido —le siseé a Mesalla cuando el estudiante se alejó.

—De hecho, lo fue. —Rió Cinna detrás de nosotros.

—Tú —Señalé hacia él—, eres un jefe malo.

Se rió más fuerte.

—Oh, vamos, Kat. Andas como si todo el mundo pedorreara rosas y meara champagne. ¿Qué pasa?

Parpadeé rápidamente ante su observación, haciendo lo que estoy segura era una cara de: "¿qué carajos?"

—¿Pedos qué y meadas qué? —Miré a mi colega Cressida—. ¿Has escuchado eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Tiene un punto. Has estado diciendo a todos los estudiantes que tengan un ¡"Fenomenal" maravilloso día! toda la mañana.

—¿Y? Estoy siendo cortés.

—Sólo estoy diciendo… —Mesalla me miró con atención—. Ayer estabas de un terrible humor y hoy estás en una especie de subidón natural.

Resoplando, me di la vuelta y apoyé la barbilla en mi palma.

—Tuve una pequeña pelea con un amigo el lunes por la noche —mentí, pero intenté mantener mi historia lo más cercana a la verdad posible—. Estamos arreglando el malentendido. Ahora estoy en un buen estado de ánimo.

—Bueno, esa es una explicación extremadamente aburrida —dijo Cinna en broma—. Eres una bibliotecaria, Kat. Estás rodeada de libros y materiales para una buena historia. Y sólo dices la verdad. —Él chasqueó la lengua—. ¿No te he enseñado nada?

Sonreí dulcemente.

—Estoy rápidamente aprendiendo a convertirme en una reina del drama.

—Bueno, eso es algo, supongo. Entonces, estaré en mi oficina, donde en cinco minutos un extraño apuesto que se parece un montón a Ryan Gosling me encadenará a mi escritorio y me hará cosas totalmente inapropiadas y traviesas por las próximas dos horas. —Cinna arqueó una ceja—. Ahora, ¿eso no suena mejor que "estaré escribiendo la rotación de este mes"?

Me eché a reír.

—Buen punto. —Tomé un suspiro de arrepentimiento—. Bueno, si quieres saberlo, la noche del lunes tuve sexo salvaje y sorprendente con este chico caliente, pero la mierda se puso extraña y estaba de mal humor por eso, pero él me sorprendió al aparecer en mi apartamento anoche donde tuvimos más sexo candente como monos salvajes antes de acurrucarnos y ver una película. De ahí mi buen humor hoy.

Los tres me miraron con incredulidad y luego Angus hizo una mueca.

—Mi historia de Ryan Gosling fue mucho mejor.

Sonreí y me volteé para atender al estudiante acercándose a mi escritorio, Peeta y mi secreto todavía… bueno, era un delicioso secreto.

Más tarde ese día estaba todavía en un estado de ánimo fantástico y más que feliz de ver a mi padre de pie fuera de mi edificio con una bolsa de compra en la mano. Tan pronto como lo alcancé, inclinó su forma masiva para poder darle un beso a mi mejilla.

—Hola, niñita. Espero que no te importe —levantó la bolsa—, he traído algo de comida. Pensé que podría cocinarte la cena.

Abrí la puerta del edificio y nos permití entrar.

—Por supuesto que no me importa. Es muy bueno verte.

Una vez dentro, papá inmediatamente se puso a cocinar y pronto mi apartamento olía a casa. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, cortamos la verdura juntos y revolví la salsa mientras papá hervía la pasta. No creerías que fuera un arte hervir pasta, pero lo era. Aparentemente. Sólo pregunten a mi padre.

Nuestra conversación mientras cocinábamos fue tranquila. Papá me habló de este nuevo contrato que acababa de firmar para trabajar con la compañía de Cato de nuevo, mientras yo le conté lo del calcetín que había encontrado en un libro devuelto la semana pasada sólo para encontrar el otro calcetín del par en la sección de reserva el lunes. Eran calcetines sucios. Había sido todo raro. Pero ahí todo era raro, y luego sólo era más raro. Cinna tenía la teoría de que teníamos a un chiflado fanático de Harry Potter en medio de nosotros y esta persona había confundido a los ayudantes de la biblioteca de alguna manera con elfos domésticos esclavizados y dándonos calcetines pensó que estaba haciendo un acto humanitario.

Pensé que era una buena teoría.

Mejor que mi teoría de que algún estudiante de primer año inmaduro estaba escondiendo sus calcetines sucios por todas partes, muriéndose de la risa mientras me filmaba en la búsqueda de ellos y luego ponía el vídeo en YouTube.

Comimos sentados en los taburetes de la barra, y estaba teniendo un gran momento simplemente estando con mi papá cuando nuestra conversación tomó un giro más serio.

—Así que, ¿has estado tranquila últimamente? —Él me miró, sus ojos afilados, estudiándome.

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome culpable como el infierno por esconder mis travesuras con Peeta de papá.

—Sólo he estado ocupada.

—¿Sabías que Clove y Cato están de vuelta de su luna de miel?

Otra punzada de culpa. Maravilloso.

—No, no lo sabía. —Removí un pedazo de pasta alrededor de mi tenedor. No sabía porque estaba tan perdida en mi egoísta mundo sexual con Peeta Mellark como para dar una mierda a lo que estaba pasando fuera de ella. Eso tendría que parar—. Debería llamar a Clove.

—Esta… ausencia… ¿es por Fulvia? —Papá miró profundamente a mis ojos en busca de respuestas—. Porque creo que deberíamos hablar de eso. Quiero decir, sobre mí y Fulvia.

Me cortó la respiración el ver su expresión, sus palabras, y sentí que mi pulso se aceleraba. Sudor cubrió mis palmas al mismo tiempo que estaba temblando.

—¿Vas a…? ¿Vas a pedirle que se case contigo?

Papá frunció el ceño y dio un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—No, niñita. No. Aunque tomaré la palidez de tu rostro como una mala señal del sólo pensar en eso.

—No. —Me apresuré a asegurarle—. Papá, me gusta Fulvia. No la conozco tan bien como tú, pero me gusta lo que conozco.

Me observó, no estando convencido.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te pones mal con la idea de casarme con ella?

Empujando la comida en mi plato, me encogí de hombros.

—Es una tontería. Inmadura. Yo sólo que… todavía pienso en ti con mamá.

El tenedor de papá chocó contra el plato y su enorme mano cubrió la mía, atrayendo mi mirada hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción cuando me dijo en voz baja, gruesa:

—Una gran parte de mí siempre estará con tu madre. Lo fue desde el momento en que la conocí. Lo que tengo con Fulvia no va a cambiarlo.

—¿Es eso justo para Fulvia? —pregunté, tratando desesperadamente de no llorar.

Me apretó la mano.

—Ahora soy un hombre diferente, Katniss. La vida nos cambia, segundo a segundo. Quién era antes de Yvonne fue un hombre que era adecuado para ella. Quién soy ahora es alguien que espero que sea el adecuado para Fulvia, Pero la persona más importante en mi vida es, y siempre serás, tú. Necesito saber que estás bien conmigo en seguir adelante con Fulvia. Y me gustaría especialmente si llegas a conocerla mejor.

Sonreí burlonamente a través del brillo de las lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Papá, soy una mujer adulta. No tienes que preocuparte por lo que pienso.

—Verás —Él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa—, para el mundo eres una mujer adulta, pero para mí sigues siendo mi niña. Lo entenderás cuando tengas uno propio.

—Entonces, si te hace sentir mejor, quiero que sepas que me alegro por te hace reír. Te hace feliz. Eso es todo lo que me importa.

—¿Te reunirás con ella? ¿Pasarán algún tiempo solas ustedes dos? Sé que le gustaría eso.

Honestamente, es algo que debería haber pensado hacer sin que me lo pidiera, y me di cuenta que realmente había estado encerrada en mis propias inseguridades y problemas durante tanto tiempo que no había sido una muy buena hija últimamente.

—Por supuesto, papá.

Satisfecho, papá cambió de tema de nuevo, hablando de Cole y cómo papá y Jo estaban pensando en comprarle un perro si pasaba sus exámenes al final del año escolar. Cole había hecho un comentario sobre la forma en que siempre había querido un cachorro y Jo se había sentido mal al no saber eso, y ahora ella y Finnick estaban discutiéndolo con el casero.

Era divertido, como el comportamiento de Jo con Cole me recordaba a papá conmigo. Sonriendo con cariño a mi padre, me sentía toda blanda y feliz por Cole que había sido bendecido con Johanna Mason como madre improvisada.

Y fue en ese momento de felicidad perfecta que Peeta utilizó su llave y entró en mi apartamento.

La sonrisa sexy en su rostro se congeló cuando mi padre volteó lentamente la cabeza y levantó una ceja para nada impresionada ante la aparición de Peeta. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, y luego mi padre volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás a mí. Él no estaba feliz.

—¿Tiene llave?

Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi papá, finalmente dejé ir todo el oxígeno que había estado guardando en mi interior y me volteé hacia Peeta, mis ojos desorbitados medio en horror, medio divertida. Estaba sentado en mi sofá, bebiendo una cerveza fría y riendo.

—Eso no fue divertido.

Está bien, quizás lo era en cierto modo. Pero también más o menos no lo era. Acabábamos de pasar la media hora más incómoda con mi papá interrogándonos no muy sutilmente sobre nuestra amistad. La parte graciosa fue verlo tratando de hacer a Peeta retorcerse. La parte no tan graciosa fue en la que mentí hasta el culo a mi padre acerca de la naturaleza de mi relación con Peeta.

Peeta puso su cerveza sobre la mesa y se levantó, quitándose los zapatos.

—Tu padre da mucho miedo, maldición —comentó, aún divertido. Observé, interrogándolo con la mirada mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa—. ¿Estás segura de que él no es la razón por la que no has tenido un hombre en siete años?

Me reí, mis cejas elevándose mientras se paraba delante de mí en nada más que sus calzoncillos bóxer y una erección atroz.

—¿Por qué? Tú claramente no le tienes miedo.

—Yo estoy hecho de un material más fuerte que la mayoría de los hombres. —Se dirigió hacia mí y me agarró la mano, empujándome hacia el baño.

—¿La lección de esta noche? —le pregunté, ya que él sólo había entrado sin decir una palabra.

Peeta cerró la puerta del baño detrás de nosotros y agarró el dobladillo de mi camisa en las manos para tirar de ella hacia arriba y sacarla.

—Espontaneidad. No hay nada más caliente que una mujer que quiera follarte todo el tiempo, sin importar dónde estés o lo que estés haciendo.

Me desabroché el sujetador mientras Peeta trabajaba en mis vaqueros.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que estas lecciones son lecciones personalizadas de cómo complacer a Peeta Mellark.

—¿No te has dado cuenta que todos los hombres piensan de esa manera? —bromeó, quitándome los vaqueros y la ropa interior.

—No lo sé. —Mi corazón ahora estaba acelerado cuando él metió la mano en mi ducha y la encendió.

—Bueno, la mayoría de los hombres que conozco piensan de esa manera. Así que… ¿esta noche? Sexo en la ducha. No pude tomar una después de clase, así que pensé que sería buena idea compartir una juntos. —Sonrió y se bajó los bóxer.

Lamí mis labios y con entusiasmo lo seguí a la ducha.

—Sabes, tengo la sensación de que a las mujeres también les gustan los hombres que quieren tener relaciones sexuales con ellas todo el tiempo, sin importar dónde.

La sonrisa de Peeta fue una ardiente mientras me empujaba bajo el chorro de agua y en contra de los azulejos.

—Es bueno saber que las duchas hagan tanto por ti, nena. En el gran esquema de las cosas, el sexo en la ducha es bastante vainilla. No puedo esperar a ver cómo reaccionas para mí follándote en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—No puedes hacer eso —respiré, poniéndome caliente y mojada de tan sólo pensar en ello—. Echo a los chicos por eso.

—Pero te gusta la idea… —Él rozó sus labios sobre los míos y me levantó la pierna—. Admítelo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se empujó dentro de mí con fuerza y me hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra la pared si él no hubiera enroscado su mano alrededor para protegerla a la espera de arquearme hacia atrás de placer.

—No importa —me susurró al oído—. Voy a tomar lo mojada que estás como admisión.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa que pase la noche aquí? —preguntó Peeta, rozando con el dedo mi espalda desnuda mientras yacía boca abajo a su lado en la cama.

Después de la deliciosa ducha con sexo, me había secado el cabello, mientras Peeta recalentaba algo de pasta para él. Para el momento en que deambulé fuera de la habitación, había terminado de comer y estaba listo para continuar con nuestras lecciones. Lo supe porque salí de la habitación sólo para que él me maniobrara a entrar de nuevo inmediatamente. Tres orgasmos más tarde, estaba saciada a fondo, era tarde, y no había realmente ningún sentido en que Peeta regresara a casa cuando yo tenía una cómoda cama lo suficientemente grande para nosotros dos.

Con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, había estado mirando mi cabecera, mi cuerpo tan relajado que estaba casi ronroneando como un gatito. Volví la cabeza para contestarle, mi cabello rozando sobre la almohada.

—Para este punto puedes tener lo que quieras.

Observé sus hoyuelos aparecer y decidí que un día iba a tener que realmente besar esas pequeñas hendiduras sexy.

—¿De verdad quieres hacer mi ego más grande de lo que ya es?

—Hmm, buen punto.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro antes de que mis ojos se cerraran.

Estaba dormitando cuando sentí el contacto de sus labios contra mi hombro desnudo.

—¿Kat?

Había algo en su tono, algo solemne que me puso instantáneamente en alerta. Al abrir los ojos, busqué su rostro y encontré su expresión igualmente grave. Mi estómago se volcó con incertidumbre mientras la sangre se agolpaba en mis oídos con el golpeteo repentino de mi corazón.

—¿Sí?

Peeta se puso boca arriba, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza mientras estudiaba mi techo.

—Realmente eres una de mis mejores amigas, sabes.

Mi pulso se desaceleró un poco mientras el calor se precipitaba a través de mi pecho. Conmovida, extendí la mano para rozar mis dedos cariñosamente por su estómago.

—Lo mismo digo, cariño.

—Entonces, prométeme algo.

Me quedé inmóvil.

—¿Bien?

—Prométeme que, sin importar qué, esto… lo que estamos haciendo… no va a arruinar eso.

No entendí el agudo y sinuoso dolor que cortó a través de la calidez que había inundado mi pecho, pero entendía por qué me estaba pidiendo lo que estaba pidiendo. Estirando la palma de mi mano a través de su estómago, la moví hasta que se detuvo sobre la "A" tatuada en su piel.

—Te lo prometo.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó bajo mi mano y cuando él volvió la cabeza para mirarme vi ternura y gratitud en sus ojos. Nos sonreímos el uno al otro de nuevo, e ignoré el áspero dolor.

Después de un momento, él movió su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a mirar mi techo.

No pude apartar la mirada de su cara, mis ojos centrándose en el fuerte corte de su mandíbula, su perfecto perfil, su nariz recta, sus pestañas rubias, sus hermosos labios, para recordarlos. Ya no me sorprendió la forma en que mi cuerpo se erizó a la vida en la mera visión de su hermoso rostro. Por ahora puse ese sentimiento a un lado, sintiendo que su mente estaba en otra parte, en un lugar un poco más oscuro que de costumbre.

Mis dedos rodearon la "A" en su pecho.

—¿Peeta?

—¿Mmm?

—Cuando estés teniendo un momento difícil sobre eso, sabes que puede hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Kat.

—¿En serio? Porque cuando Cole mencionó tu tatuaje, pareciste un poco apagado durante unos cuantos días.

Peeta me lanzó una mirada y dio un suspiro largo y tembloroso.

—No sé si puedo admitirlo en voz alta.

—Oye, como si yo fuera a juzgarte por nada —bromeé, tratando de relajarlo de nuevo y recordándole que estaba a salvo conmigo.

Quería seguir la pequeña sonrisa triste curvando sus labios con la punta de los dedos, pero me contuve.

Y esperé.

Hasta que dijo:

—Me hice el tatuaje para así recordar a Annie todos los días.

—Sí, me lo dijiste —le recordé en voz baja.

—A veces desearía no habérmelo hecho. —La vergüenza se asentó en su mirada cuando me miró, y odié que lo sintiera—. A veces pienso que sería más fácil de olvidarla la mayoría de los días.

—Eso es comprensible, cielo.

Peeta sacudió la cabeza en negación.

—Se lo prometí.

—¿Qué le prometiste?

Su voz era ronca ahora cuando lo confesó:

—Le prometí que nunca la dejaría. —Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de enterrar la emoción, pero no podía. Mi amigo seguía cargando mucha historia y lo supe a ciencia cierta cuando continuó—. Cuando éramos niños la protegía de todo. Del padrastro de mierda, de los niños que se había burlado de ella porque no tenía mucho dinero, pesadillas, incluso de historias tristes. Pero no pude protegerla del cáncer. No podía protegerla, así que lo menos que podía hacer era nunca dejarla.

Un nuevo dolor envolvió sus manos heridas alrededor de mis costillas, y me incliné para darle un beso reconfortante en el pecho.

—Peeta, seguir adelante con tu vida no significa olvidarla, o dejarla.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, no estuvo impresionado con mi comentario.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú más que nadie sabe que no funciona de esa manera. Debería querer ver ese tatuaje en el espejo cada día, Katniss. No debería resentirlo.

Las manos alrededor de mis costillas me exprimieron cuando la voz dentro de mí me dijo que hablara, confesara mi propio secreto profundo y enterrado, la verdadera razón detrás de todo esto. Lo que debería. Por mi amigo, debería hacerlo. Apoyé la mejilla en su pecho y luché por encontrar el control de mi respiración, las lágrimas pinchando mis ojos mientras me obligaba a ser valiente por él.

—¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que te pedí ayuda? —Me atraganté con las últimas palabras, lágrimas cayéndome de los ojos. Peeta se tensó cuando sintió el chapoteo de agua salada en su piel.

Él se movió debajo de mí, pero sólo para liberar su brazo de detrás de su cabeza para poder envolverlo alrededor de mí.

—¿Kat?

Mirando hacia él ahora a través de mis lágrimas, le susurré mi propia confesión.

—Tenía miedo de resentir a mi madre. Tenía miedo de que en algún lugar profundo dentro de mí la culpase por el hecho de que nunca había tenido lo que todos los demás tenían: el primer amor y el sexo, y el tiempo de explorarlo cuando todos los demás lo estaban haciendo. Pensé —Me limpié las lágrimas—, pensé que si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, sería correr el riesgo de que ese resentimiento creciera. Porque resentirme con ella por eso me haría la peor persona del mundo, y no sé si podría haber soportado esa parte oscura de mí misma que culpaba a una mujer que fue amable y cortés hasta el final. —Me enjugué las lágrimas y me apoyé sobre él, pasándole los dedos tiernamente por el espeso cabello—. No estás solo, Peeta.

Presioné un beso reconfortante y lleno de lágrimas en sus labios.

Y de inmediato me encontré de espaldas, con las manos puestas sobre mi cabeza cuando él se apoyó sobre mí, con los ojos en llamas.

—¿Peeta? —Jadeé ante el repentino movimiento.

Su respuesta fue besarme profundamente, toscamente, casi con desesperación mientras él empujaba mis piernas. Soltó una de mis muñecas sólo para tomar un preservativo de la mesilla de noche, y una vez que estuvo listo, me sujetó de nuevo.

Traté de mover los brazos, pero no cederían, y estuve perversamente sorprendida al sentir la rápida excitación moviéndose a través de mí ante la sensación de estar completamente bajo su control.

Su hacer con lo que le complaciera.

Con un gruñido de necesidad se estrelló contra mí y lo único que pude hacer fue tomarlo mientras me empujaba contra el colchón, mis gritos cada vez más fuertes hasta que un orgasmo de rodar-los-ojos-hacia-la parte-de-atrás-de-mi-cabeza me destrozó las entrañas y grité su nombre en una hermosa liberación.

Después de que Peeta se corriera igual de duro, sin aliento, fuera de control, se retiró de mí, pero esta vez no se levantó para ir al baño. En su lugar, se quitó el condón y lo tiró a la basura junto a mi cama y luego envolvió los brazos a mí alrededor, con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de mi cuello, dejando nuestras piernas enredadas entre sí.

Permanecimos así durante algún tiempo, sin decir una palabra, hasta que por fin el sueño empezó a adormecerme. Sintiendo la fuerza del sueño, Peeta nos giró a nuestros lados, mi espalda contra su pecho, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías, y juntos nos sumimos en un estado temporal de paz absoluta.

* * *

_**Lo prometido es deuda! Mañana a la mañana me voy para la costa una semana, y lo más seguro es que cargue dos capítulos y los suba. Prometo no olvidarlos! Dejen sus reviews, es muy importante saber que les pareció. **_

_**S**__**aludos! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Había mucho que aprender de lo que estaba pasando entre Peeta y yo, pero por desgracia estaba decidida a aprender las cosas menos importantes. Despertarme con él a la mañana siguiente, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, sintiendo ésta maravillosa mezcla de estar espeluznantemente viva pero tan reconfortantemente segura, no me permití tomar el tiempo para leer las señales.

En su lugar, nos despertamos, Peeta apresurado al darse cuenta que se había dormido y tenía una sesión de fotos esa mañana muy temprano para una de las secundarias locales. Descubrí que al tranquilo y encantador Peeta no le gustaba llegar tarde. Se basó en el uso de los gruñidos para responderme mientras corría por ahí tratando de prepararse. Era algo lindo.

Antes de irse me dijo que trabajaría esa noche, así que tendría que llamarme para organizar nuestra próxima lección, pero no había nada extraño en él como el martes por la mañana, así que sólo asumí que significaba que él realmente estaba ocupado y organizaríamos algo más tarde.

Había recibido un par de mensajes de él desde entonces, pero eran sólo para hacer bromas sobre trabajo, no nada de nuestras lecciones. Estaba bien con eso. No había prisa, ninguna necesidad inmediata de verlo ni nada parecido.

Nop.

Ajá.

Aun así, busqué una distracción durante la cena del viernes con mi papá y compañía. Jo había elegido D'Alessandro, porque teníamos dos acompañantes extra esa noche. Fulvia, y Hannah. Se estaba molestando un poco por tratar de que Marco le hablara, por lo que habíamos decidido que la única manera de ver qué diablos pasaba era crear una situación en la que ella pudiera verlo sin parecer una acosadora total.

No teníamos ni idea de si él trabajaba esa noche, pero decidimos que valía la pena intentarlo.

Me senté en la mesa con papá, Fulvia, Jo, Finnick, Cole y Hannah e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para estar ahí y estar presente, pero de vez en cuando un recuerdo de la última semana cruzaría mi mente y me perdería en una pequeña fantasía "Peeta y Katniss" hasta que uno de mis compañeros me arrastraba fuera de ella.

Jo me estaba hablando acerca de las fotos de Clove y Cato de su luna de miel en Hawái cuando sentí a Hannah tensarse a mi lado. Tanto Jo como yo la miramos y luego seguimos su mirada de conejo congelado al otro lado de la habitación al joven que ocupaba una mesa en la esquina.

Nuestra chica tenía buen gusto.

Un poco joven para mí, por supuesto, pero pude ver la atracción.

—¿Ese es él? —pregunté en voz baja.

Ella asintió rápidamente, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. Eso me sorprendió, ya que nunca había visto a Hannah ser cualquier cosa excepto sociable y confiada. Al parecer, ella había sido una niña tímida, pero nunca podría imaginarla de esa manera. No es que ella fuera particularmente extrovertida o escandalosa; de hecho era una persona bastante fría, tranquila y reservada. Pero también decía lo que pensaba y era muy gracioso cuando lo hacía.

—Ve a hablar con él.

La mandíbula de Hannah se endureció con determinación y de inmediato se puso de pie. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta ajustada que dejaba ver sus curvas. Era casual, pero hermosa. Este chico no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Sintiendo una molestia en mi vejiga, me di cuenta que iba a perderme el espectáculo.

—Ya vuelvo —murmuré y me dirigí al baño, tratando de no parecer obvia cuando vi los ojos del chico ampliarse por la sorpresa de ver a Hannah a caminar hacia él.

Corrí al baño, y cuando salí, estaba justo detrás de Hannah y Marco, oculta por una planta de imitación. Miré mi mesa, sabiendo que debería volver y darles privacidad. Por otra parte, se trataba de una chica que me importaba, y si el pequeño idiota era malo con ella, quería estar allí para que poder ponerlo en su sitio.

—Te dije que he estado ocupado —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, su acento americano descolocándome por un momento hasta que recordé a Hannah diciéndome que era de Chicago.

Hannah lo miró con recelo, sobresaliendo un poco su terca barbilla adorablemente puntiaguda.

—¿Así que no estás evitándome?

Marco se rascó la mejilla, sus labios curvándose en la esquina.

—No. ¿Por qué estaría evitándote? —Sus ojos parpadearon sobre su hombro y hubo algo posesivo de la manera que él dijo—: Parece que te has mantenido ocupada de todos modos. ¿Ya tienes un nuevo chico?

Ella lo miró fijamente por un segundo, y estuve muy impresionada por lo tranquila que parecía.

—Ese es Cole —respondió finalmente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para darle una arrogante pero aún controlada sonrisa que le decía que pensaba que sus palabras contradecían sus celos—. Es un amigo de la familia. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molestaría si fuera mi cita?

Marco frunció el ceño.

—No, Hannah, no lo haría. Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Ella era buena en ocultar su decepción, le concederé eso.

—Bueno, lo que quiero es pasar el rato con mi buen amigo Marco, pero ha sido difícil de encontrar últimamente.

Fue su turno para mirarla fijamente, y reconocí el momento en que se derrumbó bajo la mirada de sus grandes ojos de terciopelo marrón. Sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creer que estuviera sucumbiendo ante ella.

—Estoy libre el martes por la noche. Podríamos pasar el rato entonces.

—Muy bien. Ha…

—Espiar es grosero, sabes —me dijo una voz familiar en voz baja.

Sorprendida, y no estaba segura de si era una buena o mala sorpresa, me di la vuelta y miré hacia arriba, probablemente luciendo un poco estupefacta, a la cara de Gale.

—Gale —resollé, mi corazón tomándose su tiempo para deslizarse por mi garganta de regreso a mi pecho donde pertenecía.

Sus hermosos ojos brillaron como si estuviera satisfecho de que supiera su nombre.

—Hola de nuevo —dijo con una sonrisa, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Eh, hola. —Rápidamente volví a mirar a Hannah al ver que ella se dirigía a nuestra mesa, mirando sobre su hombro con un fruncido entre las cejas. Parecía como si un hombre alto y apuesto italiano estuviera en silencio castigando a Marco.

—Eh… —Me volví hacia Gale—. La conozco. —Hice un gesto a Hannah—. Hannah. Sólo me aseguraba de que estuviera bien. —Me encogí de hombros tímidamente—. Y tal vez escuchando a escondidas, sólo un poco.

Para mi alivio, se rió y de repente se me ocurrió que había hablado con él sin tener que buscar palabras. Me hizo sonreír, y mi sonrisa hizo que los ojos de Gale cayeran a mi boca.

Después de tragar duro por el brillo interesado que vi allí, dije con ironía:

—Supongo que te gusta D'Alessandro.

—Mi restaurante italiano favorito en la ciudad.

—El mío también. —Asentí y luego miré tras de él, tratando de ver en el otro comedor—. ¿Estás con tu familia?

Así de sencillo, Gale pareció incómodo.

—Um, no. Una primera cita. Te vi y pensé en venir a saludar.

Es cierto, me sentí un poco desanimada por las palabras "primera cita", pero sabiendo que había dejado esa cita para venir a hablar conmigo borró la mayor parte de la decepción.

—La cita debe estar yendo bien.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró con fingido horror:

—Ella pidió ensalada.

Me quedé boquiabierta con verdadero horror.

—¿En D'Alessandro?

—Una ensalada y agua. Es doloroso de ver.

Una oleada de risitas salió.

—Lo apuesto.

Gale se rió también ahora, sus ojos vagando por mi cara de una manera que era agradable, pero también sugería que se encontraba sorprendido por mí. Eso no era tan sorprendente. Era la primera vez que había entablado una conversación conmigo.

—Bueno —dijo, pareciendo reacio—. Mejor me vuelvo. Le dije que iba al baño.

—Está bien. —Sonreí tontamente—. Probablemente te veré en la biblioteca entonces.

—Definitivamente —murmuró de manera sensual y sonreí aún más viéndolo alejarse.

Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la vista, me dirigí de nuevo a la mesa, sintiendo aleteos cálidos en mi pecho. Eso había ido bien. Realmente bien. ¡Mis lecciones con Peeta estaban dando sus frutos!

Peeta.

Fruncí el ceño repentinamente cuando los aleteos cálidos desaparecieron y aterricé en mi silla pesadamente.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Jo.

Todos estaban mirándome ansiosamente.

Incluso papá.

—Un chico de la biblioteca.

Papá inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, una mirada curiosa en sus ojos.

—¿Un colega?

—No, un estudiante de postgrado. Es muy agradable.

—Postgrado —repitió papá, pensando sobre eso—. Chico inteligente, entonces. —Él me sonrió con descaro—. Definitivamente está interesado en ti, cariño. ¿Te gusta?

Algo desagradable me apretó el estómago mientras consideraba las observaciones de mi padre. Gale de hecho parecía interesado. Había dejado su cita para venir a hablar conmigo. ¿Significaba eso que… si lo volvía a ver… qué pasaría?

Y… Jesucristo… ¿qué querría que ocurriera?

Peeta.

Me encogí de hombros otra vez, luchando por respirar a través de la opresión repentina en mi pecho.

—Realmente, no lo conozco bien.

Mis piernas se sentían pesadas mientras caminaba por las escaleras de concreto hacia mi puerta. Por suerte había pasado la cena molestando a Hannah con preguntas y riendo mientras sostenía su posición ante las burlas de Cole.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como estuve sola, caminando hacia mi apartamento, el dolor de cabeza que había estado muriendo por mostrarse cobró vida entre mis ojos. Me froté las sienes, deseando que mi cerebro no estuviera tan enredado y en mal estado en estos momentos.

Las líneas estaban borrosas, y otras líneas en realidad las había cruzado. Había un montón de líneas y ninguna de ellas era de una consistencia sólida.

Jodidas lecciones.

Con un gran suspiro entré en mi apartamento y me detuve en seco ante la vista de Peeta apoyado en mi sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos.

Dios, era tan hermoso.

Ni siquiera tenía que decir una palabra y mi corazón ya latía con fuerza.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me apoyé en ella, dando vuelta a la cerradura. Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de la habitación y se aferraron.

—¿Nueva lección? —Las palabras salieron todas roncas y necesitadas.

Peeta se irguió en toda su estatura.

—La lección de esta noche: Utiliza tu iniciativa.

Sin decir una palabra más me saqué mi chaqueta y empecé a desvestirme.

Los ojos de Peeta ardieron mientras caminaba lentamente hacia mí.

—Buena iniciativa.

* * *

**Hola! Les escribo desde la costa, espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año. Gracias p sus reviews! Ya mañana vuelvo a casa y seguro el sábado estaré subiendo el próximo. Hubo un poco de acercamiento entre Gale y Katniss pero ella piensa en...su mejor amigo. Mmmm.**

**Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

The Lumineers estaban cantando para mí. Usualmente eso era algo bueno, pero la noche previa había sido muy física y quería quedarme en la cama hasta tarde en mi sábado.

El cuerpo cálido de Peeta estaba presionado contra mi costado mientras yo yacía sobre mi estómago, mi rostro enterrado en la almohada. Lo sentí moverse contra mí mientras mi tono de llamada lo despertaba.

—Nena —dijo, frotando mi espalda suavemente—, tu teléfono.

Murmuré incoherentemente en la almohada.

El delicioso calor de él sobre mi lado izquierdo desapareció y gruñí un poco más. Rodó de vuelta sobre mí, besó mi hombro y depositó el teléfono en la almohada al lado de mi oído. Haciendo una mueca de dolor por cuán fuerte era, levanté la cabeza y a tientas lo agarré.

—Hola —contesté soñolienta, ni siquiera revisando el identificador de llamadas.

La voz áspera de Clove contestó:

—Hola a ti. ¿Cómo estás?

Más espabilada ahora, me elevé en un codo, disfrutando la sensación de los dedos de Peeta acariciando mi columna.

—Clove, es bueno escuchar de ti. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo fue la luna de miel?

—Fue grandiosa. Conoces a Cato. —Soltó una risa baja e íntima—. Fue divertido.

Le lancé a Peeta una mirada, quien estaba acostado allí mirándome, todo sexy y con barba incipiente. Al final entendía lo que esa risa baja e íntima significaba.

—¿Fue hermoso?

—Espectacular. Recomiendo Hawái para todos. Si no fuera por los bichos raros que en cierto modo, podrían, más o menos inquietarme, nunca habría vuelto a casa. Hablando de eso, Glimmer y Marvel están buscando casa y están viendo una propiedad en mi calle. Els dijo que quería revisarla de nuevo, así que voy con ella esta tarde. Pensamos que después podríamos regresar a mi lugar por un par de tragos. Sé que Jo no puede hacerlo debido a que está trabajando, pero esperaba que quisieras pasar el rato con nosotras.

—Estaré allí. ¿A qué hora?

—Al mediodía.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Uh, ¿qué hora es?

—Faltan quince… —comenzó a contestar Peeta, pero lo corté de inmediato, estampando mi mano sobre su boca. Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras sentía sus labios curvarse debajo de mi palma. Sus ojos bailaban con regocijo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Clove con curiosidad.

Lo último que necesitaba era a mis amigas descubriendo mi situación con Peeta… debido a que lo último que necesitaba era un sermón preocupado.

—La radio. Mi alarma.

—Bueno, entonces, supongo que no necesito decirte que es las nueve y cuarenta y cinco. Eso es una hora extraña para configurar tu alarma.

—Es sábado —contesté con rapidez, nerviosa—. Duermo un poco más los sábados y, ah, ya sabes, las nueve y media parece demasiado temprano, pero las diez parece demasiado tarde así que… —Mi mano se apretó sobre la boca de Peeta mientras se reía más fuerte ante mi pobre desvarío.

—Así que eres rara —finalizó Clove por mí—. Ya sabía eso. Te veo pronto. — Colgó y al instante saqué la mano de la boca de Peeta, la hice un puño, y comencé a golpearlo en el brazo.

—Amigo, ¿estás tratando de que nos atrapen?

Su risa murió en un resoplido a medida que se frotaba el brazo.

—Podría importarme una mierda.

—Mentiroso. —Lo empujé juguetonamente—. Si yo no quisiera ser sometida a la mierda preocupada de: "ooh, ¿crees que es una buena idea?", entonces sé que ciertamente tú no.

En respuesta Peeta se sentó, me agarró las manos y me forzó a acostarme sobre mi espalda, la seducción engreída curvando sus labios cuando me abría mis piernas con las suyas.

—¿Qué estás…?

Fui interrumpida por su boca imponente y pronto me encontré derritiéndome en la cama mientras me besaba en sumisión. Cuando llevó sus labios abajo a mi mentón, rociando pequeños roces temblorosos sobre mi cuello, logré encontrar mi voz.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Tengo sólo unas dos horas para ducharme, vestirme y arrastrar mi trasero a casa de Clove.

—Hmm. —Fue más abajo, liberando una de mis muñecas para acunar mi seno en su boca. Suspiré, involuntariamente arqueando mi espalda cuando me lamía mi pezón—. Tengo judo en un par de horas también. Haré esto rápido. —Me sonrió desde debajo de sus pestañas, perverso y seductor, mientras su mano se deslizaba entre mis piernas—. Lo prometo.

Las sensaciones deliciosas se extendieron a través de mí.

—Uh…

Y luego se levantó abruptamente, dejándome tendida allí con mi espalda arqueada fuera de la cama.

—¿A dónde demonios te vas? —espeté.

Su risita cálida me golpeó en la parte inferior de mi vientre cuando comenzó a buscar a través de mi cómoda.

—No te preocupes. Ya vuelvo. Sólo busco un par de pantis.

—No tengo ninguno. Tengo un par de medias de liguero en el fondo de mi cajón de ropa interior —respondí, confundida.

—Incluso mejor.

—¿Siquiera quiero saber por qué estás buscando pantis?

Sin contestar, Peeta encontró las medias y subió de vuelta a la cama. Con una eficiencia hábil que me tomó completamente por sorpresa, ató un extremo de las medias alrededor de mis muñecas y el otro alrededor de las tablillas del cabecero.

Esposas improvisadas.

Jalé de ellas, sintiendo el material estirarse, pero no aflojarse.

—¿Qué demonios?

Peeta ya no estaba sonriendo y se acomodaba a sí mismo sobre mí.

—Cuando te sostuve abajo la otra noche… te hizo mojar tanto, nena, que me pone duro sólo pensar en ello. —Su voz se suavizó mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Te pusiste demasiado excitada por eso.

Me sonrojé, recordando cuánto había disfrutado el hecho de que Peeta pudiera hacer lo que quisiera conmigo y mis manos no estuvieran libres para detenerlo. Fue completamente una sensación sorprendente, pero una que no pensé que tendría con cualquier hombre. Me permití estar intrigada por la noción de ser prisionera de Peeta, me permití la fantasía, porque… confiaba en él. Detrás de la fantasía estaba el conocimiento que él sólo haría cosas que me gustaran, me encantaran y que nunca me lastimarían.

Aun así, no sabía que lo había hecho tan obvio.

Jalé de las medias, volviéndome incesantemente más sin aliento.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué?

Acarició la parte posterior de mis muslos y luego curvó las manos alrededor de ellos, subiendo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas antes de presionar su erección dura y caliente en mi entrada.

—Ahora estás completamente a mi merced… mientras te follo hasta dejarte inconsciente.

_{…}_

Mirando a la cocina destartalada, me pregunté si Glimmer y Marvel estaban chiflados.

—Chicas, estamos hablando de mucho trabajo aquí —murmuré, viendo el cable suelto y un camino de humedad en la parte inferior de la esquina izquierda de la habitación.

Glimmer miró hacia atrás, a mí y a Clove, con tristeza.

—Adam dijo lo mismo, pero quería otra mirada. —Acarició la pared—. Me encantan estas construcciones.

—Glimmer, sabes que si quisieras el piso de vuelta, Cato y yo estaríamos felices de buscar algo más —ofreció Clove.

Pero también podría haberle ofrecido ahogar el gato de alguien.

—¡Clove, no! Ese piso es especial para ustedes.

—También es especial para ti.

—No tanto. —Sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro pesado—. Vamos. Quedarme aquí es deprimente.

Salimos arrastrando los pies del apartamento en Dublin Street, Glimmer miró atrás con anhelo mientras subíamos la colina hacia el lugar de Clove.

—Es un enorme trabajo de renovación. Sólo que no tenemos tiempo.

—Es una fuente permanente de gastos —agregó Clove—. Había problemas de humedad y en el cableado. Els, sería un constante dolor de cabeza.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón, sé que tienes razón —murmuró Glimmer, y me hizo un puchero mientras que Clove nos dejaba entrar en su apartamento.

Froté el brazo de Glimmer para tranquilizarla.

—Encontrarás un lugar.

Nos reímos, pero mi diversión quedó paralizada bajo la preocupación cuando Clove de repente me arrojó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Así que, Glimmer dijo que fuiste toda Mujer Fatal en el Club 39 mientras que yo estaba afuera. ¿Conseguiste el número del tipo?

Resoplé, tratando de cubrir el hecho de que mi corazón estaba latiendo duro y comenzaba a sudar. Mentir era horrible, una mierda y justificarme al decirme que no estaba mintiendo, estaba simplemente ocultando, era una cagada totalmente. Les estaba mintiendo a mis amigas y no me gustaba.

—¿Mujer Fatal? Fue sólo un número.

—Nunca te he visto tan interesada antes. —Glimmer volvió sus ojos amplios a Clove—. Deberías haberla visto flirteando toda sexy. Hablando de eso. —Me miró de vuelta inquisitivamente—. ¿Cómo te sentirías yendo a una cita con un chico que Marvel conoce?

El latido de mi corazón se volvió más unas palpitaciones enfermizas.

—¿Has estado hablando de mí?

—Sólo desde esa noche en el bar. Pensamos que quizás estabas tomando tiempo para establecerte antes de que comenzaras a salir en citas, así que nunca dijimos nada antes. Pero entonces, el sábado parecías mostrar interés. Y Dougie es estupendo.

—¿Doogie?

—Douglas. Dougie.

Resoplé.

—Suena encantador.

Clove se rió.

—Estoy imaginando a Doogie Howser.

—Cierto. —Solté unas risitas de forma inmadura.

Glimmer nos frunció el ceño.

—Um. ¿Quién?

—Fue un programa de la televisión americana.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Un niño doctor genio.

Glimmer nos dio una mirada sufrida.

—Dougie no es un niño. Es un arquitecto muy agradable y muy guapo.

—No dejes que Marvel te escuche decir eso.

—Kat, estoy hablando en serio. Por favor, considera salir con él.

—No salgo en citas a ciegas.

Me echó una mirada detenidamente.

—¿Llamaste al tipo cuyo número conseguiste?

Uh-oh. ¿Cómo le decía que no quería salir con este chico Doogie debido a que estaba demasiado ocupada echando polvos con Peeta? Me devané los sesos por una excusa que sonara plausible, volviéndome cada vez más nerviosa mientras el silencio se extendía entre nosotras. Mis ojos buscaron a Clove por ayuda ya que ella era la reina de no hacer nada que no quisiera hacer y no le importaba una mierda si no te gustaba su explicación. En lugar de ayuda, observé su rostro volverse de un color enfermizo.

—¿Clove, estás bien? —Me incliné hacia adelante, tocando su brazo.

Presionó los labios y se giró hacia el fregadero. Glimmer miró a su cuñada con preocupación.

Después de un momento Clove inhaló una profunda respiración.

—¿Esos mojitos saben bien para ustedes? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Bien.

Clove se encogió de hombros, tomando otra respiración.

—Uh… —Me eché atrás con cautela ahora—. ¿Vas a vomitar?

Me hizo una mueca.

—No, no voy a vomitar.

—Ten. —Glimmer empujó un plato de sándwiches hacia ella—. Apenas has comido algo esta mañana.

—Glimmer, si no sacas ese plato fuera de mi cara te comeré a ti.

—Creo que va a vomitar —murmuré, echando a Glimmer atrás.

—Deja de decir "vomitar" —espetó Clove.

Elevé una ceja a Glimmer.

—Alguien es gruñona cuando está enferma.

—Sip —acordó Els—. Tuvo mal estomacal el año pasado y le gruñó a cualquiera que se le acercara.

—Estoy justo aquí —resopló Clove, lanzando una mirada de soslayo peligrosa a nuestra dirección. Con sus ojos grises angulosos, ella en verdad sabía cómo dar una buena mirada feroz.

—Y nos gustaría que te quedaras allí si vas a estar enferma.

Glimmer me sonrió. Clove no lo hizo.

—Tienes suerte de que me gustes, Katniss Everdeen.

Le sonreí ampliamente y contesté intencionadamente:

—No lo sé.

Sacudió su mirada hacia mí.

—No puedo ser gruñona cuando eres tan linda.

—Y mi plan maestro funciona.

Clove resopló y luego de inmediato estampó una mano sobre su boca.

Esperamos mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas hasta que al final se volvió a nosotras.

—Estoy bien. —Se movió cerca de la mesa en la esquina y se sentó en una silla—. Estos mojitos definitivamente no están funcionando para mí.

Sin que se lo pidieran, Glimmer le sirvió a Clove un vaso con agua y nos unimos a la mesa. Para mi disgusto, lo primero que Glimmer dijo fue:

—¿Entonces? Dougie. ¿Sí?

—No. Estoy… —Me encogí de hombros, decidiendo darle un poco de la verdad—. Hay un chico en la biblioteca. Me gusta.

Glimmer sonrió, chispas de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos claros.

—Bastante justo. ¿Trabajas con él?

—Es un estudiante. De postgrado. —Mi tono decía: "No quiero hablar sobre eso," y, para mi sorpresa, Glimmer lo dejó ir.

En lugar de darme la inquisición Española sobre él, preguntó:

—¿Cómo va el trabajo?

—Bien. Será difícil ser promovida, pero, ya sabes, es un ambiente bueno y me gustan mis compañeros. No creo que estaré dejándolo pronto. ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

—Casi he finalizado mi doctorado y la universidad está discutiendo ofrecerme un contrato de un año con ellos como profesora de curso. Están impresionados conmigo y mi tesis, así que ayer me hablaron en privado para hacerme saber que me están considerando.

Glimmer era una especialista en historia del arte. No sabía mucho de eso, pero sabía que había soñado con una carrera en la universidad al igual que su padrastro, Clark, así que eran noticias enormes.

—No me dijiste eso —dijo Clove en voz baja, recogiendo un sándwich con delicadeza.

Glimmer se encogió de hombros con modestia.

—No estaba segura si mencionarlo o no en caso de que se venga abajo.

—No lo hará, Els —le respondió Clove con firmeza—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Yo también.

Nos sonrió con gratitud.

—Gracias.

—Significa que probablemente estaré consultándote para buscar documentación en la biblioteca.

—Sip. Tal vez puedas mostrarme al Chico Biblioteca mientras estoy allí.

Asentí, luego tomé un trago largo de mi mojito. ¿Por qué, cuando pensé en Gale, ya no sentía las mariposas y una avalancha de posibilidad?

* * *

**Hey hola! Va doble, así que YA YA subo el que sigue...**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Era feliz.

Verdadera y pacíficamente feliz.

Y no tenía intención alguna de analizarlo.

Analizarlo seguramente mataría toda la felicidad.

Acostada con la cabeza sobre un cojín, con las piernas estiradas sobre el regazo de Peeta, lo miré por el rabillo del ojo mientras miraba la película y distraídamente me acariciaba el tobillo.

Nuestra relación sexual había estado aumentando en las últimas dos semanas, hasta que casi todas mis inhibiciones habían desaparecido. El sexo con Peeta era fácil. No me sentía cohibida. No estaba preocupada por si lo estaba haciendo mal.

Mi confianza aumentó, y sin embargo evitaba a Gale. En su lugar, estaba perdida en este mundo de sexo, risas y diversión con Peeta. Todavía pasábamos el rato juntos, pero ahora lo mezclábamos con ratos de sexo.

Alucinantes ratos de sexo.

Nunca pasamos el rato en el piso de Peeta, nunca lo había visto, porque decía que prefería mi apartamento, de modo que a menudo utilizaba la llave que le había dado. Hoy estaba especialmente complacida de haber llegado a casa y encontrarlo en mi sofá, comiendo mis patatas fritas y viendo la televisión. Acababa de tener "la cena" con Fulvia que papá había sugerido hace unas semanas, y hasta que había visto a Peeta en mi casa me había estado sintiendo un poco tosca.

Me incliné besando su sien para hacerle saber que estaba feliz de verlo y luego me puse un camisón de seda que Peeta me había comprado. Cuando volví a la habitación, sólo necesitó una mirada a mi rostro y acarició el sofá junto a él. Me senté y dejé que me envolviese en un abrazo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, dándome un beso en mi cabello.

—Fue sólo… estuvo bien. Es sólo que hablamos sobre mamá. Eso siempre me saca de control.

En respuesta, me abrazó por un tiempo. Se sentía maravilloso.

El teléfono de Peeta zumbó sobre la mesa y retiró mis piernas de su regazo para poder llegar a él. Encendió la pantalla, sus cejas juntándose mientras leía el mensaje de texto que acababa de recibir.

—¿Todo bien?

—Es Finn —murmuró—. Creo que está empezando a sospechar. Preguntándome por qué estoy ocupado todo el tiempo.

—Sólo dile que estás ocupado. No necesita saber con quién.

—He estado manteniéndome ocupado mucho últimamente, seguro sabe que debo estar con una sola mujer, y querrá saber quién es. Incluso yo no puedo encontrar una pareja sexual nueva todos los días.

—No estamos teniendo sexo todos los días.

—Casi.

Me encogí de hombros, cediendo a la verdad.

—Bien. Pero estamos tratando de resumir años de experiencia en unas cuantas semanas aquí.

Peeta sonrió y de repente me agarró de los tobillos, tirando de mí hacia el sofá antes de arrastrarse sobre mí.

—Ya lo sé, es tan agotador —bromeó—. Estoy completamente cansado de esto.

Estaba tan cansado de eso que tiró de mi camisón y se sentó de nuevo para tirar de su camiseta y desabrochar sus pantalones vaqueros. Mis muslos ya temblaban de emoción mientras sacaba mis bragas y las tiraba por encima de su hombro.

El apartamento se llenó con mis gemidos suplicantes mientras hundía la cabeza entre mis piernas y me llevaba al clímax con la lengua. Estaba apenas recuperando la coherencia cuando de pronto se apoderó de la parte trasera de mis pantorrillas para levantar mis piernas sobre sus hombros.

Esto era nuevo.

Sus labios rozaron los míos.

—Vas a sentirme tan profundo de esta manera, nena. Espera.

—¡Peeta! —grité, sintiendo cada centímetro de él mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera de mí.

Estaba en lo cierto. Su polla se empujó en el ángulo más hermoso del mundo y la presión dentro de mí se construía, construía, construía…

—¡Ahh! —grité, sujetando una mano alrededor de mi muslo y apretando los dientes por el dolor.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!? —Peeta se detuvo, con pánico en su voz—. ¿Kat?

—Tengo un calambre en la pierna —gemí.

Peeta se retiró inmediatamente de mí, sus jadeos sonando muy fuerte en la pequeña habitación.

—¿Cuál?

—La izquierda. —Me las arreglé para responder a través de la fea incomodidad.

Peeta deslizó su mano por mi pierna y encontró el músculo acalambrado en la parte posterior del muslo. Mis dedos se hundieron en el sofá mientras comenzaba a masajearme.

Después de un tiempo el calambre comenzó a ceder y mientras Peeta sentía la tensión comenzar a salir de mí, el sofá empezó a temblar un poco con su risa.

La mortificación me golpeó al instante.

Tuve un calambre en la pierna durante sexo caliente.

Eso no estaba bien. No era sexy.

Ruborizándome, golpeé las manos sobre mi rostro.

—Oh, Dios.

Peeta se rió más fuerte.

Estaba tan avergonzada que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Me senté, agaché la cabeza y lo empujé fuera de mí.

—Kat. —Ya no se reía. Peeta me agarró, pero lo empujé con más fuerza, tratando de arrastrarme lejos de él—. Katniss.

—Vete. —Le di un codazo en el estómago, pero eso sólo hizo que pelease más duro. Y era más fuerte que yo. En una maraña de extremidades enredadas acabé tumbada boca abajo, el lado izquierdo de mi rostro pegado al sofá y mis manos cautivas por encima de mi cabeza.

Peeta me besó en la mejilla.

—¿Vas a calmarte, por favor?

—Estoy humillada —susurré, cerrando los ojos.

Sentía el pecho de Peeta en mi espalda mientras descansaba su barbilla en mi hombro, sus labios cerca de los míos.

—¿Por qué estás humillada? Joder, Kat, soy sólo yo.

Me encogí de hombros, no con mucho éxito, contra su peso.

—Me ha dado un calambre en la pierna. Interrumpiendo el sexo.

—Nena —el humor se adentró en su voz—, por favor, no me hagas reír, porque creo que la risa no sería buena en este momento.

Miré a su boca.

—Crees bien.

—Sin embargo, ha sido divertido. —Me besó la mejilla de nuevo—. Y no es gracioso como para que te sientas humillada. Es sólo divertido. La Kat que yo conozco puede reírse de sí misma.

Empujé mi rostro en un cojín, como si de alguna manera pudiera esconderme.

—Supongo que todavía no soy lo suficientemente confiada en estas cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que un pequeño calambre en la pierna va a hacer que dejes de gustarme?

Medio me encogí de hombros de nuevo.

El peso de Peeta se levantó de mi espalda, pero mientras se sentaba sus manos agarraron mis caderas. Tiró de mi cuerpo por lo que tuve que doblar las rodillas para no perder el equilibrio. Descansé mi peso en los codos, mi respiración saliendo en un silbido mientras lo miraba por encima del hombro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Acarició mi amplio trasero, sus ojos llenos de una intensidad mientras sus rodillas empujaban las mías hasta separarlas. Sin decir palabra, se deslizó dentro de mí.

Me quedé sin aliento, viendo como él cerraba los ojos mientras saboreaba la sensación de mí. Se echó hacia atrás y esta vez se estrelló contra mí. Ahogué un grito, mirando cómo se abrían sus ojos, su agarre prácticamente haciendo moretones en mis caderas. A través de los dientes apretados, me preguntó:

—¿Se siente como que no te quiero?

Me alcé contra él, en silencio pidiendo más.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza, y luego arqueé la espalda mientras empujaba dentro de mí. Y justo así, Peeta empezó a follar la mortificación hasta sacarla de mí.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia adelante, mi cabello se derramó por el sofá, mis gritos mezclados con los gruñidos de Peeta mientras se mecía en mi contra con creciente desesperación. Cuando sus movimientos se desaceleraron repentinamente, retrasando así mi orgasmo, miré por encima de mi hombro hacia él a través de los mechones de mi cabello revuelto.

—¿Por qué? —gemí.

—Quiero sentirte —respondió, su voz áspera mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta la piel húmeda de mi estómago. La presión de su brazo me forzó contra su pecho, cambiando el ángulo de él dentro de mí.

—Peeta —suspiré de placer, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Tomó mi pecho amorosamente con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra me acariciaba bajando por mi estómago. Mis caderas se sacudieron como reacción a la presión de sus dedos contra mi clítoris. Mientras me trabajaba con los dedos, me empezó a trabajar de nuevo con su pene.

Me moví contra él, encontrando el ritmo de su sensual tortura, deslizándome hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su polla, sintiéndome fuera de mi mente con la sensación. Envolví mi brazo detrás de mí, mis dedos clavándose en la parte posterior de su hombro mientras me aferraba a él como si mi vida dependiese de ello.

—Esto es tú y yo —jadeó, conduciéndose más rápido y con más fuerza contra mí—. No vuelvas a huir. No de mí.

—Está bien. —Negué con la cabeza en su hombro—. Está bien.

Se quedó quieto con los dedos sobre mi clítoris.

—Prométemelo.

—Peeta, no pares, no pares —dije en voz baja a toda prisa—. Por favor, estoy tan cerca. Estoy tan cerca.

Se sacudió contra mí y se quedó inmóvil.

—¡Peeta! —me lamenté, mis manos cayendo a sus caderas, agarrándolo detrás de mí—. ¡Por favor!

—Prométemelo. Dime que no huirás. —Mordió mi oreja, el mordisco casi doloroso—. Dime que nunca huirás de mí. Y luego pídeme que te folle.

Mi cerebro estaba demasiado ocupado disparando neuronas por mí como para cuestionarlo.

—Nunca voy a huir de ti —dije en un grito ahogado, empujando mi trasero en su regazo—. Ahora, por favor, por favor, fóllame. Hazme venir.

De repente estaba sobre mi estómago, el pecho de Peeta contra mi espalda, sus animales gruñidos y gemidos llenando mis oídos mientras empujaba dentro de mí una y otra vez, moliéndome contra el sofá, y llevándome hacia un orgasmo que me voló la cabeza.

Mi grito de liberación llenó el apartamento, sólo un poco amortiguado por el propio grito ronco de Peeta mientras él se venía en el primer agarre de mi clímax.

* * *

**Ahora si, les dejé dos capítulos por mi faltazo (justificado che, tenía vacaciones jaja). Bueno, además el anterior no había tenido mucho de ellos y este si...que está pasando? Las clases son para que ella pudiera estar con Gale, pero hasta Katniss sabe que no lo hace. Quiere a Peeta. Pero él? Veremos que pasa. Mañana si puedo subo, ya que el miércoles es mi cumpleaños y no creo poder. Gracias por los lindos reviews, gracias por tomarse el tiempo. Y les pido perdón por no responderlos! Trato de hacer lo más rápido posible y me siento mal, pero bueno. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Saludos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

El sábado siguiente me apiñaba con Johanna debajo de un paraguas mientras esperábamos que Glimmer y Clove salieran de la casa en Escocia Street. El agente inmobiliario, Ryan, un ex-colega de Jo de cuando había trabajado en la agencia inmobiliaria de Cato, Carmichael &amp; Co., comenzó a hablar con Glimmer mientras Jo enlazaba su brazo con el mío.

Marvel y Glimmer habían encontrado un lugar que les gustaba. El espacioso apartamento Georgiano tenía pisos de madera cruda, techos altos y detalles de época. Cualquier trabajo que tuviese que ser hecho era meramente estético. Glimmer estaba enamorada, a Marvel realmente le gustaba, y Els quería nuestra opinión.

Fue un rotundo "sí" por parte de nosotras.

Una vez que Ryan se fue, Glimmer nos sonrió con emoción.

—Estoy tan contenta de que les guste. Realmente agradezco que hayan venido a verlo. —Empezó a bajar las escaleras y Clove se apresuró a meterse debajo del paraguas con ella mientras las seguíamos—. Especialmente tú, Kat. —Sonrió con curiosidad por encima del hombro—. Has estado tan ocupada últimamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa, esperando que no fuese una sonrisa un poco sorprendida, llena de pánico.

Jo apretó mi brazo contra sus costillas.

—Es curioso —murmuró por lo que sólo yo podía escucharla—, pero Peeta también ha estado ocupado últimamente.

Obligándome a no reaccionar, no podía decir nada. No quería mentir abiertamente, así que eso significaba que sólo me quedaba el silencio ignorante. A decir verdad, llevábamos cinco semanas con nuestras lecciones, ¿todavía podíamos llamarlas lecciones?, y ahora estaba un poco desesperada por hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba pasando con Peeta y conmigo. Jo tenía más experiencia que yo sobre relaciones, y los hombres en general, y ahora me encontraba en un punto en el que estaba tan necesitada de un consejo que me preguntaba si debería dejar que esa necesidad eclipsara todas las razones que tenía para no acudir a ella.

Llegamos a una abrupta parada en la acera cuando el celular de Clove sonó. Rebuscó en su bolso y nos sonrió como disculpándose mientras contestaba.

Verla era desconcertante. Era desconcertante porque algo que no entendía pero que definitivamente no me gustaba se introdujo en sus ojos. Poniéndose pálida, murmuró su agradecimiento a quienquiera que estuviera en el otro extremo de la línea y dejó que su teléfono colgara en mitad del aire mientras miraba perdidamente hacia el espacio.

—¿Clove? —Glimmer la sacudió suavemente, presintiendo lo que tanto Jo como yo presentíamos.

Algo andaba muy mal.

—Clove, ¿qué pasa?

Parpadeó repentinamente, y nos echó una ojeada, con los ojos vidriosos de miedo.

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿Clo? —Glimmer dio un paso hacia ella cuando comenzó a retroceder—. ¿Clove?

—Me tengo que ir.

—¿A dónde?

—Yo… sólo —Se llevó una mano a la frente, poniéndose más pálida a cada instante—. Me tengo que ir.

—En serio, me estás asustando. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Glimmer —espetó, pero tan pronto como sus ojos se enfrentaron con los de su cuñada se suavizó—. Sólo… necesito estar sola un rato.

Después de un momento de minuciosa contemplación Glimmer finalmente asintió. En silencio, vimos cómo Clove giraba sobre los talones de sus botas y lentamente se alejaba de nosotras, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la barbilla metida.

Glimmer, Jo y yo compartimos miradas de preocupación.

—¿Qué. Fue. Eso? —pregunté, sintiendo mi estómago revolverse con inquietud.

Glimmer no respondió mientras sacaba su propio celular con manos temblorosas. Movió rápidamente la pantalla un par de veces y empezó a teclear rápidamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? —Jo miró hacia el teléfono del Glimm, luego volteó su mirada de nuevo en dirección a donde nuestra amiga se había marchado.

—Mandándole un mensaje de texto a Cato para hacerle saber.

Me acurruqué más cerca de Jo para consolarla.

—¿Alguien sabe sobre qué pudo haber sido esa llamada?

—Ni idea. —Glimmer se abrazó a sí misma, casi causando que su paraguas golpeara a una persona que pasaba caminando. Pero no era consciente de ninguna otra persona en ese momento, y su pánico estaba haciendo que mi inquietud aumentara—. Pero no he visto a Clove tan reservada en mucho tiempo. Eso definitivamente no es bueno.

—Va a estar bien —me tranquilizó papá, halándome a su lado para darme un abrazo.

Después de Glimmer que le enviara un mensaje a Cato, había saltado en un taxi para ir a casa con Adam, y Jo y yo saltamos en un taxi para regresar a su apartamento. Cuando llegamos allí, los chicos volvían de la clase de judo y les contamos todo lo que había sucedido con Clove. Nadie tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba.

Fue sólo después, mientras estábamos sentados alrededor de la sala de estar, que me di cuenta que era la primera vez en dos semanas que Peeta y yo estábamos en la misma habitación con nuestros amigos. Esta vez se sentía extraño. Se sentía extraño porque después de que hubiese estado observando a cuatro parejas de enamorados durante los últimos meses me parecía que lo que Peeta y yo teníamos no era tan diferente. No sólo estábamos teniendo sexo alucinante, sino que pasábamos el rato juntos, hablábamos de cosas que nos molestaban, nos reíamos… nos acurrucábamos. Peeta bromeaba y se burlaba de mí y me robaba el teléfono para tomar fotos al azar de mí todo el tiempo.

Nos preocupábamos el uno por otro.

Mucho.

Ocultar lo que obviamente teníamos detrás de la excusa de las lecciones de educación sexual y mantenerlo en secreto estaba empezando a carcomerme las tripas. Sobre todo porque conocía a Peeta.

No había superado la necesidad de ver esa "A" en su pecho en el espejo todos los días, y no sabía si alguna vez lo haría. Para mí era cada vez más evidente que estaba en peligro de salir lastimada.

Pero de alguna manera no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para liberarme de la situación.

Unas cuantas veces esa tarde sentí sus ojos sobre mí y eso me hacía retorcerme incómodamente, como si pudiera exactamente ver dentro de mí lo que estaba pensando.

Soda Pop, si él supiera lo que estabas pensando habría salido corriendo por la puerta más rápido que un fugitivo.

Así que cuando mi papá me llamó y me invitó a una cena temprana me entusiasmé con la oferta, saliendo a toda prisa del apartamento de Jo y Finn con apenas un adiós a Peeta.

Papá había amontonado un pollo marinado, papas y ensalada, y estaba sentada en el taburete a su lado, picoteando mi comida mientras me tranquilizaba después de que le dijera sobre el incidente de Clove.

Negué con la cabeza ante sus certezas.

—No viste su rostro. Parecía… angustiada.

—Cato la encontró, ¿no?

—Sí. Glimm me envió un mensaje para decirme que la encontró en el castillo, donde él pensó que estaría.

—Bueno, sólo tendremos que esperar y saber de ellos.

Asentí, pero seguí empujando mi comida en mi plato, mis pensamientos consumidos por Clove y Peeta.

—Has perdido peso —comentó papá—. Termínate la comida.

Ése era otro aspecto positivo del sexo constante y activo. Realmente había perdido unos cuantos kilos e incluso me había tonificado un poco. No es que pudiera decirle a mi papá la razón. Mis mejillas ardían sólo con el pensamiento.

—He estado muy ocupada. No tengo un montón de tiempo para comer.

Papá levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

—Me he dado cuenta que en estas últimas semanas has estado un poco distante. ¿El trabajo está manteniéndote ocupada?

—Sí, el trabajo… y, ya sabes, a veces ayudo a Peeta con su trabajo como crítico.

Capté la mueca de desprecio en su labio superior con el rabillo de mi ojo.

—Seguramente le pagan por hacer eso él mismo.

—Es mi amigo, papá —le advertí.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tiene veintiocho años y no ha madurado jodidamente bien. Se pavonea por ahí tomando fotos y jugando videojuegos y viendo películas, y se lleva a la cama a cualquier cosa que se mueva. Eso no es un hombre, Katniss. Eso es un muchacho. Uno que es problemático. Y no me gusta que husmee a tu alrededor.

—¡Oye, es suficiente! —dije bruscamente, mi tenedor cayendo con un estrépito en mi plato.

Papá miró con sorpresa mi sonrojado rostro enojado.

—No lo conoces —dije antes de que pudiera responder—. No sabes nada de él.

—Entonces, ilumíname. ¿Qué hay sobre este chico que encuentras digno de tu respeto y tu tiempo?

—Es un buen amigo. Un amigo leal, solidario y compasivo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho?

Cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, me eché hacia atrás, mirando a la hermosa ventana panorámica que daba a Heriot Row. No podía mirar a mi padre a los ojos cuando admití:

—El pasado Acción de Gracias te mentí. Te dije que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba. —Sentí el aire a su alrededor espesarse cuando se tensó—. Cuando te dejé me fui a casa y entré en un loco colapso. Cociné un pavo, papas, todo, pero lo quemé y comencé a perder los estribos. Quiero decir… realmente perder los estribos. Por suerte, Peeta acababa de pasar y me atrapó en mitad de ello y se sentó a mi lado mientras sollozaba sobre mamá encima de él. —Me atreví a echar un vistazo a mi papá y vi que su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus ojos brillantes por la tristeza—. Peeta estuvo realmente allí para mí, papá. Y lo entendía. Me entendía. Él perdió al amor de su vida cuando tenía dieciocho años. —Mi voz se quebró en las palabras "amor de su vida"—. Ella murió de cáncer.

—Jesús. —Papá bajó la cabeza, pasándose la mano por el rostro como si estuviese agotado por las noticias.

—Eran novios de la infancia y según todos ella era bastante especial. Él no ha sido el mismo desde entonces. No puedes decirle a nadie, papá. No habla de ello.

Papá me miró, su mirada afilada.

—¿Lo estás viendo?

Mi pulso empezó a acelerarse, mis extremidades temblando mientras bajaba los ojos. No podía mentirle a mi papá. Simplemente no podía.

—No estamos en una relación, si es lo que preguntas.

—Oh, niñita —gimió como si tuviera dolor—. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Sintiendo las lágrimas arder inexplicablemente en mis ojos, miré hacia otro lado y agarré mi tenedor para jugar de nuevo con mi comida.

—No puedes decir nada. Nadie sabe de lo nuestro.

—¿Y a quién le voy a decir?

Le sonreí débilmente a mi plato.

—¿Estás decepcionado de mí?

—No. —Su mano descendió alrededor de la mía, aquietando mis movimientos nerviosos—. Pero mi niña se merece más que eso en lo que ustedes dos andan. Te mereces comenzar a hacer una vida con alguien. Tú mereces ser el amor de la vida de un hombre.

De alguna manera me las arreglé para no llorar. En cambio, le sonreí, empujando todas las cosas negativas a mi profundo pozo oscuro.

—Lo creas o no, Peeta me ha llevado un centenar de pasos más cerca de encontrar eso.

—No lo entiendo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, papá. Sólo saber que estoy mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo.

Me estudió por un momento.

—Está bien. Me alegro, cariño.

Mi teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo nuestra seria charla. Al ver el rostro de Jo en mi pantalla, tomé el teléfono a toda prisa, cuando me di cuenta que probablemente estaba llamando por lo de Clove.

—Hola.

—Glimmer acaba de llamar —dijo sin preámbulos.

—¿Y?

—Clove está embarazada.

Me quedé inmóvil, frunciendo el ceño mientras le echaba un vistazo a papá.

—¿Eso no es una buena noticia?

Jo suspiró profundamente.

—Creo que eso removió algunos fantasmas, Kat.

Comprendiendo, cerré los ojos fuertemente en empatía.

—¿Su familia?

—Sí. —La exhalación de Jo fue temblorosa—.Glimmer dice que Cato está bastante molesto por la reacción de Clove. Se supone que debe ser uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Me sentí muy mal por ellos.

—Se acaban de casar. Se supone que todo este tiempo debe ser increíble para ellos.

—Sí. De todos modos, sabía que estabas preocupada, así que pensé que debería hacerte saber.

—Gracias, Jo. Hablaremos más tarde.

Después de colgar, me dirigí a mi expectante padre.

—Clove está embarazada.

Papá parecía tan confundido como yo me había sentido al principio.

—¿Eso no es algo bueno?

—Todo indica que eso ha abierto algunas viejas heridas muy dolorosas… sobre su familia.

—Eso sucede a veces. Es sólo… algo… que lo activa. Y está sintiendo todo de nuevo.

Supongo que nosotros también lo entendíamos.

—Sólo espero que pueda superarlo.

—Lo hará. —Papá sonaba convencido—. Cato es su familia. Va a luchar para superarlo por él.

Sólo podía esperar que mi optimista padre estuviese en lo cierto, porque si alguien merecía la felicidad eran Clove y Cato.

* * *

_**Hola perdón, el otro día tuve un imperfecto en el capitulo donde hablaban las chicas, seguro lo habrán notado con Els (Glimmer). Dejé pasar esa traducción, pido perdón fue un momento de distracción y de subir rápido así podían disfrutarlo ya que lo cargué a la página y lo estoy subiendo del celular.**_

**_ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS (gracias a las hermosaa que saludaron adelantado). Me regalan sus reviews?_**

**_Saludos_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

El viaje a Longniddry no podría haber llegado en mejor momento. Para Clove significaba que tenía una excusa válida para ser antisocial, ya que más de la mitad de su pandilla social habían salido de la ciudad para el fin de semana, y para mí eso significaba la esperanza de un poco de más que necesaria claridad.

Pasar tiempo con la familia de Peeta, en un ambiente completamente diferente, me permitiría verlo bajo una luz diferente también. Significaba también que tendríamos que pasar el tiempo sin ningún tipo de diabluras, y honestamente pensé que estaba en la necesidad de un respiro de eso. No porque yo quisiera un respiro, sino porque estaba esperando que estar libre de su hechizo sexual me diera el valor para terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

Realmente necesitaba terminarlo.

Ya que Tresh tenía un auto, él y Rue condujeron hasta allí juntos, mientras que Peeta alquiló un auto para que él, Finnick, Johanna, Cole y yo compartamos. Todos habíamos conseguido el viernes libre de trabajo y Cole tenía permiso para tomar un día libre de la escuela. Justo después del mediodía partimos, con Peeta conduciendo, Finn en el asiento del copiloto, y Jo atascada entre Cole y yo. Para el momento en que condujimos a través de la calle principal de Longniddry con sus casitas, flores y pub tradicional, me estaba muriendo por salir del auto. Había girado mi ventana hacia abajo y pude oler la brisa del mar.

Nos detuvimos en un barrio residencial bien cuidado y Peeta condujo hasta una casa encalada con un techo rojo. El auto de Tresh ya estaba estacionado en el camino. Según Peeta, la casa que estábamos alquilando estaba a sólo unas calles atrás de la casa de los padres de Finnick.

—Peeta no consideró el tamaño de mi trasero cuando alquiló esto… lo que sea que es. —Hice una mueca mientras salía, el lado derecho de mi muslo y trasero doloridos de haber sido aplastados contra la puerta.

Peeta salió del lado del conductor y me sonrió.

—Es un Nissan, porque estamos sobre un presupuesto.

Levanté una ceja.

—¿Un presupuesto? Mi trasero dice que hay presupuesto y luego está sólo barato. —Me froté mi dolorida parte trasera.

—Tu trasero no fue el problema —se quejó Cole, frotándose la parte izquierda—. Fue la bolsa que no cabía en el maletero.

Todos miramos hacia Jo mientras buscaba en el asiento trasero, y luego arrastraba una gran bolsa de lona. Ella miró por encima del hombro hacia nosotros.

—¿Qué? No sabía cómo sería el clima, así que tuve que traer opciones de ropa.

—Díselo a mi trasero.

Peeta soltó un bufido y me guió hasta el maletero del auto.

—¿Te he dicho que aprecio cuán ligero empacas? —Me sonrió mientras levantaba mi mochila del auto.

—Son dos noches. —Me incliné alrededor del auto para ver a Finn ayudar a Jo con su bolsa—. ¿Has oído eso? Dos noches.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Mira, tío Plutarch aumentó mi salario y podría haberme puesto un poquito loca comprando ropa nueva. Y me emocioné un poco sobre qué traer. — Ella miró a Finn con una pequeña disculpa—. Lo siento.

Él besó la disculpa justo de sus labios.

—No te disculpes conmigo, nena. Me importa una mierda. Trae lo que quieras. —Él sonrió burlonamente hacia mí—. No soy el apiñado en la parte trasera del auto contigo.

—¡Copiloto! —grité, tal vez más fuerte de lo que necesitaba.

Todos ellos me miraron como si estuviera loca.

—Copiloto —reiteré—. De camino a casa, invoco el derecho a ser copiloto. —Cuando no obtuve respuesta, resoplé—. La regla es que la primera persona en decir "copiloto" llega a viajar en el asiento delantero del pasajero.

Finn frunció el ceño.

—Oh, esa regla no se traduce aquí. Lo siento.

Entrecerré los ojos en él.

—Pero, ¿al parecer la silenciosa regla misógina de que el hombre mayor en el grupo viaja adelante se aplica?

Finnick lanzó una mirada burlona a Jo.

—¿Tenías que hacerte amiga con una feminista?

Jo gruñó.

—Tú eres el que la localizó en Facebook.

—Lindo. Estoy sintiendo el amor, chicos, estoy sintiendo el amor. —Los aparté al pasar y me empujé hacia Finn—. Iré de copiloto.

—No. No lo harás.

—¿Ah, sí? —Me detuve y me di la vuelta para mirar a Peeta, quien había sacado todas las bolsas fuera de la camioneta y estaba cerrándola—. ¿Peet?

Él me miró casualmente, pero se quedó inmóvil ante la pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en mis labios.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con cautela.

—¿Quién irá de copiloto contigo en el viaje a casa? ¿Finn… o yo?

Si no dices que yo, olvidaré que incluso tienes un pene.

Él entendió el mensaje y envió a Finnick una mirada de disculpa, mientras caminaba delante de nosotros hacia la casa.

—Lo siento, compañero. Ella dijo copiloto.

Triunfante, seguí a Peeta a la casa y mientras él nos dejaba a ambos entrar susurró en mi oído.

—Manipulación sexual… lo descubriste por tu cuenta, ¿verdad?

Le di una mirada con los ojos abiertos de fingida inocencia mientras entraba.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Él le dio una palmada a mi trasero en broma y me volví, riéndome por su cara mientras él sonreía por la mía. Un carraspeo nos detuvo en seco y miré bruscamente sobre mi hombro para ver a Tresh y Rue de pie en la puerta de la sala de estar. La mirada curiosa de Rue se desplazó entre Peeta y yo, mientras que el rostro sin expresión de Tresh se centró únicamente en su mejor amigo.

Maldiciéndome hasta el infierno por no ser más prudente, pretendí que el momento íntimo entre Peeta y yo no fue nada, y me apresuré hacia adelante para dar a Tresh y a Rue un abrazo.

Cole, Jo, y Finn nos siguieron dentro de la casa, y el "incidente" fue afortunadamente olvidado mientras observábamos el acogedor apartamento y elegíamos nuestras habitaciones. Había cuatro dormitorios, así que Jo y Finn, Rue y Tresh tomaron cada uno una habitación doble, Peeta y Cole tomaron la habitación con camas dobles gemelas, y yo tomé la habitación con dos camas gemelas individuales. Cole desapareció en su habitación para dejar su bolsa, mientras que Peeta miró fijamente entre su habitación y la mía e hizo un puchero divertido.

—Nada de sexo para ti —gesticulé.

—Sí, bueno, eso significa nada de sexo para ti tampoco. —Él no gesticuló; sólo lo dijo en voz alta.

Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas mientras él reía y salía disparado a su habitación para escapar de mi ira.

¿Estaba tratando de conseguir que nos atraparan?

El bar en la calle principal de Longniddry era típico: paredes de ladrillo, una enorme chimenea central, mesas de madera maciza que habían visto muchos años, sillas a juego, y bancos de madera tapizados en tela roja abrazando el perímetro de la habitación. Sentados alrededor de una de las mesas más grandes, con una ventana estilo Tudor detrás de nosotros, me encontré felizmente situada entre Peeta y Cole en una banca. En la cabecera de la mesa, estaba el padre de Peeta, Haymitch.

Haymitch era una versión más vieja de Peeta, el mismo cabello abundante y rebelde, una vez rubio, ahora algunas canas, los mismos centelleantes ojos azules, la misma piel aceitunada, los mismos hoyuelos, la misma complexión. El mismo encanto total y belleza masculina. Al otro lado de la mesa de Peeta estaba su madre, Effie. Me di cuenta que Effie debe haber sido formidable cuando tenía mi edad, porque todavía era muy bonita. Tenía el cabello rubio que ella mantenía largo, ojos azules brillantes y suaves rasgos. Era pequeña de estatura y delgada.

El comportamiento de Peeta con sus padres de alguna manera me sorprendió. Cuando entramos en el pub y se pusieron de pie para saludarnos, Peeta abrazó a su mamá y la levantó del suelo. Una vez que hubo terminado con ella, él y su padre se abrazaron con fuerza, sonriendo feliz entre ellos, mientras retrocedían. Peeta nos presentó, y Finn nos presentó a sus padres, Helena y Anderson, antes que Tresh nos presentara a su tía y su tío, Rose y Jim, quienes lo habían criado cuando su demasiado joven sobrina había decidido darlo en adopción.

Una vez nos sentamos, se hizo evidente para mí que Peeta era increíblemente cercano a sus padres. Esto era algo que no había sabido. Sabía que él los amaba. Sabía que no había problemas allí, pero teniendo en cuenta que él rara vez iba a casa a verlos… bueno, no sabía qué pensar. Simplemente no pensé que fueran los mejores amigos. Estaba claro que me equivoqué.

Los dos fueron especialmente amables conmigo, haciéndome muchas preguntas. Su padre, en particular, era incluso posiblemente más encantador que Peeta. Habíamos muchos en la mesa por lo que era difícil llevar una sola conversación, así que nos dividimos en conversaciones separadas. Yo, por ejemplo, estaba feliz de conseguir saber un poco más de Peeta.

—Él solía tener ese cepillo de dientes que llevaba a todas partes —divulgó Haymitch mientras Effie reía.

—¿Un cepillo de dientes?

Peeta se quejó.

—No puedo creer que le estás contando la historia del cepillo de dientes.

Haymitch lo ignoró, sonriendo diabólicamente y tan parecido a Peeta que estaba hipnotizada.

—Ya sabes, con la mayoría de los niños es una manta o un oso de peluche. Con Peeta era un cepillo de dientes. Y no el cepillo de dientes que usaba. Era sólo un cepillo de dientes por el que lloró y le rogó a su mami que le comprara en el supermercado.

Ahora me estaba ahogando con mi risa.

—¿Un cepillo de dientes? —repetí, lanzando una mirada a Peeta, quien estaba fingiendo no escuchar. Me pregunté cómo era posible que un hombre podía ser tan sexy y tan adorable, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Tenía el mango de color amarillo con una cara sonriente en él — continuó Haymitch—. Lo llevaba a todas partes con él. Incluso lo llevaba a la cama. Se quedaba dormido aferrándolo en su manita. Tenemos evidencia fotográfica.

Me reí y Peeta se volteó hacia mí, moviendo la cabeza.

—Él cree que tiene pruebas fotográficas.

Effie jadeó.

—Será mejor que no hayas hecho nada con esas fotos, Peeta Mellark, o lo lamentarás.

Haymitch salvó a su hijo diciéndome.

—Peeta me dijo que tu padre es escocés.

—Sip. Es originario de Paisley.

—¿Te ha mostrado gran parte de Escocia?

—Algo. La visitamos hace unos años y me llevó al norte, creo que más allá de Inverness. Desde que nos mudamos aquí hemos estado en un par de lugares. El altiplano occidental. Ah, y yo quería ver de donde era Robert Burns, así que me llevó al sur hasta Alloway, y luego nos dirigimos a la derecha de la frontera, a Gretna Green. He leído un montón, por lo que había leído acerca de que ese es el lugar donde las herederas eran secuestradas y las parejas de jóvenes ingleses que tenían prohibido casarse huían porque las leyes sobre el matrimonio en Escocia les permitían contraer matrimonio sin consentimiento de los padres. Quería verlo. Sonaba muy bien.

—Eres bibliotecaria, ¿verdad? —preguntó Effie con una sonrisa.

La comida llegó en ese momento, así que no fue hasta que mi abundante pescado y patatas fritas, que probablemente no haría nada bien en mi pancita más que agregar un poco más de relleno, se habían servido que le contesté.

—Sí, en la universidad.

—Entonces, ¿tienes novio, Katniss? —preguntó Haymitch, con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Tratando de no retorcerme ante la pregunta o la sensación de tensión de la pierna de Peeta contra la mía, negué con la cabeza rápidamente y tomé otro bocado de comida, así tendría una excusa para no responder.

—Eres una chica preciosa. —Haymitch frunció el ceño, pareciendo desconcertado—. ¿No hay nadie?

—Es exigente. —Peeta me salvó—. Tal como debería de ser.

—Bueno, no hay tal cosa como la perfección. A veces sólo tienes que tomar lo que hay. ¿No es así, cariño? —Effie hizo un guiño a su marido en broma, y de repente sabía de dónde Peeta había conseguido la habilidad de hacer un guiño luciendo genial.

Haymitch le dirigió una mirada burlona y se volteó hacia mí.

—Effie está en lo correcto. Terminarás viviendo una vida solitaria si estás esperando por la perfección.

Estaba a punto de reírme del bien intencionado pero excesivamente interés personal que había tomado mi vida amorosa a los treinta minutos de que me conocieran, cuando Peeta dijo en voz baja:

—Kat es perfecta. Merece la perfección. Ella no estará bien con cualquier cosa menor.

Podría haber sido divertido. Dulce. Burlón. Pero hubo una intensidad en la forma en que lo dijo que nos dejó callados a los tres. Haymitch y Effie estudiaron a su hijo con curiosidad antes de girar su atención a mí. Escondí mi cabeza, mis mejillas ardiendo, preguntándome si íbamos a conseguir pasar a través de este fin de semana y sin Peeta delatándonos.

Estaba enojada con él. Y no se trataba de sus pequeños resbalones aquí y allá.

Estaba enojada porque lo que acababa de decir era completamente hermoso. Mirarlo causó una ráfaga de placer-dolor que me golpeó en el pecho. Mi sangre se calentó, mis dedos se cerraron en pequeños puños. Él estaba haciendo que me enamorara de él.

No se suponía que eso fuera parte del trato.

En un esfuerzo por frenar mi descenso, me volteé hacia Cole y me puse a charlar con él y así me encontré a mí misma en una conversación con el padre de Finn, Andy. Él era un hombre tranquilo, reservado, que se llevaba muy bien con el hermano menor de Jo. Tan pronto como mostré interés en la historia local, Andy se abrió, una verdadera fuente de información. Me alegré por eso, contenta por la distracción.

La comida transcurrió, y tanto las conversaciones chocaron como la cerveza tomada nos hizo más y más escandalosos. Pronto se hizo evidente para mí que Peeta, Finn, Tresh y sus familias eran todos muy cercanos.

Había lazos aquí de los cuales ya había sido testigo debido a que pasaba el tiempo con los chicos, pero al verlos con sus padres dejaron en claro que esos lazos eran sólidos. Eran para siempre. No sé si el hecho de que los chicos no tenían hermanos tuviera que ver con eso de alguna manera. Sin duda, un factor en su amistad.

Nunca había tenido nada como eso. Había tenido a mi mamá, y ella tenía unos pocos amigos íntimos. Entonces papá llegó y todo lo que necesité eran a él y a mamá. Por alguna razón u otra nunca había tenido un mejor amigo de la forma en que los chicos se tenían el uno al otro. No había reuniones familiares, aunque siempre había habido alguien que entraba y salía de la casa porque mamá estaba ayudando siempre a alguien y papá siempre estaba haciendo un favor a otra persona.

Sin embargo, nunca había pensado que necesitaba algo como esto hasta que me mudé a Edimburgo y me envolví en las vidas de estas cálidas personas con los pies en la tierra. Habían hecho lo mismo por Clove, y Clove había hecho lo mismo por mí, incluso yendo tan lejos como para hacer de mí una dama de honor en su boda.

Decidí entonces que así como Haymitch, Andy, y Jim dividían la cuenta, cuando volviera de Longniddry le pegaría a Clove una visita. Ella había estado allí para mí. Tenía que estar ahí para ella también.

En general, la comida me había dejado sintiéndome extrañamente melancólica, así que me sentí aliviada de ver a los chicos estando con los espíritus elevados. Tuvieron algunos tragos con la cena, y después de dar las buenas noches a sus familias, nos habían llevado de vuelta a la casa, donde de inmediato sacaron cervezas del refrigerador.

Dos horas más tarde todavía estaban disfrutando de su libertad de las responsabilidades habituales y estaban un poco borrachos. Después de que Tresh proclamó que no había manera de que Finn o Peeta pudieran derribarlo usando un movimiento de judo, los dos habían mirado a su gran amigo de juegos de rugby y aceptado el desafío. Debí haberlos detenido. Alguien iba a salir herido, pero ya que Jo y Rue estaban sentadas riendo en la esquina y no hacían nada por sus hombres, decidí que no iba a intervenir en nombre de Peeta tampoco.

Entré en la cocina y encontré a Cole sacando algunos bocadillos.

—Oye. —Le di un codazo al momento que me deslicé a su lado—. ¿Ahora te han puesto como despachador de bocadillos?

Cole sonrió.

—Pensé que era mejor que salir de Dodge.

—Chico inteligente. —Tomé unos cacahuates—. Me sorprende que todavía no hayas pedido a alguno de nosotros una cerveza para ti.

Tan pronto como lo dije, su cara se torció y me maldije a mí misma por ser tan idiota.

—No estoy realmente tan interesado en eso, para ser honesto.

Por supuesto que no. Él tenía un padre alcohólico.

Así se hace, Katniss.

—Perdó…

—Mientras Finn está golpeando la cara de Tresh en la alfombra yo prefiero un poco de alimento. —Peeta entró, sus ojos un poco más brillantes debido a la cerveza, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Sus ojos bajaron de mí hacia los aperitivos, y bordeó la mesa, presionándose contra mí mientras tomaba un plato de patatas fritas. Con la otra mano él acarició mi trasero.

Me tensé, mis ojos lanzándose a Cole, cuya mirada se fijó en mi trasero. Él me miró, me observó, e inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

Mierda.

Peeta nos sonrió a los dos, completamente inconsciente de lo que él había tocado. Se paseó en la cocina sin cuidado, dejándonos a mí y a Cole en un juego de miradas.

De repente me sentí como una adolescente ante la situación.

Exhausta, bajé mi mirada y suspiré profundamente.

—Me voy a la cama.

Acostada en la cama esa noche me quedé mirando el techo, escuchando la risa filtrándose desde el piso de abajo. El ruido, además de mi estrés, era una especie de obstáculo, y me tomó mucho tiempo quedarme dormida.

Eventualmente, me aseguré a mí misma que Cole no le diría a nadie lo que vio. La caricia no daba pruebas de nada más que de la incapacidad de Peeta para no coquetear con una mujer disponible.

¿Cierto?

* * *

_**Hola, sorpresa! Gracias por los reviews por mi cumple y sus deseos :) de verdad me sorprendió y como ahora agarré la compu un rato dije...les voy a regalar algo para Reyes bueno...espero que les guste. Mmm Peeta que haces? No ves que está el nene? Y bueno...les aviso que el capitulo es algo mmm ¿feo? Raro. Comenten, comenten así vuelvo a subir :) **_

_**Saludos!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines._**

* * *

El sol brillaba con fuerza al día siguiente, un señuelo para Finn, Jo, y Cole, quienes habían decidido reunirse con los padres de Finn y su perro para hacer un picnic en la playa. Eso sonaba como el cielo para mí. Sin embargo, mientras Tresh y Rue estaban pasando el día con los tíos de Tresh, Peeta quería que yo pasara el día con él, Haymitch y Effie.

Era una decisión difícil. Pasar el día retozando en una playa o conocer más acerca de Peeta.

Muy bien, no era realmente una decisión difícil, pero por el bien de mi orgullo voy a fingir haber meditado sobre ello durante más de diez segundos.

También quería realmente escapar de los ojos de águila de Cole. Toda la mañana, mientras todos comíamos el desayuno juntos, nos observó a mí y a Peeta de cerca en busca de, supongo, cualquier signo de que no estábamos en algo nada bueno.

Fue para mi alivio que pronto me encontré en la terraza trasera de la casa de los padres de Peeta. El día empezó bien. Peeta me hizo un cumplido por mi maxi vestido, algo con lo que nunca me habría sentido cómoda llevando después de nuestras lecciones y, cuando nos detuvimos en el semáforo, me besó suavemente por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad. En realidad habían pasado sólo unos pocos días desde nuestro último boca-a-boca. Nos habíamos llevado el auto, ya que los padres de Peeta vivían al otro lado del pueblo, y Effie y Haymitch habían venido a saludarnos cuando llegamos a su hermosa casa de campo. Peeta sin duda se había criado en un lugar encantador.

Bebiendo limonada, me reí cuando Peeta y su padre se burlaban entre sí. Compartí sonrisas con Effie y me sentí muy como en casa allí.

—Vi una foto tuya con un perro —le dije a Peeta, sonriendo burlonamente. Había pasado la foto de él de niño con un cachorro Labrador mientras caminamos a través de su entrada—. No me dijiste que tenías un perro.

Haymitch inmediatamente resopló cuando Peeta se quejó.

Sonreí.

—¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—El perro —Haymitch se echó a reír y luego se recompuso para así poder continuar—, se llamaba Duke y sólo lo tuvimos durante unos catorce meses, hasta que mi hijo decidió que Duke tenía más valor en el comercio que como una mascota de la familia.

—Oh, Dios. —Peeta volvió a gemir y me lanzó una mirada asesina—. Tenías que preguntar por el perro.

Effie estaba casi llorando con lágrimas de risa.

Mi intriga aumentó. Me reí.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Hacer? —Haymitch se echó hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia su hijo—. Bueno, él había estado molestándonos a su madre y a mí por una tabla de surf desde hace meses, y seguíamos diciendo que no, porque ambos no estábamos a gusto con él estando en el agua sin alguien con experiencia con él. Así que cuando él fue con Finn y sus padres a la playa, le dejamos que llevara a Duke. Estuvo fuera de la vista de Lena y Andy durante unos minutos y decidió hacer que las cosas pasaran por su cuenta.

La expresión de Peeta era de dolor.

—Se encontró con algunos surfistas y empezó a hablar con ellos. Con el tiempo les preguntó si les gustaría considerar el cambio de una de sus tablas.

Mis ojos se abrieron con horror.

—Peeta, no lo hiciste.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Tenía once años.

—Sí, lo que significa que sabías exactamente lo que estabas haciendo. — Effie se secó los ojos.

—Cómo has conjeturado —continuó Haymitch—, el chico le dijo que le cambiaría su tabla de surf por Duke.

—¿Les diste a Duke? ¿Lo recuperaste?

—Nop. —Haymitch sacudió la cabeza—. Una vez que Andy se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, volvió para encontrarlos pero ya se habían ido. Fui a buscarlos cada fin de semana por un tiempo, pero nunca encontré el grupo de surfistas de nuevo.

Chasqueé la lengua.

—Eso es frío, Peeta,

—Oye. —Él apuntó su dedo hacia mí—. No soy una completa mierda. Me di cuenta más tarde esa noche que fue una idea malditamente estúpida y me sentí fatal.

—¿Sentirte fatal? —Haymitch carraspeó—. Te sacaste los ojos llorando.

Me pellizqué los labios para no reírme.

Peeta frunció el ceño.

—Lágrimas de hombre. Lágrimas de hombre de arrepentimiento.

—¿Supongo que conseguir otro perro estaba fuera de cuestión? — bromeé.

Effie rió.

—Teníamos miedo de por qué lo cambiaría esta vez.

Golpeando las manos sobre las rodillas, Peeta ignoró nuestras risas y se levantó.

—De acuerdo, si han terminado de torturarme, voy a mostrarle a Kat la prisión donde me mantuvieron por dieciocho años. —Él haló de mi mano, sacándome de mi asiento y yo les sonreí con complicidad a sus padres mientras le dejaba que me llevara de regresó a la casa.

La prisión era de hecho su dormitorio. Y no era una prisión. Era sólo la típica habitación de un adolescente. Posters de bandas indie en la pared, libros y cómics todavía dispersos aquí y allá. Mis ojos pasaron más allá de las paredes azul oscuro y el edredón azul oscuro en la cama doble y se dispararon directamente a las fotografías. Estaba claro que desde una edad temprana a Peeta le gustaba sacar fotos. Habían algunos hermosos planos de Longniddry y la playa, pero en su mayoría planos de sus padres y muchos de sus amigos. Sonreí al ver versiones más jóvenes de él, Finn, y Tresh tonteando… en la playa en su mayoría.

Mientras me movía de una imagen a la siguiente, una chica comenzó a aparecer en la mayoría de ellas y mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando Peeta se inclinó en silencio contra la puerta y me dejó mirarlas. Finalmente mis ojos cayeron en la fotografía que él realmente había enmarcado. Estaba apoyada en su mesa de noche. Me senté en la cama y la alcancé, una grieta de dolor lanzándose a través de mi pecho.

Era la misma chica.

Estaba sentada en un muro bajo de ladrillo, y su largo cabello rubio rojizo soplaba detrás de ella mientras tenía los ojos entornado por el sol, sonriendo a la cámara. Era menuda, pálida y delgada, con rasgos delicados, finos y una hermosa sonrisa. Con un vestido blanco de verano, ella se veía como el ángel que Peeta había descrito.

De alguna manera encontré mi voz.

—¿Annie?

Cuando Peeta no respondió, levanté la vista de la foto en mis manos y él asintió, dando un paso dentro de la habitación.

—Annie.

Puse la foto de nuevo donde la había encontrado y susurré sinceramente:

—Ella era hermosa, Peeta.

—Yo saqué esa foto tan sólo unas semanas antes de que nos enteráramos del linfoma.

Luchando por encontrar algo que decir, pregunté con voz tranquila:

—¿Su familia todavía vive aquí?

—Sí. —Él caminó hacia mí. Sentándose a mi lado, se quedó mirando la pared frente a nosotros, donde un montón de fotos suyas estaban clavadas. Mi mirada se posó en una que había sido sacada por otra persona. Una versión adolescente de extremidades desgarbadas de Peeta, juvenil, pero no menos atractivo, estaba de pie detrás de la joven Annie, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella estaba recostada contra él, con las manos aferradas a sus brazos, sujetándolos sobre ella. Ambos sonreían. Viéndose tan felices. Tan inocentes.

No tenían idea de lo que se avecinaba para ellos.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, me apresuré a apartar la mirada de la imagen, sin poder librarme de la quemadura en el pecho.

—Sí, su familia todavía vive aquí. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

—¿Por qué?

Peeta se encogió de hombros con aire taciturno, entrecerrando los ojos ante sus pensamientos.

—Pasé la mayor parte de la infancia de Annie proporcionándole un lugar seguro lejos de su padrastro.

—¿Él la golpeaba?

—No. Podríamos haber hecho algo al respecto. No, era abuso emocional y verbal. Todo el tiempo. Él hizo lo mismo con su madre, y su madre sólo dejaba que pasara. Cuando Annie fue diagnosticada, se detuvo. Se distanció. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Annie era tranquila e insegura, y nunca podía valerse por sí misma. Yo siempre estaba peleando sus batallas. Él le hizo eso a ella. Y su madre le dejó. Diría que Annie era sumisa, pero el coraje que mostró cuando ella se estaba muriendo… era valiente en la forma que importa. Cuando ella murió, me lavé las manos de sus padres.

Le froté el hombro confortándolo.

—Annie tuvo la suerte de tenerte.

Él sonrió suavemente, con una expresión alejada.

—Teníamos este lugar en la playa, cerca del club de golf, donde nos encontrábamos cuando ella tenía un mal día debido a él. Sólo nos sentábamos. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sólo sentados en este perfecto silencio. Ella no necesitaba que le dijera nada. Sólo me necesitaba a su lado. Me hacía sentir como si tuviera un propósito.

Las lágrimas me ahogaban de nuevo, así que no pude decir nada.

Cuando él me miró, su expresión se suavizó por el brillo de las lágrimas contenidas en mis ojos.

—Nunca me acosté con ella —me dijo con voz ronca.

La sorpresa aflojó mis rasgos y Peeta se rió sin humor.

—Los dos éramos vírgenes. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¿Tú? No —le respondí con honestidad.

—La madre de Annie era devotamente católica. Annie no creía en el sexo antes del matrimonio.

—Eso es un principio muy poco común en estos días.

Su boca se curvó hacia arriba en la esquina.

—Ella era una chica poco común.

—Un ángel.

—Sí, un ángel. —Su sonrisa se volvió un poco engreída ahora—. No fue un ángel todo el camino.

—Sí, un ángel. —Su sonrisa se volvió un poco engreída ahora—. No fue un ángel siempre. Nos divertíamos bastante, pero no la presioné para algo más. Solamente quería lo que ella quería darme. Luego se enfermó. No fue después de tres meses después de que ella murió que Tresh y Finn decidieron que ya me había lamentado lo suficiente. Me llevaron a la ciudad, me hicieron que afrontara mis mierdas, y volví a un piso con una chica francesa de intercambio y me acosté con ella. Fue muy fácil. Era libre de todo sentimiento. Era libre de todo. —Su mirada se volvió intensa ahora, sus ojos buscando mi cara—. Y eso funcionó para mí, Kat.

Sentí que él estaba demostrando un punto y con su punto la grieta en mi pecho se abrió hasta que hubo un enorme agujero sobre mi corazón. En el intento de ocultar lo mucho que sin querer me había hecho daño, sonreí y le dije:

—Cómo no hacerlo teniendo amigos locos quienes te reclutan para ayudarte implicando el sexo libre y fácil.

Ninguna relación sexual es libre, Soda Pop.

Me estremecí interiormente.

Peeta me dio una mirada insondable. Poco a poco se convirtió en una sonrisa en respuesta.

—Hablando de eso… —Me mordí el labio nerviosamente—. Creo que Cole sabe lo que estamos haciendo, gracias a tu toqueteo de anoche.

La confusión nubló sus rasgos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Me tocaste el trasero anoche en la cocina cuando fuiste por aperitivos. Cole se dio cuenta de todo.

El ceño de Peeta se serenó.

—Ah, estoy seguro de que Cole no piensa nada de ello. Él sabe que soy un ligón.

Había pensado en realidad la misma cosa, pero oírle decírselo a él, la sugerencia de que yo no era más especial que una mujer al azar que él podía conocer en un bar, fue como un látigo a través de la herida que había abierto en mi pecho. El fuerte dolor que provocó hizo que hablara sin pensar. Más que nada, que usara "un tono" sin pensar:

—¿Te ve coqueteando mucho con otras mujeres?

Fui recompensada con una mirada en blanco.

—Eso suena sospechosamente a la acusación de una novia celosa. —Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La mirada en blanco, la manera informal en que me descartó, encendió un fuego airado en mí.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le espeté, pasando junto a él. Tomé las escaleras de dos en dos.

Effie me pilló en mi camino hacia al baño, donde esperaba tomar un minuto para reponerme. Abiertamente preocupada por la expresión atronadora en mi cara, me preguntó si me encontraba bien y le tranquilicé rápidamente, al oír los pasos de Peeta bajando las escaleras.

Por el resto del día hubo una tensión entre nosotros. Mientras me reía y bromeaba con sus padres, evité sus ojos y hablé con él sólo cuando la conversación me obligó a hacerlo.

Terminamos la cena y pasamos horas charlando en la noche cuando las cosas tomaron un giro aún más incómodo.

Haymitch me sonrió, relajado y aparentemente contenido.

—Es muy bueno ver a Peeta con una chica tan hermosa, Katniss.

—Papá, Kat es sólo una amiga —respondió Peeta, una nota de advertencia en su tono que me hizo daño, y claramente hizo a sus padres sentirse incómodos.

Su padre le lanzó una mirada asesina. Pensé que iba a reprenderlo por ser grosero, pero en cambio su expresión se suavizó y él alcanzó su cerveza. Ese pareció ser el final de ello, hasta que tomó un sorbo y luego dijo en voz baja:

—No soy ciego.

Incómodo.

Peeta nos sacó de allí inmediatamente.

Abracé a sus padres en despedida, deseando poder quedarme con ellos mientras Peeta se dirigía al auto retando. Tenía tan buena familia, una familia tan feliz, y sabía que él lo apreciaba. Esto, por desgracia, fue un catalizador para mi creciente falta de entendimiento. Cuándo tenía dos padres que lo amaban y se amaban entre sí, cuándo podía ver que era posible… ¿por qué no quería las mismas cosas para sí mismo? Annie le obsesionaba, le impedía seguir adelante, pero él estaba permitiéndoselo.

Estaba sosteniendo activamente su espectro como un escudo contra…

Bueno…

De mí.

El auto se alejó de la casa de Haymitch y Effie y yo obstinadamente le di la espalda a Peeta, presionando mi mejilla contra el frío cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto. Mis ojos siguieron el puñado de estrellas en el cielo oscuro e hice todo lo posible para controlar mi respiración, así no sonaría tan nerviosa como me sentía. Peeta y yo nunca habíamos discutido antes. No en serio, de todas formas.

Para mi sorpresa no tomamos la ruta de regreso al alquiler. En su lugar, Peeta siguió conduciendo, tomando caminos que no reconocí, hasta que finalmente abordó en un estacionamiento vacío y oscuro rodeado por la hierba amarilla de las dunas de arena. Podía oír las olas rompiendo en tierra más allá de las dunas.

A regañadientes, me volví hacia él mientras paraba.

—¿Qué haces?

Me miró con recelo.

—Antes dijiste que querías ir a la playa.

—¿Pero no habrá marea alta?

—La marea es baja en este momento de la noche. —Abruptamente salió del auto, sin esperar por mi respuesta.

También salí, temblando ante el salino aire fresco. Mis ojos lo siguieron mientras él hacía su camino hacia las dunas de arena, pero no me moví. Me afectó la línea caída de sus hombros, y cuando se volvió, la luz de la luna atrapó algo en sus ojos que se parecía a la derrota. Y odiaba que él se sintiera así. Sin importar qué tan enojada estaba con él.

—Peeta, ¿qué pasa?

Respirando profundamente, movió la cabeza, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero mientras miraba fijamente hacia la distancia.

—¿Peeta?

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte.

—Siento que lo estoy decepcionando.

Me tensé.

—¿A quién?

Su mirada regresa a mí.

—Mi padre.

—¿Por qué?

—No es un hombre que anda jodiendo con la gente, Kat. Siempre ha sido firme. Leal. Él sabe cómo trato a las mujeres, y eso no le gusta.

—¿"Tratas a las mujeres"? Peeta, no es como si fueras espantoso con las mujeres. Sólo vas a través de muchas de ellas. Y tú… —Apreté mis manos en la espalda en un esfuerzo por frenar el dolor—. Nunca les haces promesas.

—No —susurró él roncamente—. He herido a las mujeres por no darles una mierda después de follármelas. No pretendamos que soy algo que no soy.

Mi sangre se calentó.

—Si no te gusta lo que estás haciendo, entonces detenlo. Tu padre no está decepcionado, Peeta. Él te ama y está orgulloso de ti. Está claro para cualquiera que pase tiempo con ustedes dos. Él sólo quiere que sigas adelante. ¿Y sabes qué? —Lancé mis manos hacia arriba—. Quizás él tenga razón. Tal vez es hora de que superes lo de Annie. Que encuentres a una buena chica. Establecerte.

Fue inoportuno decirlo.

El labio de Peeta se curvó mientras me miraba con desprecio.

—¿Y qué? ¿Encuentro a una buena chica y tú finalmente te follas a Gale el inconsciente Chico de la Biblioteca?

Sin gustarme ni un poco esta parte de él, lo miré fijamente, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras me apoyaba en el capó del auto.

—Yo diría que estoy lista. Ya me tienes bien entrenada. Aprendí las lecciones. Ahora soy bastante follable, ¿cierto? Creo que él lo disfrutará.

Sólo tuve un momento para ver la explosión de ira en sus ojos antes de precipitarse sobre mí. Me encontré atenazada por la nuca mientras me arrastraba contra él y comenzaba a besarme. Fue duro, reñido, agresivo, mordaz y le di tanto como recibí.

Respirando ásperamente, Peeta me empujó en el capó, introduciéndose entre mis piernas. Empujando mi vestido hacia arriba, se inclinó sobre mí, sus ojos azules estaban negros como la noche alrededor de nosotros, y me arqueé ante su boca mientras tiraba abajo los tirantes de mi vestido y del sujetador, permitiéndole a sus labios el acceso a mis pechos desnudos. Su mano se deslizó a lo largo de mi muslo interior, sus dedos se sumergieron bajo mis bragas y se empujaron dentro de mí.

Grité mientras él maldecía roncamente al encontrarme mojada y lista.

Y entonces todo fue desesperación.

Mis bragas se fueron. Bajó su cremallera. Mis caderas en su fuerte agarre mientras me empujaba en el capó del auto para encontrar su polla. Se introdujo en mí, alimentando mi frenesí, y nuestro alrededor ya no importó. No me importó que estuviéramos afuera. No me importó que estuviera sobre el capó de un auto. Todo lo que me importaba era que me deseaba. Tomé eso, mis músculos internos se apretaron alrededor de sus duros empujes, extorsionándolo a su liberación.

Se relajó contra mí, los dos nos acostamos en el capó, su cálido aliento en mi cuello, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando contra el mío. La piel húmeda y caliente de su espalda debajo de mis manos. Tomé todo.

Tomé todo y lo sostuve por un tiempo.

Y él me dejó.

Porque creo que sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se lanzara lejos de mí.

**_Hola! Bueno que les pareció? Wow...el final deja en saber que pasará, y solo les voy a confesar algo. Vienen capítulos duros (en el 18 lloré, y ya lo leí tres veces, imaginen). Comenten! _**

**_Gracias a los que dejan sus reviews siempre. Es muy importante para mí!_**

**_Saludos_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Peeta fue tierno, casi ensalzador después del sexo salvaje en el auto de alquiler. Fue solamente después que me di cuenta que no había dicho nada durante el sexo. No era propio de él. Usualmente decía algo caliente, sucio, para estimularnos. Que no lo hubiera hecho, me hizo sentir como si él estuviera tan cabreado y confundido como yo. Demasiado atrapado como para alejar la confusión… simplemente necesitando conectar, sin pensar, y mucho menos hablar. Al menos eso es lo que me permití creer.

Conducimos en silencio de vuelta a la casa de alquiler, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre mí de vez en cuando. Buscando. Tan pronto como llegamos a la casa, lo dejé mezclándose con nuestros amigos mientras yo iba a la cama. Jo me siguió escaleras arriba. Preocupada. La convencí de que estaba bien. No me fue tan bien con mi almohada. Creo que fueron las lágrimas que la empaparon durante la noche las que me delataron.

A la mañana siguiente casi cedí mi lugar en el asiento del copiloto en el camino de vuelta a casa, pero sabía que eso levantaría sospechas ya que había estado gritando por conseguirlo en primer lugar. De cualquier modo, permanecí en silencio y Jo lo notó. Me envió un mensaje de texto desde la parte trasera del auto diciéndome que estaba preocupada por mí.

Me estaba rompiendo.

Quería tanto decírselo todo.

Pero me mantuve en silencio y me sentí agradecida cuando Peeta me dejó en mi puerta para que pudiera correr dentro lejos de todas sus miradas interrogantes.

No tuve ninguna palabra de Peeta por el resto del día, y tampoco durante todo el lunes. Salí del trabajo, repasándolo todo en mi mente, intentando darle sentido. Para entender cómo me podía haber permitido caer.

Cuando no pude, intenté distraerme…

—¿Kat? —Clove estaba en su puerta, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rasgos.

Mi ceño se frunció por su aspecto. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, su piel aceitunada tenía una palidez enfermiza, y en conjunto no parecía una mujer embarazada saludable.

Antes de que pudiera salir con una excusa para no dejarme entrar, me metí en su piso.

—¿Está Cato aquí? —dije por encima de mi hombro mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

—No, está en el trabajo.

Apareció en el marco de la puerta mientras yo empezaba a hacer café. Mis ojos la repasaron.

—Necesitas cuidar mejor de ti misma.

Clove alisó un mechón de su cabello de vuelta en su cola de caballo.

—He estado ocupada. Un agente literario en Nueva York me representa ahora.

La cucharada de azúcar se quedó inmóvil en mi taza.

—¿Ella amó tu libro?

—Ella amó mi libro.

Sonreí excitadamente.

—Clov, eso es increíble.

Su sonrisa era brillante, pero no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Sí.

Mi mirada saltó a su estómago.

—Entonces que…

—Piensa que debería empezar a trabajar en otro —Me interrumpió, casi frenéticamente.

Reconocía un desvío cuando lo veía. La dejé seguir con ello. Sólo durante poco tiempo. Con el café hecho, las galletas en el plato, nos los llevé a la sala de estar y me acomodé en el sofá mientras ella se acurrucaba en el sillón. Sus palabras salían deprisa, sin aliento, tan carentes de su habitual compostura que podía sentir el malestar crecer en mi estómago. Estaba claro que ella estaba dispuesta a hablar conmigo sobre sus libros hasta que estuviera azul si eso significaba que yo no preguntara sobre su embarazo.

Finalmente, justo cuando estaba a punto de detenerla y cortar por lo sano, escuchamos el sonido de la puerta delantera abriéndose. Vi a Clove tensarse, como si fuera un frágil pedazo de vidrio preparándose contra un fuerte viento.

Mi corazón se aceleró en su nombre mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior, con los ojos sobre la puerta de la sala de estar mientras fuertes pasos se dirigían hacia ella. El gran cuerpo de Cato apareció por el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos lucían cansados y las esquinas de su boca estaban hacia abajo.

—Kat. —Elevó la barbilla en mi dirección en señal de saludo antes de que su mirada se moviera hacia Clove. Sus ojos se estrecharon al verla—. ¿Has dormido hoy?

Clove sacudió su cabeza.

—No pude.

Preocupado, dijo:

—Necesitas dormir un poco. —Sin otra palabra dio media vuelta, tirando de su corbata mientras se alejaba de nuestra vista.

La tensión entre ellos era obvia. El apartamento estaba lleno de ella.

—Clove —susurré—, chica, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—No lo hagas.

Así que me callé, sin estar segura de qué decir, o cómo ayudar. Algunos minutos después Cato pasó por la puerta, diciendo:

—Voy a salir hasta tarde con Marvel. —La puerta principal se cerró detrás de él.

Clove se estremeció y vi su garganta tragar mientras ella intentaba no llorar.

—Oh, cariño. —Empecé a levantarme para abrazarla, pero ella levantó una mano, deteniéndome.

Las lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos.

—Si me abrazas no podré parar de llorar. Y necesito no llorar.

Me quedé observándola donde estaba.

—No soy yo —me prometió—. No lo he excluido. Ahora mismo estoy teniendo un momento muy difícil y lo arruiné. Arruiné esto para él.

—¿Él es el que no te habla?

—Habla —respondió secamente—. Pero es… es como si apenas pudiera soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo. No me ha preguntado cómo me siento ahora que el shock se ha ido. No quiere saberlo. No quiere que lo toque…

—Lo siento, Clove.

—Él nunca ha sido así. Creo que lo he jodido. —Se rió histéricamente e inmediatamente se echó a llorar fuerte, sacudiéndose.

No había ninguna manera de que no la abrazara.

Acunándola contra mí, la sostuve hasta que lloró.

Cuando su cuerpo paró de sacudirse, escuché el suave susurro de su respiración y me di cuenta que se había quedado dormida sobre mí. No me podía mover. No me atrevía.

Cincuenta minutos más tarde, la puerta delantera se abrió y Cato llegó caminando a la puerta de la sala de estar, pareciendo un hombre ocupado. Claramente, había decidido no reunirse con Marvel. No sé cuál era su propósito al volver, si era gritar a Clove o intentar reducir la distancia entre ellos, pero instantáneamente lo fulminé con la mirada para que guardara silencio.

—Ha llorado hasta dormirse —susurré.

El músculo de su barbilla se tensó mientras la miraba.

—Ella no llora mucho —respondió tranquilamente.

Por algún motivo eso me dio a mí ganas de llorar. El dolor de mi amiga parecía estarse filtrando de ella a mí.

—Tienes que perdonarla.

—No se trata de eso —replicó con voz ronca, con los ojos viajando hasta su rostro dormido—. No estoy enfadado. Sólo estoy decepcionado.

—Eso es peor.

Pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Es nuestro hijo, Kat. Puedo manejar los problemas entre nosotros. Pero es nuestro hijo. Ella debería estar feliz.

—Sabes que no es tan fácil. Además, no sabes lo que está pasando por su cabeza, porque no le das ni la hora del día —le siseé, sabiendo que no debería enfadarme con él, pero todavía afectada por la crisis de Clove.

Cato me lanzó una mirada que podría haber intimidado a otra mujer. Bueno, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? Estaba intimidada.

—¿Has terminado?

No respondí, pensando que un comentario sabelotodo no iría bien en esta situación.

Sin otra palabra, Cato se me acercó y me tensé, preguntándome qué iba a hacer. Cuidadosamente se inclinó y tomó a Clove en sus brazos como si no pesara nada. Clove se despertó lo suficiente como para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Cato y acurrucarse en su pecho.

Mi garganta se cerró mientras los miraba. Tenían que arreglar esto. Ellos eran esa pareja. Si ellos no podían solucionar sus problemas, ¿qué oportunidad tendríamos el resto?

Me levanté rápidamente, dándole al brazo de Cato un pequeño apretón afectuoso antes de irme. Le rogué a Dios que cuando Clove despertara esos dos comenzaran a comunicarse.

Estar cerca de ellos no había hecho nada para disminuir el dolor de mi corazón, y entonces, no queriendo estar sola, fui a casa de mi padre. Como en los viejos tiempos, me hizo la comida y pasamos el rato, viendo la televisión, simplemente haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro. Él sabía que algo iba mal, pero por una vez no hizo preguntas. Sólo estuvo allí para mí, como siempre.

No me fui a casa. Si Peeta usó mi llave no podría saberlo.

_**{…}**_

Evitar a Gale se había convertido en un reto estas últimas semanas. Me encerré en los lavabos para el personal la primera vez, me escondí detrás de montones de libros, moviéndome de una fila a otra mientras Gale se movía alrededor de ellas, la segunda vez; e incluso me escondí detrás del perchero. Había un perchero detrás del escritorio de ayuda y era el primer escondite que vi cuando Gale apareció por la puerta principal de la biblioteca.

Rezando que la costa estuviera despejara, salí de los percheros hacia las miradas curiosas.

—¿Qué infiernos ha sido eso? —preguntó Cinna.

Parpadeé, sin estar segura de que hubiera una explicación en la tierra que fuera a funcionar.

—¿Una abeja?

Me miró por un momento y luego, abruptamente, se alejó a la oficina trasera sin otra palabra.

El día después de mi visita a Clove y Cato, mi patrón de evitar a Gale cambió. Si el cambio era por las circunstancias o por la rareza entre Peeta y yo, no estaba segura.

Estaba de pie en el escritorio de ayuda, hojeando un libro de atención al cliente, cuando una sombra cayó sobre mí. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré a Glimmer sonriéndome.

—¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana? —preguntó brillantemente.

—Hola. —Sonreí y me giré hacia Cressida—. ¿Puedo tomarme cinco minutos?

—Seguro. —Nos sonrió a mí y a Glimmer—. Hola, señorita Carmichael. He oído que será Doctora Carmichael pronto.

Glimmer se ruborizó mientras yo rodeaba el mostrador para llegar a ella.

—Pronto, sí. Aunque será extraño.

—Es impresionante. —Tiré de ella en un abrazo antes de dirigirla hacia un sillón vacío delante de la puerta principal—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He venido a agradecerte. —Se giró hacia mí, con los ojos brillantes—. He oído que te pasaste por la casa de Clove y Cato anoche.

—¿Sí?

Glimmer sacudió su cabeza.

—Los últimos días han sido horribles. No podía estar en la misma habitación que ellos y no sabía con cuál de ellos estar más enojada, así que sólo decidí estar triste por los dos, lo que realmente no ayudó. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Voy a dejar de balbucear y llegar al punto. No sé qué hiciste o dijiste, pero ayudó. Marvel me acaba de llamar para decirme que Cato está de mucho mejor humor. Llamé a Clove y ella también suena mejor. Voy a verla luego.

—Me alegro. —El alivio me atravesó—. Pero no hice nada.

Glimmer se encogió de hombros.

—Cato te mencionó a Marvel, así que creo que hiciste algo.

—Creo que estaban cerca de arreglar las cosas por ellos mismos. Simplemente estuve allí en el momento oportuno. No es una pareja que pueda estar enfadada el uno con el otro durante mucho tiempo.

Aparentemente estaba equivocada, porque Glimmer rió.

—Jesús, deberías haberlos visto cuando rompieron. Es una pareja que puede estar enfadada el uno con el otro y hacerlo muy bien. Es por lo que estaba preocupada. De cualquier manera, no importa ahora. Lo han arreglado y Clove parece tentativamente entusiasmada por el embarazo, así que voy a aprovecharme de ello. ¡Voy a ser tía! —chilló como si se hubiera dado cuenta de repente.

Me reí, mirando alrededor de nosotros encontrando a los estudiantes sonriéndonos confundidos. Uno de los estudiantes atrapó mi atención y la risa abandonó mis labios mientras empezaba a caminar a través del vestíbulo hacia mí.

—¿Kat? —preguntó Glimmer.

—¿Katniss? —Gale se detuvo, cerniéndose sobre nosotras. Él me sonrió, su sonrisa amigable y hermosa se dirigió hacia Glimmer y después de nuevo hacia mí—. No te he visto en un rato.

No había forma de evitarlo.

Y por primera vez en semanas no estaba segura qué debía hacer. Me puse de pie, y Glimmer hizo lo mismo.

—Hola. Gale, ésta es mi amiga Glimmer. Glimmer, este es Gale Hawthorne.

—Llámame Gale. —Me sonrió antes de voltearse a sacudir la mano de Glimmer. Sentí el calor de la curiosidad de Glimmer quemando en mi cara.

—¿Has estado de vacaciones? —preguntó, su atención totalmente en mí, lo que era bueno considerando que Glimmer era una rubia alta y deslumbrante.

—No. Cree que solo no nos hemos encontrado —mentí.

—Es una pena —murmuró—. Pero es bueno verte ahora.

—A ti también —respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por demasiado tiempo.

Gale aclaró su garganta.

—Supongo que mejor continúo —dijo, pareciendo reacio.

—Sabes —dijo Glimmer—, nuestro grupo irá al Club 39 el sábado en la noche. Tal vez te veamos allá.

El entendimiento se mostró rápidamente en sus ojos y me sonrió.

—Sí, tal vez.

Tan pronto como él se había ido, me volteé hacia ella.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Sólo le estoy echando una mano a un cortejo que va tan lento como el mío y el Marvel. No quiero que tengas que esperar cinco años, Kat. —Me dio palmaditas en el hombro—. No es divertido.

Las noticias de Glimmer de que Clove y Cato estaban bien y el obvio interés de Gale en mí me alegró un poco el día, ayudándome a enterrar el dolor y la duda cada vez más intenso que estaba sintiendo sobre toda la situación con Peeta.

Era entendible, entonces, que cuando llegué a casa del trabajo esa noche no supiera cómo reaccionar al hecho de que Peeta estaba sentado en mi sofá, bebiendo mi café y viendo mi televisión.

Sé cómo reaccionó mi cuerpo.

Le gustaba su cuerpo esbelto y musculoso en mi sofá. Le gustaba la barba incipiente en su hermosa cara, y el brillo en sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

Sé cómo reaccionó mi corazón.

Amaba que estuviera sentado en mi sala de estar, esperándome.

—¿Hola?

Él se inclinó hacia adelante, estirándose por el control remoto para apagar la televisión.

—Vine anoche. Nunca llegaste a casa.

—Me quedé con mi papá.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

Él se rascó su quijada, con una pregunta en sus ojos.

—¿La jodimos el fin de semana?

Moviéndome hacia él, exhalé pesadamente.

—No lo sé. ¿Lo hicimos?

Peeta se puso de pie, viniendo hacia mí. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Estaba condenada.

—Creo que fue un fin de semana extraño. Creo que debemos olvidarlo.

¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¡Averígualo!

—Está bien —accedí, odiándome por ello, pero amando la sensación de sus labios susurrando a través de mi mentón.

Su cálido aliento sopló contra mi oído cuando sus manos tiraron de la parte trasera de mi blusa dentro de sus puños.

—Siento que no he estado dentro de ti hace siglos.

Me presioné contra él.

—Sólo han sido unas pocas noches —le recordé suavemente.

—Eso fue lo que dije. —Dio besos húmedos en mi punto dulce—. Hace putos siglos.

Al principio fue duro, salvaje, sexy. Lo dejé besarme. Lo dejé desvestirme. Lo dejé llevarme a mi dormitorio. Lo dejé acariciar cada parte de mi cuerpo.

A lo largo del camino se volvió dulce.

Lo dejé deslizarse dentro de mí y tomarme lenta y perfectamente. Cerré mis ojos.

—No —dijo bruscamente, sujetando la parte de atrás de mi muslo para cambiar el ángulo de sus lentos y profundos golpes—. Mírame. Dame esos ojos.

Así que lo dejé mirarme a los ojos mientras me hacía el amor, hasta que me vine con lágrimas en ellos.

Lo dejé empujar a un lado mi duda.

Lo dejé volver a entrar.

Peeta se vino fuerte, su agarre en mi cuerpo casi doloroso mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza y gemía mientras se venía. Una vez que sus caderas dejaron de sacudirse contra las mías, una rara quietud se apoderó de él. Un estado de alerta. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y lo que sea que Peeta vio en los míos lo hizo salir rodando de mí como si estuviera en fuego.

Rápidamente se sacó el condón usado y lo lanzó al basurero. Inmediatamente empezó a ponerse de nuevo sus jeans.

Algo estaba muy mal.

—¿No te vas a quedar?

No respondió, y esa línea de tensión estaba de nuevo en sus hombros. Esperé mientras se ponía su camisa. Al principio no encontró mi mirada, pasó una mano por su cara, y después finalmente me miró.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras me sentaba. Me tragué una ola de náusea.

—Estoy terminando esto, Kat. Ya no puedo hacer esto.

Sentí que mi caja torácica estaba cerrándose sobre mis pulmones.

—Tú —sacudí mi cabeza—. Me haces el amor y después… ¿lo terminas?

—Es por eso. —Apretó sus dientes fuertemente—. ¿Hacerte el amor? Nunca se trató de eso.

El enojo me desgarraba mientras salía de la cama, buscando un camisón para así no sentirme tan vulnerable. Lo arrojé sobre mi cabeza y después me di la vuelta, con las manos en mis caderas.

—¿Por qué viniste esta noche? ¿Si ibas a terminarlo?

—Porque no estaba seguro si debía ser terminado… pero después de eso… —Su voz se fue apagando mientras señalaba con impotencia hacia la cama.

Me quedé mirando la cama, donde hace sólo un momento antes él había sido tan dulce.

—Sólo te estaba siguiendo.

—No lo hagas —me respondió bruscamente—. No me pongas esos ojos tristes y ese tono herido. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que esto era sólo sexo. Y tú lo prometiste. —Sus ojos se suavizaron ahora, casi suplicantes—. Prometiste que esto no nos arruinaría.

—¿Quieres que mantenga esa promesa? ¡Peeta, no te mientas! Por las últimas seis semanas hemos estado en una relación, y estoy harta de pretender que no lo es. Estás aquí casi todas las noches y no es sólo por sexo. Es amistad, cariño, y ternura. —No quería llorar, pero podía sentir las lágrimas quemando detrás de mis ojos—. Nos hacemos reír y nos entendemos. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—No puedo creerte —susurró Peeta con voz ronca, sonando y pareciendo traicionado.

Hielo se partió sobre mi acalorada piel, haciéndome temblar sudando frío.

—¡Te he dicho una y otra vez que no quiero eso y tú te sentaste ahí y murmuraste que entendías y maldita sea me lo aseguraste y todo el tiempo estuviste manipulándome! —Él terminó con un rugido que me hizo estremecer.

Él estaba temblando.

Nunca lo había visto así.

Cuando no dije nada se volteó para irse.

Fue ahí cuando encontré mi voz.

—No fui yo quien te pidió que te quedaras a dormir después del sexo. Tú hiciste eso. No te pedí que estuvieras aquí casi todas las noches. Tú hiciste eso. No me acurruqué junto a ti en el sofá. Tú hiciste eso. No te pedí que fueras a mi casa y conocieras a mis padres. Tú hiciste eso.

Peeta se detuvo, apretando los dientes, mirando furiosamente la alfombra.

La compresión que estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre me golpeó.

No podía respirar mientras manos invisibles me desgarraban.

Ciega por las lágrimas, le dije suavemente mientras respiraba entrecortadamente:

—En retrospectiva, creo que sabías que había algo más en esto. Había momentos cuando sentía que te alejabas y pensaba que eso era todo… esto, entre nosotros, se había terminado. Pero entonces volvías. ¿Por qué?

Esta vez cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos reconocí el miedo en los suyos.

—Kat, no.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… —dijo conteniendo la ira, su tono grotesco—. Si dices algo más me veré obligado a decir cosas que no quiero.

Fruncí mi labio con desprecio.

—Sólo dilo. Vamos. ¡Sólo dilo! ¡Soy una niña grande!

—No empeores esto.

—¡Ya lo has empeorado con tus malditas señales contradictorias, sólo dilo!

—Bien. No te amo. No puedo y no lo haré y tú lo sabías, así que no actúes como una víctima.

Me reí ásperamente durante la agonía de sus palabras, odiándolo tanto en ese momento.

—Justo la semana pasada pensé que tú podías ser la mejor persona que alguna vez conocí en mi vida. La semana pasada te amé como nunca he amado a alguien. —Era un amargo alivio finalmente admitirlo a ambos—. Me enseñaste a ser valiente de nuevo, Peeta. —Limpié las lágrimas, mi corazón doliendo profundamente mientras sus ojos se endurecían sobre los míos—. ¿Cómo puede semejante cobarde enseñarle a alguien a ser valiente?

Él se estremeció.

Bien.

—¿Sabes que más me enseñaste?

Él no respondió.

—Me enseñaste a creer completamente en mí misma. Me enseñaste que valgo más de lo que veo en el espejo. Así que hoy, mientras tratas de enseñarme lo opuesto, te digo que te vayas a la mierda. —Sonreí secamente, lamiendo las saladas lágrimas de mis labios—. Merezco ser amada. Todo o nada.

Como si se diera cuenta de adónde iba con esto, un destello de ansiedad entró a la expresión de Peeta. Él dio paso hacia mí.

—Kat, nunca te prometí nada, sabes eso.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto. ¡Has estado en esto conmigo por las últimas seis semanas! Esto no fue sólo sexo fácil, Peeta. ¡Soy yo!

—Prometiste…

Cansada, retrocedí dando traspiés lejos de él.

—Tienes razón, lo hice. Sin embargo, no esperaba que tú desdibujara los límites. Nosotros desdibujamos los límites. Al menos yo puedo admitirlo. Pero si tú lo admites, tendrías que admitir que has sido un cabrón egoísta, y no creo que vayas a hacer eso.

—Te equivocas —gruñó—. Lo admito. Pensé que podíamos ser mejores amigos y tener sexo. No funcionó. Y seguí volviendo y empeorándolo porque no quería perder tu amistad. Lo siento. Pero me conoces. Sabes que no me comprometo. Sabes eso. No me lo eches en cara. Sólo sé… mi maldita amiga.

Lo miré incrédulamente.

—Acabo de decirte que me he enamorado de ti.

Empecé a llorar más fuerte mientras él se estremecía de nuevo.

—¿Esperas que pueda estar alrededor de ti ahora?

—Kat, no hagas esto.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Lo siento. Por el bien de mi cordura tengo que hacerlo. Si sales por esa puerta, Peeta… si sales por esa puerta… no vuelvas jamás.

El músculo en su mandíbula se tensó.

—No lo dices en serio.

—Oh, vamos —dije tristemente—. Acabas de decirme que no me amas y que nunca lo harás. Dudo que siquiera me extrañarás.

Había tanto dolor en su voz cuando susurró su súplica.

—Katniss, no lo hagas.

Ese obvio dolor me detuvo abruptamente. La esperanza de que debajo de toda la confusión, ira y duda, le importaba realmente a Peeta… y él sólo tenía miedo. Así que le di una última oportunidad para ser valiente.

—Te amo, Peeta. ¿Tú me amas?

Sabía que se había terminado cuando las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos.

—Nunca quise lastimarte, nena. —Su voz estaba llena de emoción.

Mis propias lágrimas se derramaron más rápido.

—Supongo que eso fue el adiós.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**No mentira no me maten, si quieren matar a la persona que arruinó todo, invito a que lo busquen: Peeta Mellark. Pero en fin, lo amo y no puedo odiarlo. Que les pareció? Yo lo leí dos veces, y la tercera adaptándolo y volví a llorar...duele. Bueno, quiero saber así que dejen sus reviews. Perdon por no responderlos, me siento una desagradecida pero en verdad me encanta ver el esfuerzo que se toman, ya que para mi es muy importante y para la historia también. A los que nunca comentan...los invito a dejar aun que sea un "Peeta estúpido" jaja. **_

_**Saludos!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Me encontré a mí misma en un juego de miradas con el pájaro afuera de mi ventana. No sabía lo que era, pero era muy pequeño. Algún tipo de herrerillo probablemente. Él o ella tenía plumas marrones, un cuello blanco, y esta genial cresta negro azabache. Habíamos estado mirándonos el uno al otro de manera intermitente durante los últimos días.

Decidí que era un "él" y lo llamé Bob.

—Hola, Bob —susurré, mi barbilla apoyada en el respaldo de mi sofá. Se encontraba posado en la repisa de mi ventana, su cuello moviéndose en pequeñas sacudidas fuertes de mí hacia el mundo exterior—. Aún duele hoy.

Él se quedó quieto, ladeando su cabeza hacia mí.

—Sí. ¿Ya estás harto de mí?

Inclinó su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. No te preocupes. —Solté un suspiro, sintiendo mis labios temblar—. Estoy harta de mí también.

Esa noche terrible en que Peeta salió de mi casa por última vez, había estado un tanto histérica. No podía dejar de llorar, y sin importar lo mucho que intenté apretar mis brazos alrededor de mí misma, no podía aliviar el dolor.

Era una especie de dolor único. Un dolor que ya conocía bien.

Pérdida.

De alguna manera, en algún lugar, tal vez incluso mucho antes de que empezáramos una relación física, Peeta se había deslizado dentro de mí hasta que fluía en mi sangre y descansaba en mi aliento. Se había convertido en parte integral de una vida que tenía ganas de vivir cada día, y el conocimiento de que ya no le oiría reír o sentir sus labios sobre los míos, o sentirme completa cuando miraba en sus ojos, era insoportable para mi cuerpo. Reaccionó como si alguien hubiera desgarrado una extremidad o amputado un órgano vital. Sentí algo parecido al perder a mamá, pero con Peeta era diferente, ya que él eligió dejarme. Eso agregó un dolor diferente al dolor… un pinchazo, como la cortada de un papel a través del corazón.

—¿Sueno melodramática para ti, Bob? —susurré, con los ojos secos de haber llorado un océano en los últimos días.

Bob miró hacia otro lado como si estuviera aburrido.

—Sí, eso es porque nunca has estado enamorado. No lo hagas. Es lo mismo que pasar a través de una picadora de carne.

El ataque de llanto la primera noche fue tan mal que al día siguiente tuve que ausentarme por enfermedad en el trabajo. Logré reponerme lo suficiente como para ir el jueves, pero mis colegas supieron de inmediato que algo me estaba afectando. Estaba tranquila, no huraña, pero tratando de mantener el dolor bloqueado. Tan pronto como salía de allí me dirigía directamente a casa, ignorando los mensajes de texto y llamadas de Jo. Cuando papá llamó, le contesté. No le convencí de que me encontraba bien, pero lo convencí de que me dejara tener mi espacio. El viernes fue lo mismo. Sábado me quedé en casa todo el día, sólo tomándome el tiempo para responder el mensaje de texto de Glimmer acerca de ir al bar esa noche. No me encontraba con el estado de ánimo para ir de todos modos, pero el conocimiento de que Ben podría estar allí me puso en modo de pánico total. Le dije que me encontraba enferma y que no podía hacerlo.

Jo llamó. La ignoré. Finalmente, me envió un mensaje de texto.

Si no respondes estoy yendo hasta allí. Finn habló con Peeta. Finnick cree que ustedes tuvieron una pelea. ¿Estás bien? Xoxo

Aspiré un aliento lloroso y le envié un mensaje de vuelta.

Te lo explicaré más tarde. No me siento bien. Estoy en cama. Xoxo

Está bien. Déjeme saber si necesitas cualquier cosa. Xoxo

No hice eso.

En cambio me revolqué en mi sofá por el resto de la noche y hasta bien entrada la mañana del domingo.

Cuando mi padre volvió a llamar para preguntarme si iba a asistir a la cena con los Nichols el domingo, inventé excusas. Él comenzó a preocuparse un poco más.

No sabía cuán preocupado, hasta que mi atención fue arrancada de Bob el pájaro ante el sonido de una llave girando en mi cerradura.

Mi corazón saltó a mi garganta. Por un segundo la esperanza fugaz de que era Peeta, me paralizó absolutamente.

La vista del rostro preocupo de Jo fue como un jodido clavo grande y oxidado explotando mi globo.

—¿Qué…? —corté mientras entraba Jo, seguida de Clove y Glimmer.

Jo agitó una llave en su mano.

—Tío Plutarch llamó y me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti. Me dio su llave de repuesto.

—¿No se supone que están en la cena? —coloqué mi camisón sobre mis rodillas al tiempo que alisaba con mi otra mano mi desastroso cabello. Yo era un desastre. Mi apartamento era un desastre. Había paquetes vacíos de comida por todo el mostrador de la cocina, platos sucios en mi mesa de café, migas en mis pisos de madera, y un olor a humedad que sólo podía ser el resultado de un ser humano que vive por mucho tiempo en un espacio.

Quitándose sus chaquetas, las tres se quedaron mirando alrededor de mi lugar y después a mí, pequeños surcos coincidentes apareciendo entre sus cejas.

—Está bien, primero lo primero. —Jo rápidamente comenzó a poner en orden mi desastre mientras yo miraba, parpadeando estúpidamente mientras Glimmer ayudaba y Clove vagaba hacia mi cocina para encender el hervidero.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el lugar se veía un poco mejor, aunque todavía necesitaba limpiarse. Jo se sentó en el sofá junto a mí mientras Glimmer se quitó los zapatos y se acurrucó a su lado. Clove colocó una bandeja de té, café y galletas en la mesa y se sentó en mi sillón.

Todas se quedaron mirándome, esperando.

Inmediatamente me puse a llorar.

Así que tal vez, no estaba completamente seca.

Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Jo y suavemente empujó mis piernas a un lado para llevarme entre sus brazos en un abrazo.

—Apesto totalmente —gemí—. ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Sshhh. —Me hizo callar y frotó mi espalda tiernamente.

Después de un tiempo mi lágrimas cesaron y las sorbí, Jo me soltó, metiendo tiernamente mechones de mi cabello sin lavar detrás de mis orejas.

—¿Quieres decirnos qué está pasando?

Bajé mi mirada.

—Creo que lo sabes.

Suspiró.

—Peeta.

La observé, mirando vacilante a unas preocupadas Clove y Glimmer.

—Comenzó como un favor…

Exhausta de haberles contado toda la historia, me dejé caer en el sofá y me quedé mirando el techo.

—Siento que si me muevo, todo mi interior se va a caer. Lo odio. Lo odio por hacerme sentir de esta manera.

—Kat —Clove se inclinó, los codos en sus rodillas—. Quiero ser capaz de decirte que él va a entrar en razón, porque suena como si estuviera pasando por lo que yo pasé. Pero no te puedo decir eso. No sé cómo se siente acerca de ti o qué había entre los dos. Sé que si no amara tan condenadamente demasiado a Cato, no habría entrado en razón. Simplemente no lo habría hecho. Así que, sin la certeza al cien por ciento de que Peeta está tan loco por ti como yo por Cato, mi consejo es que sigas adelante. Sé que probablemente quieres pegarme por decirlo, pero no puedo dejar de sentir que es el mejor consejo.

Los ojos de Glimmer se llenaron de sinceridad y simpatía.

—Estoy de acuerdo, cariño. Creo que por mucho que te duela, tienes que empezar a seguir adelante.

Miré a Jo, pero no me estaba mirando. Se encontraba bebiendo su té en silencio.

Demasiado silencio.

—¿Jo? ¿Qué piensas?

—Las chicas tienen un punto —respondió.

—¿Jo?

Suspirando pesadamente, Jo se encontró con mis ojos.

—Finn y yo estábamos sospechando de los dos por semanas. Vi cómo se comportaban juntos. Era… es especial. —Me dio una sonrisa casi arrepentida—. Me gustaría creer que hay una oportunidad para los dos. No sé… tal vez deberías darle tiempo para que te extrañe.

Glimmer sonrió a Clove.

—¿No tenía Cato un plan similar?

Clove puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Sí.

—¿Y funcionó? —preguntó Jo.

—Bueno… sí… pero…

—Pero Clove tiene razón —susurré—. Peeta podría extrañarme al principio, pero no por mucho tiempo. Él se preocupaba por mí. Él no me amaba. Me dijo que no me amaba.

—Así que… —Los ojos de Jo bajaron con decepción.

Me encogí de hombros, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de nuevo.

—Creo que es mejor comprar una jodida venda gigante para envolver mi interior… Tengo que encontrar una manera de seguir adelante.

_**{…}**_

Terapia musical. Mi primer intento de seguir adelante.

Creando una lista de reproducción en mi iPod Nano, decidí que los rugidos musicales independientes de Kelly Clarkson, Pink, Aretha Franklin, y otras mujeres que rechazaban estar rotas por un amor maldito podría ser la mejor manera de avanzar.

En el trabajo ese lunes, me fui por todo arreglando mi cabello y maquillaje, vistiendo mis jeans ajustados favoritos y una blusa de seda púrpura. Era parte de la terapia. Si quería sentirme bien por dentro, tenía que empezar con el exterior.

Dado que estaba dividiendo mi mañana entre la oficina y reacomodando la sección de reserva, me acerqué a Cinna para pedirle un favor.

Bajó la mirada a mi iPod con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres qué?

—Es sólo por la mañana. Cuando esté trabajando frente a la casa en la tarde por supuesto que me sacaré los auriculares.

Cinna inspeccionó mi rostro antes de sacar muy gentilmente fuera de mis manos el iPod.

—¿Qué estás escuchando? —Su pulgar se movió sobre la pantalla rápidamente y, al desplazarse a través de mi lista de reproducción sus rasgos se suavizaron con comprensión. Cuando él me miró, sus ojos azules estaban preocupados. Me entregó el iPod de nuevo—. Muy bien. Sólo por esta mañana.

—Gracias. Lo apreció.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a ponerme los auriculares en mis oídos cuando Cinna dijo mi nombre. Lo miré de nuevo mientras preguntaba:

—¿Fue alguien que conozco?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en mi pecho.

—Fue Peeta.

Y puesto que Cinna sabía lo cercana que estaba a Peeta, no me sorprendió cuando se puso pálido y susurró:

—Lo siento, cariño.

Sonreí con tristeza de regresó.

—Eres un gran jefe. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Siempre el mejor —asintió suavemente.

Un rato más tarde, con Pink cantando "So What" en mis oídos, me metí en la parte posterior de la sección de reserva acomodando los artículos nuevos y sacando los que ya no se utilizaban. Mientras me concentraba en hacer mi trabajo y dejando que las palabras de sabiduría de las vocalistas femeninas se filtrarán en mí, intenté con todas mis fuerzas no cantar en voz alta.

Probablemente por eso no pillé su acercamiento a mi periferia y por lo que, cuando sentí una mano sujetar mi hombro brinqué de un susto hasta que mis rodillas cedieron. Terminé de gritar mientras me quitaba mis auriculares en mi semi-caída.

Con el trasero en el suelo. Levanté mi mirada al que me asustó.

Gale se encontraba parado sobre mí, tratando de no reírse.

—Katniss —extendió una mano, sus hombros temblando de la risa—. Lo siento mucho. Deja que te ayude.

Así que más allá del punto de estar mortificada por este tipo de cosas ahora, dejé que me levantara.

—Está bien. —Sacudí el polvo de mis jeans—. Usualmente no tenemos permitido escuchar música y ahora sé por qué.

Sonrió.

—Lo siento.

Le di una sonrisa cansada.

—No, no lo sientes, pero yo tampoco lo sentiría. Fue divertido.

Sin dejar de sonreír, pestañeando sus hermosos ojos grises, Gale movió la correa de su mochila mientras me miraba. No hace mucho tiempo, ser el centro de su atención hubiera puesto mariposas en mi vientre, así que muy a mi pesar descubrí… nada. No sentí absolutamente nada cuando me quedé mirándolo.

Mis hombros cayeron.

—Fui a ese bar el sábado, pero no te vi ni a tu amiga.

—Lo siento. Me encontraba enferma.

—Oh. —Frunció sus cejas—. Espero que te sientas mejor.

Él era muy agradable. Tan, tan agradable. Y tan lindo.

—Lo estoy, gracias.

Miró nerviosamente por encima de su hombro, y luego se volvió, dando un paso más cerca de mí.

—Mira, realmente me gustaría ir a cenar alguna vez. Contigo. —Sonrió, todo robusto y guapo—. ¿Me puedes dar tu número?

Era imposible. Había roto con Peeta hace sólo una semana… si se puede llamar una ruptura. Mi corazón se encontraba hecho trizas. Evidentemente todos mis sentimientos sexuales habían huido con Peeta. Y… ya sabes… sólo acababa der empezar con la terapia musical. Necesitaba darle un poco de tiempo antes de entrar al juego y empezar a funcionar al cien por ciento.

No podía ir a una cita. Simplemente no podía.

—Sí —respondí, asintiendo y sonriendo mientras sacaba su teléfono para que pudiera recitarle mi número.

Una versión más pequeña de mí misma me dio una palmada en la cabeza. ¿Qué pasa contigo?, gritó, pero la ignoré, mirando el rostro de Gale y rezando para que con el tiempo las mariposas que solía sentir por él volvieran.

* * *

**Hola! Realmente no tenía previsto subir hoy, pero gracias a todos sus reviews lo hice. Me sacan una sonrisa con cada notificación se los juro. Bueno, se los dije...ahora lo que muchas dijeron. Gale actuó y les aseguro de que Peeta no tarda en mandarse una. Quizás en dos capítulos? Esperen, esperen. Que opinan de este capítulo? Kat hizo bien? Yo creo que si.**

**Saludos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

La terapia musical no funcionó.

Como si no supiera que eso iba a suceder.

Culpé a todo al apartamento.

Después del trabajo el lunes abrí la puerta de mi casa y simplemente me quedé ahí, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Cada parte de ella me recordaba a él. El sofá donde pasamos el rato durante horas en el último año. Tuvimos un sexo verdaderamente bueno… Dios, no, tuvimos sexo de experiencia extra corporal en él también. Más de una vez. Más de unas cuantas veces en realidad. Luego estaba la cocina, donde cenamos y charlamos. Y sí… bautizamos el mostrador. La pared junto a la puerta. La pared junto a la ventana. La ducha. Mi habitación.

Todo era él. En todas partes.

Me dolía. Me dolía tanto que incluso mis encías y mis dientes dolían por la falta de él. Cerré mi puerta de un golpe y me desplomé contra ella. La única esperanza era que esta sensación pasaría. Con el tiempo tenía que empezar a funcionar como un ser humano normal otra vez. ¿No?

O eso o tenía que empezar a buscar un nuevo apartamento. Aunque el pensamiento de dejar el lugar donde estaban todos mis recuerdos de él…

Tenía que verlo.

Saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso con manos temblorosas y lo levanté, mi pulgar rozando la pantalla. Deliberadamente había evitado hacer esto desde la ruptura.

Me quedé sin aliento cuando abrí la galería de imágenes de mi móvil y empecé a hojearla. La última foto que le había sacado a Peeta era de él sonriendo mientras conducía el auto de alquiler hacia la casa de sus padres antes de que las cosas se pusieran raras ese día. La siguiente era de ambos. Peeta le estaba dando a la cámara esta sexy sonrisa ladeada mientras yo la sostenía sobre nosotros tumbados en la cama. Mi cabeza descansaba en su hombro y sonreía felizmente. La siguiente era peor porque nos estábamos besando.

Era como un cuchillo en mis entrañas.

Rápidamente la pasé.

Había otra toma de él con su cabeza enterrada en la almohada, escondiéndose de mí. Y luego había muchas de mí, porque si ponías una cámara al alcance de Peeta él iba a abusar de ella seguramente.

La rabia me invadió.

Mi teléfono móvil salió volando a través de la habitación y se estrelló contra la pared del fondo. Me deslicé hacia abajo por la puerta, llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho mientras lloraba ante todos mis esfuerzos por pasar página.

—¿Así que vas a salir con él? —me preguntó Glimmer casualmente mientras nos congregábamos en la habitación de Hannah.

La semana había pasado como si hubiera sido tomada por el espíritu de una babosa. Una particularmente viscosa que segregaba moco por todo el maldito lugar.

No fue una buena semana.

Después de estampar mi teléfono, rápidamente encontré un reemplazo. Mantuve mi antiguo número con todos mis datos… ¿esperando qué? ¿Que Peeta tal vez llamara? Ja. Peeta aun así no llamó.

Sin embargo, Gale lo hizo. Llamó el jueves por la noche para decirme que había tenía una semana movida por delante pero quería saber si estaba libre para cenar el siguiente lunes. Dije que sí, porque francamente estaba esperando algún tipo de milagro que me traería de vuelta mi entusiasmo y ganas de vivir. Si un alto y apuesto escocés no podía hacer eso, entonces estaba seriamente jodida.

Finalmente era domingo otra vez y esta vez me armé de valor para enfrentarme a mis amigos, incluyendo a los chicos, que ahora asumía que sabían todo lo que había pasado entre yo y Peeta, y me uní a ellos para la cena. Como se había convertido en rutina en los últimos tiempos, desaparecimos en la habitación de Hannah mientras Elodie y Clark cocinaban y los chicos hablaban.

Acababa de contarles sobre la llamada de Gale.

—Sí. Dije que sí.

—Creo que eso es genial —dijo Clove —. Creo que ayudará.

—Sí, así que suficiente de mí. —Dirigí la conversación a otro sitio fijándome en una descansada Hannah en la cama con mis ojos—. ¿Cómo está Marco?

No creo que me equivoque cuando digo que la escuché gruñir.

Miré a Glimmer buscando ayuda.

—¿Me tomaré eso como una negativa?

Glimmer palmeó la pierna de su hermana.

—Él se está haciendo el difícil.

—No se está haciendo el difícil. Simplemente no quiere ser conseguido — murmuró Hannah—. No, quiere ser conseguido. Simplemente no lo sabe.

—¿Eso ha tenido sentido para alguien más? —Jo arrugó la nariz en confusión.

Los ojos de Hannah nos examinaron a todas.

—Hay momentos en los que pienso que quiere más, pero se aleja cada vez que hago un movimiento. A este paso estaré en mis cuarenta antes de que pierda mi virginidad.

Glimmer bufó.

—Lo dudo.

—No voy a perderla con nadie que no sea él —respondió Hannah rígidamente, completamente seria.

Su hermana asimiló su actitud y sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Esperarás hasta que tengas al menos dieciocho.

Hannah hizo un sonido de uff.

—Está bien, estoy segura de que tú esperaste tanto como eso.

—Lo hice, en realidad.

Pareciendo sorprendida, Hannah preguntó:

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Fue la noche de la fiesta de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños.

—¿Con Liam?

—¿Quién es Liam? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Mi novio en aquel entonces. Habíamos estado saliendo durante unas pocas semanas. Pensé que me ayudaría a superar a Adam. —Sonrió con tristeza—. No había planeado tener sexo con él aquella noche, aunque sabía que él estaba presionando por ello. No, encontré a Marvel en la parte trasera del hotel con una de las chicas del catering. Estaba tan dolida que volví dentro, agarré la mano de Liam, me fui de la fiesta, y conseguimos una habitación. Pensé que ayudaría. No lo hizo. Quiero decir, estuvo bien. —Glimmer se encogió de hombros, su boca bajando en las esquinas—. Pero no fue lo que debía haber sido. Debió haber sido con alguien a quien amaba. Alguien en quien confiaba. Liam terminó engañándome con una de mis supuestas mejores amigas.

—Vaya. —Hannah se dejó caer—. Eso es una mierda, Glimm. Lo siento.

—Tenía dieciséis —intervino de repente Jo. Sonrió, y no era sonrisa feliz—. Él tenía diecinueve, un estudiante, y venía de una familia rica. Era la primera vez que alguien había intentado cuidarme, comprándome regalos bonitos, incluso pagando mi alquiler cuando yo tenía problemas. Pensé que cuando se lo estaba dando, lo estaba haciendo por alguien a quien amaba. Pero las cosas se volvieron feas cuando continuamente priorizaba a mamá y a Cole antes que a él. Me dejó. —Negó con la cabeza, el desdén enroscándose en su labio—. Él sabía que iba a dejarme, pero se acostó conmigo aquella noche. Tan pronto como terminamos, y quiero decir, tan pronto como terminamos, salió de la cama y me dejó mientras se ponía su ropa.

Hice una mueca ante la situación de alguna forma familiar.

—Jo —dijo Hannah—, eso es horrible.

Jo le sonrió.

—No te sientas mal, Hannah. Terminé con Finnick y eso compensa por mucho a John y todos los idiotas que vinieron tras él.

La curiosidad adolescente de Hannah aún estaba inquieta, así que su mirada se movió a Joss.

—¿Qué hay sobre ti, Clove?

Clove sacudió su cabeza.

—Yo era demasiado joven, Hannah. —Todas la miramos, nuestras expresiones pidiendo más que esa vaguedad. Ella soltó aire entre sus labios y confesó—. De acuerdo, fue unos pocos meses después de la muerte de mis padres.

La boca de Glimmer se abrió de golpe.

—Pero sólo tenías catorce.

Sentí el mismo shock golpeándome. Cuando yo tenía catorce estaba pegando figuritas de chicos lindos en mi techo e imaginándonos teniendo una casa tamaño real de Barbie, con fiestas fabulosas y besos dulces. No había tenido mi despertar sexual aún.

Mirando las sombras detrás de los ojos de Clove, me di cuenta que ella tenía muy clara la inocencia a la que había renunciado al tener sexo tan joven.

—¿Al menos fue con alguien que te gustara? —preguntó suavemente Hannah, claramente tratando de encontrar algo de felicidad para iluminar el pasado de Clove.

—No, Hannah. Iba a la escuela en la ciudad próxima. Nos conocimos en una fiesta. Nos embriagamos. El resto es historia. Y una que jamás deberías repetir.

—No te preocupes, no lo haré —prometió Hannah.

Después de un minuto de silencio, los ojos de la hermanita de Glimmer vinieron a mí.

Lo había estado esperando. Solté un suspiro masivo.

—Bueno, al menos yo tenía diecinueve cuando cometí mi error. Honestamente, no hay nada romántico aquí. Estaba harta de ser virgen, así que tomé de más en una fiesta universitaria y perdí mi virginidad en una habitación del segundo piso con un estudiante avanzado borracho. No hubo afecto. Nada. Dolió. Y luego sólo rodó lejos de mí y me dejó allí.

Hannah ahora se veía traumatizada.

—¿Ninguna de ustedes tuvo una linda historia sobre cómo perdieron su virginidad?

La miramos compungidas.

—Bueno, eso lo decide. No lo haré con alguien a quien no ame.

Las cuatro compartimos una mirada, y sonreímos.

—Bueno, al menos esto trajo algo bueno.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas cuando un golpe llegó a la puerta un milisegundo antes de que Cato asomara su cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

—Ropa —respondió rápidamente Glimmer—. Estamos hablando de ropa.

Todas asentimos por el bien de Hannah. Había oído las historias de Glimmer. Lo último que necesitaba Hannah era que Cato y Marvel se enteraran de que había un chico que le gustaba, porque acabarían convirtiendo su vida en un infierno con su sobreprotección.

Cato no se veía convencido, pero parecía demasiado preocupado para interesarse en nuestra charla. Entró a la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras se acercaba a Clove, sentada al borde del vestidor de Hannah. Él se inclinó y presionó un suave beso en sus labios, su mano viajando automáticamente a su estómago.

—¿Cómo estás? —murmuró, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Mi pecho se apretó, pero de un buen modo esta vez. Era la primera vez que los veía juntos desde los últimos incómodos momentos en su apartamento.

Supe hablando con Clove que estaba un poco entusiasmada por el embarazo, y se las había arreglado para explicar a Cato lo que sea que sucedía en su cabeza hasta que llegaron a un entendimiento. Estaban de vuelta en acción, y era algo genial para ver.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella suavemente, una sonrisa pícara en sus labios—. No tienes que seguir preguntándome, cariño. Sabes que te diré si algún problema ocurre.

Él frotó su estómago de nuevo.

—También puedes dejar de hacer eso —resopló sorprendida—. No hay bulto aún. —Se asomó a un lado de él, mirándonos a nosotras, con humor en su expresión—. Está ansioso por la parte del bulto.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Glimmer interesada.

La pregunta hizo que Clove se ruborizara y que Cato riera de forma profunda e íntima, lo que sugería que cualquiera fuese el motivo, no era algo que quería compartir con un grupo que incluía a su pequeña hermana.

Glimmer pareció enferma.

—De acuerdo, definitivamente no respondas.

Cato rió de nuevo y se giró hacia nosotras, su brazo deslizándose por el hombro de Clove.

—¿Les contó Clove que su agente ha encontrado un publicista interesado en su libro?

—¡No! —gritó Jo emocionada—. ¡Eso es asombroso!

Clove resopló, incómoda porque era modesta.

—Leyeron los primeros tres capítulos y volvieron para pedirme leer el resto. No significa nada.

Tuve que estar en desacuerdo.

—Significa mucho. Lástima que no puedas beber, porque esto es un motivo para embriagarse hasta quedar inconsciente y festejar. —Miré a Hannah—. Lo siento, Hannah.

—¿Lo sientes por sugerir quedar inconsciente de ebriedad, o porque no puedo emborracharme con ustedes?

Glimmer resopló.

—Me alegra tanto que mamá no esté en la habitación.

_**{…}**_

Una mujer italiana cantaba un tono alegre por los parlantes mientras el mesero servía vino tinto en las copas en la mesa delante de mí y de Gale. Nos encontramos en D'Alessandro, dado que ambos lo amábamos y nos ofrecía una familiaridad que imaginé nos ayudaría a ambos con nuestros nervios de primera cita.

Gale usaba una camisa púrpura y pantalones de vestir y se veía muy apuesto. Se me ocurrió que nunca lo había visto usar negro… y eso se me ocurrió sólo porque era el color favorito de Peeta. Negro o rojo oscuro. Peeta se veía bien en ambos.

—Debo admitir —dijo Gale mientras el mesero se alejaba—, he querido invitarte a salir desde hace meses.

—¿En serio? —pregunté incrédula, y luego me reprendí mientras oía la voz de Peeta regañándome por la falta de confianza—. Quiero decir… ¿en serio? —pregunté de nuevo, intentando sonar desinteresada esta vez.

Eso hizo sonreír a Gale.

—En serio. Pero… no parecías tan interesada antes…

—Siempre me concentro mucho en el trabajo —mentí—. A veces no me doy cuenta cuando alguien coquetea conmigo porque mi cabeza está en otro lado.

Asintió como si eso tuviera sentido.

—Cierto. Estabas diferente cuando nos encontramos aquí.

Sonreí en respuesta, mis ojos cayendo a mi plato porque no podía pensar en nada que responder a eso.

—Pareces distraída.

—No lo estoy —mentí de nuevo.

—¿Pensé que quizás otro motivo de tu reticencia era que había alguien más…?

Tensándome, elevé mis ojos para encontrar los suyos.

—Lo hubo.

—¿Qué tan recientemente?

Le di una débil y triste sonrisa.

—Así no es como quería comenzar esta cita, pero tienes razón… Estoy distraída. Acabo de salir de algo. Algo realmente serio, y no sé si estoy lista para… quiero decir, sé que debería estarlo. Y deberías saber que me gustas, en serio, es sólo que…

—Katniss. —Él se inclinó a través de la mesa y tomó mi mano temblorosa en la suya, sus hermosos ojos grises sinceros—. Lo entiendo. He estado allí. — Se reclinó, su sonrisa paciente—. Sólo disfrutemos nuestra cena juntos. Olvida que esto es una cita. Sólo son dos personas disfrutando una buena comida y conversación.

Y eso es lo que hicimos, y luego, una vez que dividimos la cuenta (insistí, dado que no era una cita),Gale me acompañó a mi apartamento. En la vereda, presionó un beso en mi mejilla y dijo:

—Me gustas, Katniss. Así que cuando estés lista… llámame.

* * *

**_Como era de esperarse a Katniss no le fue bien en la cita, pero Gale fue un completo caballero. En cuanto a Peeta no hay noticias, pero en el próximo si...y déjenme decirles que hubiesen preferido no saber nada de él. Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior! PASAMOS LOS 100 Y ESO ME PUSO MÁS QUE FELIZ, DE VERDAD GRACIAS..._**

**_A_****_hora...Que les pareció este? Comenten que subo!_**

**_Saludos calurosos, de este verano insoportable en Argentina._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Viendo los créditos pasar, me senté en la sala del cine ahora iluminado mientras mis compañeros espectadores se levantaban y salían arrastrando los pies de la proyección.

Había elegido una comedia porque reírse falsamente de cosas falsas ayudaba un poco.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había visto por última vez a Peeta, y todavía no había oído de él. Definitivamente había tomado en serio cuando le dije que no volviera jamás. Mis amigos, con excepción de Jo, hacían un gran trabajo no mencionándolo, a pesar de que su ausencia cuando salíamos a tomar unas copas era sentida por todos. Me hacía sentir terrible. Peeta era amigo de Finn, Marvel, y Cato, y ahora cada vez que yo estaba alrededor no podían pasar el rato con él. No es que Peeta estuviera en condiciones, aparentemente. Según Jo, de todos modos. Ella solía, casualmente, dejar caer información en nuestras conversaciones de vez en cuando. Finn estaba preocupado por Peeta. No lo había visto mucho últimamente, salvo en la clase de judo. En la última sesión Peeta había sido tan intenso, bordeando la agresividad completamente, que su maestro lo había expulsado de la clase sugiriéndole que diera un paseo para bajar lo que fuera que estuviera molestándolo.

No quería saber esto. Sería mucho más fácil para mí pretender que Peeta no sentía nada a cerca de la disolución de nuestra relación. Sin embargo, Jo quería que supiera. Pensaba que esto significaba algo. Pensaba que todavía había una posibilidad.

Ella no lo entendía.

—Oye, la película terminó —dijo una voz beligerante.

Levanté la mirada hacia el joven trabajador del cine.

—Sí, ¿y?

—Y… tiene que irse ahora —contestó con irritación.

Me levanté lentamente.

—Amas tu trabajo, ¿no?

Su mirada habría sofocado a la Muerte. Agarré mi bolso y salí de allí.

Aparte el cabello de mi cara mientras entraba al vestíbulo de Cineworld. Había venido al Omni Centre en lo alto de Leith Walk un viernes en la noche porque estar sentada en casa, recordando cuántas noches de viernes pasé viendo películas con Peeta, no era un buen modo de superarlo.

—¡Kat!

Eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro antes de tocar las escaleras y vi a Cole de pie en el puesto de comidas con un grupo de amigos. Al ser tan alto, era fácil de detectar. Me sonrió, le murmuró algo a un amigo, y se acercó tranquilamente. Tuve que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

—¡Hola! —le sonreí—. ¿Estás bien?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos a ver una película con algunos amigos. —Sus ojos inspeccionaron mi rostro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Simplemente yendo a casa.

—¿Estabas aquí sola?

—Una persona puede ir al cine sola, sabes.

Los ojos de Cole se estrecharon.

—Cierto. —Miró por encima de su hombro antes de regresar su atención a mí—. Volvamos al apartamento. Jo y Finn pasarán el rato esta noche. Podemos ver una película todos juntos.

—Cole, no, ve a estar con tus amigos.

—Nah, está bien. Van a ver una película que ya he visto. Jo compró esas cosas de ponqués pequeños de chocolate que te gustan…

Gemí.

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

Él sonrió.

—Vamos entonces.

Tal vez sería agradable no ir a casa a un apartamento vacío por el momento.

—Está bien.

Nos dimos vuelta hacia las escaleras.

—Oye, ¡Cole! —Mirando hacia atrás sobre nuestros hombros vimos a una bonita rubia apartarse del grupo, con grandes ojos inquisitivos—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Ella es bonita —murmuré para mis adentros—. ¿Seguro que quieres irte?

Cole se encogió de hombros.

—No es realmente mi tipo —murmuró de vuelta.

—¿Bonita no es tu tipo?

—Ella es un poco molesta.

—¿Coh-ul? —Se quejó la rubia, y el sonido fue increíblemente irritante.

—Oh, sí, lo entiendo ahora.

Él resopló y miró hacia sus amigos.

—Los alcanzó más tarde chicos, ¿de acuerdo?

Uno de los chicos echó un vistazo ante eso, con sus ojos volando hacia mí y ampliándose al instante.

—Mierda, Cole, ¿estás haciéndoselo?

Cole fulminó con la mirada al chico.

—Del, ¿por qué no te das la vuelta y empiezas a hablar por tu culo? De esa manera olvidaremos la mierda con la que sales.

Mientras su amigos reían, empujando y burlándose de esta persona llamada "Del", Cole agarró mi codo y comenzó a bajar conmigo las escaleras.

Me estaba ahogando de la risa.

—Sé que debo reprenderte por decir palabotras, pero… te estás pareciendo tanto a Finn, es muy divertido.

Cole estuvo satisfecho con mi apreciación. Trató de ocultarlo, pero vi el rubor de placer en su cuello y el pequeño tirón de su boca. Entendía por qué. Finnick era el héroe que había entrado de repente y los había salvado a él y a su hermana de una vida de mierda. Finnick era todo lo que Cole quería ser.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato mientras paseábamos por Leith Walk lado a lado hasta que el pensamiento de la bonita rubia que había mirado a Cole con abierta fascinación vino a mi mente.

—Entonces, si no te gusta la chica rubia quejumbrosa, ¿hay alguien más que te gusta?

En respuesta Cole se sonrojó pero me sorprendió diciendo mientras miraba el piso.

—Hay alguien, pero soy muy joven para ella. Y creo que a ella le gusta alguien más de todos modos.

Una punzada de profundo cariño se hizo eco en mi pecho.

—Amigo, tu si sabes cómo aumentar el autoestima de una mujer.

Él sonrió, pero sus ojos fueron minuciosos cuando finalmente reunió el coraje para mirarme.

—Oí a Jo y a Finn hablando. Sé sobre Peeta y tú, y lo que él hizo. Le dije que no pasaba el rato con idiotas o estúpidos, y viendo que él es ambas cosas, terminé con eso.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentí mal por Peeta.

—Cole, aunque agradezco tu lealtad, y de verdad lo hago, Peeta es tu amigo. Se preocupa por ti. No le cierres la puerta por mi culpa.

—Pero te lastimó.

—Sí. Y estoy enojada con él. Pero no te lastimó a ti. Así que, por favor, no estés enojado con él.

Cole se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego dijo:

—Creo que él se siente mal. Se ha estado viendo como la mierda últimamente.

Fingí no haber oído eso.

—Es la tercera vez que has maldecido, te das cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, le dejaré la amonestación a Johanna. Hablemos de algo menos deprimente. ¿Cómo va la escuela?

—¿Crees que eso es menos deprimente?

—No puede ser tan malo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal el arte?

Ese tema lo hizo abrirse inmediatamente.

—Voy a hacerme un tatuaje en mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. He estado dibujando un montón de ideas diferentes.

—¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿todavía sigues pensando en convertirte en un tatuador?

—Sí, ¿Jo no te lo dijo?

—¿Decirme qué?

—El primo del amigo de Marvel es dueño de un salón de tatuajes en Leith. Va a dejarme pasar un par de días a la semana ahí durante el verano. Después de la secundaria podría haber la posibilidad de hacer una pasantía con él. Si le gusto, es decir. Me dijo que guardara todos mis dibujos. Que creara, como, un portafolio.

—Eso es brillante. Vaya, estás muchísimo más organizado sobre la vida que yo a los quince.

Él gruñó.

—Dile eso a Johanna. Quiere que vaya a la universidad antes.

—Tal vez deberías.

—Ya veremos. A pesar de lo que ella piensa, todavía tengo tiempo.

—Ella simplemente quiere que tengas opciones en la vida, Cole.

—Sí —dijo, sus ojos suavizándose—. Lo sé.

La caminata pasó rápidamente mientras hablábamos sobre la escuela, películas y libros. Era un chico que era un poco taciturno con la mayoría de las personas, y era agradable ser contada entre el círculo de amigos y familia a las que estaba dispuesto a abrirse.

Al llegar al apartamento de Jo y Finn, Cole empujó la puerta para abrirla.

—¡Estoy en casa!

—¡Estamos en la cocina! —gritó de vuelta Jo.

Cole hizo una mueca.

—No voy a ir ahí —susurró—. A veces cuando piensan que están solos son todo… cariñosos.

Me reí entre dientes y lo seguí a la sala de estar. Él se detuvo abruptamente y tuve que esquivar su alta figura para pasar a su lado.

Si un bus hubiera sido conducido a través de la pared y se hubiera estrellado contra mí, no habría tenido menos impacto que cuando vi a peeta sentado ahí. Nuestros ojos chocaron y Peeta se levantó lentamente del sillón. Después de un momento de estar mirándolo fijamente impotente, mi mirada vagó por él. Portaba barba corta y círculos negros bajo sus ojos, se veía exhausto y descuidado. No era para nada él.

—Lo siento, Kat —se disculpó Cole en voz baja—. No sabía que él estaría aquí.

—Está bien.

—¿Cómo? —Peeta dio un paso hacia mí y yo automáticamente di un paso atrás. Se detuvo, tragando fuertemente mientras sus ojos me asimilaban, casi hambrientamente—. ¿Cómo estás?

Antes de que pudiera formar algún tipo de respuesta a esa estúpida pregunta, el fuerte repiqueteo de tacones en el pasillo fue aumentando a medida que se acercaba alguien a nosotros, así que me di la vuelta, y mis ojos se estrecharon cuando una alta pelirroja en un escotado top y pantalones ajustados se pavoneó en la habitación con sandalias de trece centímetros.

—Ese baño es precioso. —Me sonrió cortésmente antes de avanzar furtivamente hacia Peeta. Su tonificado brazo se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de él y presionó sus pechos contra él—. Tus amigos tienen un muy bonito apartamento.

Calor como nunca había sentido antes me inundó. Un fuego ardía en mi pecho, las llamas lamiendo mi garganta e impidiendo cualquier palabra. En cambio, me quede ahí mirándolos con impotentes celos y angustia.

—¿Kat? —Me volví ante la voz de Jo y la encontré de pie en el umbral, con sus rasgos aflojados con sorpresa—. ¿Qué estás…?

—Yéndome. —La interrumpí y empujé para pasarla a toda prisa, ignorando su llamado en preocupación cuando salí por la puerta del apartamento y corrí hacia las escaleras. Escuché la puerta abrirse detrás de mí, pero seguí moviéndome, desesperada por llegar a algún lugar tranquilo donde pudiera meditar melancólicamente y despotricar y maldecir a Peeta Mellark hasta el infierno.

—¡Katniss!

Oh, Dios.

—Katniss, detente —gruñó Peeta tras de mí. Cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi brazo y me encontré siendo detenida de golpe y ser girada ciento ochenta grados para mirarlo.

Él se quedó ahí parado, a unos pasos de mí, respirando con dificultad, con una expresión de pánico.

—Kat, no te vayas.

Arranqué mi brazo de su agarre, e inmediatamente sentí el fantasma de sus dedos envueltos a su alrededor.

—Vuelve adentro, Peeta. —Mi expresión era puro desdén—. Debería haber sabido que nada te deprimiría por tanto tiempo.

Para mi sorpresa, sus ojos se endurecieron con lo que casi llamaría indignación.

¿Por qué diablos tendría que estar indignado ahora?

—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —espetó él, dando un paso abajo, trayéndolo más cerca de mí—. Escuché que conseguiste a tu chico de la biblioteca. —Pasó sus ojos sobre mí—. Asumo que te lo follaste bien y está disfrutando los beneficios de mis lecciones.

Un puñetazo en el estómago hubiera sido igual de efectivo. Y probablemente habría dolido mucho menos.

Se estremeció al ver mi expresión y se pasó una mano por su cabello demasiado largo, sus dedos se convirtieron en un puño.

—Mierda, Kat, lo siento —susurró con voz ronca—. No quería decir eso.

Me di la vuelta para irme y de inmediato me encontré atrapada en su agarre otra vez.

—Déjame ir —siseé.

En su lugar, me atrajo hacia él. El familiar olor y la sensación de él me dolió.

—Sólo dime que estás bien.

Me relajé, con la esperanza que eso haría que me soltase.

—Estoy bien —respondí en voz baja—. Vuelve con tu chica, Peeta.

El agarré de Peeta se intensificó.

—Ella no es mi chica.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No estaba hablando de la pelirroja. Estaba hablando del fantasma tatuado en tu corazón.

Mis palabras aflojaron su agarre.

Bajando mi pestañas de manera que no tuviera que ver la torturada expresión en su rostro, me volví y descendí las escaleras, de nuevo fuera de su vida.

* * *

_**Se los dije...era preferible no saber de Peeta. Aun que a Kat le haya dicho lo de Annie, todas sabemos que en su situación nos dolería esa PUTA. Bueno me calmo, se vienen los últimos capítulos. Estamos a 6 del final creo...comenten, comenten! Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios.**_

_**Saludos! (ahora si, más frescos desde Argentina)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Ver de nuevo a Peeta era como hacerse daño en una lesión reciente. Cuando lo dejé tuve que empezar a ponerme hielo sobre ella de nuevo.

Es por eso que cuando Gale llamó la semana siguiente mientras estaba cenando con papá y Fulvia, estuve contenta por la distracción.

—Sé que no nos conocemos tan bien, pero voy a pretender egoístamente que eso no es verdad con el fin de pedirte un enorme favor.

Divertida, apoyé mi codo en la encimera de mi papá y me relajé con la conversación.

—¿Qué tipo de favor?

—De alguna manera mi hermana se las ha ingeniado para persuadirme a hacer de niñera de mi sobrina, Prim, el sábado. Bueno amo a mi sobrina, pero ella tiene ocho años, una completa chica muy femenina y cuando le pregunté qué quería hacer, me respondió que quería que la llevara a ver una película musical de princesas pop de Disney en el cine. Prim está acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere, así que esto va a suceder. Esperaba que me hicieras un favor al venir conmigo, así no parezco ser algún baboso en una película de Disney, pero…

—¿La mitad de la obligación parental?

—Exactamente.

Me eché a reír.

—Suena como que estarás seriamente en deuda conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás con nosotros?

—Claro. Como un favor. No como una cita.

—No como una cita. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Nada mata más el romance que un musical quinceañero.

Después de un minuto de confirmar los detalles de cuándo y dónde, colgué. Mi papá me miraba fijamente con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás segura de que esa es una buena idea?

—Sólo somos amigos —le aseguré.

—He oído eso antes.

—Plutarch —lo amonestó Fulvia, frunciéndole el ceño de mi parte.

Papá hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero es la expresión en tu rostro en este preciso momento la que me dice que ir a una cita con otro hombre no es una buena idea. Y sabes —empujó su tenedor alrededor de su plato mientras evitaba mis ojos—, Jo me dijo que a Peeta no le está yendo para nada bien. Dice que él luce como el infierno. Y aparentemente ha estado tratando de contactar contigo.

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—Pensé que no te gustaba Peeta.

—No me gustaba. Hasta que me dijiste todas esas cosas de él.

—Papá…

—Él era muy joven cuando perdió a esa chica —me interrumpió papá, empujando su plato a un lado e inclinándose hacia mí con complicidad—. No me puedo imaginar lo difícil que es soportar la pérdida de una mujer que amas a una edad tan joven. Pero puedo entender cómo podría paralizarte. Peeta nunca tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar lo suficiente de la vida como para aprender a poner en perspectiva la pérdida. O incluso el miedo a la pérdida. Es posible que sólo necesite tiempo.

Sin sorprenderme por la comprensión y la empatía de mi padre, puse mi mano sobre la suya, con el corazón herido.

—Papá, incluso si Peeta diera media vuelta mañana y me dijera que quiere darnos una oportunidad… diría que no.

—Pensé que lo amabas.

—Sí, lo hago. Estoy muy enamorada de él. Pero nunca va a permitirse amarme de la forma en que amaba a Annie. Ella fue su gran amor. Quiero ser el gran amor de alguien, papá. Creo que merezco que el hombre que amo me ame de igual manera.

El sábado por la tarde me encontré con Gale y su adorable sobrina fuera del Omni Centre. Prim era un manojo de emocionada energía y Gale parecía más que un poco aliviado de verme. Tenía esta arruga permanente en la frente, la que pronto aprendería había venido de escuchar a Prim hablar sin parar sobre su dolorosa decisión de degradar a una cierta banda de chicos de fama mundial al rango de su segunda banda favorita, a favor de esta nueva banda más genial que acababa de alcanzar las listas de éxitos.

Yo podía hablar de bandas de chicos, puesto que pasé por mi propia fase de bandas de chicos hasta que llegué a los trece años, así que escuché con atención a Prim mientras entrábamos juntos al cine. Mientras ella dudaba sobre qué tipo de dulces quería, Gale apretó mis hombros y murmuró: "Gracias" al oído de una manera que sentí a través de mi piel.

Le sonreí, sintiendo alivio de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría conseguir superar a Peeta después de todo.

La película fue tan mala como Gale y yo pensamos que sería, pero a Prim le encantó y estaba riendo y cantando cuando salimos del cine. Con la inocencia de la juventud, Prim tomó mi mano y también la mano de su tío, caminando entre nosotros, de modo que formábamos la imagen de la familia perfecta.

Era más que embarazoso para mí, ya que Gale y yo todavía no nos conocíamos así de bien, pero cuando capté su sonrisa maliciosa supe que él no se sentía incómodo en absoluto. De hecho, tuve la sensación de que se estaba divirtiendo. Mi lado sospechoso se preguntaba si éste había sido un complot desde el principio. ¿Acaso el buenazo de Gale se había hartado un poco de esperar que lo llamara para una cita y decidió avanzar las cosas más rápido?

Le apreté la mano a Prim pero negué con la cabeza hacia Gale mientras caminábamos por la calle hacia el McDonald's, a donde habíamos prometido llevar a Prim para el almuerzo.

—¿Usando a tu sobrina para convertir esto en una cita? —medio susurré sobre el canto de Prim.

Gale se rió de mí.

—No hice tal cosa.

—Oh, sí que lo hiciste. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Sabías que el atractivo extremo de esta situación me cautivaría.

Gale echó la cabeza hacia atrás riéndose, haciendo que Prim mirara hacia nosotros y preguntara:

—¿Qué está pasando?

Antes de que pudiera explicárselo de una manera torpe, una voz muy familiar me congeló en el lugar.

—¿Katniss?

Los tres nos detuvimos, todavía tomados de las manos, y miramos a Peeta, que se había detenido abruptamente en la acera en frente de nosotros. Las personas nos empujaban con irritación para pasarnos, virando alrededor de nosotros mientras sólo nos mirábamos el uno al otro. Noté su rostro sin afeitar, su desordenado cabello aplastado bajo un gorro de lana, y los círculos oscuros que todavía estaban bajo sus ojos desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Mi corazón se volcó dolorosamente en mi pecho.

Se volcó con más fuerza todavía cuando el color se drenó de las mejillas de Peeta mientras procesaba la vista de mí con Gale y Prim.

—Gale, éste es Peeta. Peeta, este es Gale y su sobrina, Prim.

—¡Hola! —gorjeó Prim.

Peeta, el encantador inherente, por lo general habría mostrado sus hoyuelos ante el encanto extremo de ella y le habría respondido. Pero algo le estaba pasando mientras miraba de mí a Gale a Prim y a nuestras manos entrelazadas con fuerza. Había algo parecido al horror en su expresión.

—¿Peeta? —susurré, dando un paso hacia él.

—Yo, eh, yo… —Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos ahora, su pecho subiendo y bajando en respiraciones superficiales—. Yo… —Alzó una mano temblorosa.

—¿Peeta?

—Disculpa. —Nos empujó para pasar junto a nosotros y caminó a zancadas por la acera como si los perros del infierno estuvieran pisándole los talones.

Me quedé mirándolo, odiando que estuviera preocupada por él mientras me preguntaba qué demonios acababa de sucederle.

—Bueno, supongo que hay una historia ahí —dijo Gale en voz baja.

—Quizá.

—¿Te apetece decirme al respecto?

Miré a Prim, cuya cabeza oscilaba de uno a otro con confusión.

—En realidad no.

—Está bien, es lo suficientemente justo. Pero, ¿qué te parece si dejamos atrás lo que sea que haya sido eso y vamos a McDonald's, comemos algunos alimentos procesados, y luego te convenceré de que me acompañes a la boda de mi prima? Como una cita.

Vacilando, sólo pude mirarlo.

La risa emocionada de Prim y el tirón en mi mano me sacaron de mi aturdimiento.

—¡Di que sí! Soy la niña de las flores. Quiero que veas mi vestido.

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Gale mientras su boca se retorcía con diversión.

—Eres un genio malvado.

No entendía lo que había pasado por la cabeza de Peeta cuando me vio con Gale y Prim, pero lo que sí sabía era que él quería hablar de eso. Lo supe porque empezó a llamarme. Ahora sentía como si continuamente estuviese poniéndome hielo en la lesión con la que él me había dejado.

Esa misma noche me llamó. Cuando no respondí, me envió un mensaje de texto, pidiéndome que le devolviera la llamada. Al día siguiente me llamó. Dejó un mensaje de voz, el cual me negué a escuchar. Me llamó al día después de eso. Y así comenzó una dosis diaria de Peeta.

Tantas veces tuve que contenerme. Quería contestarle. Quería contestar porque obviamente él estaba arrepentido de haberme hecho daño. Lo entendía. Lo comprendía. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba nada. No cambiaba el hecho de que estar cerca de él era demasiado duro.

Así que decidí ir a la boda con Gale el sábado siguiente.

Aparentemente un elemento básico de todas las bodas de Escocia, The Proclaimers llenaba el toldo de la boda con sus promesas mientras yo estaba acurrucada junto a Ben en nuestra mesa. Le había dicho innumerables veces que saliera y se mezclara con su familia, pero él me había dicho que todo el objetivo de llevar a un extraño a la boda era tener una excusa para no tener que hacer eso.

Cada vez más me demostraba que era divertido y encantador, y que yo sería una completa idiota por no darle una oportunidad.

—¿Puedo traerte otro trago? —preguntó, empujando mi copa de champán casi vacía.

Con arrepentimiento, negué con la cabeza.

—La última boda en la que estuve me embriagué tanto que daba vergüenza y terminé diciendo cosas que ahora lamento.

Él sonrió con picardía.

—Ahora definitivamente quiero embriagarte.

Me eché a reír.

—No, no lo haces.

—Así que… ¿qué fue eso que dijiste de lo que te arrepientes?

—En realidad no es lo que dije, es a lo que llevó eso que dije.

—¿Y qué fue eso?

—Un corazón roto. —Hice una mueca de dolor tan pronto como lo dije—. Dios, Gale, lo siento. Soy la peor cita en una boda de la historia.

Me dio una sonrisa simpática.

—¿Sabes lo que podría compensármelo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuéntame de él. Peeta. —Supuso correctamente—. ¿Qué pasó? Eso podría ayudar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No quieres escuchar eso.

—¿Y si empiezo yo primero?

Por supuesto, mi curiosidad pudo más que yo. Quería saber sobre el gran desamor de Gale. Justo cuando estaba a punto de aceptar, mi celular sonó. Con una sonrisa de disculpa, alcancé mi bolso de mano y saqué el teléfono.

Se me puso la piel de gallina por todas partes cuando vi el identificador de llamadas.

Peeta.

¿Sabía que estaba en una cita? ¿Era por eso que estaba llamando? Enojada de que siguiera interrumpiendo mi vida, metí de golpe el teléfono en el bolso.

Gale hizo un gesto hacia éste.

—¿Era él?

—¿Cómo adivinaste?

—Porque estoy bastante seguro de que tengo esa mirada en mis ojos cada vez que mi ex intenta ponerse en contacto conmigo.

—¿Qué mirada?

—Esa mirada de si-pudiera-hacerte-pedazos-con-mis-tijeras-lo-haría-porqué-no-desapareces-de-mi-vida-bruja-loca, o en tu caso, loco bastardo.

Me reí secamente.

—Cerca. Es más como… sigo tratando de volver a lo que fui antes de que esto sucediera, y cada vez que alguien dice su nombre o que él llama, me recuerda que probablemente nunca volveré a ser esa persona porque… él era una parte de quién era en ese entonces.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento.

Finalmente Gale tomó mi mano y frotó su pulgar sobre mis nudillos.

—Un día te despertarás y él no será la primera cosa en la que pienses.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo, sacudiendo la atmósfera dulce entre nosotros. Gruñendo de frustración, agarré mi bolso, lista para apagar el maldito teléfono, pero luego vi que era Jo quien estaba llamando esta vez.

Por alguna razón sentí algo desagradable bajar en picada por mi vientre.

—Lo siento —le dije a Gale—. Es mi amiga. Debo contestarle.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Jo? —pregunté mientras colocaba en mi oreja el teléfono.

—Kat—sonaba sin aliento—. Kat, Peeta trató de llamarte. Pasó algo.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté, al instante asustada—. ¿Está bien?

—Él sí… Pero su papá fue llevado al hospital.

Conseguí un taxi desde la boda lo más rápido posible, pero me tomó casi una hora ir al hospital desde que Jo me llamó. Todo el tiempo estuve pidiendo y suplicando a cualquier ser divino que podría existir en este mundo que ayudará a Haymitch. Jo dijo que pensaban que sufrió un ataque al corazón.

Prácticamente lancé la tarifa del taxi a mi conductor y salí corriendo del auto, apresurándome dentro de la entrada principal del hospital.

Por favor, por favor, deja que Haymitch esté bien. Por favor.

Él era un buen hombre.

Y Peeta no podía soportar más perdidas.

Mientras me apresuraba hacia la recepción principal para preguntar por Haymitch, la voz de su hijo llamó mi nombre y me detuve, mis ojos siguiéndolo. Peeta se puso de pie en medio de la sala de espera llena de gente, viéndose pálido y demacrado.

Me acerqué a él, embebiéndolo. La barba había desaparecido, pero los ojos oscuros aún estaban, y ahora su boca estaba apretada con preocupación. Sentados detrás de él, se encontraban Effie, Finnick, Cole, y Johanna. Effie e encontraba rompiendo un pañuelo de papel en pedazos. Me recordó a un animal asustado, la forma en que ella seguía mirando alrededor con sus ojos más allá en las puertas.

—Peeta… —Me detuve vacilando ante él, no estando segura de si debía abrazarlo pero queriendo hacerlo—. ¿Hay alguna noticia?

Niega con su cabeza, sus ojos sombríos.

—Lo llevaron al quirófano. Nadie ha salido todavía.

Por último, di un último paso hacia él y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él.

Al instante, Peeta se dejó caer en mis brazos, entrelazando sus brazos fuertes alrededor de mi cintura, su cabeza inclinada en mi cuello.

Nos quedamos así por un tiempo.

—¿La familia de Haymitch Mellark? —llamó un doctor.

Peeta y su madre se levantan rápidamente de sus sillas y se apresuraron hacia él. Miré a mí alrededor a Jo, Finn, y Cole antes de ver a Tresh y Rue, quienes llegaron un poco después de mí. Habíamos estado esperando durante horas y horas, y ahora todas nuestras expresiones eran las mismas.

Esperanzados.

Desesperadamente esperanzados.

Ante el sonido de los sollozos de Effie mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar y vi con horror como Peeta la abrazaba. Finnick, sus ojos hundidos por el dolor, se acercó a su amigo. Apoyó una mano en el hombro de Peeta, quién le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

El cuerpo de Finnick se relajó, con alivio al parecer, y mis pulmones comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo. Se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros, pasando una mano temblorosa por su cabello.

—Haymitch logró pasar la cirugía. Está estable.

_**{…}**_

—Toc, toc. —Me apoyé en la puerta del hospital, cansada con una enorme sonrisa.

Había dejado los últimos días a Peeta para que esté con su madre y su padre, pero el lunes salí del trabajo para visitarlos en las horas de visita.

Haymitch se encontraba solo en su habitación, viendo la televisión. Parpadeó sorprendido al verme y luego sonrió ampliamente mientras entraba. Habiendo tratado a una persona muy enferma, era una maestra educando mi reacción ante el desgaste físico que la enfermedad podía tomar. Hamitch parecía mucho más pequeño mientras descansaba en la cama del hospital. Sus mejillas se encontraban demacradas y había unas cuantas arrugas más alrededor de su boca que las que había cuando lo vi por última vez.

—¿A qué debo el placer? —preguntó, sentándose, cuidando de los cables que lo conectaban a los monitores que se encontraban enganchados por su cama.

Colocando las flores que traje conmigo en la mesita de noche, me acerqué a una silla.

—Estaba preocupada.

—Uff —descartó mi comentario con desdén—. ¿Qué es una pequeña enfermedad coronaria?

Lo miré fijamente.

—Sí, Effie tampoco pensó que era gracioso.

Mis labios temblaron.

—No me hagas reír. Estoy tratando de lucir severa.

—¿Severa? —resopló—. ¿Severa? Voy a estar medicado por el resto de mi vida y tengo que dejar mi comida favorita. Toda mi vida va a ser severa a partir de ahora. No necesito severidad de una chica tan bonita.

—Bien —acepté—. No voy a lucir severa. —Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación confundida—. ¿Dónde está Effie?

—Oh, la envié a casa. Está absolutamente destrozada. No me quería dejar. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Tuvimos que persuadir a mi médico para hacerla ir, para que pudiera descansar un poco. Voy a pagar por ello más tarde.

Resoplé.

—Lo apuesto.

—Peeta está en la planta baja consiguiendo café, por si te lo estabas preguntando…

Mi mirada se agudizó cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Ambos no hicieron exactamente un buen trabajo en ocultarlo cuando vinieron a visitarnos. Sin embargo, me entristece escuchar que no funcionó… Lo cual plantea la pregunta… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Contesté agresivamente.

—¿Es que a una persona no se le permite estar preocupada por otra?

—Sí, por supuesto. Eres una buena chica, creo que probablemente te encontrabas preocupada por mí y lo apreció, pero creo que más que cualquier otra cosa estás preocupada por mi hijo. Lo cual nos hace dos. — Frunció sus cejas preocupado—. Él te extraña.

—Yo también lo extraño —confesé suavemente.

Un carraspeo provino detrás de mí.

Girándome, descubrí a Peeta parado en la puerta, revolviendo una taza de café. Me clavó a mi asiento con el peso de su mirada.

—Peeta. —Finalmente encontré mi voz—. Sólo quería pasar por aquí y ver cómo estaba Haymitch. Debería irme. —Me puse de pie.

—Tonterías. —Haymitch me detuvo, haciendo un gesto hacia mí para que me sentara—. Todavía queda media hora. Siéntate. Hablen. —Miró a su hijo entonces—. Siéntate.

Peta pareció con ganas de reírse mientras casualmente se sentaba a mi lado.

Mis ojos, con voluntad propia, viajaron a largo de la extensión de sus piernas. Inesperadamente, me golpeó un estremecimiento cuando levanté mi mirada a sus manos, sin dejar de revolver su café. Tenía unas manos hermosas, masculinas, con dedos gráciles y fuertes, callosos por el trabajo y el judo. La rugosidad suave de sus manos siempre se había sentido maravilloso. Y la camiseta que llevaba mostraba sus fuertes antebrazos. Miré rápidamente lejos de la vena gruesa que corría por su brazo musculoso. Había lamido a lo largo de toda esa vena con mi lengua.

A toda prisa, antes de morir en el acto, volví mi atención a Haymitch.

Estaba sonriendo hacia mí.

Genial. Incluso enfermo, el hombre podía molestar.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado, Katniss? Peeta dice que estás saliendo con alguien. —Su tono se había vuelto de desaprobación.

—No estoy saliendo con alguien —respondí irritadamente. Técnicamente, no estaba saliendo con Gale. Todavía.

Peeta se sentó erguido.

—¿No lo estás?

Lo miré rápidamente antes de dirigir mi respuesta a su papá.

—Simplemente han sido un par de citas.

Haymitch frunció el ceño.

—Eso constituye como ver a alguien. —Miró a su hijo—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió secamente—. Y definitivamente se ve serio.

Comenzando a sentirme incómoda, exhalé.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

—¿Por qué? Ninguna otra cosa es interesante.

Gemí. No estaba lista para una batalla con dos hombres Mellark.

—Muy bien, entonces debería irme. Haymitch, estoy tan feliz de que vas a estar bien. —Me incliné y coloqué un beso en su mejilla, ignorando su expresión desconcertada.

Sin mirar a Peeta, salí rápidamente de la habitación.

—Katniss espera —llamó Peeta mientras corría por el pasillo del hospital.

No esperé.

Es por eso que me encontré atrapada en su agarre fuerte, y sin contemplaciones, siendo transportada al oscuro armario de un conserje.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré, sintiendo su aliento en mi mejilla mientras me apretaba contra la puerta.

Su respuesta fue besarme.

Me congelé en estado de shock por su movimiento, pero pronto pasé de la conmoción bajo la sensación de calor, por la persuasión de sus labios. Tal vez ayudó que no era agresivo o violento. Su beso fue suave, anhelante. Mis labios respondieron ante eso, y me encontré devolviéndole el beso.

Peeta se apartó primero, jadeando mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, sus manos eran bandas de hierro alrededor de mis bíceps mientras me respiraba. Me encontraba rodeada de él. Su familiar fortaleza, su olor, su sabor en mi lengua, incluso la sensación ligeramente erizada de su mejilla en la mía.

Cerré mis ojos, lágrimas aferrándose a mis pestañas.

Quizás, estaba equivocada. Quizás perderlo no era lo más doloroso del mundo. Mientras me encontraba allí, en sus brazos, sabiendo que nunca sería realmente mío, se me ocurrió que más que la pérdida, era el anhelo lo que dolía.

—Eres la primera persona en la que pensé —dijo con voz ronca, sus palabras vibrando contra mi oído y causando un escalofrío involuntario—. La única a quién quería aquí, conmigo.

Tragando el ardor, a través de una pelota de lágrimas contenidas en mi garganta, susurré:

—Lo siento, ignoré tu llamada.

—No lo hagas. Viniste. Eso es todo lo que importa.

Necesitando algún tipo de distancia, algún tipo de descanso de la intensidad entre nosotros, gruñí:

—Creo que hay una broma inapropiada en alguna parte.

Se rió contra mi piel antes de retroceder.

—Joder, te he extrañado Kat.

—Peeta. —Lo empujé suavemente hasta que recibió el mensaje. Sus manos bajaron de alrededor de mis brazos, dejándome desprovista—. Me alegro que tu padre vaya a estar bien, pero me tengo que ir.

—Kat, por favor…

—Gale me está esperando —mentí impulsivamente. Tenía este repentino miedo de que las llamadas de Peeta y su confesión de que me extrañaba estuvieran llevándonos a alguna parte. Y no sabía si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer lo correcto, así que no le iba a dar la oportunidad de meterse con mi cabeza—. Voy a encontrarme con él.

Se quedó en silencio en la oscuridad por un momento.

Y entonces…

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No. Realmente no tenemos que hacerlo. —Busqué la manija de la puerta y me las arreglé para deslizarme fuera. No me siguió. Tomé eso como que entendía que no tenía sentido hacerlo.

* * *

_**Wow! Un capitulo de varias emociones...la sobrina de Gale, el problema de Haymitch pero así...Katniss sigue sin querer dar el brazo a torcer. Gracias por sus reviews :) Si se siguen portando así de bien, el Domingo vuelvo a subir.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

Aparentemente Peeta no captó el significado de nada.

No debería haberme sorprendido encontrarlo esperándome en mi apartamento cuando llegué del trabajo esa noche. Estrellé la puerta detrás de mí y extendí mi palma.

—Quiero mi llave de vuelta.

Peeta se había puesto de pie tan pronto como entré, y ahora estaba merodeando hacia mí con su mirada traviesa en sus ojos. La manera en la que sus hoyuelos jugaban al escondite, tenía mi cara arrugada como si tuviera cinco años preparándose para una rabieta. ¡No necesitaba que fuera hermoso y encantador ahora mismo! Definitivamente no necesitaba los hoyuelos.

—Me tragué la llave.

—No te la tragaste. Si te la hubieras tragado hubiera llegado a casa para encontrar un cadáver.

Peeta se detuvo con una ceja levantada.

—¿Debería preocuparme por lo poco molesta que pareces por esa perspectiva?

Mis fosas nasales se dilataron. Lo sabía. Estaba aquí para ser encantador.

¡Tenía que sacarlo!

—¡Dame mi llave!

Peeta se encogió de hombro.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Tienes que hacerlo —resoplé indignada—. Es mi llave.

—¿Por qué seguimos hablando de la llave?

—Apenas y hemos hablado de la llave. —Mi pie derecho se movió hacia atrás mientras Peeta se movía hacia delante, sus párpados bajando sensualmente sobre sus ojos. Era su mirada de cazador—. Peeta…

—Te amo.

Me congelé, casi sin aliento por las palabras, palabras que fueron como puñetazos haciendo huecos en mi pecho. Mientras estaba en shock, Peeta tomó ventaja. Se detuvo a centímetros de mí, sin tocarme pero sin la necesidad de hacerlo. El calor de su cuerpo lamió mi piel.

—Mi vida ha sido un infierno sin ti —confesó, su voz era dura, su expresión malhumorada—. Pensé que podría hacerlo. Pensé que podría mentirnos. Pero verte en la calle la semana pasada con ese tipo y la pequeña niña… fue una visión hacia el futuro. No lo había visto hasta ese momento, no me di cuenta que al alejarme de ti, de nosotros, significaría verte con alguien más, tener hijos con alguien más. —Cerró sus ojos como si le doliera—. Me rompió el corazón verte jugar a la familia feliz con ese tipo. Dios, Kat, no podía respirar.

Y yo no podía hacer esto. No era suficiente.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me moví a un lado para que no pudiera arrinconarme.

—Peeta, tienes que irte.

En lugar de eso, me estudió con cuidado.

—Todavía no estás lista para escuchar esto —concluyó—. Pero necesito que sepas que voy a luchar por ti. No voy a cometer el error de alejarme de ti de nuevo. El único hombre en tu futuro soy yo, Kat. Los únicos niños en tu futuro son los míos. —Peeta abrió la puerta en enfrente, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó mi llave. La sostuvo en alto y yo la tomé tentativamente, confundida por la acción—. No necesito irrumpir en tu vida. Has puesto una puerta cerrada entre nosotros y entiendo por qué. Pero voy a pararme afuera, molestándote hasta la muerte. —Sonrió con ironía—. Hasta que me dejes entrar. —Su expresión cambió inesperadamente como una nube negra rondando—. Sin embargo, te advierto que si dejas a ese tipo Gale en la puerta… comenzaré a pelear sucio.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Peeta se deslizó fuera, dejándome dividida en dos.

Una parte de mí estaba desesperada para decirle que regresara, para saborear esas dos pequeñas palabras que salieron de sus labios. Saborearlas una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, la parte adulta de mí, sabía que no era suficiente. Tal vez era egoísta, pero no quería que Peeta me amara simplemente. Quería que me amara de la manera en la que yo lo amaba. El tipo de amor que es tan grande que dura toda una vida.

El tipo de amor que sentía por Annie.

No sabía qué esperar. Peeta siempre había tenido un enfoque relajado de la vida, así que no sabía si él en verdad iba a pelear por mí. Honestamente, en cierto modo estaba esperando que no lo hiciera, porque haría más fácil para mí seguir diciendo que no.

Sin embargo, el día después de su pequeña visita a mi apartamento, una canasta de chocolates de mi tienda favorita de chocolates en la ciudad fue entregada en mi trabajo con una nota de Peeta:

_Tenemos una cita con chocolate derretido en nuestro futuro… voy a pintarte con él y lamerte hasta que… _

_Bueno, ¿cómo es que lo llaman los franceses? La petite mort. Te amo. _

_Peeta._

No sólo no había tenido reparos en escribir algo así en una carta que la persona de las entregas podía ver, sino que también tenía que lidiar con mis colegas, quienes arrebataron la tarjeta de mis manos antes de que pudiera detenerlos.

Cinna sonrió mientras me la regresaba.

—Él usó una frase francesa para orgasmo. Eso es elegante. Digo que te quedes con él.

—Escribió sobre orgasmos en una tarjeta de disculpa —dije, señalando lo obvio—. ¿Es eso elegante?

—No, pero es condenadamente sexy —intervino Cressida, frunciéndome el ceño—. Regresa con él, vaca tonta. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres hacen cosas como esas? —Se asomó a la maravillosa canasta de golosinas—. No muchos.

Pasé el resto del día frunciéndole el ceño a mi canasta de chocolates.

El día siguiente una grande caja de reglado llegó al trabajo y la llevé al salón del personal para abrirla en privado. Claro que tan pronto como Cressida vio la caja, le dijo a Cinna y Cinna le dijo a Mesalla y toda la privacidad se había ido. Se pararon detrás de mí mientras quitaba el listón de satén y abría la caja rosada. Debajo de capas de pañuelos de papel, encontré un hermoso y muy caro sujetador de encaje y satén, a juego con unas bragas de corte alto y medias de seda. Vinieron con una carta:

_Hermosa, sexy, sensual. La ropa interior es linda también. Espero que un día la uses para mí, pero si no, espero que al menos cuando te lo pongas, veas en el espejo lo que yo veo cuando te miras en el espejo. Te amo. Peeta. _

Terminé llorando en el baño después de eso, maldiciendo a Peeta Mellark y esperando que mañana no enviara otro regalo que me empujara a abrir esa maldita puerta. En un estúpido esfuerzo para, de alguna manera, superarlo, llamé a Gale esa noche y arreglé que nos viéramos para tomar café después del trabajo al día siguiente en su café favorito, no lejos de la librería. Esperaba que estar en su presencia me recordara que la vida no comenzaba y terminaba con Peeta y que podía seguir adelante. Sí podría, sí podría, sí podría, sí podría.

El día siguiente, estaba a cargo del escritorio de ayuda cuando el guardia vino con otro paquete para mí.

Esta vez era un pequeño paquete con un sobre adjunto. Con mi corazón golpeando a toda marcha, e ignorando a Wendy, quien estaba trabajando a mi lado, lo abrí.

_Un disco Blu-Ray de El Mago de Oz. _

Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y me sentí extrañamente nerviosa cuando abrí el sobre. Tomando una respiración profunda, comencé a leer la letra escrita a mano de Peeta.

_Querida Kat, _

_Es tiempo de que actualicemos tu película favorita de este sigo, incluso si es El Mago de Oz. _

_Y sólo para que sepas: si fueras una película, serías El Padrino, podría verte una y otra y otra y otra vez porque… bueno, tu eres mi favorita. _

_Te extraño._

_Extraño nuestras conversaciones de Qué Prefieres y tus divertidas respuestas. Extraño tu risa. Extraño la manera en la que me siento cuando te hago reír. Como si hubiese ganado algo importante. Extraño sólo sentarme junto a ti en un perfecto silencio de entendimiento. Extraño la manera en la que no juzgas a nadie. Es un hallazgo raro, Kat. Y extraño ver lo amable que eres con todos. Extraño ser capaz de poder llamarte y hablar de cualquier mierda al azar y cualquier mierda importante. _

_Extraño a mi mejor amiga. _

_Te extraño. _

_Te amo. _

_Peeta._

Temblando, saqué el celular de mi bolsillo, esperando que Cinna entendiera que necesitaba hacer una llamada personal y hacerla pronto.

Jo atendió, sonando sin aliento.

—Hola, Kat, ¿puedo llamarte después? Estoy en medio de pegar un papel tapiz y tengo que ponerlo en la pares bastante rápido.

—Bueno, seré rápida. Dile a Peeta que deje de mandarme regalos. Hemos terminado.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

—¿No le puedes decir tú misma?

—No, él… no puedo estar cerca de él. Por favor, dile que sólo retroceda. Por favor.

—Kat, la razón por la que no quieres verlo es porque te preocupas por él y tenerlo cerca te duele menos y eres más susceptible a darle una oportunidad. Y no creo que eso sea una cosa mala.

—Estás equivocada —le dije con arrogancia—. He seguido adelante. He quedado con Gale para un café después del trabajo en Black Medicine.

—¿El que queda en Nicolson Street? —preguntó Jo bruscamente.

—Sí. Creo que incluso podría sugerir que llevemos las cosas al siguiente nivel.

—Bueno, espero por el bien de Gale, que no sólo estés tratando de molestar a Peeta. Porque realmente suena como un buen tipo y no se merece que sólo lo uses para matar el tiempo. —Suspiró Jo—. Me tengo que ir.

Colgó, claramente molesta, y eso sólo me hizo sentir como una mierda.

Me sentí menos mal por el hecho de haberla decepcionado aproximadamente cinco horas más tarde…

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —le susurré a Peeta.

Se paró entre Gale y yo con la mano en el respaldo de mi silla y vi la dureza en sus ojos antes de que los lanzara hasta mirar a mi amigo con una sonrisa agradable. Le tendió la mano a Gale.

—Soy Peta. Nos conocimos antes brevemente.

Escondida en la parte trasera de Black Mdicine, éste peculiar, pequeño y hermoso café, con muebles de madera cortada de forma natural, que no estaría fuera de lugar en el set de la película del Señor de los Anillos, había estado en la mitad de decirle a Gale acerca de mis problemas con Peeta, cuando el bastardo atractivo había aparecido de repente, como si hubiera sido conjurado.

Pero sabía que no había sido conjurado.

Jo le había dado mi ubicación.

Iba a matarla.

Gale parpadeó, claramente tan sorprendido como yo, por ver a Peeta allí. Tomó la mano ofrecida de Peeta, y poco a poco se adelantó para estrecharla con la suya.

—Un placer conocerte —respondió Gale en voz baja, con una expresión evaluativa.

—Así que… —Peeta chasqueó su lengua con sus dientes—. Voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas. Tengo que hablar con Kat.

Mi boca cayó abierta ante su audacia.

—¿Estás loco?

Cuando su mirada se deslizó de nuevo hacia mí, la dureza estaba en ella otra vez y me di cuenta rápidamente que estaba molesto. ¿Él estaba molesto conmigo? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo?

—Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes —respondió en voz baja—. No creo que sea justo arrastrar a Gale aquí en esto.

Gale se aclaró la garganta.

—Con la excepción del apodo condescendiente, él tiene razón. — Moviéndose, Gale sacó su billetera. Me quedé horrorizada mientras ponía un billete de cinco libras sobre la mesa para cubrir su café.

—¿En realidad te estás yendo? —susurré.

Sus labios se curvaron en una aceptación atormentada.

—Acabas de pasar los últimos quince minutos hablándome de todas las maneras en que este tipo ha pasado la semana anterior tratando de convencerte de que está enamorado de ti. Creo que tienes que hablarlo con él en lugar de conmigo. —Sonrió amablemente antes de dispararle a Peeta una mirada de advertencia. Sus ojos grises se posaron de nuevo a mí—. Llámame más tarde para hacerme saber que estás bien.

Mis ojos se estrecharon sobre él.

—Yo no hablo con traidores.

Gale resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí.

—Sólo llámame. —Y con eso me dejó.

Peeta no se molestó en ver que se fue. Simplemente se sentó en la silla que Gale había dejado vacante y se acercó tanto que nuestras piernas se tocaban. Empujé mi silla hacia atrás, preparándome para salir. El brazo de Peeta salió disparado, su mano agarrando mi muñeca.

—Kat, por favor.

Nuestros ojos se enfrentaron en una guerra de voluntades, y por desgracia mi voluntad se vio gravemente bombada por la calidez de su suplicante mirada. Suspirando, tiré mi mano suavemente fuera de su alcance y la moví hacia la mesa, pero me aseguré de que ya no estuviéramos tocándonos.

—Tienes cinco minutos.

Sus ojos estudiaron mi rostro por un momento, como si estuviera clasificando todas las facciones, y había algo tan vulnerable y abierto acerca de su expresión que mi corazón inmediatamente comenzó a latir con fuerza.

Peeta se inclinó hacia delante, su voz baja mientras decía:

—Esa noche en lo de Finnick… la pelirroja.

Me estremecí, mi expresión cerrándose.

Realmente no quería hablar sobre el hecho de que mientras mi corazón se rompía Peeta estaba allí superándome con otras mujeres debajo de él.

—No dormí con ella —se apresuró a asegurarme, sus palabras casi desesperadas—. Kat, no he estado con otra mujer desde ti.

Resoplando, casualmente tomé un sorbo de mi café a pesar de que no sentía nada informal sobre nuestra conversación.

—Claro —murmuré sarcásticamente, poniendo mi taza de nuevo en el plato.

—Nunca te mentiría sobre eso.

Por su indignado tono duro, lo miré a la cara y encontré que estaba enfadado. Levanté una ceja ante su expresión.

—¿Estás enojado porque no te creo? ¿De verdad, peeta? Te pregunté a quemarropa si estabas enamorado de mí, dijiste que no, y ahora semanas después estás diciendo que sí. ¿Y te preguntas por qué estoy luchando para creer una palabra de lo que dices?

Por un momento pensé que no iba a contestar. Es evidente que trataba de mantener su impaciencia controlada, Peeta suspiró pesadamente antes de responder.

—Esa noche fue la única noche que te he mentido. Más que eso, me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo. No quería enamorarme de ti. Tú, más que nadie, lo sabes. Pero lo hice. Y soy lo suficientemente hombre para admitir que me asustó completamente. Todavía lo hace. —Llegó a mí, con la mano apoyada suavemente en mis rodillas mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los míos—. No ha habido nadie después de ti porque ya no quiero a nadie más. Tú me has arruinado para cualquier otra persona. —Su mano se deslizó suavemente hasta mi muslo, y desafortunadamente ese mero toque provocó un centenar de recuerdos de caricias sensuales.

Lujuria debió haber estallado en mis ojos, porque vi la mirada de Peeta afilarse mientras lo captaba.

—Te echo de menos, nena. Echo de menos todo de ti. —Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos en mi pierna y me sentí atrapada, incapaz de moverme mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a zumbar por los recuerdos. Los ojos de Peeta se oscurecieron con calor a medida que exploraban mi cuerpo y volvían a mis labios—. Echo de menos tu boca —confesó con voz ronca—. Echo de menos tu lengua. Echo de menos la sensación de ella contra la mía. Echo de menos la sensación de ella en mi piel. —Se inclinó aún más cerca, así todo lo que podía ver y oler era él—. Echo de menos tu boca alrededor de mi polla.

Me quedé sin aliento, la sangre corriendo en mis oídos mientras sus palabras lanzaban un hechizo sexual sobre mí.

Sus dedos siguieron trazando su patrón perezoso en mi muslo.

—Echo de menos tus pechos, Kat, y la sensación y el sabor de tus pezones. Echo de menos la forma en que se fruncen para mí, para mi pulgar, para mi lengua… y como yo tocando tus senos te pone tan jodidamente mojada. —Él gimió al pensarlo y su mano de repente apretó mi muslo—. Echo de menos eso. Tú empapada, caliente y apretada a mí alrededor mientras bombeo dentro de ti. La sensación de tus uñas clavándose en mi espalda, tus muslos agarrándome firmemente, tus ojos en los míos.

Creo lloriqueé.

Los ojos de Peeta brillaron.

—Tú gritando mi nombre mientras te corres alrededor de mi polla. Echo de menos eso más que nada.

Sin aliento, lo miré a los ojos, mis mejillas sonrojadas, mi respiración inestable. No podía creer que me había dicho todo eso en público. No podía creer la reacción de mi cuerpo.

Su mano se deslizó por mi muslo.

—Si deslizara mi mano entre tus piernas en este momento, te encontraría mojada, ¿no es así, nena? Te encontraría tan mojada como yo estoy duro.

Contuve el aliento, tratando de aclarar el deseo que empañaba mis pensamientos.

De alguna manera, en algún lugar, encontré la fuerza para empujar su mano fuera de mi pierna. Temblando, agarré mi bolso.

—Eso es sexo… no amor.

—Por amor de Dios, ya lo sé. —Peeta agarró mi muñeca, deteniendo mi salida—. No te vayas, Kat. Si te vas ahora… es sólo por tu terquedad inútil.

La ira me envolvió y arranqué mi mano lejos de él.

—Me dejaste —gruñí—. No me has tratado mejor que una de tus conquistas al azar, y de repente porque has decidido que no, espera, que sí me amas, ¿tengo que venir corriendo de nuevo? —Me levanté, mi silla retumbó detrás de mí por la fuerza del movimiento—. Tus palabras son agradables en el momento. Pero al final del día, esto no significa ni un carajo. No te confío con tus propios sentimientos, Peeta. ¿Por qué diablos iba a confiar en ti con los míos?

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra me apresuré a salir de allí, mi garganta ahogada por las lágrimas que contuve todo el camino a casa. Me había costado una enorme cantidad de fuerza alejarme de Peeta. Una fuerza que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

* * *

_**Para un domingo lluvioso (por lo menos acá en Argentina) que más que un capítulo super empalagoso? Para aquellas, me incluyo, que en algún momento culpamos a Peeta. El verdadero Peeta está actuando, quiere pelea. La ama. No se murieron de amor con lo que le escribió? Yo si. Y por eso lo amo. Gracias por los reviews :) cada vez que llegan me sacan una sonrisa. Disfruten y haganme saber que tal les pareció.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Aunque me sentí como si Gale me hubiera dejado sola para la masacre, también me sentí halagada de que él estuviera lo suficiente preocupado como para querer que le llame cuando llegara a casa. Sin embargo, cuando le llamé me sorprendió escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Son esa pareja —me dijo suavemente.

—¿Qué pareja? —espeté.

—Esa pareja que son pareja incluso cuando no están siendo pareja.

—Has pasado cinco segundos con nosotros —argumenté.

—Sí, y ha sido suficiente para saber que tú y Peeta no han terminado. Están sin resolver, hasta que sepas si vas a volver a él o no, creo que tengo menos probabilidades de salir herido si me quedo completamente fuera del fuego cruzado. Mira, realmente me gustas, Katniss, así que si me equivoco y decides que él no es para ti, llámame.

Y luego me colgó.

Me pasé los siguientes días furiosa por Peeta. No sólo por el daño emocional que me había causado sino porque mi cuerpo había estado tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra torcida hasta casi romperse desde sus palabras de seducción en el rincón oscuro de Black Medicine. Mi vibrador apenas suavizó las cosas.

Imbécil.

Las única buenas noticias que me llegaron aquella semana fue la casual mención de Jo acerca de Haymitch estando en casa y recuperándose bien, y que Elodie y Clark iban a dar una fiesta para celebrar el embarazo de Clove. Jo sospechaba que Clove sólo estuvo de acuerdo con ello para probar a todos que estaba contenta con el embarazo. Yo no estaba tan segura. Pensaba que la única persona por la que Clove se preocupaba de verdad era Cato, y por lo que había visto, él estaba contento y sabía que Clove estaba contenta. Pensé que más que nada estaban de acuerdo con la fiesta porque significaba algo para Elodie.

La otra buena noticia, y estaba decidida a que eran buenas noticias, era el hecho que Peeta había dejado de llamar. Vino el sábado y era hora de la fiesta y no había escuchado nada de él desde nuestra conversación en el café. Eso era bueno. Significaba que yo tenía razón.

Peeta no me amaba.

Se había rendido muy fácilmente.

No me amaba.

Eso era bueno.

Sí, eso es convincente, Soda Pop.

Está bien, así que bastaba con decir que no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo cuando me presenté en casa de Elodie y Clark la noche del sábado. Incluso los globos azules y rosas, los vestidos de bebé decorativos con citas divertidas, el gigantesco pastel blanco con glaseado de crema de mantequilla azul y rosa, el champán helado y la comida de aspecto delicioso, no pudieron como mi bajón.

Pero pretendí que lo hacía. O lo intenté…

—Pareces mejor. —Clove se acercó a mí cuando me establecí en la esquina del abarrotado salón con un vaso de champán. Ella, por otro lado, sostenía un vaso de agua.

—Tú también.

Y lo parecía. Se veía descansada y feliz.

—Me siento bien —dijo, una pequeña sonrisa coqueteaba con su boca mientras miraba al otro lado de la habitación a su marido. Estaba de pie hablando con alguien a quien yo no conocía, pero sus ojos se mantenían mirando hacia ella—. Cato está un poco sobreprotector en este momento, lo cual encuentro molesto. —Me sonrió—. Aunque, no demasiado. Te sorprendería de lo lejos que está dispuesto a ir para hacerme feliz.

Le di una mirada astuta.

—¿Estás usando tu embarazo para extorsionar favores irracionales de tu marido?

—Yo no llamaría irracional hacerle levantarse a las dos de la mañana para encontrar un supermercado de veinticuatro horas que venda helado Häagen-Dazs de mantequilla de cacahuete y chocolate.

Mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas.

—¿No le hiciste eso?

Clove bufó.

—No. —Le dio un sorbo al agua, sus ojos brillando con malicia—. Pero lo voy a hacer.

Me eché a reír, atrayendo las miradas de varias personas en la sala, y una de esas miradas me convirtió en piedra.

Peeta había llegado. Y se veía bien. Su cabello había sido cortado un poco y lucía barba de tres días. Llevaba una camiseta roja oscura y pantalones negros. Nada especial, y aun así se las arreglaba para verse lo suficiente bien para comer. Realmente odiaba eso de él.

Segundos después de que nuestros ojos se encontraran a través de la habitación, su expresión se puso en blanco y rápidamente se volvió a Finnick y Johanna.

¿Qué? Mis ojos se entrecerraron de indignación. ¿Él me estaba ignorando a mí?

Clove silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Se nos olvidó mencionar que Peeta iba a venir?

Intentando controlar mi ira. Me volví hacia Clove, suavizando mi expresión.

—Es su amigo. No puedo esperar que no le hablen.

—Aun así… es incómodo. Debí habértelo dicho.

—Está bien. Nos estamos ignorando. —Tragué el nudo en mi garganta—. ¡No hay razón para que ambos no podamos disfrutar la felicidad de nuestros amigos sin que uno de nosotros quiera clavar un tenedor en el ojo del otro! —espeté, y engullí toda la copa de champán.

Clove me miró durante un segundo.

—Está bien entonces. Te dejaré con… tus reflexiones violentas.

Se fue antes de que pudiera disculparme por mi locura.

—Mierda —murmuré.

—Encantador.

Me di la vuelta ante la expresión sonriente y con los ojos muy abiertos de Glimmer.

—Hola Glimm. Lamento dejar caer la bomba-M. Se me ha olvidado dejar mi amargura en la puerta y Clove ha recibido un latigazo de ella.

Glimmer no me hizo caso.

—Oh, a Clove no le importará. Sabe todo sobre ello. Simplemente está en ésta burbuja feliz en este momento y esquiva toda la miseria.

—No debería tener que esquivar mi miseria. Mi miseria debería haber sido confiscada en la puerta junto con mi amargura.

Glimmer se acercó un paso, su expresión conspiradora y aun así comprensiva.

—¿Todavía eres miserable?

Sólo parpadeé hacia ella.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —Sin una palabra más se escabulló.

—Oh, Dios —murmuré en voz baja, cuando me di cuenta que estaba alejando a mis amigos con éxito con mi actitud—. Soy esa prima que apesta a pis.

Luego estaba más que agradecida, cuando vi a mi papá dando zancadas a través de la fiesta hacia mí. Sin embargo, en cuanto vi su semblante sombrío, la gratitud fue rápidamente reemplazada por preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté suavemente, mientras suavemente agarraba mi codo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —contestó con aspereza.

Intrigada y preocupada, dejé que me llevara fuera de la sala de estar y arriba por las escaleras. Para mi sorpresa, él abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hannah e hizo un gesto para que anduviera por delante de él.

Lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva mientras pasaba, ingresé, sólo para detenerme abruptamente ante la vista de Peeta parado de espaldas a mí. Me giré, con los ojos abiertos, para preguntar a mi papá, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrándose de un portazo detrás de mí.

Mi boca se abrió, giré alrededor para encontrar a Peeta frunciéndome el ceño.

—No eres Finnick —observó calmadamente.

—¿Eso crees? —espeté—. Nos han engañado. Mi padre me guió hasta aquí con engaños.

Levantó una ceja, la diversión brillaba en sus ojos azules.

—¿Plutarch estuvo implicado? ¿Cuándo se puso de mi lado?

Sabía exactamente cuándo mi padre se había cambiado al lado oscuro, y era mi culpa. Niña idiota.

—Antes de que te convirtieras en un idiota total, cometí el error de convencerlo de que eres un buen tipo. Desafortunadamente, lo que le dije parece haber anulado el hecho de que dejas de ser un buen tipo una vez que tu pene está implicado.

En lugar de estar ofendido, Peeta se rió.

—Recuerdo una vez no hace mucho tiempo cuando te hubieras sonrojado de la cabeza a los pies diciendo eso.

—Recuerdo una vez cuando pensaba que no había nadie más como tú.

Eso drenó la diversión fuera de él. Nos miramos fijamente en un tenso silencio por un momento hasta que Peeta negó con la cabeza tristemente.

—Odio que sea el único que te haya hecho esto. La Kat de la que me enamoré es la mujer más amable, compasiva y comprensiva que he conocido. Te hice perderla.

Aunque no creo que él pretendiera hacerlo como un comentario cruel, dolió como uno y no pude ocultar las lágrimas que surgieron de mis ojos. Asfixiándome en la aplastante sensación alrededor de mi garganta, me volteé, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Escuché el sonido de su movimiento rápido detrás de mí cuando abrí la puerta y repentinamente su calor estaba al ras contra mi espalda, y su mano estaba sobre mi cabeza, forzando a la puerta a cerrarse otra vez. Me congelé mientras Peeta se presionaba contra mí, su duro cuerpo tan dolorosamente familiar.

—Sé que crees que me he rendido, nena —susurró contra mi oído y cerré los ojos contra la sensación de él—. Pero no lo he hecho. Sólo te estoy dando tiempo para que vuelvas a encontrarla.

Llegó a mí a paso veloz… el conocimiento de que nunca seguiría adelante mientras Peeta mantuviera la esperanza de una reconciliación. Necesitaba que esto terminara y aun así quería una probadita más, así que me di la vuelta en sus brazos, ahuequé su nuca en mi mano y lo jalé hasta mi boca. Había olvidado lo que me hacía el sabor de él, estuve perdida por un momento, ahogándome en la sensació instantáneamente envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, capturándome con fuerza contra él mientras me besaba de regreso, desesperado, un poco rudo, la humedad caliente y profunda de nuestro beso como el efecto eufórico de una droga.

De repente me encontré presionada contra la puerta, las manos de Peeta vagando por mi cuerpo como si él no supiera dónde quería tocarme primero. Cuando se apoderó de la parte posterior de mi muslo y levantó mi pierna alrededor de él de modo que pudiera presionar su erección contra mí, rugió el calor a través de mí. Gruñí dentro de su boca y su agarre se hizo doloroso.

También fue bueno, porque ese leve pellizco de dolor sonsacó su camino hacia mi conciencia y de alguna manera encontré la fuerza para alejarme de él.

Presionando fuerte contra su pecho, lo forcé a retroceder y él liberó su agarre de mí.

Con ternura, acaricié su cuello, deslizando mi mano alrededor y a través de su mandíbula, antes de rozar mi pulgar sobre su labio inferior. Una vez que mi respiración comenzó a nivelarse, levanté mis ojos de su boca para encontrar su mirada ardiente. Las lágrimas volvieron y él se convirtió en un borrón, mientras yo susurraba:

—Deja de esperar, Peeta. Está bien, te perdono. Lo entiendo, y no estoy enfadada contigo. No realmente. Porque no es tu culpa. Estoy enojada de la situación y he estado desquitándome contigo.

La frente de Peeta se arrugó en confusión.

—Kat, yo no… —Él negó con la cabeza, apretando mi cintura en forma interrogativa.

Así que le expliqué.

—Quiero un amor como el que mi padre tenía con mi mamá. Quiero lo que Clove y Cato tienen. Y el de Jo y Finnick. Marvel y Glimmer. —Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente antes de poder detenerlos—. Ya tuviste eso con Annie.

Como si se le hubiera disparado, Peeta se sacudió hacia atrás.

—Esto puede sonar egoísta e infantil, pero es lo que siento. Quiero ser el amor en la vida de alguien. No puedo ser el segundo mejor. Y definitivamente no puedo ser el segundo mejor para ti. —Busqué detrás de mí, girando la manija de la puerta—. Lo siento, Peeta. De verdad lo hago. Pero no puedo pasar el resto de mi vida amando a un hombre que no puede amarme de la misma manera. —Abrí la puerta, tratando de bloquear el dolor en sus ojos—. Así que detente. Por ambos. Por favor.

No le di la oportunidad de hablar porque yo era un cobarde y no quería oír que se transfiriera el dolor de sus ojos hacia su voz. Así que me fui… corriendo por las escaleras y fuera de la casa antes de que alguien pudiera evitar mi partida.

Más tarde esa noche dejé entrar a mi papá en mi apartamento, disparándole dagas todo el tiempo. Sus ojos se sumergieron en mi cara, con los ojos hinchados y la nariz hinchada, y vi una pizca de culpabilidad pasar sobre ellos.

—Pensé que estaba haciendo algo bueno —dijo en voz baja e inmediatamente me envolvió en un abrazo gigantesco.

Me aferré como a la vida misma. Mi papá daba buenos abrazos.

—Lo sé —dije moqueando contra su pecho ancho.

Él me apretó fuerte y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Peeta no se veía muy bien cuando bajó las escaleras.

Tensándome, lo apreté de vuelta.

—Papá no lo hagas.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no estás tirando algo bueno por terquedad.

—Suenas igual que él.

—Quizás tiene un punto.

Echándome hacia atrás, miré el rostro de mi padre con una calma que no estaba segura de que sentía.

—Él no puede amarme de la forma en que quiero que lo haga. Sería desastroso para los dos.

La expresión de papá se suavizó.

—Niñita, no le estás dando ninguna oportunidad de demostrar que te equivocas.

—No sabes cómo habla de Alana. No lo sabes —susurré ferozmente.

Ante eso, papá no dijo nada más. Me dio un último apretón y luego procedió a entretenerse en mi cocina, lanzando chocolate caliente y una tardía merienda en la noche.

Se quedó hasta que me quedé dormida, y a la mañana siguiente me desperté segura, apretada y metida en mi cama.

Mi almohada estaba húmeda por las lágrimas.

* * *

_**Hola! Parece que todos arreglan para que ellos vuelvan, pero Katniss aun no quiere saber nada. Les cuento algo? Faltan tres capítulos para el final de esta gran historia. Gracias por los reviews que dejan. Comenten que les pareció, es muy importante y si se portan bien (me siento muy mamá) quizás haya un regalo.**_

_**Saludos :)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Decidida a convencer a todos de que estaba bien, pasé los próximos diez días yendo a través de todo en movimiento. Me levanté, me vestí, fui a trabajar, sonreí cuando se suponía que debía, reí cuando se requería, me tornaba seria cuando la seriedad era apropiada, y esperé por Dios que mi pretensión estuviera funcionando. La verdad era que me sentía tan perdida como siempre sin Peeta, y estaba asustada y enojada conmigo misma. Estaba aterrorizada de que nunca fuera a encontrar mi camino de regreso a quien solía ser. Me sentí como si hubiera perdido una extremidad y no había absolutamente llegado a un acuerdo con ello y cuán diferente sería mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Así que al pretender lo contrario, me sentía menos a una cobarde llorona.

Tal vez las cosas habrían sido más fáciles si Peeta se hubiera rendido como se lo había pedido. Pero él siguió insistiendo en llamar.

No le hice caso, y junto con él, ignoré a Jo. Más o menos. Hablaba por teléfono con ella, como lo hacía con todos mis amigos y familia, pero después de la trampa que me tendieron (y sabía que todos habían estado involucrados en hacer que me reuniera con Peeta ese día) no confiaba en ellos para no intentarlo de nuevo. Así que estuve evitándolo al pasar cualquier momento real con ellos.

Cuatro días después de la fiesta, di la vuelta en la esquina de Jamaica Lane y visualicé a Peeta sentado en mi porche, con la cabeza inclinada mientras miraba al suelo. Me escapé antes de que él me viera, yendo a casa de mi padre, la única persona en la que confiaba para no tratar de ponerme una trampa de nuevo.

Bajo el pretexto de la indiferencia que sentía, mi enojo empezó a elevarse de nuevo. ¿Por qué Peeta no podía dejar las cosas como estaban? Había oído lo que yo tenía que decir y no podía discutir con ello.

Afortunadamente, en el séptimo día de evasión, Peeta pareció captar el mensaje y las llamadas cesaron.

Todo estuvo tranquilo durante unos pocos días, mientras trataba de recomponer mi mente. Me dediqué de lleno al trabajo, haciendo horas extras ya que la biblioteca estaba repleta de estudiantes preparándose para sus exámenes. Gale entró en la sección de reserva y conversamos amigablemente, pero no dejé escapar el hecho de que yo no había elegido aPeeta. No dejé escapar el hecho porque el no elegir a Peeta no quería decir que estaba eligiendo a Gale.

Me estaba eligiendo a mí. Y yo necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad, lejos de cualquier angustia potencial añadida.

Mientras estaba de pie en el tranquilo escritorio de ayuda, clasificando el correo cuando no estaba ocupada, mi cerebro permaneció ignorando resueltamente cualquier pensamiento referente a Peeta. Tenía toda una vida aparte de Peeta. Concentrarse en eso debería ser un juego de niños.

O eso es lo que tú creerías.

—Katniss —Cinna corrió hacia mí, con un montón de carpetas en la mano— . ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

—Cualquier cosa —le dije un poco desesperada, ansiosa de distracción.

Él me dio una mirada de preocupación, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Hay una… situación en uno de los salones accesibles. Sala cinco. ¿Te puedes encargar, por favor? Estoy hasta el tope. —Levantó las carpetas a modo de explicación.

Arrugué mi nariz.

—Otra situación. —Negué con la cabeza, rodeando el escritorio de ayuda—. ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente mantenerlo en sus pantalones?

Cinna gruñó y se fue arrastrando los pies por delante de mí.

Preparándome, tiré hacia atrás los hombros y me apresuré a subir las escaleras, pasando junto a la multitud ocupada hasta que llegué a la primera planta. Se podría pensar que durante el período de exámenes estos niños tendrían cosas más urgentes en sus mentes, pero oh no, el sexo nunca estaba fuera de la mesa.

Literalmente, en este caso.

Tomando una respiración profunda, abrí la puerta de la sala cinco y entré a toda marcha. Golpeé una pared invisible, mi cuerpo tensándose ante la visión de Peeta apoyado en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los tobillos cruzados casualmente.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí, sacándome de mi estupor.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —exigí, mis manos apretándose en puños a mis costados.

—Cinna me ayudó.

¡Ese traidor!

—¡Oh, está tan fuera de la lista de Navidad! —Yo echaba chispas.

Los labios de Peeta se crisparon.

—No hagas nada drástico. Fui bastante persuasivo. El pobre hombre no pudo contenerse.

—Oh, estoy segura. —Cinna probablemente se había derretido bajo la cálida mirada azulina de Peeta—. Ahora bien, si no te importa, tienes que irte. —Hice un gesto hacia la puerta, tratando de no temblar visiblemente. Sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en un centenar de años y no me gustaba el cálido revoloteo que estaba sintiendo en el estómago de sólo estar en su presencia.

—No puedo. Tengo que explicar algo en primer lugar. —Se puso de pie y, para mi estupefacción empezó a tirar de su camiseta por su cabeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le espeté, extendiéndome a detenerlo, hasta que mis ojos vieron su tatuaje.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Muy alto.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos, Peeta dejó su camiseta en el escritorio.

—Hice que cambiaran el tatuaje hace unas semanas. Lo que dijiste durante nuestra ruptura… me llegó a lo más profundo, Kat. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, para procesar. Para seguir adelante. Y esto — hizo un gesto al tatuaje—, quería hablar contigo acerca de esto, lo que significa, desde el día que lo tengo.

La estilizada "A" en su pecho se había ampliado a la palabra "Antes". Un bulto del tamaño de México se formó en mi garganta.

Peeta dio un paso hacia mí, su mirada intensa, cruda, y sus palabras fueron bajas y ásperas por la emoción cuando dijo:

—Antes de ti, estuvo Annie. No puedo cambiar eso, Kat, y no quiero hacerlo. Ella fue mi primer amor. Era una clase de amor más simple. Fue el amor de dos niños. —Buscó mi rostro, al parecer tratando de medir mi reacción ante eso, pero yo estaba estupefacta. Peeta continuó en voz baja—: Siempre pensé que me mantuve a distancia de las mujeres, porque sabía que nunca sería capaz de amar a alguien del modo que la amaba a ella. Estaba equivocado. Mantuve mi distancia porque tenía miedo de encontrar la clase de amor que mis padres tienen, y tenía miedo de lo que eso me haría si perdiera esa clase de amor. —Dio otro paso hacia mí y con cada paso me robaba otro aliento—. Nunca tuve la intención de enamorarme de ti. Pero lo hice. Lo sentí la primera noche que hice el amor contigo. Traté de alejarme luego porque nunca me había sentido tan perdido y tan jodidamente encontrado como me sentí esa noche mirándote a los ojos mientras me movía dentro de ti. Pensé que debía irme… pero no podía estar lejos de ti. —Sonrió—. Fui un completo adicto a la primera probada de ti. Lamento mucho que te hiciera pasar un infierno. Lamento mucho haber sido un egoísta. Lamento haberte hecho dudar de lo que sabías que había entre nosotros desde el principio. Porque ha estado allí desde que nos conocimos, Kat. Las lecciones de seducción sólo lo llevó al frente. Desde que nos conocimos, he disfrutado de estar cerca de ti más que a nadie. Me río más fuerte contigo. Me siento más a mí mismo contigo. Me confío a ti… el verdadero yo. Cuando algo sale mal, o bien, o escucho una broma divertida, o veo algo extraño, eres la primera persona con la que quiero hablar sobre eso. Añade a todo eso el mejor jodido sexo que he tenido en mi vida, y no es de extrañar que sea un caso perdido. —Su voz se profundizó más cuando tomó un último paso hacia mí—. Te he querido todo el tiempo, Katniss. Las últimas semanas han sido una tortura sin ti. Y a pesar de lo que todavía podrías estar pensando, te prometo, no ha habido nadie más. ¿Cómo podría alguna vez haberlo?

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que él acunó mi rostro para recoger mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Annie fue mi primer amor y nunca la olvidaré. Es una parte de mí y siempre lo será. Pero sé que es hora de seguir adelante, es el momento de empezar a vivir en el más allá. Tú eres eso para mí,Kat. Tú eres el amor de mi vida.

El sollozo estalló antes de que pudiera detenerlo y Peeta me atrapó, apoyando su frente contra la mía mientras frotaba sus manos con dulzura por mis brazos.

—Por favor, Kat. Por favor dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para asegurarme de que crees en eso.

Tragué saliva, tratando de calmar el dolor en mi pecho que estaba causando los sollozos. Respirando hondo, miré hacia abajo en su pecho y suavemente toqué el nuevo tatuaje.

_Antes. _

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para darle una sonrisa llorosa.

—Ya lo has hecho.

Los brazos de Peeta se deslizaron alrededor de mí, su cabeza bajando para así poder gruñir contra mis labios:

—Maldición, te amo tanto.

Mi corazón dio un salto y cerré los ojos con alivio puro.

—También te amo.

Él me besó. Duro. Y me aferré a él como un salvavidas.

Nos tropezamos contra la mesa mientras nos besábamos entre sí como si fuera la última vez que tuviéramos la oportunidad. Girándonos, Peeta me levantó en la mesa sin romper nuestra conexión y de inmediato envolví mis piernas alrededor de él, instándolo más cerca. Mis manos se presionaron profundamente en los músculos de su espalda mientras él se apoderaba de mis caderas. Chupé su lengua y sentí su erección en respuesta golpear insistentemente entre mis piernas.

Un fuerte estallido de risas desde fuera logró abrirse paso entre nosotros, por lo que me eché hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdida.

—No podemos —jadeé sin aliento—. No aquí. ¿Sabes cuántos estudiantes han llegado a nada bueno en esta mesa?

Sus ojos brillaron con lujuria, el color se encendió en sus mejillas, Peeta pareció un poco desconcertado al principio, al mirar más allá de mí a dicha mesa. Finalmente, levantó la mirada esperanzada.

—Mi lugar está a cinco minutos a pie de aquí.

La sorpresa se disparó a través de mí y sonreí lentamente.

—Nunca he visto tu casa.

La ternura suavizó la expresión de Peeta mientras metía un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Realmente me gustaría que la vieras ahora, nena.

Me mordí el labio, meditando sobre ello. No reflexioné mucho.

—De hecho Cinna me debe unos días de vacaciones. Estoy segura de que no le importará que me tome medio día.

La mano de Peeta se sentía caliente y fuerte en la mía, y dado que sus zancadas se estaban comiendo el concreto no tuve más remedio que darme prisa junto a él o que mi brazo iba a ser sacado de su base.

Después de que Cinna nos sonriera a sabiendas por mi petición de medio día libre y luego que cediera rápidamente, Peeta había agarrado mi mano y me había transportado fuera de la biblioteca. Sin decir una palabra me tiró junto a él hacía Meadows y Marchmont.

Ahora estaba siendo apurada por las escaleras de su edificio a una velocidad súper rápida. En el segundo piso, sin soltar mi mano, debo añadir, Peeta buscó las llaves de su bolsillo, abrió la puerta de color negro brillante con una sola mano y me arrastró dentro.

Antes de que pudiera notar cualquier cosa, Peeta estaba bloqueando mi punto de vista, cerrando la puerta de golpe por encima de mi hombro un segundo antes de aplastar su boca sobre la mía y empujarme contra la pared.

También me encendí rápidamente.

Salivaba por la sensación de su barba erizada contra mi mejilla, su lengua burlándose de la mía, su cabello suave derivando sobre mis dedos a medida que los apretaba en ellos en un esfuerzo para fundirme a él. Peeta se apartó de nuevo para sacar su camisa y luego alcanzó la mía.

Amablemente levanté mis brazos y pronto fui despojada de mi camiseta. Mi sujetador estuvo fuera segundo después.

Un quejido de placer escapó de mis labios cuando Peeta cubrió su boca alrededor de un pezón, lamiendo y chupando con su lengua mientras pellizcaba el otro entre el índice y el pulgar. Cerré los ojos y me arqueé contra su boca, apretando su cabeza contra mi pecho en placer sexual puro.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —jadeé a medida que la excitación corría entre mis piernas.

Mis palabras hicieron a Peeta levantar la cabeza, y estuvo besando mi boca de nuevo antes de trazar calientes besos húmedos por mi cuello. Me estremecí con encantada sorpresa ante el toque de sus dedos en mi sexo. Me frotó a través de la tela de mis pantalones y yo gemí su nombre, empujando mis caderas hacia su toque.

—Casi me salí de mi piel —dijo Peeta de pronto, su voz quebrada por la anticipación sexual—, la primera vez que me pediste que te enseñara… cuando me pediste que te follara. —Él gimió y dejó caer su cabeza contra el hueco de mi cuello mientras continuaba frotándome tortuosamente—. Me tomó hasta la última gota de fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no apoderarme de tu mano, arrastrarte hasta tu piso, y follarte hasta que ambos muriéramos de agotamiento.

—¿En serio? —jadeé, mis manos deslizándose por su cálida espalda desnuda hasta aferrar sus caderas para atraerlo más cerca.

—En serio. —Levantó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y casi alcancé el clímax ante la expresión de su rostro. Peeta me deseaba. Como, en serio, de verdad me deseaba—. Fue la excusa que había estado esperando, durante nueve meses.

Nuestra respiración pesada se mezcló por un momento muy cargado, y luego me estiré y lo besé. Lo besé con cada onza de amor que había en mí. Al apartarme, ambos jadeamos un poco cuando tomé su rostro con mis manos y dejé caer cada defensa que tenía. Mi alma estaba en mis ojos, y supe el momento en que Peeta lo sintió porque su agarre en mi cintura se tensó.

—Nadie —susurré, mis labios temblando de la emoción—, alguna vez me ha hecho sentir como la persona que siempre he querido ser, hasta ti. Me haces sentir hermosa, Peeta. De todas las formas y más. Nadie nunca antes me había dado eso. Nadie.

—Me alegro —murmuró contra mi boca—. No sólo porque te mereces sentirte así… sino porque te hace mía.

—Peeta… —Me estremecí ante el ronroneo posesivo en su voz.

—Vas a gritar eso para mí esta noche. —Él rozó sus labios suavemente sobre mi boca mientras sus dedos trabajaban en la cremallera de mis pantalones—. Vas a gritar que eres mía. —Su mano se deslizó en el interior, sus dedos presionándose debajo de mi ropa interior y empujando suavemente.

Me arqueé ante su toque, suspirando.

—Entra en mí —le rogué—. Te he echado de menos dentro de mí.

—Estoy dentro de ti —respondió él, burlándose de mí mientras añadía otro dedo.

Gemí ante la plenitud, pero a pesar del placer, no fue suficiente.

—No… quiero tu pene. Quiero tu pene dentro de mí. Y lo quiero profundamente. Tan profundo, Peeta.

Aplastó mi boca sobre la suya, su beso tan descontrolado como sus movimientos mientras empujaba mis pantalones hacia abajo hasta que cayeron al suelo. Nos separamos sólo el tiempo suficiente para quitarme mis zapatos, despojarme de los pantalones y las bragas. Sentí una indecente oleada de excitación inundarme ante la reacción de Peeta al verme desnuda y temblando de expectación en contra de su pared.

—Mierda. —Se detuvo, con las manos en la cremallera de sus pantalones mientras sus ojos se apoderaban de mí—. ¿Sabes cuán increíblemente sensual te ves ahora?

Su expresión era caliente, y eso me encendió hasta el punto de combustión, por lo que basta con decir que había terminado con las miradas. Quería ser tomada.

—Peeta, deprisa.

Con sus ojos ardientes impregnándose hasta el último detalle de mí,Peeta se desabrochó lentamente sus jeans mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

—Dilo de nuevo. Dilo allí de pie con las piernas separadas, esperando por mí.

El rubor de timidez que sentía bajo su escrutinio era nulo considerando lo excitada que estaba. Estaba empapada.

—¿Decir qué?

Su labio se levantó en una esquina.

—Tú sabes qué, cariño.

Sucio. A Peeta le gustaba sucio.

¿A quién engañaba? A los dos nos gustaba lo sucio.

Con los ómóplatos presionados contra la pared, mis pechos jadeantes y faltos de aire, abrí ampliamente mi postura, haciendo que las fosas nasales de Peeta se dilataran.

—Quiero tu grueso y duro pene dentro de mí ahora, y quiero que me folles contra esta pared hasta que no podamos respirar.

Apenas tuve la oportunidad de ver la forma en que sus abdominales inferiores se sacudieron ante mis palabras antes de que él estuviera en mí. Sus besos fueron golpes cuando se estrelló contra mí, empujando sus pantalones hacia abajo para liberar su pene, segundos antes de envolver sus manos alrededor de mis piernas deslizándome hacia arriba en la pared, inclinando mi cuerpo a la perfección.

Se metió dentro de mí.

Duro.

Profundo.

Los dos gemimos cuando mi sexo se apretó alrededor de su invasión. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, aferrándome a él como si dependiera de ello la vida mientras se golpeaba en mí.

—Estás empapada —dijo él en un suspiro áspero—. Tan mojada para mí, nena. Me encanta lo caliente y húmeda que eres.

—Sólo para ti —prometí en un jadeo que hizo que él empujara más fuerte, más rápido.

Grité a Dios y a los cielos mientras la deliciosa fricción hosca creaba rápidamente la presión adecuada dentro de mí.

Y de repente me estaba moviendo a través del aire, cayendo contra Peeta mientras nos llevaba al piso. Con él todavía dentro de mí, él nos giró, ahora yo con la espalda en el suelo. Levantó mi pierna derecha, empujando mi pierna izquierda suavemente, abriéndome más. Sus ojos ardían en los míos mientras se movía por encima de mí, esta nueva posición le permitía empujar más profundo.

La presión en mí se construía y construía.

—¡Peeta! —exclamé, incapaz de moverme contra él ya que me mantenía tan apretada. Sólo hacía que me tensara más, mi clímax a punto de…

—Eso es —jadeó, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos—. Deja que te lleve allí, nena.

—Me vengo. —Raspé mis uñas en su piso de madera—. Me vengo.

Entonces, de repente sus movimientos se hicieron lentos y la presión se estabilizó.

—¡No! —jadeé frenéticamente, tratando de alcanzarlo—. No te detengas.

Sus ojos brillaron sobre mí.

—Di que eres mía.

—¿Qué?

—Dime que eres mía.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Peeta, no pares, estoy tan cerca.

Rodeó sus caderas contra mí, jugando conmigo.

—Dime que eres mía.

—Por supuesto que soy tuya —le espeté—. ¡Ahora fóllame, maldición!

La sonrisa de Peeta fue rápida, fundiéndose a toda prisa bajo su propia necesidad cada vez mayor cuando comenzó a empujar dentro de mí otra vez, sus movimientos ganando velocidad a medida que mi respiración tartamudeaba.

—¡Oh, Dios! —presioné mis palmas contra el piso—. ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! ¡Peeta!

La presión cesó y el orgasmo que rasgó a través de mí fue tan épico que mis ojos rodaron hasta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Mi parte inferior del cuerpo se estremeció contra los empujes de Peeta, mis músculos internos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de él. Peeta llegó con un grito de liberación y no con su gemido habitual. Sus caderas se sacudieron en estremecimientos duros contra mí mientras el orgasmo pasaba a través de él, lo que desencadenó pequeños temblores en mi cuerpo.

Se apoyó sobre mí, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro en estado de shock lleno de encanto.

Era seguro decir que… era el mejor sexo de nuestra vida. ¡De la vida!

Liberando suavemente su dominio sobre mis piernas, Peeta cayó al suelo junto a mí, y se acostó con su cabeza junto a la mía, jadeando, ambos resbaladizos por el sudor, la mirada fija en su techo blanco.

—Entonces —dijo Peeta una vez que su respiración estuvo bajo control—, esta es mi casa.

—Me gusta la pared. Y ese es un buen techo —dije sonriendo.

Giramos nuestras cabezas para mirarnos el uno al otro e instantáneamente nos echamos a reír.

Todavía estaba riendo cuando Peeta rodó sobre mí, sus manos corriendo por mi cabello mientras envolvía mis manos suavemente alrededor de su espalda.

—¿Quieres ver el resto?

Fingí contemplarlo por un momento y luego pregunté:

—¿Tienes un cabecero de rejilla?

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue lenta y perversa.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te ate?

Asentí corroborándolo.

—De todas las maneras que puedas.

La expresión de Peeta se suavizó a la ternura absoluta y se inclinó para darme un beso suave en mi boca.

—Eso —susurró—, sin dudas que puedo hacerlo.

* * *

**_Al fin! No les pareció muy tierno el ANTES tatuado? Yo creo que morí y revivi 80 veces en un minuto. Acá les dejo un hermoso capítulo para que comenten que les pareció... Vamos que el próximo es el final y el otro EPÍLOGO. Gracias a los que dejan sus reviews siempre :) odio que esto se esté terminando._**

**_Saludos!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Era una cálida tarde de primavera, una ligera brisa susurrando sobre mis brazos desnudos mientras caminaba hacia el Club 39 en mis tacones de aguja. Dos chicos me pasaron y sentí sus ojos vagando sobre mí. Mirándolos por la esquina de mi ojo, los encontré mirando con admiración mis piernas.

Unos pocos meses atrás me las habría ingeniado para convencerme a mí misma de que no se encontraban mirando con admiración, que ellos estaban mirando con desconcierto a la gorda que se había atrevido a usar un vestido. Ahora sabía que no era cierto. Tenía buenas piernas. Estaba mostrándolas.

Pero no para estos chicos.

No, mis piernas se encontraban en exhibición para Peeta Mellark y sólo Peeta Mellark.

Me alegro por ti, Soda Pop.

Sonreí a mí misma. Sí. Creo que mi madre estaría realmente feliz por mí.

Mis tacones acababan de golpear el extremo de la fila para entrar en el Club 39, cuando sonó mi celular. Sacándolo de mi bolso de mano negro con el broche de rubí que hacía juego con el vestido rojo escarlata que llevaba puesto, vi el nombre de mi papá y de inmediato respondí.

—Oye, niñita. ¿Fulvia y yo nos preguntábamos si tú y Peeta querrían aparecer por el piso por unas cervezas?

—Me encantaría, papá, pero, ¿qué tal mañana por la noche en vez de hoy? He quedado con Peeta y el grupo para tomar una copa.

—No hay problema. Suena bien. ¿Está Peeta allí? Quería preguntarle si ya había hablado con su amigo el periodista acerca de hacer un artículo sobre el negocio.

Sonreí, mirando mis tacones de aguja. Eran de gamuza y de color rojo oscuro. Eran impresionantes. Había elegido mi atuendo cuidadosamente para Peeta. Peeta, al que oficialmente había estado viendo por tan solo la semana pasada. Y mi papá ya se encontraba tratando de obtener favores de él.

—Voy a encontrarme dentro con él. Puedes preguntarle mañana.

—Muy bien, cariño. —Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras yo me movía a lo largo de la fila, ahora bajando las escaleras hasta el bar del sótano—. Así que, ¿las cosas están bien?

—Las cosas están estupendas.

—Estoy feliz por ti. Tu mamá habría estado tan feliz por ti.

Las lágrimas ardieron detrás en mis ojos.

—Sabes, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

—Bueno… —La voz de mi padre era repentinamente ronca, así que sabía que se puso todo emocional por mí—. Te dejaré ir. Qué se diviertan.

—Adiós, papá.

Deslice mi teléfono de nuevo en mi bolso de mano y reflexioné el hecho de que físicamente me sentía radiante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí como si estuviera respirando libremente. Aunque una vez le admití mi miedo a Peeta de que de alguna manera, tal vez, en el fondo, albergaba algún tipo de resentimiento hacia mi madre, ahora sabía que no era cierto. Creo que lo que realmente temía era de alguna manera decepcionarla, y sabía que la única manera de que pudiera decepcionar a mi mamá era no siendo feliz.

Era increíble el tipo de alivio que ser feliz trae a una persona.

Los pedazos de mi vida estaban cayendo juntos de buena manera. Tenía un trabajo que amaba, amigos que adoraba, una familia improvisada sin la que no podía estar, finalmente me gustaba a mí misma de todas las maneras, y estaba enamorada de un hombre hermoso que me amaba en respuesta de igual manera.

Algo que Peeta puso a prueba toda la semana.

Gran parte de esa prueba de amor había sido física, y juro por Dios que había perdido cuatro kilos con toda la actividad. No es que me estaba quejando.

El guardia de seguridad en las puertas del Club 39 sonrió lobunamente hacia mí, dándome una elevación de la barbilla mientras le pasaba con una sonrisa secreta. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa secreta no era para él. Era para Peeta. Después de que Cinna me pidió que trabajara un poco más tarde esa noche, había llamado a Peeta para decirle que lo encontraría en el bar en vez de que me recogiera. Esto quería decir, que tenía que hacer toda una entrada para él, pero también asegurarme que en realidad salíamos, en lugar de empezar a distraernos el uno con el otro en el dormitorio. Era importante que saliéramos esta noche, ya que era la primera noche que íbamos a pasar como una pareja con nuestro grupo. A pesar de no ser capaz de beber, incluso Clove estaría ahí.

—¿Vas a ir? —le había preguntado, sorprendida cuando me llamó para confirmar la hora.

—Diablos, sí. Peeta Mellark puesto de rodillas. Sí, eso es definitivamente es algo que quiero ver por mí misma.

—No lo he puesto de rodillas —argumenté.

—Katniss, él ha estado jodiendo a todo lo que se mueve todo el tiempo desde que lo conozco. Quería que una mujer lo desviará de su curso desde la primera noche que lo conocí. Nada en esta tierra me detendrá de ser testigo de él babeando por ti.

Me había reído, no queriendo decepcionarla diciéndole que Peeta no era del tipo que babeaba.

Cuando entré en el bar me enfoqué en mis amigo sentados alrededor de una mesa y eché a andar hacia ellos, mi corazón retomando un rápido ritmo al ver a Peeta riendo de algo que Fin le estaba diciendo. Como si me sintiera, Peeta se volvió lentamente y mientras sus ojos se embebieron mi vista, su expresión era lo más cercano a babear como alguna vez había visto.

Se puso de pie al acercarme, rodeando la mesa hacia mí.

Mi sonrisa de bienvenida se perdió de repente en su duro beso mientras su fuerte brazo se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura y me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Le devolví el beso, mis dedos cerrándose suavemente en el vello de su nuca. Cuando nuestros labios finalmente se separaron, levanté mis cejas.

—Ese fue un buen hola.

Los ojos caídos de Peeta estaban enfocados en mi boca.

—Ese es un buen vestido.

—Tu color favorito.

—En mi persona favorita.

Sonreí y le di otro beso rápido.

—¿Deberíamos sentarnos antes de hacer una escena?

—O simplemente podríamos ir a tu casa —sugirió, acariciando mi cadera.

Aunque me estremecí de placer sólo pensándolo, apreté una mano contra su pecho y lo eché hacia atrás.

—Creo que podemos darnos el lujo de tomar un pequeño descanso del dormitorio por unas horas para pasar tiempo con nuestros amigos.

—Una hora.

—Tres.

—Una hora y media.

Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, dos.

—Dos horas. —Me dio un beso rápido y soltó mi cintura, sólo para apoderarse de mi mano. Mientras me llevaba a compartir su asiento con él, sentí los ojos de todos mis amigos quemándonos.

Después de sentarme, miré a mi alrededor a Glimmer, Johanna, Clove, Cato, Marvel y Finnick, y tuve que morderme los labios para sofocar mi risa. Ellos estaban mirando a Peeta como si nunca lo hubieran visto antes.

—Es un hombre mujeriego renovado, un milagro —suspiró Clove, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Me reí, empujando mi hombro contra Peeta mientras él la miraba a ella.

—En serio. —Sonrió Glimmer—. Realmente no lo creí hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos. Peeta ama a Katniss.

La mirada de Peeta se tornó más oscura, pero las chicas no parecieron darse cuenta.

—Lo sabía. —Jo les sonrió—. Sabía que se la imaginaba sin los pantalones todo el tiempo.

—Me alegro de que por fin conocieras a tu pareja. —Clove le sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

—Pasó por un montón de mujeres para encontrarla —añadió Glimmer—. Fue un largo tiempo para llegar.

—Hombres —gruñó Peeta de repente con los dientes apretados—, controlen a sus mujeres.

Aunque Cato, Finnick, y Marvel se rieron, disfrutando de la incomodidad de Peeta, traté de contener mi diversión. Fue muy duro para mí. Pero fue divertido ver a alguien tan tranquilo como Peeta soportando una pequeña broma.

Cuando Clove abrió la boca, obviamente preparada para hacer frente a más burlas, Peeta la cortó con una mirada mortal.

—Kat no necesita más recordatorios sobre mi… pasado colorido con las mujeres, así que, todos pueden callarse y hablar de otra cosa, ¿por favor?

El grupo compartió pequeñas miradas alegres pero hizo lo que les pedía, y empezamos a discutir las renovaciones que Clove y Cato estaban haciendo a la antigua habitación de Glimmer en su apartamento. Ellos la estaban convirtiendo en el cuarto del bebé, y una vez que supieran el sexo, Jo, papá, y Fulvia iban a ayudar con la decoración.

—Voy por otra ronda. —Se volvió Peeta hacia mí—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la barra?

Le dije que sí, sin soltar su mano mientras me estiraba a través de la multitud hacia la barra. Mientras esperábamos me incliné hacia él, apretando su mano en la mía.

—Cariño, sabes que no me importa acerca de tus encuentros pasados, ¿cierto?

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Peeta se tensó al mirarme.

—Es sólo que no necesito a la gente recordándotelo.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

Él pareció realmente sorprendido por mi pregunta, como si de alguna manera, debería ser obvio.

—Me tomó semanas para convencerte que lo que sentía por ti era real,Kat. No necesito mi pasado estropeándolo otra vez.

Vaya. ¿Peeta estaba preocupado por perderme?

Presionándome contra él, le di a mi cabeza una pequeña sacudida.

—Peeta, esas mujeres no significaron nada para ti. Nunca me han preocupado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura. Toda la incertidumbre era sobre Annie, pero eso se acabó, ¿de acuerdo? Te amo y estoy aquí contigo. No voy a ninguna parte.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con calor y algo más que no había visto antes.

—¿Me lo prometes? —exigió.

Sentí su preocupación caer sobre mí, mientras me daba cuenta que nuestra separación había causado más demonios en Peeta de lo que había sido consciente. De repente se me ocurrió que me había pasado la última semana permitiéndole alejar cualquier duda que tenía sobre la profundidad de su amor por mí, cuando debería haber estado trabajando muy duro para demostrarle que ahora sabía que me amaba y no iba a dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

Alcanzándolo, rocé mis labios sobre su oreja.

—Vamos a mi casa ahora.

Peeta se apartó, sus ojos interrogándome.

—Tengo que hacer una promesa —respondí en una sonrisa descarada.

Entendimiento brilló en sus ojos, y justo cuando nos estábamos moviendo hacia la salida. Le envié un mensaje a Jo para hacerle saber que nos íbamos, y luego Peeta y yo corrimos por la calle en silencio hasta que llegamos a Jamaica Lane.

Arriba, en mi cama, donde había empezado todo, hice el amor con Peeta lentamente, prometiéndole con cada centímetro de mi ser, que el "después" que habíamos encontrado juntos… bueno… era para siempre.

* * *

**FIN...**

**Y llegó el final chicas. Les juro que amo que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi. Y que algunas hasta compren el libro, lo merece. Es un libro magnífico. Queda el epílogo! Espero que comenten MUCHO que les pareció, denmen un lindo regalo. En el próximo les doy las gracias ya que estoy subiendo rápido :) De VERDAD gracias!**

**—Ese es un buen vestido.**

**—Tu color favorito.**

**—En mi persona favorita.**

**DE MIS PARTES FAVORITAS. AMO ESTAESCENA.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Esta historia le pertenece a Samantha Young, y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. Yo la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Epilogo**

—Realmente aprecio que me hagan compañía. —Glimmer sonrió agradecida mientras dejaba una bandeja de bebidas y aperitivos entre todas las cajas—.Marvel no puede soportar el desorden o los espacios caóticos, así que le prometí que conseguiría tener este lugar listo y en funcionamiento antes de mudarnos.

Estaba de pie con un adorno envuelto en papel de periódico en la mano mientras Clove y Jo escarbaban en las cajas.

—Puedes dejar de darnos las gracias —le aseguré—. Estamos encantadas de ayudarte. Tienes mucho en tu plato. Nueva casa. Nuevo trabajo. Planes de boda. —Fruncí el ceño, dejando el adorno para alcanzar una bebida— . ¿Te he dicho últimamente que estás loca?

Había pasado un par de semanas desde nuestra noche con el grupo, y Glimmer y Marvel finalmente tenían las llaves de su nuevo hogar en Scotland Street. Además de la tensión de la mudanza ahora estaban muy concentrados en sus planes de boda. La boda estaba a sólo nueve meses de distancia.

Glimmer se echó a reír.

—Bueno, pensé que tendría la ayuda de cierta persona, pero tenía que ir y conseguir embarazarse de mi sobreprotector hermano mayor, quien, debo agregar, apenas la dejó salir de la casa para ayudarme a desempacar.

Clove la miró fijamente.

—Sí. Me quedé embarazada deliberadamente para así no tener que ayudar con el trabajo pesado o la elección del ramo.

—Hablando de trabajo pesado —dijo Jo con el ceño fruncido—, ¿dónde está Cole?

Miré hacia el frente de la casa.

—Creo que fue afuera. ¿Quieres que arrastre su trasero de vuelta?

—Sí —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Sobórnalo con comida si tienes que hacerlo.

—No tenías que hacerlo ayudar. —Glimmer sonrió como si compadeciera al adolescente.

—¿Por qué? —Hannah apareció de repente en el pasillo, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de una caja—. Me hiciste ayudar. Si yo no puedo escapar, Cole no puede escapar.

—Iré a buscarlo —murmuré, haciendo mi camino fuera de la gran sala de estar y dentro del amplio y espacioso vestíbulo. Las puertas dobles estaban abiertas contra la pared, dándonos un mejor acceso a la propiedad, y mientras me acercaba oí la voz de Cole, seguida por una voz femenina más suave. Reduje mis pasos, haciendo tranquilamente mi camino a la entrada.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente a la vista de Cole parado en la parte inferior de la escalera de entrada al lado de una pequeña pelirroja. No fue que la visión de él hablando con una chica fuera sorprendente, era su lenguaje corporal. Él se cernía sobre ella, casi protectoramente, y la forma en que él sonreía al rostro de ella…

La chica se rió de lo Cole estaba murmurándole y me mordí los labios ante la mirada brillante que apareció en sus ojos. Siguieron hablando en voz baja en una manera íntima, así que decidí que definitivamente no iba a interrumpirlos. Con pasos silenciosos hice mi camino de regreso a la sala de estar.

Jo levantó la vista de su caja de embalaje.

—¿Dónde está?

Sonreí.

—Está coqueteando con una bonita pelirroja. No hay manera de que interrumpa eso.

Sus cejas golpearon la línea del cabello.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Y por el aspecto de las cosas, yo esperaría que una chica esté yendo al apartamento a partir de ahora, si yo estuviera en tu lugar.

Hannah sonrió.

—Genial. Ahora tengo munición.

Glimmer le dio un codazo.

—Sé agradable.

—¿Por qué? Siempre está tomándome el pelo. Ahora por fin tengo algo con que torturarlo.

Sacudimos la cabeza hacia ella y continuamos desempacando.

Veinte minutos después, Cole entró con un ceño oscuro estropeando su hermoso rostro. La preocupación frunció el ceño de Jo.

—Oye, cariño, ¿estás bien?

Él gruñó hacia ella y se acercó a una caja.

Compartí una mirada con su hermana antes de armarme de valor para preguntar:

—¿Qué le pasó a la chica? La pelirroja.

Cole se sacudió como si le hubiera disparado. Sin mirarme, murmuró:

—Tenía que irse.

—Bueno, ¿conseguiste su número por lo menos?

Él levantó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes ardieron en los míos furiosamente.

—¿Tú qué crees? —Y con esto salió enojado de la habitación, ignorando los gritos de Jo hacia él para que se disculpara por su mala educación.

—Déjalo. —Negué con la cabeza—. Sólo déjalo ser.

Antes que Jo pudiera responder, mi celular sonó y al ver el rostro de Peeta en mi pantalla mi estado de ánimo aligeró.

—Tengo que tomar esto. —Me escabullí de la sala de estar y vagué hacia la cocina vacía mientras respondía—: Hola, cariño.

—Hola, a ti. —Su voz grave y cálida me tranquilizó—. ¿Estás por terminar con Glimmer?

—Lamentablemente, no. Voy a estar un par de horas más.

—Muy bien. Entonces, Finn y yo sólo vamos a pasar el rato un poco más.

—Sabes, podría ser bueno si das una vuelta por la casa y recoges a Cole.

Peeta soltó un bufido.

—Está aburrido, ¿verdad?

—Molesto. Creo que algo pasó. Con una chica. Así que, obviamente, él no quiere hablar de ello con nosotras.

—Estaremos justo ahí.

Mi estómago se derritió.

—Definitivamente vas a tener suerte esta noche.

Él se rió en voz baja.

—¿No tengo suerte cada noche?

—Sí, pero esta noche voy a hacer cualquier cosa que quieras.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —gruñó.

—Absolutamente cualquier cosa.

—Recuérdame que sea un buen tipo con más frecuencia si este es el beneficio.

Sonreí un poco tontamente y me recosté contra la pared, mi cuerpo todo dócil sólo de pensar en él.

—Muy bien. Pero no seas demasiado amable. Me gusta cuando eres malo.

—¿La gente realmente habla así? —La voz de Hannah me arrancó de nuevo a la realidad, y salté de la pared para verla dándome una amplia y provocadora sonrisa.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y oí a Peeta riendo en el otro extremo de la línea.

—No es gracioso —dije bruscamente hacia él.

—Oh, definitivamente es divertido, nena —dijo en una risita—. Nos vemos pronto.

Colgamos y fulminé a Hannah con la mirada.

—Podrías haberme dejado saber que estabas ahí.

Sus ojos brillaron sin piedad.

—Podría haberlo hecho, pero entonces no habría escuchado tu deliciosa conversación.

Entrecerré mis ojos mientras me movía para pasar por delante de ella.

—Un día, Hannah Nichols, vas a conocer a un chico que te haga ser tan empalagosa que vas a terminar haciendo y diciendo cosas que nunca imaginaste, y entonces, ¿quién va a estar riendo?

La sonrisa de Hannah se ensanchó.

—Con suerte todas nos estaremos riendo.

—Tienes una buena respuesta para todo, ¿verdad?

—Me gusta pensar que sí.

Riendo, envolví mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la jalé conmigo.

—Vamos, tenemos una casa que poner en orden.

_**Dieciocho meses más tarde **_

Eché un vistazo a la puerta del baño, pensando en lo que había dejado allí.

Bien.

Tenía que decirle a Peeta.

Después de un momento, suspiré pesadamente. Miré hacia él, y luego a la película que estaba viendo, y luego de nuevo a él.

Aquí vamos.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

¡Yo era tan cobarde!

Peeta me lanzó una mirada.

—La misma película que he estado viendo sentado aquí contigo durante la última media hora. ¿Estás bien?

Dile.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Estoy totalmente ida. Lo siento.

Pareciendo aceptar mi rareza, Peeta se volvió hacia la película y nos sentamos y la vimos en amigable silencio. Bueno, él observaba. Yo me retorcía de ansiedad.

Hace apenas un poco más de un año, Peeta abandonó su apartamento en Marchmont para mudarse a mi pequeñísimo apartamento en Jamaica Lane. Ese día después que él me había mostrado el tatuaje que había conseguido que Cole diseñara para él, habíamos solucionado todo juntos. Mi papá, Jo, Fin, y particularmente los padres de Peeta estaban felices por nosotros. Iría más lejos al decir que Haymitch y Effie estaban agradecidos por mí. Pero ellos no eran los que deberían estar agradecidos.

Aunque él no era perfecto, pero quién lo era, ¿correcto?, Peeta había intentado su mejor esfuerzo para garantizarme que estaba completa y profundamente enamorado de mí. No necesitó esforzarse tanto. Cuando le dije que el tatuaje y su discurso lo hicieron por él, realmente lo decía en serio. Desde ese momento, las cosas con nosotros cayeron de nuevo en su patrón de belleza habitual. Eso incluyó a Peeta pasando mucho tiempo en mi apartamento. Creo que si los dos no hubiéramos tenido miedo de empujar al otro demasiado rápido, Peeta se habría mudado conmigo de inmediato, pero no tocamos el tema hasta los seis meses de nuestra nueva relación.

La mudanza no sólo nos hizo felices a nosotros, sino que hizo a nuestros padres muy felices. Debido a mi insistencia, y también por el susto del ataque al corazón, Peeta y yo visitamos a sus padres en Longniddry tanto como es posible, conduciendo hasta ahí por lo menos una vez al mes para pasar la noche con ellos. Haymitch y Effie pensaron que era la octava maravilla del mundo. En cuanto a mi padre, bueno, él siempre sería sobreprotector, pero se había tranquilizado desde que Peeta se mudó conmigo, especialmente desde que Peeta había dejado claro que él sentía que era ahora su trabajo ser sobreprotector. Y chico, hacía bien el trabajo.

Ni siquiera iba a pretender encontrarlo molesto.

Yo era un mujer fuerte, capaz e independiente… pero Dios, me encantaba cuando Peeta se ponía todo protector y posesivo, porque era generalmente seguido por momentos calientes.

Momentos calientes… que nos habían llevado a la situación actual…

Estaba inconscientemente mirando su hermoso perfil, la luz de la pantalla parpadeando sobre sus rasgos mientras miraba una fuga de la prisión.

—¿Qué preferirías? —preguntó de repente—. ¿La vida en una prisión de máxima seguridad o estar atrapada en Jurassic Park?

Inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado, medité su pregunta.

—¿Tengo una posición social en esta prisión?

—No. Eres sólo un preso cualquiera.

Di un suspiro dramático como si mi decisión se sostuviera pesadamente sobre mí.

—Entonces, supongo que tengo que ir con Jurassic Park.

Peeta sonrió hacia la televisión.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, voy a tener aire fresco constante, para empezar, y además si voy a ser la presa de alguien, prefiero ser la presa de un animal que está actuando por instinto más que psicóticamente.

Su risa llenó nuestro apartamento y mi pecho con su cálida intensidad.

—Buena respuesta, nena. Como siempre.

—¿Tú?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Si estás en Jurassic Park, estoy en Jurassic Park.

Había momentos, como este momento, cuando a veces lo que sentía por él completa y absolutamente me abrumaba.

—Te amo tanto, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Volvió su cabeza en el sofá, su expresión adoradora.

—Yo también te amo, nena.

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro, y luego se volvió a la película.

La alegría perfecta del momento fue rota por la provocación silenciosa del objeto en el cuarto de baño.

Tragué saliva.

—Así que… ¿qué preferirías? ¿Una casa de dos recámaras en New Town o una de tres recámaras más alejados de la ciudad?

La confusión iluminó los ojos de Peeta con mi pregunta inesperada.

—¿Por qué querríamos cualquiera de esas? Nos encanta este lugar.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pum, pum, pum en mi pecho, y podría jurar que él vería mi pulso palpitando en mi cuello.

—Muy bien. —Tomé un suspiro tembloroso—. Voy a ser más clara. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Un niño… o una niña?

Todo su cuerpo se inmovilizó. Congelado.

—¿Peeta?

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus ojos muy abiertos mientras hacían la pregunta en silencio.

Me mordí el labio y asentí.

Con mi confirmación, la más bella sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Peeta.

El alivio y la emoción se vertieron a través de mí. No sé por qué diablos había estado tan preocupada. Él había dejado claro en el pasado que quería esto para nosotros.

Me arrastré por el sofá hasta que estuve a horcajadas sobre él. Aturdidos ojos oscuros se clavaron en los míos mientras él envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Agachando mi cabeza, susurré contra sus labios:

—Felicidades. Papá.

Su grito de alegría entre risas llenó nuestro apartamento, mis risas aliviadas mezclándose con él, mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y nos expulsaba fuera del sofá, sus rápidas y decididas zancadas llevándonos hacia el dormitorio. Generalmente, cuando Peeta estaba de humor para celebrar, él me lanzaba sobre la cama y me seguía hacia abaja, pero hoy me reí para mis adentros mientras me colocaba suavemente sobre ella como si fuera algo frágil.

Sonriendo ante su cara, le pregunté en voz baja:

—¿Te estás poniendo suave conmigo?

—Tienes a nuestro hijo dentro de ti. Tengo cuidar lo que vaya a hacer contigo de ahora en adelante.

—Espero que no cuando se trate del sexo. —Me estiré buscando los botones de sus vaqueros.

Peeta se quedó inmóvil, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Mi corazón se detuvo ante la repentina seriedad en su expresión.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenía este plan —me dijo, en voz baja—. Iba a esperar hasta nuestro segundo aniversario anual, llevarte de regreso a Arizona para visitar a tus viejos amigos, y la tumba de tu madre. Tú le hablarías de nosotros, y después de regresar yo me declararía ante ti.

Un hermoso dolor se estableció en mi pecho.

—Peeta…

—Pero con el bebé… ¿quizás deberíamos comprometernos ahora?

Sonreí. Enorme.

—Está bien.

Su frente se despejó.

—Está bien, como en "sí".

Me eché a reír.

—Sí.

Y luego frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—Mierda. Esa no fue la forma más romántica de proponerlo, ¿verdad?

Suavizando su frente con la punta de mis dedos, le prometí:

—Fue romántico para mí.

Él sonrió ante mis ojos, presionando una mano en mi estómago.

—Esto no es donde yo esperaba que fuera.

—Yo tampoco —le susurré.

—Pero estoy tan jodidamente contento de que alguien ahí fuera pensara que es aquí en donde yo merecía estar.

Pasando mis dedos por su cabello, tiré suavemente su cabeza hacia abajo, trayendo sus labios a los míos.

—_Aquí está tu "después", cariño._

Peta apretó su boca con fuerza a la mía, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, apretándome contra él en absoluta concordancia.

* * *

**_DIOS! Creo que no pudo terminar de una manera mejor con ellos jugando al Que preferirías? Y la GRAN noticia de un bebé, sigan esta saga esta es la tercer parte. La primera es la de " Clove y Cato", la segunda es la de "Jo y Finnick" y ahora publicó la de Hannah, y pronto la de Cole. Es FANTASTICA. Perdón, estoy subiendo el capítulo desde el celular por que a la PC no se que le pasó. Odio no poder agradecerles como se debe a cada uno, a todos los que cada capítulo se tomaron su tiempo, a aquellos que amaran tanto esta historia como yo, a quellos que se compraron el libro. No voy a adaptar más, solo lo hice con Calle Jamaica por que es mi preferida y creí que era justo que se diera a conocer, pero amo más leer sus adaptaciones jaja_**

**_Quiero agradecer apatrynachys por recomendarme en un principio, creo que sin su ayuda quizás muchos no la hubiesen conocido (a la historia). Espero que dejen su reviews, a TODOS los que leyeron..se que leen y son invisibles, pero ayuda a que nuevos lectores se animen a darle una oportunidad._**

**_Y demás está decir que pueden ir a mis Favoritos, y fijarse las hermosas historias que leí, que están ahi por algo. Saludos y de verdad GRACIAS por todo!_**

**_Si alguna es Jenniderp o tiene cuenta tributo, puede seguirme soy jenmyrock._**

**_Hasta siempre ❤_**

**_PD: Sos JOSHIFER? Escribo en wattpad algunos relatos cortos, busquen como jenmyrock mi user o el titulo "Fics Joshifer" _**


End file.
